Harry Potter and the Dark Souls
by BerserkLittleCook
Summary: Podróże w czasie są niemożliwe, więc dla Syriusza nie było ratunku. Gdy szansa na odzyskanie rodziny przemyka Harry'emu koło nosa, on postanawia sam się o siebie zatroszczyć. Czy uda mu się zyskać kontrolę nad własnym życiem, zanim wszystkie jego szanse na szczęście i miłość zostaną zaprzepaszczone?
1. The Black Beast

**Oświadczenie:**

Nie posiadam praw do uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera i nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z pisania tego opowiadania. Jedynie duchowe.

* * *

Część I

 **The Scent**

Rozdział 1.

 **The Black Beast**

\- _Trzeba było przewidzieć, że skoro Voldemort cię nie zabił, my to zrobimy! Razem!_

 _\- Nie!_

Trzeba było się zamknąć. Gdyby tylko ich wtedy nie powstrzymał, żyliby. Obaj.

 _\- Zostaw! Powiedziałem, że zabierzemy cię do zamku. Tam zajmą się tobą dementorzy._

Był zbyt litościwy. Zbyt naiwny. Ministerstwa nie obchodziło, że dopadli nie tego człowieka. Dementorzy nie słuchali wyjaśnień. Aurorzy nie uwierzyli, że Peter żyje i trzeba go ścigać.

Syriusz umarł; Prorok Codzienny uznał to za sukces godny pierwszej strony.

A wystarczyło trzymać język za zębami. Pozwolić im zabić tę nędzną kreaturę. Albo lepiej, przyłączyć się. Przecież znał zaklęcie. Słyszał je tyle razy. Ten wysoki, zimny głos.

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_

\- Co jest? - zaniepokojony głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

\- Nic. - odpowiedział nawet nie patrząc na Hermionę.

\- Nie wymyślaj, stary. Przecież wiemy, że coś jest nie tak.

Na ten komentarz oderwał wzrok od okna pociągu i przeniósł go na Rona.

\- W takim razie wiecie też, co.

\- Nie, Harry, nie wiemy. - wyrwała się Hermiona. Harry westchnął głęboko i w końcu na nią spojrzał. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Widział wyraźnie całe napięcie, jakie w sobie trzymała. Niepotrzebne zmartwienia, które on sam spowodował.

\- Syriusz nie żyje. - ich oczy się spotkały. Pod jego spojrzeniem zakręciła się na siedzeniu przedziału, a on poczuł tym większą nienawiść do siebie samego. Nie powinien doprowadzać swoich przyjaciół do takiego stanu.

\- Tak Harry. Ale wiesz... - zawahała się. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Drugi. Nagle wypaliła. - Wiem, że był twoim ojcem chrzestnym, ale tak naprawdę wcale go nie znałeś. Pamiętasz, że wchodząc do Chaty jeszcze go nienawidziłeś. A teraz... Czy ty naprawdę go opłakujesz?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Chociaż tak właściwie to miał. Ale nie była prosta. Przez dobre parę chwil patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, pomijając stukot pociągu na torach.

\- Podaj mi swoją różdżkę. - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Co? - zrobiła całkiem zbaraniałą minę.

\- Daj mi swoją różdżkę. - widząc jej minę, dodał: - Na chwilę.

Zawahała się, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy, tak że może to sobie tylko wyobraził. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, obróciła w ręku i podała mu rączką do przodu. Odebrał ją łagodnie i zwrócił się do Rona.

\- Ty też.

\- Po co? - Spytał rudzielec, ale nie opóźniał się w przekazaniu Harry'emu swojej różdżki.

Harry wyciągnął swoją i dołączył do pozostałych. Przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu na trzy magiczne pałeczki leżące w jego prawej dłoni. Ta należąca do Rona była znacznie dłuższa od jego, a ta Hermiony o wiele staranniej wykończona i zadbana. Czując na sobie niecierpliwe spojrzenia przyjaciół, podniósł głowę. Krążył wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Jednak mu ufali. Mimo wszystko. To tylko on miał wątpliwości. Skąd się brały? Tego nie wiedział, ale musiał z nimi skończyć.

\- To co wam powiem, - zaczął, kładąc sobie różdżki na kolanach. - musi zostać między nami.

\- No jasne, stary.

\- Rozumiemy.

\- Nie, nie rozumiecie. Jeszcze nie. Dopiero jak wam powiem, wtedy zrozumiecie. - przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. - W tym roku nie wracam do domu. - wypalił.

Szok i niedowierzanie. Takich reakcji się spodziewał. Co uzyskał, to mieszanka niepewności i oczekiwania.

\- Dlaczego? - ciszę przerwała Hermiona. Popatrzył na nią w skupieniu i pokiwał głową.

\- Właśnie to mam zamiar wam powiedzieć.

Tak zrobił.

\- Eee... że co? - wydusił z siebie Ron.

\- To oburzające! Karygodne! Skandaliczne!

\- Ćśśś! Nie krzycz, to miał być sekret. - Jak strasznie, strasznie się cieszył, że najgorsze szczegóły zachował dla siebie. Gdyby Hermiona poznała całą potworność tego, jak traktowali go na Privet Drive, w tej chwili cały pociąg usłyszałby jej wrzask.

\- Ejjj, stary, ty nie możesz tam wrócić. - wypaplał Ron z pobladłą twarzą.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię.

\- On ma rację. - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Nie możesz tam wrócić.

\- Przecież mówię! - krzyknął, ale od razu się opamiętał. Mieli nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Nie. Mówiłeś, że nie wracasz w tym roku. W tym roku. A ty w ogóle nie powinieneś tam wracać. Przecież to przemoc domowa!

\- Ćśś. - Sama sobie przyłożyła palec do ust.

\- To w takim razie, dokąd pójdziesz? - spytał Ron.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. - odpowiedział z wahaniem. - Ale znajdę Lupina.

Hermiona odruchowo podniosła dłoń do policzka. Jej rany po spotkaniu z wilkołakiem nadal się goiły.

\- Myślisz, że on ci pomoże?

\- Mnie by nie odmówił.

\- Może i nie, gdyby uważał, że może pomóc. Ale pamiętaj, że właśnie stracił przyjaciela. Po tylu latach odzyskał go na parę godzin i znowu stracił. I na pewno obwinia się o jego śmierć.

"Tak samo jak ty." Chciała to powiedzieć. A może tylko mu się zdawało? Jak wiele tak naprawdę Hermiona wiedziała, a jak wiele tylko mu się zdawało, że wie? Dawniej mu się wydawało, że ona wie wszystko.

\- No, przywrócenie go do stanu używalności trochę zajmie.

\- Ron!

\- No, oczywiście znalezienie go też trochę zajmie.

\- Jak możesz być tak nieczuły? - oburzała się Hermiona.

Czy oni muszą znowu zaczynać?

\- No wiem, ale nie to jest ważne. Ważne, gdzie Harry będzie mieszkał. - jednak się nie kłócili. Ron Weasley dobrowolnie przepuścił okazję do kłótni z Hermioną Granger!

\- Ron ma rację, Harry. Zanim Remus będzie mógł ci pomóc, będziesz musiał się gdzieś zatrzymać. I tak szczerze, to uważam, że to raczej ty będziesz musiał pomóc jemu.

Pokiwał z wolna głową. Mieli rację. Ale już o tym pomyślał. - Dziurawy Kocioł. - widząc wątpiącą minę Hermiony, dodał szybko: - Na początek. Potem znajdę jakieś mieszkanie. Mam sporo złota w krypcie, dam sobie radę.

Dziewczyna otworzyła już usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Ron ją wyprzedził.

\- Właśnie o tym myślałem. Nie musisz się szwędać po Kotle, możesz spędzić wakacje z nami. Mama na pewno się zgodzi.

\- Ale ja nie chcę się narzucać.

\- Weź przestań. Wszyscy się ucieszą. A Ginny, Ginny będzie zachwycona!

\- Ginny? Co Ginny ma do rzeczy?

Ron otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Harry złapał spojrzenie Hermiony, którym go uciszyła.

Czyli jednak coś ukrywali. To jak to jest z tym zaufaniem? Co mogło być ważniejsze od ich magii, czego nie mogli mu zawierzyć?

Tak się zastanawiał, patrząc na trzy różdżki leżące mu na kolanach. Chyba będzie musiał sam się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z Ginny.

\- Tak, wakacje u Weasleyów mogą być fajne.

* * *

Przekonanie rodziców Rona nie stanowiło większego wyzwania. Pani Weasley wręcz oczekiwała, że Harry do nich przyjedzie, a jej mąż godził się na większość jej pomysłów. A kiedy spytali Dursleyów o zgodę...

\- Ale że jak? - spytał zdumiony wuj Vernon, kręcąc wąsem pod wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Że miałby nie wrócić z nami do domu? Zabralibyście go i nie zobaczylibyśmy go na oczy aż do następnego roku?

\- Rozumiem, że siostrzeniec dla państwa wiele znaczy... - Zaczął Artur Weasley.

\- Ha! - zaczął Vernon, ale ciotka Petunia chwyciła go za rękę, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, zanim powie coś więcej.

\- Skarbie, posłuchaj. - szepnęła mu do ucha i zaczęła tłumaczyć mu pospiesznie, jak wiele więcej swobody będą mieli bez Harry'ego w domu.

Pan Dursley pogładził się po sumiastym wąsisku z namysłem.

\- No dobrze. - zwrócił się do Weasleya. - Tylko dopilnujcie, żeby się nie rozbestwił. Chłopak potrzebuje ścisłej dyscypliny, takiej jak podobno macie w tej waszej szkole. - Nie żeby wuj Vernon wierzył w to, co Harry opowiadał o metodach wychowawczych w jego szkole, ale przestraszył się, że jeśli obrazi pana Weasleya, to ten nie będzie chciał zabrać chłopaka.

\- Wspaniale! - zakrzyknął Artur, poklepując Vernona po ramieniu. - Niech się pan nie martwi, będziemy dbać o pańskiego siostrzeńca jak o własnego.

Dursley pospiesznie się pożegnał, chcąc uniknąć dalszego kontaktu z tymi dziwadłami. Przed wejściem do samochodu otrzepał ramię marynarki, jakby dotyk Weasleya zostawił na nim brud. Kiedy żona do niego dołączyła, wyraził swoją skrywaną nadzieję.

\- Myślisz, że w przyszłym roku też by go wzięli?

* * *

Hermiona zostawiła chłopaków z obietnicą, że przyjedzie na dwa tygodnie przed początkiem nowego roku. Dołączyła do swoich rodziców i zaczęła opowiadać o wszystkim, co działo się w tym roku. No, prawie wszystkim. Niektóre rzeczy już wcześniej napisała im w listach. Pominęła też ten jeden fragment, którym jej nauczyciel zmienił się w krwiożerczą bestię i prawie pozabijał ją i jej przyjaciół. Oraz całą historię Syriusza i dementorów. Przecież nie chciała ich martwić mówiąc, że przez cały rok wokół szkoły krążyły potwory zdolne wyssać ludzką duszę? Nie, w jej opowieściach setki dementorów zostały zastąpione trzema nieprzyjemnymi aurorami, a zbiegły morderca zwykłym czarodziejem, sprzedającym uczniom eliksiry nieprzeznaczone dla nieletnich.

\- Ale ty nic od niego nie kupowałaś, prawda? - żartował jej tata.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - obruszyła się. - Przecież były przeznaczone dla dorosłych. Co bym z nimi miała zrobić?

\- No nie wiem. Do czego w ogóle służą?

\- Jak chcesz się dowiedzieć, musisz sam sobie kupić. - odparła z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Jakkolwiek bardzo się cieszyła, że spędzi wakacje z rodziną, ta radość była przyćmiona zmartwieniem o Harry'ego. Dobrze, że w końcu komuś powiedział o swojej sytuacji. Dobrze, że Weasleyowie się nim zajmą. Ale dlaczego wcześniej nic nie powiedział? Co gorsza, dlaczego ona wcześniej nic nie zauważyła? I jak wiele jeszcze przed nią ukrywał?

\- Skarbie, co to za ślady na twojej twarzy? Wydają się całkiem świeże. - spytała jej mama.

Hermiona podniosła dłoń do policzka. - To? To są... pamiątki z zielarstwa. Pod koniec roku musieliśmy zebrać plony, a niektóre rośliny nie chciały na to pozwolić.

Jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, to wiedziała, czemu Harry nic nie powiedział.

* * *

Słońce w końcu przebiło się przez zasłony w oknie i zalało twarz Harry'ego swoimi promieniami. Nie, żeby go to obudziło. Nawet gdyby był w stanie spać w nocy to byłby to zbyt słaby bodziec. Ale że nie mógł zasnąć i leżał bezczynnie w łóżku od wielu godzin, to uznał nastanie świtu za pozwolenie na wznowienie życia.

Hermiona miała rację. Minęły już dwa tygodnie lipca, a on nadal nie zdołał znaleźć Lupina. Na początku wypytywał ludzi, począwszy od Dziurawego Kotła. Musiał dokupić proszku Fiuu, tak często korzystał z kominka Weasleyów. Tak naprawdę nie musiał. Zrobił to wbrew woli pana Weasleya, który upierał się, że jako gość Harry nie będzie za nic płacił.

W każdym razie, nie był w stanie zlokalizować profesora. Poznał nawet jego adres, ale nie zastał go w domu. Wysłał Hedwigę z listem, licząc na jej zdolność odnajdywania ludzi, ale nadal nie wróciła. Martwił się, że może coś jej się stało. Ale wiedział, że wilkołak nic jej nie zrobił. Do pełni jeszcze kilka dni.

Oczywiście, to nie było jego jedyne zajęcie. Często grał z Ronem i Ginny w Quidditcha. Bliźniaki Fred i George czasem do nich dołączali, ale bardzo rzadko. Większość czasu spędzali w swoim pokoju robiąc pani-Weasley-się-martwi-co. Dlatego Harry trzymał się głównie z Ronem i Hermioną. Znaczy Ginny. Właśnie to mu nie pasowało - jakkolwiek lubił spędzać czas z Ginny, brakowało mu Hermiony. Wiedział, że nikt nie może jej zastąpić.

W tej chwili korzystał z godzin porannych, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze spali, do przerobienia swojej codziennej serii ćwiczeń. Rozciąganie, ćwiczenia siłowe, stabilizacja, a na koniec bieg. Z każdym dniem wybiegał coraz dalej poza teren Nory. Nie liczył dokładnych odległości; była to dla niego bardziej eksploracja. Wiedział już, w którą stronę leży najbliższa wioska mugoli, i mniej więcej orientował się, jak były położone domy magicznych sąsiadów. Kiedy spytał o nie pana Weasleya, ten zaskoczył go informacją, że mieszkali tam ludzie z jego szkoły. Jak tak dłużej się nad tym zastanowił, to miało sens. Gdzieś ci wszyscy czarodzieje musieli mieszkać, a gromadzenie się na wspólnym terenie jest całkiem wygodne. Nie trzeba się wtedy ukrywać przed wszystkimi sąsiadami.

Tym razem ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym niż pobliska wioska, co oznaczało bieg na przełaj przez wzgórza w stronę morza. Obrał drogę prowadzącą do domu Lovegoodów, jednak dotarłszy do strumienia skręcił nie w lewo, czyli w górę owego strumienia i do sąsiadów, ale w prawo, gdzie jak podejrzewał potok łączył się z morzem.  
Wtedy zaczęły się nowe tereny, a Harry zaczął rozglądać się za potencjalnymi punktami orientacyjnymi. Przy tym śmiesznie wyglądającym pniaku, na rozwidleniu strumienia w lewo... na skrzyżowaniu wokół wielkiego głazu w prawo... prosto pomiędzy tymi powalonymi drzewami. Był zdumiony odkryciem, że zaczynał szczerze lubić ten las. Zawsze sądził, że lasy to tylko nudne skupiska drzew. Nigdy wcześniej nie wolno mu było do żadnego wejść, ale nie uważał tego za stratę. Teraz musiał przyznać, że kiedy nie gonią człowieka krwiożercze pająki, oszalałe wilkołaki ani wygłodniali dementorzy, opustoszałe ścieżki między pniami drzew oferują coś na kształt spokoju. Coś, czego sam nie wiedział jak bardzo mu brakowało.  
W końcu dostrzegł przejaśnienie między drzewami i wybiegł na kamienistą plażę. Obrócił się, żeby zapamiętać, w którym dokładnie miejscu powinien wrócić do lasu. W tym właśnie momencie ich zauważył. Dwóch obszarpanych, zakrwawionych mężczyzn. Biegnących prosto na niego. Zostało zaledwie dziesięć metrów, kiedy Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył w tego z przodu. I uświadomił sobie, że nie zna żadnego zaklęcia, które by go ochroniło. Wiedząc, że to i tak nie zadziała, bo napastnik nie miał własnej różdżki, zaczął wołać jedyne zaklęcie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy.  
\- Expellia...! - Nie zdążył.  
Facet uderzył go całym ciężarem muskularnego ciała. I wgryzł mu się w ramię, tuż nad obojczykiem. Oślepiony falą nagłego bólu, Harry nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Usłyszał czyjś krzyk, poczuł nagły zanik przygniatającego go ciężaru i dziwne uderzenie, jakby ktoś go ochlapał ciepłym budyniem. Gdzieś w międzyczasie musiał stracić przytomność. Krzyk - _Avada Kedavra!_ \- to ostatnie, co zapamiętał. Tylko czy naprawdę to usłyszał?

* * *

Szok był nie do opisania. W jednej chwili pomagała mamie w sprzątaniu po śniadaniu, a w drugiej na środku kuchni pojawił się najbardziej obszarpany i zakrwawiony człowiek, jakiego widziała (a to coś znaczy, bo była w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu nie jeden raz).  
Molly Weasley od razu przystąpiła do ochrzanu, gdy tylko przybysz złożył ciało Harry'ego na stole.  
\- Remusie, co ty wyprawiasz?! Jak śmiesz aportować się do mojego domu, do mojej kuchni! Nie masz za grosz szacunku! Och, - w tym momencie zobaczyła stan, w którym był Harry. - i jeszcze rozszczepiłeś biednego chłopaka, jakby miał za mało problemów w życiu!  
\- To nie ja. - spojrzał na nią ponuro. - To Greyback.  
\- Co? - zobaczyła ranę na ramieniu chłopaka. - Ale to nie pełnia.  
\- Niektórym to nie przeszkadza. Szybko, przynieś wszystko, co możesz. Musimy go połatać przed przeniesieniem do św. Munga.  
Ginny słyszała rozmowę dorosłych, ale jej nie słuchała. Tylko jedna myśl huczała jej w głowie jak młot uderzający o kowadło. Nie żyje. Nie żyje. Harry Potter nie żyje. Przezwyciężając swój strach, podeszła bliżej do stołu, do leżącego na nim ciała i potrząsnęła Harrym, chwyciwszy go za zdrowe ramię.  
\- Żyj. Żyj. - szeptała. - Harry, musisz żyć. Obudź się, Harry, obudź się!  
Nie zrobił tego, bo był magicznie uśpiony w ramach znieczulenia. Ale nie wiedziała tego i krzyczała dalej, tak że ściągnęła swoich braci z wyższych pięter.  
\- Co to za potworne krzyki? - zapytał Ron zaspanym głosem.  
\- Harry nie żyje!

* * *

Hermiona wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Miała takie nieprzyjemne uczucie, towarzyszące jej za każdym razem, gdy coś szło niezgodnie z planem. Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od czasu, gdy wysłała ostatni list do Nory. Czekała cierpliwie, ale żadna odpowiedź nie przyszła. Znała swoich przyjaciół: Ron był leniwy i nie lubił pisać, ale mógł przynajmniej dopisać się do listu Harry'ego. Harry był inny - też nie lubił wykonywać żadnych obowiązków, ale dla niego pisanie było czymś więcej. Miał wewnętrzne poczucie odpowiedzialności za swoich przyjaciół i głęboką potrzebę utrzymywania kontaktu. Był taki zły w zeszłym roku, jak Zgredek przechwytywał listy do niego! Obiecał pisać co tydzień, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie złamałby słowa z własnej woli. Coś musiało się stać. To ją bardzo martwiło i położyło się cieniem na ostatnich kilku dniach pobytu na Malcie. Jej rodzice to widzieli i myśleli o wcześniejszym powrocie, ale wybiła im to z głowy. Zniszczenie większej ilości planów jej nie pomoże. Za to w międzyczasie ułożyła nowe.  
Gdy tylko wróciła do domu w Oxfordzie, zaczęła przygotowywać się do wyjazdu do Nory. Jej rodzice nie wymagali dłuższego przekonywania, żeby pozwolić jej na przyspieszenie wyjazdu. Było im ciężko poświęcić kolejne dwa tygodnie czasu z córką, którego mieli i tak niewiele, ale widzieli, że tego potrzebowała.  
Podróż do Londynu nie sprawiła żadnych problemów. Hermiona nie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie leży Nora, więc uznała, że najprościej złapać Artura Weasleya w Ministerstwie i zabrać się z nim. Odnalazła wejście dla gości i wykręciła właściwy numer w tej budce telefonicznej.  
\- Cel wizyty? - spytał sztuczny, kobiecy głos.  
\- Zgłoszenie niewłaściwego użycia artefaktów mugoli. - odpowiedziała, uznawszy, że "wizyta u Artura Weasleya" nie zostanie zaakceptowana jako właściwy powód.  
\- Departament Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, trzecie piętro. - zabuczał telefon i podłoga zaczęła się zsuwać w dół jak bardzo nieprzemyślana winda - bez ścian.  
Przed Hermioną otworzyła się bardzo szeroka hala, dokładnie taka, jak ją opisywano w książkach. Ciemne, mahoniowe panele na podłodze, ściany wyłożone połyskliwym, czarnym kamieniem, sklepienie formujące wysoką kopułę, żeby pomieścić majestatyczne figury, tworzące fontannę w centrum pomieszczenia. Pod ścianami stały rzędy kominków, a dookoła fontanny dodatkowe windy-platformy takie jak ta, z której właśnie zeszła dziewczyna.  
Następnie udała się do złotej, okratowanej bramy, gdzie jeszcze raz spytano ją o cel wizyty, przeszukano wykrywaczem magicznych artefaktów i zapisano w księdze gości wraz z sygnaturą pobraną z jej różdżki. Teraz wystarczyło wejść do kolejnej windy i znaleźć pana Weasleya na trzecim piętrze. Albo minus trzecim, bo w budynku Ministerstwa liczy się je od góry.  
Odnalezienie właściwego pomieszczenia okazało się nie być wcale trudne. Wystarczyło spytać o drogę, używając swojej wymyślonej historyjki o stadzie agresywnych myszy komputerowych. Za to kiedy Hermiona już dotarła do gabinetu, odkryła tam dwie rzeczy: wszystkie wolne powierzchnie były wypełnione przedmiotami, które każdy normalny człowiek uznałby za śmieci, oraz nie było tam pana Weasleya.

Widząc, że pokój został opuszczony, podeszła do biurka i zajrzała w leżące tam papiery, szukając jakichś wskazówek, dokąd mógł pójść tata Rona i kiedy wróci. Na wierzchu leżał dzisiejszy Prorok Codzienny oraz całe mnóstwo zgłoszeń, najczęściej o eksplodujących kiblach. Czarodzieje mają bardzo dziwne poczucie humoru - pomyślała Hermiona. W dodatku są jak dzieci wyżywające się na słabszych. Przypomniał jej się Draco Malfoy. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że za całe to męczenie mugoli odpowiadała niewielka grupa ludzi tak żałosnych jak on.  
Nie chcąc grzebać w cudzych rzeczach, odeszła od biurka i rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych "artefaktach". No i całe szczęście, bo chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł do środka ktoś obcy.  
\- Och. - zatrzymał się na jej widok. - Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc?  
\- Eee, właściwie to czekam na pana Weasleya.  
\- A w jakiej sprawie, jeśli mogę spytać?  
\- Prywatnej. -wypaliła. Nie chciała go okłamywać. To najwyraźniej był współpracownik Artura, dzielący z nim gabinet. Wcześniej nie zauważyła drugiego biurka. - Jestem... przyjacielem rodziny.  
\- Doprawdy?  
\- Właśnie tak. A pan? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył jej zakłopotania.  
\- Jim Perkins. - przedstawił się. - Słyszałem, że ktoś ma problem z myszami konturowymi, więc przyszedłem odebrać zgłoszenie.  
Hermiona stłumiła śmiech. Skoro nawet w biurze zajmującym się przedmiotami mugoli nie wiedzieli, czym jest komputer, to jak małe pojęcie mogli mieć czarodzieje o życiu zwykłych ludzi? Odpowiedź przyszła sama. Na środku gabinetu stała zbrojona szklana gablota podpisana "skrajnie niebezpieczne". W środku, na kamiennym podwyższeniu leżała... gumowa kaczka.  
\- Co to jest? - spytała niewinnie.  
\- Ach... To - oznajmił Perkins z dumą. - jest bardzo potężny i niebezpieczny artefakt. Służy do tworzenia infernusów. Człowiek, któremu to skonfiskowaliśmy, mienił się informantą. To taki rodzaj nekromanty. Jeszcze nie wiemy, jak wyglądał opracowany przez niego rytuał. Jego zeznania były dość sprzeczne. Podobno potrzebna jest wanna, ale musi być pusta, bo woda uniemożliwi dokonanie rytuału. Ale kaczka ma niby unosić się na wodzie, więc jak to działa, to naprawdę tajemnica.  
\- Perkins! - krzyknął pan Weasley, stojąc w drzwiach. Był widocznie wzburzony. - Mieliśmy nikomu nie mówić o takich rzeczach! A zdecydowanie nie dzieciom! - wtedy zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Hermiono, co ty tu robisz?

\- Postanowiłam zabrać się z panem do Nory. - powiedziała wprost.

\- O, jak miło. - uśmiechnął się. - Mogłaś użyć sieci Fiuu.

\- Tak, ale nie chciałam tak wpadać bez zapowiedzi. Molly się mnie spodziewa dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

\- Jesteś przyjaciółką Rona, nie musisz się przejmować narzekaniem mojej żony. - po czym dodał szeptem. - To coś w stylu jej hobby.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta. Pan Weasley był tak swobodnym i zabawnym człowiekiem - o wiele przyjemniejszym od bliźniaków z ich dowcipami czy choćby Rona.

\- Jeszcze muszę coś dokończyć zanim pójdziemy. - oznajmił. - Możesz tu na mnie poczekać? Poczytaj sobie Proroka, czy coś.

\- Dam sobie radę. - zapewniła go.

\- Perkins, chodź ze mną.

Kiedy została sama, rzeczywiście nie zostało jej do zrobienia nic innego, jak tylko usiąść za biurkiem pana Weasleya i otworzyć Proroka Codziennego. Znalazła tam kilka całkiem ciekawych artykułów.

* * *

 _ **MINISTERSTWO GOTOWE NA FINAŁ**_

 _Podczas gdy cały świat czarodziejów niecierpliwie oczekuje wyników meczy półfinałowych Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, odbywających się tym razem na ziemi francuskiej, nasze Ministerstwo przygotowuje stadion na mecz finałowy._

 _Według tradycji Międzynarodowej Federacji Quidditcha każdy etap konkursu rozstrzygany jest w innym państwie. Doświadczenie mówi, że uroczystości związane z meczem finałowym wiążą się z największym ryzykiem (w zeszłym sezonie doszło do poważnych rozruchów w południowych Włoszech, gdy drużyna z Portugalii została bezpodstawnie oskarżona o użycie zaklęcia Confundus na Szukającym drużyny Niemiec). Stąd zaniepokojenie naszej redakcji oraz pytania skierowane do Ministerstwa: Czy może zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo swoim obywatelom?_

 _"Nie ma najmniejszych podstaw do obaw." - zapewnia rzecznik Ministerstwa. - "Jesteśmy gotowi na każdą ewentualność. Za bezpieczeństwo podczas finału odpowiada sam szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Bartymeusz Crouch, wspierany przez Biuro Aurorów z Amelią Bones na czele." Jak twierdzi nasz rozmówca, całe Ministerstwo pracuje na 200% normy, żeby zapewnić obchodom Mistrzostw Świata najwyższą jakość. "Jesteśmy całkowicie bezpieczni. Poradzimy sobie z każdym zagrożeniem, tak jak poradziliśmy sobie z uciekinierem z Azkabanu, Syriuszem Blackiem."_

 _Nasza redakcja przypomina, że Syriusz Black był Śmierciożercą, jednym z zaufanych sług Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, oraz tym, który zdradził Mu lokalizację kryjówki rodziny Potterów, tym samym doprowadzając do śmierci Jamesa i Lily Potterów oraz osierocenia ich syna, Harry'ego. Dowiedziawszy się o upadku Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, zaczął Go szukać. Nie mogąc wyciągnąć informacji o Jego losie od Petera Pettigrew, swojego przyjaciela z lat szkolnych, zabił jego oraz dwunastu mugoli, którzy mieli nieszczęście znajdować się akurat w pobliżu. Za morderstwo o wyjątkowo wysokim stopniu brutalności i aktywność w ramach organizacji Śmierciożerców został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Zeszłego lata udało mu się uciec nieznanym sposobem, jednak został schwytany w czerwcu tego roku i poddany Pocałunkowi dementora._

 _ **Przygotowania do Mistrzostw**_ _więcej na stronie 3._

 _ **Czy Irlandia ma szansę na finał?**_ _więcej na stronie 5._

 _ **Potter dziedziczy po Blackach!**_ _więcej na stronie 8._

 _ **Zaostrzenie przepisów bezpieczeństwa w Azkabanie**_ _więcej na stronie 9._

 _ **Fenrir Greyback znaleziony! Tylko głowa...**_ _więcej na stronie 11._

* * *

\- Kochanie, wróciłem! - zawołał Artur, wygramoliwszy się z kominka. - Zgadnij kto wpadł nas odwiedzić!

\- Hermiono skarbie, - przywitała się Molly. - Przyjechałaś, bo się dowiedziałaś, co się stało?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, wstrząsając burzą kasztanowych włosów. - Przyjechałam wcześniej, bo nikt mi nie powiedział, co się dzieje.

\- Ron do ciebie nie napisał? - zdziwiła się. - Ronaldzie Weasley! Złaź na dół natychmiast! - po czym, gdy tylko się pojawił, przystąpiła do kazania.

Hermiona uznała, że chyba trzeba go ratować, więc wkroczyła między niego a matkę i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Ron. Dobrze Cię widzieć. - Miała zamiar później sama na niego nawrzeszczeć. Teraz chciała poznać prawdę. - Ron, co się stało? Gdzie jest Harry? - Puściła go i odsunęła na tyle, żeby móc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Zrobił bardzo niepewną minę. Miał zaciśnięte usta i wyraźne opory, żeby odpowiedzieć.

\- Harry ma się dobrze. - ktoś jeszcze był z nimi w salonie. - Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny czuł się po swojej pierwszej pełni.

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Czuła, że porusza ustami, ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wychodził. Po dłuższym staraniu wykrztusiła. - Profesor Lupin?

\- Oj tam, żaden ze mnie Profesor. - mężczyzna machnął na to ręką. - Mów mi Remus. Wszyscy Weasleyowie już tak robią.

\- Remusie, - przełknęła ślinę. - co się stało z Harrym?

\- Najlepiej by było, gdyby sam ci powiedział. Jest w pokoju Rona, ale nie wpuszcza... - zanim dokończył, już pobiegła schodami na górę. - ...nikogo do środka.

Ron spojrzał niepewnie na byłego nauczyciela. - Może powinienem iść za nią?

Lupin uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Żeby ratować jego czy ją?

Dwa piętra wyżej dziewczyna stała przed drzwiami i zapukała lekko. Nic. Zapukała głośniej. Nadal brak reakcji.

\- Harry. - zawołała. Cisza.

Nacisnęła klamkę, ale drzwi ani drgnęły. Usłyszała za sobą kroki.

\- To na nic. - odezwała się Ginny. - Zapieczętował drzwi najmocniej, jak mógł, i nie chce otworzyć.

\- Użył magii poza szkołą? - Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy.

Ruda wzruszyła ramionami. - Dla niego to się już nie liczy.

Co się stało? - pomyślała dziewczyna. - Harry, co się stało? - krzyknęła. Bez skutku. - Harry, to ja, Hermiona! Otwórz! - Znowu bez skutku. - Harry Jamesie Potterze, masz natychmiast otworzyć te drzwi!

Nic. Cisza.

\- Zawsze możesz spróbować złamać pieczęć. - podpowiedziała Ginny.

Po chwili wahania Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymierzyła w dziurkę od klucza, w ten sam sposób co na pierwszym roku, mając nadzieję, że Harry będzie bardziej skory do współpracy niż tamten trójgłowy pies.

\- Alohomora. - zamek ani drgnął. Ściągnęła brwi. Skupiła się i powtórzyła ruch nadgarstka. - Alohomora. - nadal nic. Harry rzeczywiście się postarał. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, skupiając na zaklęciu jeszcze większą ilość magii. - Alohomora Maxima!

Drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

\- Harry, jeśli nie otworzysz tych drzwi, wyrwę je z zawiasów!

\- Wyrwij.

Osłupiała na dźwięk tego słowa. Harry w końcu się odezwał, ale nie w sposób, jakiego oczekiwała.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała niepewnie się na koleżankę.

Mina Ginny spoważniała i dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, po czym się wycofała.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i po raz kolejny wymierzyła w zamek. Skupiła się, żeby użyć tylko tyle mocy, ile trzeba. Przymknęła oczy.

\- Bombarda.

* * *

Molly Weasley była wściekła.

Była wściekła na Hermionę, za wysadzenie dziury w jej domu.

Była wściekła na Ginny, za zachęcenie jej do tego.

Była wściekła na Harry'ego, za zamknięcie tych piekielnych drzwi.

Na Freda i George'a, za wywieranie złego wpływu na wychowanie jej córki.

Na Remusa, za nauczenie dziewczyny tego nieszczęsnego zaklęcia.

Na Artura, za przyprowadzenie jej do domu i nie przypilnowanie.

Na Rona, za niepanowanie nad swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Na Charliego, za namówienie ich do trzymania na strychu ghula, który teraz spadł wraz z kawałkiem sufitu i zaczął szaleć tak, że trzeba go było spetryfikować.

Na Percy'ego i Billa, za to, że nie wrócili z pracy, żeby pomagać w naprawie domu.

W całym swoim gniewie nie zauważyła, że dwójka jej nieletnich gości gdzieś się wymknęła. Chociaż dla całej reszty rodziny było to oczywiste.

* * *

Harry zachowywał się dziwnie. Nie to, żeby zamykanie się w pokoju należało do jego zwyczajnych zachowań. Ale to, że uparł się, żeby poszli pod peleryną-niewidką, żeby ona szła za nim i żeby trzymała różdżkę w pogotowiu, było co najmniej alarmujące.

Poprowadził ją w kierunku przeciwnym do widocznej z daleka wioski. Gdy dotarli do strumienia, skręcił w lewo, w górę potoku, a potem znalazł na kamienistym brzegu osłonięte miejsce między skałami. Patrząc z dołu Hermiona nawet nie widziała tej wnęki. Wyglądało to jak jeden wielki głaz nad rzeczką. Po wejściu sprawiało wrażenie płytkiej pieczary.

Wypuścił ją spod peleryny i usiadł na dużym odłamku pod jedną ze ścian. Chciała zająć miejsce obok niego, ale wstrząsnął głową i wskazał kamień po przeciwnej stronie. Dzieliły ich co najmniej trzy metry. W dodatku na nią nie patrzył.

\- Czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć, co jest nie tak?

Twarz mu stężała.

\- Harry?

Z widocznym wysiłkiem powstrzymał zacisk szczęki i w końcu się odezwał.

\- Jestem potworem.

Tyle się spodziewała.

\- Nie jesteś potworem, Harry. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Nie rozumiesz. - pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Mówię dosłownie. Jestem potworem. Mrocznym stworzeniem. - Bardzo powoli, opanowując targające nim drgawki, obrócił głowę w jej kierunku i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Jestem wilkołakiem.

Wypuściła okrzyk zdumienia zanim się powstrzymała.

\- Ale... przecież Profesor Lupin cię nie ugryzł. Nikogo z nas nie zdołał dopaść.

\- Nie, - pokręcił głową.- nie on. Greyback.

\- Może zaczniesz od początku?

\- Początku? Dla mnie to wszystko zdarzyło się naraz. Greyback mnie ugryzł, Remus go zabił, a ja zostałem przeklęty.

\- Kiedy?

\- Szesnastego.

Dokonała szybkich obliczeń. - Ale to było dwa tygodnie temu! I wtedy nie było pełni!

Przygryzł wargę. - Niektórym to nie przeszkadza.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? Mogłeś napisać. Wysłać Hedwigę.

Znowu przestał na nią patrzeć. - Hedwiga nie żyje.

\- Co?!

\- Greyback ją zjadł.

\- Że co?! - wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Szukałem Remusa, tak jak mówiłem. Wysłałem Hedwigę z listem, żeby go znalazła. Ale jak się okazało, wtedy Remus tropił Greybacka, który ją przechwycił i zabił. Z mojego listu dowiedział się, gdzie jestem. Uznał, że zabicie dzieciaka ważnego dla Lupina będzie fajne. - ostanie słowo praktycznie wycedził.

\- Ale dlaczego Remus go tropił?

\- Nie wiesz? To on ugryzł Lupina, w ramach zemsty na jego ojcu. On go przemienił i gdyby nie on, Lupin nigdy by się nie przemienił, Glizdogon nigdy by nie uciekł, a Syriusza nigdy by nie złapali i nie oddali dementorom. To przez niego Syriusz umarł.

\- Ale czy zemsta mogła to zmienić? Zabicie jednego człowieka nie przywróci życia drugiemu.

\- To był on lub Greyback. Tak mi powiedział. Gdyby nie ruszył w pościg, pewnie by się powiesił.

Nie miała na to odpowiedzi.

\- Wolę nawet sobie nie wyobrażać, jak bardzo go to męczy. Na pewno myśli, że przez niego Syriusz stracił duszę. - wyszeptał.

Naprawdę nie było nic, co mogła powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Siedzieli w milczeniu przez bardzo długi czas, gdy próbowali przyswoić to, co się stało, - każde na własny sposób. Wiatr kołysał drzewami i szumiał w liściach po drugiej stronie potoku. Promienie lipcowego słońca odbijały się od ruchomej powierzchni wody, załamując się wciąż to na nowe sposoby, raz to kojąc a raz drażniąc oczy swoim blaskiem. Harry przyglądał się im zza szkieł okularów, witając wszystkie nowe fale światła z jednakową obojętnością. Hermiona za to wpatrywała się w niego. Zauważyła, że oczy mu się podkrążyły, policzki zapadły a mięśnie zanikły. Miała nadzieję, że pod okiem pani Weasley nabierze trochę masy, ale ubrania zwisały z niego nawet bardziej niż zwykle, o ile to możliwe. Jego zwykle blada skóra stała się niemal szara. Oczy straciły blask. I zaczął się garbić. Był w bardzo złym stanie, ale nie nosił jeszcze żadnych nowych blizn, nabywanych zwykle w czasie przemiany.

Wstała ze swojego miejsca i zbliżyła do niego. Przykucnęła przed nim i objęła jego dłoń swoimi. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie powinnaś. - wymamrotał.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, Harry.

\- A powinnaś.

\- Nie. Bo nadal jesteś tym samym Harrym, którego znam. Tym samym, który uratował mnie przed trollem. Tym, który odwiedzał mnie w szpitalu, gdy wyglądałam jak kot. Tym, który narażał własne życie, żeby ratować dziewczynkę, która uwolniła Bazyliszka z Komnaty Tajemnic. Tym samym, który ma tak wielkie serce, że jego jedna szczęśliwa myśl przegnała tysiące dementorów.

\- Już nie. - spuścił głowę. - Od śmierci Syriusza już nie umiem tego robić.

\- To był jeleń, prawda?

Pokiwał.

\- Może następnym razem... to będzie wilk? - zaryzykowała.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że będzie następny raz?

Przygryzła wargę. - Pięć dni temu była pełnia.

Przeszedł go dreszcz na to wspomnienie.

\- Opowiesz mi?

* * *

 _Leżał na pryczy i gapił się w sufit. Nie zostało mu wiele więcej do zrobienia. Zamknęli go w standardowej celi dla wilkołaka. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste: miało jedynie pryczę, wiadro z wodą i drugie z surowym mięsem. Czyli wszystko, czego potrzeba podczas pełni. Medycy nie spodziewali się, że się przemieni. "To tylko na wszelki wypadek" - mówili. Nigdy wcześniej nie mieli do czynienia z ugryzieniem poza pełnią. Tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, co może się stać. Zabrali mu różdżkę, też na wszelki wypadek. Teoretycznie był pacjentem, ale rozumiał, że dla nich stanowił interesujący obiekt do obserwacji. Czuł się jak więzień. Przynajmniej tutaj nie było dementorów._

 _Dla niego stanowiło to marne pocieszenie. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. Nadal czuł to dziwne, ogniste pulsowanie w ramieniu, na miejscu ugryzienia. Oczekiwał, że się przemieni, wbrew słowom specjalistów. Może oni też po cichu się tego spodziewali. Marzył o tym, żeby zasnąć. Zasnąć, obudzić się następnego ranka i usłyszeć, że nic się nie stało. Że się nie przemienił; że nie stanowi dla nikogo zagrożenia. Ale wiedział, że do tego nie dojdzie. Czuł to w kościach, ścięgnach, mięśniach, żyłach i pod skórą. Z każdym niespokojnym oddechem coraz bardziej się o tym przekonywał._

 _Nagle przeszył go wstrząs, jakby uderzenie pioruna. Oczyma duszy zobaczył wschodzący księżyc, świetlisty i okrągły, przerażający w swojej pełni. Wszystkie jego mięśnie się spięły. Przetoczył się i spadł z łóżka. Uderzył o kamienną posadzkę i ogarnęły go drgawki. Ogień, podgryzający go w ramię od wielu godzin, wpił się gwałtownie w jego mięso i rozlał po ciele, wypełniając każdy najmniejszy zakamarek ucieleśnioną zgrozą. Szczęka mu się zaciskała, ale nie wytrzymał i zaczął wrzeszczeć._

 _Nagle wszystko ustało._

 _Leżał na podłodze ledwo świadomy samego siebie. Wtem jego nozdrza wypełnił zapach krwi. Rozbudził go do granic możliwości. Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało się porusza bez jego woli. Wbrew jego woli. A może zgodnie? Przewrócił się na brzuch. Podźwignął na rękach i podniósł na kolana. Usiadł na ziemi, a potem wstał i wyciągnął się. Słyszał głosy. Podniesione głosy, przyciszone i wytłumione przez grubość ściany. Zwrócił się w ich stronę. "To bardzo ciekawe" mówili. "To niewiarygodne." "Wspaniałe." "Czy wyście potracili rozumy?!" "Ależ panie kolego, niech pan sobie wyobrazi, jak wiele się nauczymy z tego przykładu." Przez ciało chłopaka przeszła myśl, przeszyła go jak impuls, jak zew krwi: O tak, panowie. Nauczycie się. Zrobię z was przykład._

 _Podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do ściany i wyciągnął rękę. Przyłożył ją do zimnego kamienia, tam gdzie,jak wiedział, byli ci ludzie. Chrupiący, tłuściutcy, smakowici ludzie. Cofnął dłoń, zwinął ją z pięść, napiął mięśnie i uderzył w głaz. Ten popękał i osypał się. Ręce Harry'ego zaczęły wygrzebywać kolejne kawałki skały, poszerzając i pogłębiając dziurę w ścianie. Gdy tylko przebił ją na wylot, zaczęły w niego lecieć świetliste pociski z drugiej strony. Zaśmiał się gardłowo i kontynuował dzieło zniszczenia. W końcu wyrwa stała się na tyle duża, że się przez nią przecisnął. Stał po drugiej stronie i nadal ciskali w niego zaklęcia. Jednego odrzucił na ścianę, drugiego powalił na podłogę, a trzeciego podrzucił w sufit. Zanim dotarł do czwartego, ten krzyknął "Lupinotuum Exumai!"_

 _Harry poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi, jak zostaje porwany w powietrze i rzucony z wielką siłą z powrotem przez wyrwę w ścianie, znacznie ją powiększając. On sam obrócił się w powietrzu, wylądował na równych nogach i ruszył pędem na czwartego czarodzieja. W tym czasie pozostali trzej się podnieśli i nagle cała czwórka rzuciła w niego to samo zaklęcie._

 _"LUPINOTUUM EXUMAI!"_

* * *

Wcisnęła się obok niego i usiadła na kamieniu, żeby wysłuchać jego opowieści. Była bardzo chaotyczna. Harry zacinał się co chwilę, jąkał i połykał słowa. Co pewien czas przerywał i patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. W takich momentach czuła chęć przytulenia go, choć wiedziała, że on się bał kontaktu. To już nie była ta niechęć wywołana złym traktowaniem przez Dursleyów, z którą mierzyła się przez ostatnie trzy lata. Nie, tym razem bał się, że najmniejszy bodziec obudzi w nim tę potworność, którą został przeklęty.

Jednak raz przerwał na tyle długo, że zaczęła mieć problemy, żeby się powstrzymać. No bo czemu nie miałaby tego zrobić? Niezależnie od jego lęku, to była właściwa rzecz do zrobienia. Uniosła powoli rękę i położyła mu na ramieniu. Podejrzewała, że może by się spiął pod jej dotykiem, ale już był tak stężały, że od otaczających go kamieni odróżniała go tylko temperatura. Przechylił lekko głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Przez chwilę myślała, że każe jej zabrać rękę, ale nie. Podjął opowieść w miejscu, w którym przerwał.

Gdy skończył, oparł łokcie o kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. Próbowała poukładać w głowie wszystko, co jej powiedział. W międzyczasie oplotła go ramionami w pasie i przytuliła. Nadal nie skomentował ich kontaktu w żaden sposób, chociaż nadal był napięty jak struna. O ile go znała, było z nim już lepiej niż gorzej.

\- Czyli tak naprawdę się nie przemieniłeś? - wypowiedziała na głos to, co powodowało najwięcej wątpliwości w jego opowieści.

\- Nie zmieniłem się? - spytał załamującym się głosem. - Twierdzisz, że żądza mordu to u mnie norma?

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. - odpowiedziała łagodnie. - Pytam, czy przeszedłeś tę... transmutację.

\- Nie.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Cieszysz się, że jako krwiożercza bestia nadal wyglądam jak człowiek? - warknął. - Co to za różnica? W zasadzie to jest nawet gorzej, bo ludzie nie zauważą, że coś jest nie tak, zanim nie będzie za późno.

Myśląc racjonalnie, Hermiona musiała przyznać mu rację, ale za cel postawiła sobie zmianę jego podejścia na mniej destruktywne.

\- Niby tak, ale skoro nie przechodzisz transmutacji, to może przemiana jest lżejsza?

\- Lżejsza? Wiesz, jak to piekielnie bolało?

\- Nie, Harry, nie wiem. - przyznała. - Ale Lupin wie. Twoje przemiany nigdy nie będą tak ciężkie, jak jego. A on daje radę. - przyciągnęła go bliżej i położyła mu brodę na ramieniu, zasypując jego szyję burzą swoich włosów. - Ty też dasz radę. - szepnęła. - Nie ma potrzeby zamykać się w pokoju u Rona.

\- Po tym, co zrobiłaś, nawet nie ma możliwości się tam zamknąć. - odparł przez ręce, po czym opuścił dłonie od twarzy.

\- Jakbyś mnie nie sprowokował, to bym nie wysadziła tych drzwi.

\- Drzwi? Drzwi? - zachichotał. - Rozwaliłaś pół ściany, podłogę i sufit!

Otworzyła usta, żeby się odgryźć, ale wtedy to do niej dotarło. Chichotał! Wyprostowała się i uwolniła go z objęć. On też się odgiął i spojrzał na nią. Wyglądał tak samo okropnie jak wcześniej, tylko oczy odzyskały nieco blasku. I uśmiechał się. A przynajmniej próbował - jego uśmiech rzadko dosięgał oczu i to nie była jedna z tych okazji. To spojrzenie Hermiona znała bardzo dobrze i nauczyła się je rozpoznawać z miejsca. Ono mówiło "Widziałem zbyt wiele."

Tym razem to on ją objął, przyciągnął i wyściskał. - Dziękuję. - powiedział, mimo że nie musiał. Dla niej gesty znaczyły wiele więcej niż słowa. Po bardzo długiej chwili rozluźnił się wreszcie. - Będę za Tobą tęsknił.

Zdumiała się jego słowami. - O czym ty mówisz? Przecież się nie rozstajemy.

Puścił ją i odchylił, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Zrobił niezwykle poważną minę.

\- Hermiono, kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś rozumieć, co mam na myśli. Przecież nie mogę wrócić do Hogwartu.

* * *

 **Przypis od autora:**

To pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie postanowiłem opublikować. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podoba, drogi czytelniku.

Następny rozdział pojawi się, gdy go napiszę. Nie jestem dobry w dyscyplinie i pilnowaniu terminów. Póki nie wypracuje mi się jakaś rutyna, nie ma co liczyć na regularność.

Bardzo proszę o recenzje, czy pozytywne czy negatywne, byleby były konstruktywne.

Do następnego razu!

~BerserkLittleCook


	2. The Storm Inside

Szczęśliwi ci, którzy posiadają prawa do Harry'ego Pottera. Ja do nich nie należę.

* * *

Część I

 **The Scent**

Rozdział 2.

 **The Storm Inside**

To był wyjątkowo zły dzień dla Rona. Zaczął się od bardzo wczesnej pobudki - Harry krzyczał przez sen i nie dało się spać z nim w pokoju. Gdy zszedł na dół, został zaprzęgnięty do pomocy w pracach domowych, których tak bardzo nie znosił. Mama potrafiła sprawić, żeby podłoga sama się zmywała, półki same odkurzały, naczynia same czyściły, a posiłki same gotowały, ale upierała się, że jej dzieci muszą umieć poradzić sobie w podstawowych czynnościach bez użycia magii. Skutkiem tego Ron czuł się jak jakiś mugol, pochylając się nad podłogą ze szmatą w ręku i polerując panele na kolanach. Naprawdę nie znosił bycia biednym - w normalnej rodzinie takimi rzeczami zajmowały się tylko skrzaty domowe.

Kiedy skończył sprzątanie, udało mu się urwać na dwór i pograć z Ginny w Quidditcha. Niestety Harry nie chciał do nich dołączyć, tak jak z resztą codziennie od czasu pełni. To kładło się cieniem na ich rozrywce. Ron nie mógł zapomnieć o złym stanie przyjaciela nawet na moment. Nie umknęło też jego uwadze, że siostra co chwilę spoglądała w okno jego pokoju, przez co łapała kafla o połowę rzadziej, niż zazwyczaj.

Harry nie pojawił się ani na śniadaniu, ani na obiedzie. Ginny zaoferowała, że zaniesie mu posiłek, ale nie wpuścił jej. Co więcej, nie wpuścił nawet Rona. Do jego własnego pokoju! Nie słuchał ani jego, ani mamy, ani nawet bliźniaków, choć podobno był z nimi w bardzo dobrych stosunkach (co w ich przypadku znaczy, że nie obierali go za ofiarę dowcipów - Ron nie mógł liczyć na takie względy).

Ron pomyślał, że przydałaby się Hermiona. Jej Harry zdawał się zawsze słuchać, więc może i tym razem udałoby się jej przemówić mu do rozsądku? Młody Weasley zaczął żałować, że nie napisał do niej o stanie ich wspólnego przyjaciela, ale sprawa była beznadziejna. Nigdy nie wychodziło mu pisanie ani nawet rozmawianie z Hermioną o trudnych sprawach - bał się, że przekaże tę informację w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób (albo, co gorsza, 'nieczuły', jak to miała w zwyczaju o nim mówić, choć nawet nie wiedział, co to znaczy). W dodatku Errol, rodzinna sowa, bardzo się postarzał w ostatnim czasie i zawodził jeszcze częściej niż zwykle. Już nie chodziło o zawstydzanie właściciela lądowaniem w puddingu - nie można było na nim polegać, że dostarczy wiadomość właściwej osobie.

Niewiele później Hermiona rzeczywiście przybyła - jak na zawołanie! Jak powiedziała, zaalarmował ją całkowity brak wieści z Nory, więc zabrała się z tatą, żeby samej sprawdzić, czy coś się stało. I choć sytuacja ani trochę się jej nie podobała, Ron niezmiernie się ucieszył na jej widok. Był przekonany, że ona wszystko naprawi. Tego właśnie się spodziewał, gdy puściła się biegiem w górę schodów. Czego się nie spodziewał, to odgłos eksplozji, który dobiegł go niedługo potem, tuż przed okropnym wstrząsem, który o mało nie zawalił mu domu na głowę.

W istocie, to był potwornie zły dzień dla Rona Weasleya. Mama zapędziła go wraz z resztą rodziny do odbudowy i musiał wykonać absurdalne ilości pracy fizycznej, mimo że tata i profesor bardzo dobrze sobie radzili z magiczną naprawą stropów i ścian. Czemu w takiej sytuacji rodzice nadal nie pozwolili używać magii dzieciom, tego Ron do końca życia by nie zrozumiał.

Pod wieczór, już po kolacji, usiadł w pokoju Charliego, do którego wszyscy chłopcy zostali tymczasowo przeprowadzeni. Pod przeciwległą ścianą, na łóżku siedzieli bliźniacy i szkicowali coś na kawałkach pergaminu. Bez wątpienia planowali jakiś dowcip. Może zemstę na Hermionie za zrujnowanie ich pokoju? Chwilowo go to nie obchodziło. Przeglądał książkę o Quidditchu, próbując znaleźć choć chwilę świętego spokoju w tym przeklętym dniu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i kto wszedł do środka.

\- Patrzcie państwo, - odezwał się Fred.

\- Triumfalny powrót. - dokończył George.

Nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, za bardzo pochłonięty w opisie wyjątkowo spektakularnego triku na miotle, zawierającego zwrot, pętlę, dwie zmyłki i spiralę. Nie usłyszał też przeprosin Hermiony. Dopiero głos Harry'ego, głos człowieka, który tak bardzo uprzykrzył mu życie tego dnia, wyrwał go z lektury.

\- Nie, Hermiono, nie przepraszaj. - Potter zwrócił się do chłopaków. - Panowie, nie będziecie wyciągać dla niej żadnych konsekwencji z dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Żadnych uwag ani zemsty, nawet takiej dowcipnej. To była w stu procentach moja wina. Jeśli chcecie, możecie robić kawały na mnie.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że byśmy to zrobili? - spytali bliźniacy w unisono.

\- Harry! - zawołał Ron, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, lub choćby zrozumiał, co się szykuje, podszedł do Harry'ego i zdzielił go w twarz, także tamten upadł. - To za bycie skretyniałym ćwokiem.

\- Ron! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

Nie zatrzymując się w ruchu ani na chwilę, chłopak podniósł przyjaciela z ziemi i objął po męsku, tak, że Harry miał problem z oddychaniem i bólem kręgosłupa. - A to za bycie sobą.

\- Mam się cieszyć czy gniewać? - spytał, gdy już odzyskał oddech.

\- Masz się cieszyć, że nie rzuciłem na ciebie uroku. - odparł Ron szczerze.

\- E, dzięki? Chyba. - Harry nie wiedział, czy może pozwolić sobie na ulgę. Przydałaby mu się wymówka, żeby uniknąć dalszych obrażeń. - Wiecie co, muszę iść pogadać z Remusem jeszcze dzisiaj. - po tych słowach zwinął się, widocznie nie chcąc kusić losu. I Rona, którego uroki zwykle miały nieprzewidziane skutki uboczne.

\- A ja powinnam pójść do Ginny, powiedzieć jej, że już wszystko w porządku. - Hermiona zatrzymała się w drzwiach i spojrzała na Rona, jakby miała coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała i wyszła.

Fred zmierzył młodszego brata wzrokiem.

\- Co ty masz w głowie, Roneczku? - spytał George.

\- Ja? Właśnie pokazałem. - odparł. Korzystając z sytuacji, że reszty nie ma w pokoju, zapytał: - A wy, co knujecie? - podszedł, żeby zajrzeć w notatki bliźniaków, ale szybko zabrali mu je sprzed nosa.

\- A co cię to tak interesuje?

\- To sprawy dorosłych. - dodał drugi brat.

\- Aha, bo wy tacy niby dorośli jesteście. - prychnął Ron. - Przerośnięci dowcipnisie.

\- A właśnie tak, Roneczku.

\- Skoro cię to tak bardzo interesuje, to wiedz, że podliczamy straty.

\- No właśnie, może uda się wyciągnąć odszkodowanie od Harry'ego.

\- A honor rodziny? - spytał Ron.

\- Honor Weasleyów nie pozwala przyjmować jałmużny. - odparł Fred.

\- O dochodzeniu swoich praw nic nie ma w tym mowy. - dodał George.

\- Och, dajcie spokój. - przerwał im. - Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że to nie jego wina. Poza tym, że był kretynem. - dodał.

\- No tak, to nie on rzucił zaklęcie.

\- Ale pewnie chętnie poręczy odrobiną złota za straty wywołane przez jego słodką dziewczynę. - dorzucił Fred.

Ron nie skomentował tekstu o dziewczynie. Wiedział, że się z nim droczą, bo Hermiona mu się podoba. Gdyby jego przyjaciele naprawdę zostali parą, dowiedziałby się o tym pierwszy.

\- Dobra, przestańcie ściemniać. Hermiona nigdy nie użyłaby czegoś o mocy Bombarda Maxima do otwarcia drzwi. - przewrócił oczami. - Jej drobne zaklęcie musiało zderzyć się z jednym z waszych 'niewinnych eksperymentów', nad którymi ślęczycie od początku lata. Nie jestem głupi, wiecie? Widzę, że coś knujecie za plecami rodziców. Nie bójcie się, nie mam zamiaru na was kablować. Chcę się przyłączyć.

Bliźniacy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- No cóż...

\- Trzy króliki doświadczalne...

\- To więcej niż dwa.

Ron słuchał tej wymiany zdań z napięciem. - To co, zgadzacie się?

\- Siadaj, nasz młody uczniu.

\- Pokażemy ci...

\- Czym jest...

\- Prawdziwa...

\- Magia.

* * *

Tymczasowo mieszkał wśród Weasleyów. Namówili go słowami, że to dla nich żaden problem, mieć jedną dodatkową osobę w tak wielkiej rodzinie. W dodatku Harry go potrzebował, żeby oswoić się ze swoją nową dolegliwością. Obecność starszego wilkołaka okazała się w tej sytuacji nieoceniona, jako że był jedyną osobą, z którą chłopak chciał rozmawiać przez ostatnie kilka dni. Remus podejrzewał, że państwo Weasleyowie odczuwali ulgę, mogąc powierzyć chłopaka komuś odpowiedzialnemu, zamiast zostawiać go jedynie z rówieśnikami. Oboje byli bardzo zajętymi ludźmi - utrzymanie rodziny tego wymagało.

Zajmował niewielkie pomieszczenie obok piwnicy, które sam zbudował i przystosował do potrzeb, narzucanych przez jego chorobę. Efektem był niewielki gabinet jedynie z biurkiem i krzesłem, który służył także jako korytarz do sypialni - bunkra na wypadek pełni (Artur pomógł mu z zaklęciami wzmacniającymi konstrukcję, żeby zniwelować szanse na ucieczkę jego wilczej formy).

Nie zdziwił się ani trochę, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i zobaczył twarz Harry'ego, zaglądającego do środka. - Och, witaj Harry. Dobrze cię znów widzieć wśród chętnych do życia. - podniósł różdżkę z blatu biurka i wyczarował krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. - Usiądź, proszę.

\- Wyglądasz mniej okropnie niż ostatnio. - skomentował Harry. - Na następną pełnię musisz koniecznie załatwić sobie eliksir tojadowy, inaczej ja to zrobię.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Tym razem zaniedbałem się tylko dlatego, że zajmowałem się tobą. - Nie wspomniał o problemach finansowych. Nie lubił o nich mówić, a chłopak i tak wiedział. Taki wywar sporo kosztował, a on musiał rozważnie gospodarować złotem zaoszczędzonym podczas pracy w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie może tak być. - odparł Harry zdecydowanym tonem. - Jesteś ostatnim członkiem mojej rodziny. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się dla mnie męczysz. - Bardzo wiele wcześniej rozmawiali o Huncwotach i rodzicach Harry'ego. Chłopak się uparł, żeby uznawać Syriusza i Remusa za członków rodziny. Lupin miał o tym inne zdanie. To Black był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego i zostawił mu w spadku cały rodzinny majątek - sam Remus nie mógł zrobić nic z tych rzeczy. Ale dla chłopca ważniejsi byli żywi od umarłych i jak się uparł, to nie dało się go odwieść od wybranej ścieżki. "Przynajmniej nie mówi do mnie 'tato'." - pocieszał się Remus.

\- Więc, jak widzę, Hermiona zawróciła cię ze ścieżki do autodestrukcji. - postanowił zmienić temat. - Mogę wiedzieć, jak jej się to udało?

\- Magia. - czarodziej wiedział, że chłopakowi nie chodzi o żadne zaklęcie.

\- I o czym myślisz tym razem? - omawiali już wcześniej tematy leczenia, zapobiegania, śmierci, życia i wiele innych problemów. Jak narazie widoki na przyszłość nie malowały się w zbyt optymistycznych barwach. Mimo to udało mu się wymusić na byłym uczniu obietnicę, że nie sięgnie po to jedno, znane, stuprocentowo skuteczne lekarstwo na likantropię. Samobójstwo. To był pierwszy sukces starego wilkołaka w rozmowach z młodym. Jednak czekała ich jeszcze długa droga, zanim osiągną coś więcej.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad wyjściem, które ty wybrałeś. - zaczął Harry. - Albo raczej inni wybrali dla ciebie. Pójść do Hogwartu, zamykać się gdzieś co miesiąc, liczyć na to, że nikt się nigdy nie dowie, a przyjaciele się nie wystraszą, gdy zobaczą tę drugą twarz. Ale to zbyt ryzykowne.

\- Zbyt ryzykowne? - zdziwił się Lupin. - Myślałem, że właśnie skonfrontowałeś przyjaciół z tym faktem. I zadziała się 'magia', czyli się od ciebie nie odwrócili?

\- Nie odwrócili, ale nie o tym mówię. Mam na myśli, że Hogwart ma wystarczającą porcję niebezpieczeństw bez szlajającego się po zamku wilkołaka. - Harry przeczesał nerwowo włosy, ani trochę ich nie wygładzając. - Wiesz, co mam na myśli: opętani nauczyciele, mordercze bazyliszki, wracający do życia Voldemort, zbiegli mordercy...

\- Czekaj. - przerwał mu. - Wracający do życia Voldemort? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Noooo... - Harry zbierał myśli. - No tak. To ma sens, że Dumbledore zataił ten jeden szczegół.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Jaki szczegół?

Harry znowu rozczochrał sobie włosy. Czy miał jakiś powód, żeby nie mówić tego Remusowi?

\- Quirrell. Ten nauczyciel, który próbował ukraść Kamień Filozoficzny. On był opętany przez Voldemorta. To dla niego chciał zdobyć Kamień.

Remus wstrzymał oddech. Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore nie chciał tego rozgłaszać. Ale powinien był zawiadomić członków Zakonu.

\- Chwila... - Lupin próbował poskładać fakty. - Słyszałem o tej sytuacji. Że Ty go powstrzymałeś. Tego Quirrella. Ale to znaczy... - wreszcie dopuścił do siebie tę myśl, choć nie mieściła się w głowie. - że masz niecałe czternaście lat i już dwukrotnie pokonałeś Voldemorta?

\- Trzykrotnie. - poprawił Harry.

\- Cooo?! - Lupin chwycił się za włosy i zaczął krzyczeć. Odchylił się na krześle, wypuszczając kolejne 'ooo' przez następne dwie minuty. Całe szczęście piwnica została uszczelniona przeciw wypuszczaniu dźwięków (żeby wilcze wycie nie budziło rodziny z nocy, ale tym razem przydało się do czego innego). Gdyby nie to, sekret by się wydał. Chociaż z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę powinien być zachowywany?

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział, gdy już się dostatecznie uspokoił. - No to, kiedy był trzeci raz?

\- W Komnacie, oczywiście. - chłopak odparł rzeczowym tonem. - Dyrektor ogłosił, że jedna z uczennic została opętana przez bardzo mroczny artefakt, ale nie powiedział, że był nim dziennik Toma Riddle'a.

\- Kogo? - zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- To pierwotne imię Voldemorta. - "Najwyraźniej bardzo nie chciał, żeby ludzie go tak nazywali, skoro nie wiedzą, że to on." pomyślał Harry.

\- Dziennik Voldemorta... ale jak dziennik mógł kogoś opętać? - coś tu się bardzo nie zgadzało i Remus miał zamiar odkryć, co.

\- Nie wiem. Opisywał siebie jako wspomnienie. Ale zachowywał się jak zwykły człowiek, pomijając zbrodnie. - usiłował przypomnieć sobie szczegóły tamtego spotkania. - Nawet był materialny. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy zabrał mi różdżkę.

\- Chwila moment... - przyłożył sobie palce do skroni, próbując wyobrazić sobie coś tak absurdalnego. - Pokonałeś bazyliszka i odrodzonego Voldemorta bez różdżki?

\- Nooo, w pierwszej klasie też nie użyłem różdżki. - widząc uniesioną brew Lupina, dodał: - Miałem bardzo dużo szczęścia.

\- Szczęście czy nie, to imponujące. - odsunął krzesło i wstał zza biurka. - Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć w szczegółach. Ale najpierw, chodźmy zrobić herbatę i upolować jakieś ciastka.

* * *

\- No, to jak wakacje? - to pierwsze, co przyszło Ginny do głowy.

\- Och, bardzo fajnie. Malta o tej porze roku jest piękna. - odparła Hermiona, po czym zaczęła opowiadać o swoim wyjeździe w szczegółach. Ginny była zazdrosna o ten wyjazd, ale nie przeszkadzało jej słuchanie. To przecież nie tak, że Hermiona się przechwalała. O nie, ten mól książkowy nie należał do chwalipięt. Choć wiele osób tak uważało, jednak dziewczyny były ze sobą w bliższych stosunkach niż z resztą żeńskiej populacji. Może to jak różnica między 'koleżanką' a 'przyjaciółką', jednak jeszcze nigdy o sobie tak nie mówiły. Rzadko miały okazję trzymać się razem w większej grupie (głównie dlatego, że Hermiona poświęcała większość czasu na naukę - chciała uczęszczać na jak najwięcej przedmiotów, ale czasu nie dało się w żaden sposób rozciągnąć). W sytuacji społecznej ktoś by pewnie spytał albo nadarzyłaby się jakaś inna okazja, żeby przedstawić się jako przyjaciółki. Ale do tego nie doszło, więc Ginny nie była pewna.

Wiedziała, że to powinno być oczywiste. Dla ludzi z zewnątrz było. Być może dla Hermiony też. Ale Ginny obawiała się, że to nie do końca prawda. Zaczęły się ze sobą zadawać, gdy znalazły się razem w skrzydle szpitalnym - obie z winy płomiennowłosej dziewczyny, która była na tyle głupia, żeby uzależnić się od nawiedzonego pamiętnika. Ale starsza koleżanka nie gniewała się na nią. Przeciwnie, wysłuchała jej z cierpliwością i łagodnością, której mało kto spodziewał się po najbardziej aktywnej uczennicy w szkole. Wiecznie zajętej, wiecznie z nosem w książkach, albo szukającej kłopotów ze swoimi nadpobudliwymi przyjaciółmi. Tak się zaczęła ich relacja wzajemnego zaufania. Z początku Ginny bała się, że uzależni się od Hermiony tak samo, jak od Riddle'a, ale dziewczyna nie mogła jej opętać. I tak się to ciągnęło, a najmłodsza z Weasleyów nadal nie wiedziała, czy ich przyjaźń jest prawdziwa, czy utrzymywana jedynie dzięki potrzebie zwierzenia się drugiej osobie. To było to - wzajemne opowiadanie sobie o rzeczach, o których nie dało się rozmawiać z rodzicami ani z chłopakami. Takie dziewczęce sprawy, o których można rozmawiać tylko z inną dziewczyną. Do tej roli wybrały siebie nawzajem. A oczywiście najważniejszą z tych spraw był dla Ginny…

Harry.

W tej chwili był również tematem, którego wolałaby uniknąć. Od pół godziny rozmawiały o wszystkim, o czym tylko się dało, pomijając go. Po pierwszej wzmiance Hermiony, że teraz już wszystko w porządku, że Harry odzyskał chęci do życia, Ginny poczuła nagłą ulgę. Zaraz potem przypomniała sobie straszną prawdę i zaczęła zmieniać temat. Od tego momentu robiła wszystko, co mogła, żeby rozmowa nie przeszła z powrotem na niego. Jednak jak długo można ignorować tornado, które właśnie przechodzi za oknem? W końcu zabraknie rzeczy do omawiania i zapadnie niespokojna cisza, zakłócana jedynie hukiem wiatru i dźwiękiem wyrywanych drzew.

\- On cierpi. - odezwała się Hermiona, nie mogąc dłużej skrywać swoich zmartwień. - Tylko nie wiem, jak bardzo. Jak mogę mu pomóc, jeśli nie znam problemu? - "Gdyby tylko książki mówiły o takich przypadkach, jak jego..." myślała. Ale nie, jego przypadek był pierwszym tego rodzaju. Oby jedynym.

\- Przecież już mu pomogłaś. - przypomniała jej Ginny.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. - Tylko chwilowo. A nie mogę tego powtarzać za każdym razem, gdy mu się pogorszy.

\- Dlaczego nie? - spytała rudowłosa, choć prawdziwe pytanie, które cisnęło jej się na usta, brzmiało "Co Ty z nim zrobiłaś?".

\- To zwyczajnie niemożliwe. - odparła z westchnieniem. - Będzie nas teraz potrzebował jak nigdy wcześniej, a jednocześnie odcinał się, jak tylko może. Sytuacja jest beznadziejna, jeśli nie możemy mu pomóc raz a dobrze.

\- Nie możemy? - jej głos zadrżał na tę myśl.

\- Nie, jeśli nie wiemy, na czym tak naprawdę polega problem. - Hermiona rozmasowywała czoło. Zaczynała ją boleć głowa od tej zagadki. - Nie chodzi o to, że co miesiąc będzie tracił rozum. On boi się czegoś innego. Wiesz może, o co chodzi? - spojrzała na młodszą Gryfonkę z nadzieją.

\- Nie. - pokręciła głową. - Nikomu nie powiedział.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Siedziały w niej ze spuszczonymi głowami, myśląc każda o innych problemach, tracąc poczucie czasu.

\- Czy mogłabyś - zaryzykowała Hermiona. - opowiedzieć mi, jak to się stało? Harry powiedział, że to Greyback, ale nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły.

\- Och, chyba nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiadania. - zastanowiła się chwilę, spoglądając w sufit. - Nie wiem, skąd oni się tam wzięli, ale Greyback zaatakował Harry'ego na plaży. Remus też tam się pojawił, praktycznie wysadził Fenrira w powietrze, ale było już za późno. Przyniósł Harry'ego do nas. - przeszył ją dreszcz na to wspomnienie. - Było bardzo, bardzo dużo krwi. Harry był blady jak ściana. Miał rozszarpane ramię nad obojczykiem. - zasłoniła dłonią usta i z trudem powstrzymała łzy. - Myślał-łam, że on n-nie żyje. - opanowała się i kontynuowała. - Mama i Remus go opatrzyli i zabrali do św. Munga. Przez kilka dni w ogóle się nie obudził - byliśmy tam w odwiedzinach. A potem jeszcze zatrzymali go na obserwację i potwierdzili rozwój likantropii. Od tamtej pory Harry unika ludzi. Rozmawia tylko z Remusem. - skończyła, zwieszając głowę.

\- Em... Ginny? - Hermiona starała się zapytać najdelikatniej, jak się da. - Czy ta nowa... kondycja... Harry'ego coś dla ciebie zmienia?

\- Nie! - oburzyła się. - Oczywiście, że nie. Och, pewnie będzie trudniej go zdobyć, ale to nie problem. Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Wiem to. - wtedy zaczęła opowiadać w szczegółach o tym, co przeżywała przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Tylko jedną, drobną rzecz zachowała dla siebie. Nie wiedziała, jak Hermiona by zareagowała, gdyby się dowiedziała. Musiała to jeszcze przemyśleć i potrzebowała czasu. Podczas jednej z wizyt w szpitalu, gdy siedziała przy Harrym, usłyszała go. Mamrotał tak cicho, że nikt inny nie zauważył - tylko Ginny, siedząca najbliżej, jak mogła. To jedno słowo wciąż kołatało jej w głowie, drażniąc nieznanym znaczeniem, wzbudzając najgorsze obawy w najmłodszej z Weasleyów. _Hermiona_.

* * *

Mówią, że wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy. Gdyby Ron w to wierzył, uznałby ten dzień za najlepszy w życiu.

Bliźniacy pokazali mu swoje notatki, szkice i schematy, wypełnione obliczeniami, runami, symbolami i opisami. Zupełnie nic z nich nie rozumiał, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: jego bracia byli pieprzonymi geniuszami. Ich plan zakładał włożenie mnóstwa sił i środków, ale położyli już bardzo solidne fundamenty pod swój projekt.

\- Dużą część wyników straciliśmy w wybuchu. - przyznał Fred.

\- Ale nie tyle notatki, co same produkty. - dodał George.

\- Jak dotąd wszystko testujemy na sobie.

\- Choć mieliśmy zamiar rozdawać próbki już w tym roku.

\- Ale nasze ciężko zapracowane fundusze poszły z dymem.

\- Hmm... może rzeczywiście powinniśmy spytać Harry'ego, czy nam pomoże. - pomyślał głośno Ron.

\- Nie pomoże,

\- Tylko wypłaci odszkodowanie. - poprawili bliźniacy.

\- Ale jak to zrobić, żeby rodzice się nie skapnęli? - zastanawiał się. To był jeden z wielu problemów, na które mieli dopiero znaleźć rozwiązanie. Jednak ich liczba nie przygasiła jego entuzjazmu ani odrobinę. Sukces tego projektu oznaczał odmianę losu dla jego rodziny. Obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Już nie mieli być znani jedynie z biedy i zamiłowania do wszystkiego, co mugolskie. Mogli znowu stać się zamożną i szanowaną rodziną, a rude włosy zmienić się ze znaku hańby w powód do dumy.

Tego dnia Ron Weasley pierwszy raz w życiu odnalazł powód do nauki. A czekało go jej jeszcze bardzo dużo.

* * *

Między nim a starszym wilkołakiem stała pusta miska po wybitnych ciastkach pani Weasley. Oczywiście, jej ciastka zawsze były wybitne, w dodatku zwykle miała ich trochę na zapasie, nawet w tak krytycznych sytuacjach, jak zawalenie sporej części jednego z pięter jej domu. Obok miski znajdowały się dwa kubki i spory imbryk po herbacie.

Dwaj czarodzieje mieli za sobą kolejną długą rozmowę, tak jak przez kilka ostatnich wieczorów. Jednak tym razem mówili o czymś znacznie poważniejszym, co mogło wpłynąć nie tylko na nich i ich najbliższe otoczenie, ale na całą magiczną Brytanię, a może i resztę świata - do tego właśnie nie chcieli dopuścić.

Harry obserwował, jak jego były nauczyciel a nowy przyjaciel targał się za włosy, odchylony w krześle, starając się przyswoić przekazane mu informacje.

\- A więc to prawda. - szepnął ex-profesor, przeciągając rękę po twarzy.

\- Co? - zdziwił się chłopaka.

\- Harry, - zaczął, pochylając się w jego stronę i opierając łokciami o biurko. - Musisz wiedzieć, że krąży o tobie wiele legend. Większość z nich to zupełne bzdury, jak na przykład twierdzenie, że jesteś wcieleniem Merlina.

\- Nie jestem. - zaprzeczył szybko.

\- Wiem, Harry. - uspokoił go. - I większość rozsądnych ludzi też wie. Ale pragnienie wybawcy, kogoś, do kogo będą mogli się zwrócić w mrocznych czasach, jest w ludziach bardzo silne. Dlatego wymyślają takie historie o tobie, wiedząc, że Voldemort nie mógł sobie z Tobą poradzić.

\- Ale twierdzisz, że jedna z nich jest prawdziwa?

\- Nic nie twierdzę. Ale widzę, że jest w tobie coś specjalnego, skoro tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś w powstrzymaniu i Quirrella i Riddle'a.

\- Dumbledore twierdzi, że to miłość mojej mamy. - wyznał zakłopotany.

\- Twoja mama nie żyje, Harry.

\- Wiem. - warknął. - Ale lubię myśleć, że coś mi po sobie zostawiła, oprócz sterty zimnego złota.

Zapadła między nimi dość niezręczna cisza. Żaden nie chciał drążyć tematu, bojąc się urazić tego drugiego, ale ciężko było oderwać od tego myśli i skupić na czymś innym. W końcu starszemu czarodziejowi się to udało.

\- Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinieneś wrócić do Hogwartu, Harry. - wyprostował się i oparł o tył krzesła. - Zwłaszcza, jeśli Voldemort cię szuka. Może i nie ma ciała, ale nadal jest niebezpieczny.

\- Hogwart nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. - kłócił się Harry.

\- Jest strzeżony potężnymi, pradawnymi zaklęciami i nadzorowany przez Dumbledore'a.

\- Jakoś nie to mnie ratowało przez trzy ostatnie lata! - stracił kontrolę. Znowu poczuł ten znajomy ogień pełzający mu pod skórą, wypełniający żyły. Zacisnął zęby i spiął się, wymuszając posłuszeństwo na swoich mięśniach. Nie mógł sobie pozwalać na takie wybuchy.

Gdy opanował się i podniósł wzrok, spotkał oczy Remusa, przyglądające mu się z troską i zainteresowaniem.

\- Harry, obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie znajdziesz bezpieczniejszego miejsca, - uniósł kącik ust. - chyba że chcesz zamknąć się w krypcie u Gringotta. - wstał z poważną miną, okrążył biurko i kucnął naprzeciw młodszego czarodzieja. Spojrzał mu w oczy. - Harry, obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie jesteś tchórzem, który ucieka w obliczu zagrożenia. Nie chodzi ci o własne bezpieczeństwo. - chłopak odwrócił głowę, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. - Nie musisz się obawiać, że skrzywdzisz przyjaciół. Tę jedną noc w miesiącu możesz się gdzieś zamknąć i przeczekać. A Dumbledore zapewni ci zapas eliksiru tojadowego.

Harry potrząsnął nerwowo głową. - Dla mnie to coś więcej niż ta jedna noc w miesiącu. - spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie. - Ja to czuję. - ręce mu drżały z wysiłku, jaki wkładał w tłumienie bestii, którą w sobie nosił. - Czuję to całym sobą, przez cały czas, odkąd się obudziłem po przemianie. - zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały mu się we wnętrza dłoni. - Za każdym razem, gdy tracę nad sobą panowanie, to... to _coś_ wychodzi na wierzch. - podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Remusa błagalnym wzrokiem. - Czy to normalne? - "Powiedz, że tak. Powiedz, że umiesz sobie z _tym_ radzić."

\- Nie, Harry. - Lupin westchnął ciężko. - W twoim przypadku nic nie jest normalne. Teraz widzę... taka dawka tojadu byłaby toksyczna... - mruczał do siebie pod nosem. Kiedy wrócił z labiryntu myśli, uśmiechnął się, klepnął Harry'ego po ramieniu i zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem. - Masz rację Harry. Przyznaję. Nie możesz wrócić do Hogwartu - przynajmniej dopóki nie nauczysz się panować nad _tym_. - zmarszczył brwi. - Ale dokąd pójdziesz? O ile cię znam, nie masz zamiaru narzucać się Weasleyom, choćby cię błagali, żebyś został na dłużej.

Właśnie trafiła się okazja, na którą Harry czekał. Musiał tylko uważnie dobrać słowa i osiągnie to, czego pragnął od początku wakacji. Jedno małe zwycięstwo w morzu boleści.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - potwierdził przypuszczenia przyjaciela. - Są wspaniali, ale nie mogę ich tak bardzo narażać. - przeczesał ręką włosy. - Jak przyjechałem na początku wakacji, chcieli mnie zatrzymać na całe lato. Ale już wtedy myślałem... - miał pewne problemy z ubraniem tego w słowa. Nie mówił jeszcze Remusowi, czemu próbował się z nim skontaktować. Powiedział mu o Dursleyach, ale nie o swojej nadziei... a przy wielu okazjach wilkołak dawał do zrozumienia, że nie zastąpi mu ojca. Harry ze zdumieniem odkrył, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. I jak to teraz osiągnąć? - Dostałem niedawno list. - postanowił podejść do sprawy z innej strony. - Od Gringotta. Dowiedziałem się z niego, że tuż po Pocałunku - wzdrygnął się, używając tego słowa. - Ministerstwo uznało Syriusza za zmarłego. Ciało bez duszy i tak długo nie pociągnie. - widząc minę Lupina, przeszedł wprost do sedna. - Mam gdzie mieszkać.

\- W domu Syriusza? - mężczyzna uniósł brwi. - Dziedzicznej rezydencji Blacków?

\- Jest w lepszym stanie niż dom moich rodziców. - wzruszył ramionami. Najpierw myślał o ich domu, jego domu, w którym spędził z nimi jedyne chwile, jakie zostały im dane. Ale dowiedział się, że budynek popadł w ruinę.

\- Tam, gdzie Syriusz chciał cię zabrać... ale bez niego, to tylko pusty dom. Nie możesz zostać bez opieki dorosłych.

\- Pomyślałem, że ty mi w tym pomożesz. - uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Obserwował zmiany wyrazu twarzy, drobne ruchy mimiki, jak również te większe. Profesor naprawdę to rozważał. Ale nie był pewny. Może potrzebował czegoś więcej? - Z edukacją też. Jesteś najlepszym nauczycielem, jakiego miałem.

\- Czyli... - zawahał się Remus. - zatrudniłbyś mnie jako prywatnego nauczyciela, opłacanego ze złota Blacków? - to było rozsądne założenie. Rozmawiali już wcześniej o trudnościach w zatrudnieniu dla wilkołaków.

\- A czy nie byłoby wygodniej, gdybyś został moim opiekunem? - chciał użyć słów 'adoptował mnie', ale nie chciał go odstraszyć. Spędziwszy całe życie jako wilkołak, mężczyzna był przerażony wizją odpowiedzialności za dziecko. Zwłaszcza kogoś tak ważnego, jak syn jego najbliższych przyjaciół. - No wiesz, nie musiałbyś się martwić o dojazdy ani przelewy u goblinów.

Lupin zastanowił się głęboko, masując mostek nosa, po czym jego palce powędrowały do blizny na twarzy, jednej z wielu. - Widzę, w jaki sposób mogłeś dojść do takiego wniosku. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że bycie wilkołakiem wcale nie ułatwia opieki nad kimś w swoim rodzaju...

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie chcę ciebie jako opiekuna, bo ciąży na nas ta sama klątwa. Wybrałem ciebie, bo jesteś najlepszy. Jesteś dojrzały, cierpliwy, odpowiedzialny i opiekuńczy. Nauczyłeś mnie jednego z najtrudniejszych zaklęć świata. Znamy się już dość dobrze i dogadujemy bez problemów. I znałeś moich rodziców. Wiesz, jakich wybryków spodziewać się po ich synu. - pozwolił sobie na lekki, ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz?

\- Naprawdę. Nie znajdę nikogo lepszego.

Mężczyzna widocznie się uspokoił. Chyba już pogodził się z postawionym przed nim wyzwaniem.

\- Harry, naprawdę schlebia mi twoja opinia i będę szczęśliwy, mogąc pomóc ci na miarę swoich możliwości. - "Tak! Zgodził się! Nareszcie!" pomyślał Harry, zanim dotarły do niego następne słowa. - Ale do tego będziemy potrzebować zgody twojego aktualnego opiekuna.

\- Och, o to nie trzeba się martwić. - machnął ręką. - Wuj Vernon będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc się mnie pozbyć.

Lupin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- No co? Przecież już mówiłem. Dursleyowie mnie nienawidzą.

\- Ale Harry - zaczął, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia. - Dursleyowie nie są twoimi prawnymi opiekunami.

Teraz nadeszła kolej chłopaka, żeby wyrazić szok. - Ale jak to?

\- Oni nigdy nie byli za ciebie odpowiedzialni. Na pewno nie w oczach Ministerstwa. - wyjaśnił Remus.

\- Jeśli nie oni, to kto? - I jak to możliwe, że nikt mu wcześniej nic o tym nie powiedział?

Lupin spojrzał na niego z równym niedowierzaniem, jakie bez wątpienia malowało się również na jego własnej twarzy.

\- Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Przypis:**

Hej!

Witam ponownie wszystkich, którzy byli tu już na Rozdział 1. oraz witam po raz pierwszy wszystkich nowych!

Za honorowego gościa uważam Nessaiaa, której recenzja pomogła mi w motywacji i napisaniu drugiego rozdziału w przeciągu pięciu dni (dla mnie to jakiś rekord).

Tak jak poprzednio, proszę o pisanie recenzji, wyrażanie swojego zdania i konstruktywne komentarze (już wiecie, do czego mi są potrzebne).

Chciałbym przeprosić Fenrira Greybacka, za zrobienie aż dwóch pomyłek w jego nazwisku (tak jakby zabicie go w pierwszym rozdziale nie było dostatecznie wredne).

Was też przepraszam, za błędy w formatowaniu w pierwszym rozdziale (niby nie jakieś duże, ale i tak wstawię go jeszcze raz.)

Co do samej historii, to, jak widać, rozwija się dość powoli. Ale nie martwcie się, będzie więcej akcji. W swoim czasie.

Istnieje coś takiego jak bashing, czyli mieszanie z błotem nielubianych postaci. Ale nie u mnie. Staram się pokazywać wszystkie postaci w sposób wiarygodny, zgodny z twórczością Rowling (a przynajmniej moją interpretacją tej twórczości). Tak samo staram się zachowywać prawa magii, jakie są pokazane w książkach. Nie będzie żadnych deus-ex-machina, że Harry okazuje się wcieleniem boga piorunów Odyna albo innego Merlina(bo to zwyczajnie nie zgadza się z kanonem, w którym umarli ludzie 'idą dalej'). Taki przykład.

Ten rozdział jest krótszy, bo po prostu musiałem zakończyć w tym momencie (żeby cała akcja działa się jednej nocy).

Postaram się publikować przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, przynajmniej 4,000 słów (a jak wyjdzie, to się przekonamy).

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o przypis autora (o jeny, jest w nim tyle nawiasów!)

Do następnego razu,

BerserkLittleCook


	3. The Mad One

Pisanie fanfiction jest jak wolontariat - jedyną nagrodą jest satysfakcja z wykonanej pracy.

* * *

Część I

 **The Scent**

Rozdział 3.

 **The Mad One**

W pradawnym zamku, w największym gabinecie, za potężnym, dębowym biurkiem siedział czarodziej w prostej, śliwkowej szacie. Jego siwe, długie włosy spływały falami na przygarbione ramiona. Twarz do połowy zasłaniała gęsta, biała broda, sięgająca prawie pasa. Jedynie po błękitnych oczach, spoglądających co chwila na drzwi zza okularów-połówek, można było poznać, że na kogoś czekał.

Czuł się stary, bardzo stary. Dźwigał na karku doświadczenia stu i trzynastu lat, ale miał wrażenie, jakby zebrało się ich o wiele więcej. Czarodzieje mogli żyć bardzo długo, o ile mieli dostatecznie dużo rozsądku w czasie eksperymentów i szczęścia podczas wojen. Przypominając sobie, jak w młodości ganiał za sposobami na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności, zasmucał się nad własną arogancją. W tak podeszłym wieku nie myślał już o przedłużaniu życia - było mu obojętne, czy umrze za rok czy pięćdziesiąt lat. Byleby dokończyć powierzoną mu misję.

Właśnie ze względu na nią siedział teraz w tym gabinecie, w komnatach dyrektora Hogwartu. Zaledwie wczoraj otrzymał list od najważniejszej osoby tego dziesięciolecia. Zdziwił się, gdy przeczytał imię nadawcy i zorientował się, że to nie jego sowa. Harry zawsze polegał na swojej wiernej, śnieżnej towarzyszce. Ale pismo zdecydowanie należało do chłopca, więc starzec odsunął podejrzenia na bok. Napisał, że muszą się pilnie spotkać w ważnej sprawie. Oraz, że koniecznie musi się to być w Hogwarcie. Gdyby ktoś zastawiał pułapkę, wybrałby inne miejsce, mniej strzeżone. Czarodziej zadumał się nad tą dziwną wiadomością. Bardzo niespodziewaną. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko czekać na przybycie ucznia.

* * *

 _Dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 dało się opisać na bardzo wiele sposobów. Hermiona wybrała jeden: to miejsce przyprawia ją o ciarki. Takie było jej pierwsze i każde następne wrażenie. Gdy dotarli całą piątką pod właściwy adres, stanęli przed bardzo starym i zaniedbanym budynkiem. Już za progiem natknęli się na grubą warstwę kurzu i pajęczyn, oraz coś, co niewątpliwie stanowiło kiedyś nogę trolla, a zostało przerobione na stojak na parasole. Remus i ten okaleczony auror, którego namówił do pomocy, weszli pierwsi i sprawdzili obecne zaklęcia ochronne. Stwierdziwszy, że im nie zagrażają, pozwolili trójce młodych wejść za nimi. Przeszli przez korytarz i dziewczyna krzyknęła, widząc głowy skrzatów domowych, powieszone na klatce schodowej jak trofea._

 _Nagle rozsunęły się zasłony w holu i obudził się portret ludzkich rozmiarów, którego wcześniej nie zauważyli. - Stój, kto idzie?!_

 _Ron aż podskoczył na dźwięk tak przeraźliwego krzyku. I niedobrze, bo gdy kobieta z obrazu go zobaczyła, zaczęła wrzeszczeć jeszcze gorzej. - WEASLEY?! ZDRAJCO KRWI, WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO DOMU! NIE MA TU MIEJSCA DLA TAKICH JAK TY! STWOREK! STWOREK!_

 _\- Och, zamknij się. - auror łypnął elektronicznym okiem na portret i strzelił go jakimś zaklęciem. Zasłony zasunęły się i wytłumiły piekielny hałas. Jednak chwilę za późno, ponieważ wezwany skrzat już się pojawił z cichym pyknięciem._

 _\- Zdrajcy krwi, szumowiny, co wyście zrobili z moją biedną panią. - mamrotał, zwracając się do nich, ale jednocześnie wcale na nich nie patrząc. - Wynoście się z domu pani, pani was tu nie chce, szumowiny, wynoście się._

 _\- Potter, zajmij się swoim skrzatem. - warknął niecierpliwie auror._

 _Harry stanął naprzeciw stworzenia, które odwróciło się, żeby nie był w widoku. - Stworku, wiesz kim jestem? Jestem twoim nowym panem. - widząc, że łagodność nie skutkuje, zmienił podejście. - Stworku, masz na mnie spojrzeć i powiedzieć, kim jestem._

 _Skrzat zwrócił się do niego i zezował na jego bliznę, żeby patrzeć tylko jednym okiem, a drugie ocalić od konieczności spojrzenia. - Pan jest Harry Potter, brzydal, który powstrzymał Czarnego Pana. - splunął na buty chłopaka._

 _\- Stworku, zakazuję ci obrażać mnie i moich przyjaciół. - usta skrzata nadal się poruszały, jakby chciał mamrotać obelgi, ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wychodził._

 _Hermiona nie mogła znieść widoku elfa, walczącego z własnymi strunami głosowymi. - Harry, przestań! On się męczy._

 _Przyjaciel spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie zmęczony całą sytuacją. - Nie będzie mi urągał mój własny skrzat w moim własnym domu. - zwrócił się do Stworka. - Cofam poprzedni zakaz. Teraz rozkazuję ci zadbać o ten dom, żeby był czysty i zdatny do zamieszkania._

 _Skrzatowi zaświeciły oczy. - Stworek ma wyrzucić śmieci?_

 _\- Tak, Stworku, masz wyrzucić śmieci. - zbyt późno się zorientował, jak duże zostawił pole do interpretacji. Stworzenie uniosło małą rączkę i pstryknęło palcami. Chwilę później cała piątka znalazła się za drzwiami i upadła na chodnik z wysokości metra._

 _\- Ty na pewno chcesz tu mieszkać, Harry? - niedowierzała Hermiona.  
_

* * *

W końcu usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Wcześniej kazał gargulcowi wpuścić Harry'ego Pottera bez podawanie hasła, ten jeden raz. Taki drobny środek ostrożności. Przynajmniej w niektórych przypadkach posąg potrafił rozpoznać oszusta.

\- Proszę, Harry, wejdź. - zawołał ze swojego miejsca. - Witaj, Harry. - dodał na widok chłopca, zamykającego za sobą drzwi.

\- Witaj Albusie - odezwał się gość. - Percivalu Wulfriku Brianie - wypowiadał każde słowo, stawiając kolejny, drobny krok. - Dumbledore, - zbliżał się bardzo powoli. - Naczelny Magu Wizengamotu, - mówił ostrożnie, a jednocześnie stanowczo. - Najwyższa Szycho Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, - budował napięcie, czy grał na czas? - Pogromco Czarnoksiężnika Grindelwalda, - na pewno udało mu się zasygnalizować, że nie jest to zwykłe spotkanie. - kawalerze Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy, odkrywco Dwunastu Zastosowań Smoczej Krwi, - chłopak dotarł do wielkiego, dębowego biurka. - dyrektorze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart - zajął miejsce na krześle naprzeciw starca. - i mój prawny opiekunie.

\- Tak naprawdę połowa zastosowań smoczej krwi była już znana. Ja tylko usystematyzowałem wiedzę i dodałem coś od siebie. - odpowiedział czarodziej, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Skoro Harry zachowywał się dziwnie, on też pozwolił sobie na odrobinę zabawy. Nie, żeby zwykle jej sobie odmawiał.

\- Dlaczego nigdy mi pan nie powiedział?

\- Och, jeśli tak bardzo interesuje cię smocza krew, mogłeś zapytać. - całkiem nieźle się bawił, ale obawiał się, że wie, dokąd to prowadzi.

\- Pytam o opiekę nade mną. - twarz chłopaka stężała. "Ach, więc to problemy z opanowaniem gniewu."

\- Ta sama odpowiedź. Nigdy nie pytałeś. - oraz fakt, że chociaż spodziewał się tej rozmowy od lat, nadal nie był na nią gotowy.

\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że mam pytać?! - warknął młodzieniec. - W życiu nie przyszłoby mi przez głowę, że w oczach Ministerstwa moim ojcem jest najpotężniejszy czarodziej świata!

\- Nie mnie należy się ten tytuł. - mówił zarówno o potędze, jak i ojcostwie.

\- Czemu akurat pan?

\- A komu innemu Ministerstwo zawierzyłoby los Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, Pogromcy Voldemorta, ostatniego członka rodu Potterów, chłopca, po którym się spodziewali, że zostanie drugim Merlinem? - twarz dyrektora wyraźnie sposępniała, gdy wymieniał wszystkie tytuły obciążające Harry'ego. - Wiem, po co tu przyszedłeś i o co chcesz zapytać. 'Czemu Dursleyowie?'

* * *

 _Aportował się w parku w Little Whinging z dala od oczu ciekawskich mugoli. Gdyby ktokolwiek go zobaczył, uznałby, że wychodzi spomiędzy drzew i rusza wzdłuż ulicy. Jego celem było Privet Drive. A dokładniej dom pod numerem cztery._

 _Mając na uwadze słowa Harry'ego, uznał, że nie warto nawet próbować rozmawiać z tą rodziną. Zresztą, nie było to konieczne. Mógł zabrać to, po co przyszedł, a potem zmodyfikować im pamięć. Miał w kieszeni płaszcza przygotowane fiolki na dowody. Oby tylko te dowody nie okazały potrzebne. Nie podobało mu się robienie wrogów z przyjaciół. Ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony._

 _Gdy dotarł pod właściwy adres, podszedł do drzwi i, całkowicie ignorując zarówno dzwonek jak i ogólnie przyjęte zasady dobrego wychowania, wszedł do środka. Nie, żeby miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Ci ludzie by go nie wpuścili z własnej woli. Przechodzący właśnie gruby chłopak uciekł na widok wyciągniętej różdżki. "Och, czyli mają o nas jakieś pojęcie. I to niezbyt pozytywne." Przeszedł korytarzem, zajrzał do salonu, który okazał się pusty, i trafił do kuchni, w której pewien bardzo obszerny jegomość pochłaniał zawartość jakiegoś bardzo pojemnego naczynia._

 _\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział zbytecznie. Nie potrafił się wyzbyć wszelkich manier tylko dlatego, że jego gospodarz był kompletnym chamem._

 _Świńskie oczka Vernona Dursleya zwęziły się na widok czarodzieja, także o mało co a by znikły. - Wynoś się! - warknął, marszcząc nos. - Nie ma tu miejsca dla takich jak ty! Nie chcę nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy ludzi twojego pokroju, zwłaszcza tego przeklętego chłopaka!_

 _"O, to ułatwia sprawę." pomyślał Lupin, po czym odpowiedział. - Drętwota.  
_

* * *

\- Czemu Dursleyowie? To panu Ministerstwo powierzyło opiekę nade mną, nie im.

\- Ktoś tak stary i złamany jak ja nigdy nie umiałby zapewnić dziecku ciepła i miłości rodziny. - odparł Dumbledore, spuszczając głowę.

\- Na pewno nie mógłby pan być gorszy od nich - wycedził chłopak przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Albus milczał. Absolutnie nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować w tej sytuacji. Chłopak miał prawo się gniewać - o ile Dumbledore wiedział, rodzina Dursleyów naprawdę nie znosiła młodego Pottera.

\- Jak mógł mnie pan z nimi zostawić? - zapytał Harry.

\- Proszę cię Harry, zrozum. - miał wielką chęć odwrócenia wzroku, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na unikanie spojrzenia ucznia. - Ja chciałem tylko, żebyś mógł mieć normalne dzieciństwo, z dala od całej tej manii na punkcie twojej blizny, która owładnęła światem czarodziejów. Przyznaję, że to mi się nie udało.

\- Nie ma pan pojęcia przez jakie męki musiałem przejść z tymi... tymi ludźmi. - ostatnie słowo ociekało tak wielką nienawiścią, że starzec aż zadrżał. - Nie mógł pan wybrać gorszej rodziny. - Twarz Harry'ego nabrała nie tylko szkarłatnej barwy gniewu, ale też pewnej dzikości. Jego źrenice zaczęły się zwężać, a policzki zapadać. I rosły mu kły? To trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy, także dyrektor byłby tego nie zauważył, gdyby mrugnął w niewłaściwym czasie. Jednak nie wydawało mu się - coś musiało się stać, bo tuż potem Harry wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę, której zawartość Alus rozpoznał jako eliksir uspokajający. Chłopak wypił płyn jednym duszkiem i kontynuował rozmowę, jakby nigdy nic. To zachowanie intrygowało Dumbledore'a, ale postanowił poruszyć ten temat innym razem (może Harry będzie bardziej skłonny do wyjaśnienia tego szczegółu, gdy przestaną się kłócić o jego rodzinę).

\- Każda rodzina czarodziejów byłaby bardziej niż szczęśliwa, że może mnie przyjąć. A zdecydowana większość mugoli sprawiłaby się lepiej niż Dursleyowie.

\- Żadna inna rodzina nie byłaby naprawdę twoją.

\- Oni też nie są. - przybrał grobowy ton. Przynajmniej się opanował.

\- Są. Nie akceptują tego, ale są twoją rodziną w kwestii, która najbardziej się liczy. - jak to wytłumaczyć, żeby Harry zrozumiał? Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby poznał prawdę. A przynajmniej część. - Czy pamiętasz, dlaczego przeżyłeś zaklęcie uśmiercające?

\- Oczywiście. - odparł Harry. - Moi rodzice oddali za mnie życie.

\- Tak Harry. Ale wtedy wielu rodziców oddawało życie za dzieci. Dlaczego ty przeżyłeś, a inni nie?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Podpowiem, że chodzi o twoją matkę.

Harry oparł się o biurko, przeczesał ręką włosy i tam ją zostawił. Zamknął oczy. Mięśnie jego twarzy drgały sporadycznie, gdy próbował przywołać wspomnienie z kołyski, obudzone w nim przez dementorów.

\- Ona miała wybór. - szepnął. Opuścił rękę na blat.

\- Tak! - oczy dyrektora zaświeciły. - Właśnie tak. Wolna wola, bardzo potężna siła, konieczna do używania magii. To przywilej, który został odebrany innym.

\- Więc... to nie miłość mnie ocaliła, - spytał niepewnie. - tylko jakiś pokręcony magiczny kontrakt?

\- Nie kontrakt, Harry, lecz ofiara. - poprawił go. - Ofiara z życia, magia krwi. To najstarsza dziedzina magii, dawno zapomniana przez ludzkość. Na szczęście nikt już nie składa ludzi w ofierze. - uznał, że czas zostawić ten temat. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, myślisz, że Lily dobrowolnie oddałaby własne życie za kogoś, kogo nie kochała? - Chłopak pokręcił głową. - I to, drogi chłopcze, jest powód, dla którego musiałeś dorastać wśród Dursleyów. Krew. Ona was łączy i gwarantuje ochronę, wynikającą z tej ofiary. Ochronę, bez której zwolennicy Voldemorta już dawno by go pomścili.

Harry myślał. Nie należało to do jego ulubionych zajęć. Ale gdy musiał, nie miał z tym większych problemów. A przynajmniej w tym konkretnym przypadku poszło mu to dobrze.

\- Albo Voldemort sam by po mnie przyszedł. - wyprostował się. - Ale kiedy spotkałem go, żyjącego w ciele Quirrella, nie było przy mnie krewnych. A mimo to go pokonałem, dzięki ofierze mojej matki. Poza tym, - dodał zgryźliwie. - Czy największy czarodziej na świecie nie mógł wymyślić ochrony, która nie wywołuje trwałej szkody psychicznej?

\- Nie uważam, żebyś był uszkodzony, Harry. - odpowiedział szczerze. - Bynajmniej, jesteś bardzo silnym, zdrowym, dojrzałym młodym człowiekiem. Jesteś lepszym człowiekiem niż ja kiedykolwiek mógłbym cię uczynić.

\- Nie jest to bynajmniej zasługa rodziny, w której mnie umieściłeś.

\- Nie. - czuł się jak oskarżony, przyznający się do winy przed sądem. - Jest to twoja własna zasługa, bo musiałeś radzić sobie sam.

Harry milczał przez dłuższy czas. To zrozumiałe, że nie mógł wybaczyć tak poważnego zaniedbania od ręki. Albus miał jedynie nadzieję, że ostatecznie to zrobi i nie będzie obciążony żalem do starego dyrektora.

Chłopak odchylił się w krześle i w końcu się odezwał. - Nie po to tu przyszedłem.

* * *

 _Spotkali się ponownie w domu na Grimmauld Place. Harry upewnił się, że Stworek nie wejdzie im więcej w drogę. Zebrali do kuchni, służącej im tymczasowo za bazę wypadową._

 _\- Czy wszystko jest gotowe? - zapytał._

 _\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, - odparła Hermiona, kładąc na stole zwinięty pergamin. - Ale pozew jest gotowy. Zgodny z aktualnymi zapisami prawa._

 _\- Formularz adopcyjny też. - dodał Ron, dokładając o wiele mniejszy dokument, uzyskany w Ministerstwie._

 _Remus bez słowa postawił na blacie trzy niewielkie fiolki. W nich połyskiwała mglista, srebrzysta ciecz. Na każdej z nich widniała etykieta z innym imieniem. Harry uniósł brew. - Tylko po jednym?_

 _Stary wilk wstrząsnął głową. - Nie miałem serca na więcej._

 _\- Tyle powinno wystarczyć. - wtrąciła Hermiona. - O ile w ogóle będą potrzebne. Dumbledore..._

 _Alastor Moody, auror załatwiony przez Lupina, przerwał jej zirytowanym tonem. - Dumbledore jest uparty i wydaje mu się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. I będzie próbował 'chronić' ludzi nawet wbrew ich woli. - Harry wyłapał szybką wymianę spojrzeń między Szalonookim a byłym profesorem. - Zapasowych planów nigdy dość. Gdybym to ja decydował, nie zatrzymalibyśmy się na literze C. - zmierzył Harry'ego elektronicznym okiem._

 _Chłopak zabezpieczył przedmioty zebrane ze stołu i włożył do uprzednio przygotowanej saszetki, większej w środku. Zachwycał się przez moment, jak dziwne rzeczy można osiągnąć za pomocą magii. "Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję. Ciekawe, czy dałoby się zaczarować tak kieszenie?" Potem schował pakunek do kurtki._

 _\- Gotowy? - zwrócił się do aurora._

 _Moody bez słowa ruszył do wyjścia.  
_

* * *

\- Nie? - zdziwił się czarodziej. - Myślałem, że właśnie o to chodziło. Dowiedziałem się, że nie wróciłeś w tym roku do wujostwa. Podejrzewam, że jesteś niezadowolony ze swoich opiekunów, dowiedziałeś się, że to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za twoją sytuację, i przyszedłeś, żeby ją zmienić.

\- Hmmm, w pewnym sensie. - chłopak włożył ręce do kieszeni.

\- A jak ty byś to opisał, Harry?

Harry obdarzył dyrektora kalkulującym spojrzeniem, jakby szukał właściwych słów, żeby przekazać złą wiadomość. - Przyszedłem odebrać panu prawo do opieki nade mną.

\- Odebrać mi? - spytał z rozbawieniem.

\- Zdecydowanie bym wolał, żeby się pan nie opierał. - chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni nieduży zwój pergaminu, położył na biurku i popchnął lekko, żeby się potoczył po blacie w kierunku starca. Rulon zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się z daleka, rozpoznając jakoś dokumentu sporządzonego przez Ministerstwo. Przeniósł wzrok na młodzieńca, spoglądając pytająco ponad okularami-połówkami. - Proszę spojrzeć, to nic groźnego. - zapewnił Harry.

Albus wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i przyzwał pergamin do siebie. Zdjął z niego czarną wstążkę, którą był związany, i rozwinął dokument. Jego oczom ukazał się oficjalny, ułożony według prawnych standardów formularz adopcyjny, podpisany przez dziecko, osobę przejmującą opiekę oraz uprawnionego urzędnika z Ministerstwa. Brakowało jedynie podpisu obecnego opiekuna. Uwagę dyrektora przykuło nazwisko jego następcy.

\- Remus? - zdziwił się starzec. Lupin traktował swoją przypadłość bardzo poważnie. Nigdy by się nie zgodził przyjąć odpowiedzialności za dziecko. - Udało ci się go namówić?

\- Trochę mi to zajęło. - przyznał chłopak. - Ale jeśli chcę, umiem być przekonujący.

\- Nie wątpię. - wymamrotał pod nosem czarodziej. Co mogło okazać się na tyle ważne, żeby wilkołak zignorował swoją likantropię? Kolejna zagadka domagała się uwagi Dumbledore'a. Jednak wypowiedział inne pytanie. - A w jaki sposób masz zamiar mnie przekonać? Dlaczego miałbym oddać prawo do opieki nad tobą?

\- No cóż, - zaczął Harry. - już znalazłem kompetentnego i chętnego kandydata. Nie znajdzie pan lepszego, a sam pan nie może się mną zajmować. Ma pan obowiązki związane ze szkołą, do której nie będę dłużej uczęszczał.

\- Nie będziesz uczęszczał? - Dumbledore poczuł się skonfundowany. - Chyba nadal mam coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?

\- Nie, nie ma pan. - odparł stanowczo. - Nie mam zamiaru dłużej nadstawiać karku, przebywając w tej szkole. Będę się uczył w domu. Prywatnie.

* * *

 _Dwie postaci pojawiły się na skraju błoni Hogwartu. Zaklęcia ochronne uniemożliwiały komukolwiek aportację na terenach zamku, więc resztę drogi trzeba było pokonać na piechotę. Przed mocarną bramą mężczyźni przystanęli. Ten większy, ale i bardziej okaleczony, zapytał: - Gotów?_

 _Harry skinął głową._

 _\- Wiesz już, jak to powiesz?_

 _\- Mniej więcej._

 _\- I na pewno chcesz to zrobić? Za tymi drzwiami nie będzie odwrotu._

 _Chłopak zwrócił się w kierunku aurora, starając się przybrać jak najpoważniejszy wyraz twarzy i zignorował ziejącą dziurę w miejscu, gdzie Alastorowi brakowało kawałka nosa._

 _\- Dla mnie już od dawna nie ma odwrotu. Jestem gotów. Chcę to zrobić. - zrobił krok i był już jedną nogą w zamku, gdy Moody chwycił go za ramię._

 _\- Czekaj, chłopcze. - włożył mu do ręki niewielką fiolkę z jakimś mlecznoróżowym płynem. - Wypij to._

 _\- Co to? - zdziwił się._

 _\- Eliksir uspokajający. Nie możesz tam wejść, trzęsąc się jak osika!_

 _Miał rację. Harry z coraz większym trudem tłumił w sobie gniew, skierowany przeciw dyrektorowi. Drżącymi rękami odkorkował fiolkę i powąchał zawartość. Lekko truskawkowa. Nie mając większej nadziei, że mu to pomoże, odchylił głowę i wlał sobie eliksir do gardła. Poczuł delikatne mrowienie, potem dreszcz przebiegający jego ciało i w końcu błogi spokój._

 _\- Świetnie. - pochwalił auror, wręczając mu dwie kolejne fiolki. - To na potem, jakbyś potrzebował w gabinecie. Jedna zapasowa, na wszelki wypadek._

 _\- Pan nie żartował, mówiąc, że zapasowych planów nigdy dość. - włożył je do obu kieszeni kurtki._

 _\- Oczywiście, że nie. Z tak poważnych rzeczy się nie żartuje. A teraz jazda do środka.  
_

* * *

\- Nadstawiać karku? Czyżby coś było nie tak w Hogwarcie? - dopytywał dyrektor najuprzejmiej, jak potrafił.

\- Ależ nie! No skądże, wszystko jest świetnie! - odpowiedział sarkastycznie. - No, może poza tym, że przez cały rok towarzyszyli nam dementorzy, którzy wyjątkowo rozsmakowali się we mnie. - pogładził się po podbródku, udając teatralnie, że się zastanawia. - Och, i że szkoła nie była w stanie ochronić mnie przed zbiegłym mordercą. Całe szczęście, że okazał się niewinny, bo już dawno by mnie zabił. Tyle że, och! - uderzył się w czoło, udając, że coś sobie przypomniał. - Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia, bo on już nikogo nie może skrzywdzić, ani nikomu pomóc. Dlaczego? Bo szkoła nie mogła uchronić niewinnego człowieka przed pocałunkiem dementora, ot dlaczego. - przy ostatnim zdaniu zmienił ton z teatralnego na szczerze zirytowany.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś tym wzburzony, Harry. - odparł Dumbledore. - Ale musisz zrozumieć, że to była decyzja Ministerstwa, nie nasza.

\- Oczywiście. Co nie znaczy, że nie można było nic z tym zrobić. - odgryzł się chłopak. - Ale to przecież tylko zbiegły morderca, prawda? Kto by się nim przejmował? - spytał z żalem.

\- Los Syriusza jest godny pożałowania, a postępowanie Ministerstwa karygodne. - stary czarodziej uznał, że jedynym sposobem na przejście przez tę rozmowę jest zachowanie absolutnego spokoju. - Ale to nie zagraża twojemu bezpieczeństwu w szkole.

\- Ma pan absolutną rację. Nie zagraża. - przewrócił oczami. - Wie pan, co zagraża bezpieczeństwu w szkole? Trzydziestometrowy krwiożerczy wąż morderca, zabijający samym wzrokiem, mieszkający w podziemiach! Ale chwila... - chwycił się za podbródek i, patrząc w przestrzeń gdzieś nad ramieniem dyrektora, znowu udawał, że coś sobie przypomina. - Ten wąż nie żyje. Hurra. Cieszmy się i radujmy. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. - powiedział całkowicie płaskim tonem. - Szkoda tylko, że musiał z nim walczyć dwunastolatek, bo kadra nauczycielska nic nie zrobiła. - dodał gniewnie. - Nauczyciel obrony stchórzył i zamiast nam pomóc, obrócił się przeciw nam i sam sobie wyczyścił pamięć. Nie, żeby na cokolwiek się zdał przed tym wypadkiem - nawet z chochlikami sobie nie radził. - rozczarowanie w jego głosie było nie do przeoczenia. - Ale pan mógł coś zrobić. Pan powinien był uratować szkołę, zamiast polegać na niedoświadczonych uczniach. Ale dał się pan usunąć ze stanowiska.

Dumbledore osunął się w krześle. Jego rysy zyskały dodatkowe dziesięć lat zmęczenia. Poradzenie sobie z Harrym wydawało się coraz trudniejsze, zwłaszcza że miał solidne przesłanki stojące za słowami, które wypowiadał. Jednak dyrektor nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

\- Drogi chłopcze, nie możesz mnie winić za przestrzeganie prawa. - pozwolił sobie na odrobinę ostrości w głosie, żeby przypomnieć chłopcu, z kim rozmawia. - Ani tym bardziej obciążać mnie odpowiedzialnością za ataki wywołane przez dziennik Riddle'a.

\- No tak, bo nie mógł pan odnaleźć Komnaty. - odgryzł się Harry. - Chociaż udało się to uczniom drugiego roku.

\- Miałeś zdecydowaną przewagę bycia wężoustym. Nikt inny nie mógł tego osiągnąć. Jedynie potomek Salazara Slytherina, dysponujący tym talentem, jakże charakterystycznym dla jego rodu.

\- A nie mógł pan przełknąć własnej dumy i poprosić o pomoc?! Nawet to by było lepsze niż zostawienie mi wszystkiego na głowie! - teraz już nie tylko krzyczał, ale stanął na równe nogi, ledwo nad sobą panując.

\- Najpierw mnie oskarżasz o zaniedbanie bezpieczeństwa uczniów, a potem wyrzucasz, że nie wciągnąłem cię w śledztwo? Zachowujesz się nieracjonalnie! - zadudnił Dumbledore. Przy czym odkrył, że on sam też stoi, dokładnie naprzeciw Harry'ego po drugiej stronie biurka. - Swoim zachowaniem udowadniasz, że nie jesteś gotów na podejmowanie samodzielnych decyzji.

Chłopak nie ugiął się pod surowym spojrzeniem Albusa. Dyszał wściekle, patrząc prosto w oczy starca. Czarodziej wykorzystał tę okazję, żeby zastosować odrobinę legilimencji. Jednak gdy tylko dotknął umysłu Harry'ego, cofnął się jak oparzony pod wpływem czystej nienawiści, emitowanej przez chłopca. Nienawiści, skierowanej przeciw niemu osobiście. Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak wielka była różnica między uczniem, który teraz przed nim stał, a Harrym Potterem, jakiego znał.

* * *

 _\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam wejść sam? - spytał chłopaka przed drzwiami do gabinetu Dumbledore'a._

 _\- Tak. - odpowiedział stanowczo Harry. - To mój problem i ja muszę się z nim uporać._

 _\- Jak sobie chcesz, chłopcze. - odparł Moody. - Jak sobie chcesz... Podaj ten twój płaszczyk._

 _Chłopak się zdziwił, ale wręczył mu swoją pelerynę-niewidkę. - Wie pan, że Dumbledore widzi przez tę pelerynę?_

 _\- Owszem. Ale nie widzi przez drzwi. - uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - W przeciwieństwie do mnie._

 _\- W takim razie po co to panu?_

 _\- Plan F. - odburknął. - Nie pozwól staruszkowi na siebie czekać. - dodał niecierpliwie._

To było już ponad godzinę temu. Ważniacy sobie gadali w gabinecie do woli, a Alastor nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko podsłuchiwać, stojąc za drzwiami pod peleryną-niewidką. Nie było to tak nudne, jak się spodziewał. Po pierwsze, stary dureń praktycznie przyznał się do zaniedbania wychowania chłopca. Gdyby naprawdę doszło do potyczki przed sądem, wcześniej zebrane dowody mogły się okazać niepotrzebne w świetle wyznania winy.

Po drugie, Dumbledore opowiedział o tej magicznej ochronie obejmującej chłopca. O magii, opierającej się na ofierze z życia. Moody bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, skąd święty Albus wie o tak mrocznej magii. Jakkolwiek ofiara była dobrowolna, magia krwi zdecydowanie podpadała pod kategorię 'czarnej'. I skoro się na niej znał, to czy nie mógł zastąpić krewnych Pottera pojemnikiem z krwią? Coś takiego mogło zadziałać, a Albus zawsze miał smykałkę do eksperymentów.

To nie tak, że auror podejrzewał Dumbledore'a o bycie czarnoksiężnikiem. Przyjaźnili się od lat - zauważyłby. Ale każdy, kto spędził choć dwadzieścia lat polując na mrocznych czarodziejów, wiedział, że żadna doza ostrożności nie jest zbyt duża. A Moody przeżył nawet więcej.

Ale najciekawsze miał dopiero usłyszeć.

* * *

Harry utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, nie chcąc pokazać Dumbledore'owi słabości. Nigdy wcześniej nie mierzył się ze spojrzeniem dyrektora, który zazwyczaj nie przyjmował władczej postawy. Ale kiedy już do tego doszło, Harry odkrył, że radził sobie z tym lepiej niż ze świdrującym spojrzeniem wuja Vernona.

\- Nie będzie mi pan mówił, na co jestem gotowy, a na co nie. - wysapał, wkładając wysiłek w to, żeby nie krzyczeć. - Zbyt długo pozwalałem innym na kierowanie moim życiem. Nigdy więcej.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z wyższością człowieka, któremu się wydaje, że rozumie, co przeżywa jego rozmówca. - To zrozumiałe, że chcesz poczuć, że panujesz nad swoim życiem. To typowe dla ludzi w twoim...

\- Nie. - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie jestem typowy. Nie ma pan o mnie pojęcia i nie będzie mnie pan traktował protekcjonalnie.

To wyraźnie wytrąciło dyrektora z równowagi. Czegokolwiek spodziewał się po Harrym, najwyraźniej się przeliczył. - Drogi chłopcze, to nierozważne, odrzucać mądrość oferowaną przez starszych.

Chłopak praktycznie parsknął na tę uwagę. - Nie potrzebuję mądrości człowieka, który wpuścił Voldemorta do szkoły pełnej uczniów. - Albus chciał zaprotestować, ale Harry nie dopuścił go do głosu. - Jako nauczyciela. Wpuściłeś go tu jako nauczyciela! - warknął. - Lord pieprzony Voldemort nauczał dzieci w Hogwarcie! I nieraz próbował mnie zabić!

\- Niby jak miałem przewidzieć, że opęta Quirrella?! - bronił się Dumbledore. - Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z tak czarną magią!

\- To jest pana wymówka? 'Och, nie wiedziałem; nie mogłem przewidzieć!' - przedrzeźniał go bezlitośnie Harry. - To dobre dla pierwszoroczniaków! Gdyby nie ja, Voldemort już dwa lata temu wróciłby do władzy! - wrzeszczał. - A pan jest winny zniszczenia Kamienia i śmierci Nicolasa Flamela! Zawiódł pan swojego przyjaciela!

Twarz dyrektora przybrała srogi wyraz, w reakcji na te oskarżenia. - Nie tobie osądzać, co jest i nie jest moją winą, chłopcze!

\- Nie? To świetnie! - Harry wyjął drugi zwój i wyciągnął go w stronę Dumbledore'a. - W takim razie spotkamy się w sądzie! - Albus pobladł na widok gotowego pozwu, mierząc go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Chyba że podpiszesz ten formularz. - Obniżył ramię i wskazał rulonem na ten pierwszy dokument, leżący nadal na biurku. "Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie." myślał. "Nic słabszego od ultimatum nie przekona Albusa Ja-Wiem-Wszystko Dumbledore'a, żeby pozwolił mi żyć po swojemu."

Patrzył na kamienną twarz dyrektora, gdy ten rozważał swoje opcje. Harry coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił - chciał opuścić ten gabinet najszybciej, jak się dało. Sama obecność starego czarodzieja go drażniła. Czuł gniew na jego widok. Słowa powodowały furię. A nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie uczucia. Czuł ogień w żyłach. Tę dzikość, próbującą się uzewnętrznić. Była jak zwierzę, drapiące drzwi wyjściowe, domagające się wolności. Napierała na jego ciało i umysł. Powstrzymywanie jej było trudne nawet w otoczeniu przyjaciół. Przy przeciwnikach zdawała się niemożliwa do opanowania. Gdyby nie wypił tego eliksiru uspokajającego, siałby już teraz śmierć i zniszczenie. Moody miał rację w swojej paranoi - Harry musiał mu podziękować, jak już stąd wyjdzie. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien teraz zażyć trzeciej dawki, korzystając z okazji, że starzec pogrążył się w myślach i nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Sięgnął do kieszeni i dotknął fiolki. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to wyjdzie stąd w ciągu pięciu minut. Jeśli źle, kłótnia może się przeciągnąć. Na jak długo starczała mu jedna dawka? Może jakieś pół godziny. Nie był to najsilniejszy wywar. W końcu powziął postanowienie, że wypije ją teraz i wyjdzie przed upływem tego czasu.

\- Nie mogę tego podpisać. Przykro mi chłopcze, to dla twojego własnego dobra. - Dumbledore zaskoczył go tą nagłą odpowiedzią, także niemal podskoczył. I upuścił fiolkę, która na jego oczach pokonała drogę do posadzki i rozbiła się, zanim zdążył ją złapać. "No dobra. Muszę wyjść poniżej pięciu minut." Nie poświęcił stracie drugiej myśli. Był zbyt oszołomiony odrzuceniem ultimatum.

\- Zaryzykuje pan publiczną porażkę w sądzie? - wyraził swoje zdziwienie.

\- Och, myślę, że umiem jeszcze wygrać tak drobną sprawę. - staruszek uśmiechnął się, jeszcze bardziej złoszcząc Harry'ego. Chłopak starał się przyspieszyć swój proces myślowy. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał.

\- Mam dowody.

\- Nie wątpię. - odparł Albus spokojnie. - Inaczej byś sobie nie pozwolił na taką impertynencję. Ale zapewniam, że sobie poradzę.

Harry otworzył już usta, żeby zwrócić uwagę, że dyrektor praktycznie przyznał się do winy w tej rozmowie, a on mógł użyć własnych wspomnień jako dowodu. Ale w tym momencie uderzyło go, że po przeczytaniu pozwu starzec wydawał się spokojniejszy niż przed. A przecież powinno go wzburzyć, że został postawiony w takiej sytuacji. "On blefuje." Ta myśl przyprawiła go o białą gorączkę. Dosłownie trząsł się ze złości. Przeklęty starzec nawet się nie przyzna, że został pokonany!

Jego reakcja nie umknęła Dumbledore'owi, który spytał z troską w głosie: - Dobrze się czujesz, Harry?

Nie odpowiedział. To pytanie jedynie bardziej go denerwowało. Nie potrzebował troski starego nieudacznika. Nie chciał jej.

Czując, jak coraz bardziej wzbiera z nim gniew, jak coraz trudniej mu nad nim zapanować, drżącą ręką sięgnął do kieszeni po eliksir uspokajający. Tylko po to, żeby przypomnieć sobie, że go nie ma. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na odłamki rozbitej fiolki, leżące u jego stóp. Wezbrała w nim panika. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebował.

Targnął nim wstrząs, który odgiął go do tyłu, także upadł na wciąż stojące za nim krzesło. Mięśnie drżały mu jak z gniewu, ale tym razem nie mógł ich powstrzymać. Narastające odczucie szalejących płomieni pod skórą potwierdzało jego najgorsze obawy. To nie była już reakcja emocjonalna. Przemieniał się i nie mógł na to nic poradzić, nie wiadomo jak bardzo się wysilać, żeby to stłumić.

\- Co się dzieje? - pytał zdumiony Dumbledore. - Harry, co się dzieje?

Harry chciał ostrzec nieszczęsnego dyrektora, żeby uciekał, ale wydał jedynie serię niezrozumiałych dźwięków. - Arrgh! Ghhhlaaarrrh!

Nagle chłopaka zalała fala czerwonego światła, towarzysząca krzykowi: - Drętwota!

Poczuł, jak zaklęcie go dotyka, nie wywierając żadnego skutku. Targnął nim jedynie kolejny wstrząs, ostatecznie odbierający mu władzę nad własnym ciałem.

\- Albus, uważaj! On się przemienił! - rozpoznał głos Moody'ego, choć nie umiał ocenić, skąd dobiega.

Dyrektor wydał z siebie jedynie inteligentne - Co? - zanim Harry poderwał się na nogi i jednym płynnym ruchem podniósł potężne, dębowe biurko i cisnął je na dyrektora. Mebel zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i wrócił na miejsce, prowadzony różdżką starca. Chłopak wskoczył na blat i zamachnął się na irytujący, drewniany patyczek, z którego trafiło go kolejne bezużyteczne zaklęcie, zanim go nie wytrącił go z ręki głupca, jednocześnie łamiąc mu obie kości przedramienia. Już miał wykończyć żałosnego człowieka, gdy z flanki uderzyło go coś mocnego i rzuciło nim w ścianę po lewej stronie.

Błyskawicznie się podniósł z kamiennej podłogi i rozejrzał za drugim czarodziejem. Nie znalazł go, obrywając jedynie kolejnym urokiem. Auror widocznie zrezygnował z łagodnych zaklęć i próbował silniejszych klątw z nadzieją, że któraś zadziała. Nie-do-końca-Harry rzucił się w furii na miejsce, z którego dobiegł go pocisk. Machnął ręką przez miejsce, w którym powinien był stać przeciwnik, ale już go tam nie było. Wilkołak warknął z wściekle. Skakał po gabinecie, próbując uderzyć niewidzialnego napastnika, ciskającego w niego wciąż to nowe uroki.

Harry wiedział, co się dzieje, więc bestia też wiedziała. Stary auror krył się pod peleryną-niewidką, więc nie można go było zobaczyć. Najwyraźniej rzucił też jakieś zaklęcie wyciszające, bo nie dało się go usłyszeć. Zwierzę mogłoby go wywęszyć - według wiedzy chłopaka nie istniały żadne uroki maskujące zapachy. Jednak pomiędzy wonią krwi, rozlanego eliksiru, własnego potu i starego pergaminu wilk nie potrafił namierzyć aurora.

Kolejna klątwa cisnęła nim przez pomieszczenie, rozbijając skomplikowane magiczne urządzenia, wypełniające tą część gabinetu. Podnosząc się z resztek, odrzucając wciąż kręcący się wiatrak i depcząc gwiżdżący czajnik, wilkołak rzucił się do ucieczki. Drzwi nie dały się otworzyć - zostały zapieczętowane, odcinając mu jedyną drogę wyjścia. Jednak nie przejął się tą przeszkodą. Wziął zamach i przebił grube drewno pięścią. Wbił drugą rękę i, chwytając drzwi od zewnątrz, wyrwał je z zawiasów. Obrócił się, żeby rzucić je na Dumbledore'a, usiłującego bezskutecznie naprawić swoją rękę, żeby móc używać różdżki.

W tym momencie usłyszał za plecami eksplozję, która ponownie zerwała go z nóg i przeniosła w zupełnie inne miejsce w gabinecie. Sfrustrowany wilkołak zaczął biegać w koło po pomieszczeniu, niszcząc wszystko, na czym mógł położyć łapy, unikając zaklęć, jeśli tylko zdążał. Moody przeszedł o krok wyżej, używając zaklęć, mogących poważnie zranić nawet wilkołaka. Jednak ta bestia nie stanowiła typowego przedstawiciela swojej rasy - była szybsza, wytrzymalsza i bardziej przebiegła. Spostrzegłszy broń w gablocie, rozbiła ją i porwała miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Z mieczem w ręku, nie-Harry zwrócił się ponownie w stronę leżącego pod ścianą dyrektora. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie - to był idealny plan. Wziął zamach, żeby rzucić ostrze i przebić starca, wiedząc, że żadne zaklęcie nie mogło zatrzymać broni wykutej przez gobliny.

Jednak w połowie drogi jego ramię się zatrzymało. Coś nie pozwalało mu wykonać rzutu. Coś podpowiadało mu, że powinien opuścić rękę. Coś szeptało mu słowa, wypełniające go błogim spokojem.

* * *

Moody rozkazał mu opuścić miecz. Metal brzęknął o kamień. Nie miał czasu się dziwić, że zaklęcie Imperius zadziałało na oszalały umysł chłopca. Ważne, że zadziałało - później będzie się zastanawiał, dlaczego.

Nie spuszczając różdżki z wilkołaka, wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza fiolkę przezroczystego eliksiru, łatwego do pomylenia z wodą. Postawił go na ziemi przed bestią, depcząc po drodze resztki innej fiolki, leżące w mlecznoróżowej kałuży. Miał ochotę przeklinać własną głupotę, że dał to chłopakowi w szkle, a nie metalu. Ale na to też nie miał czasu. Później będzie się wkurzał. Narazie skupił się na unieszkodliwieniu bestii. Powtórzył zaklęcie.

\- Imperio. - dobrze, że nikt go nie słyszał pod osłoną zaklęć wytłumiających. Ciężko by było wytłumaczyć, dlaczego używał zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył.

Harry schylił się, podniósł fiolkę, odkorkował i wlał sobie zawartość do gardła. Natychmiast ugięły się pod nim kolana, zwiotczały mięśnie i byłby upadł na posadzkę, gdyby go Moody nie przechwycił zaklęciem. Ostrożnie złożył śpiącego chłopaka na ziemi. Przyjrzał mu się i mruknął: - Incarcerous. - krępując go linami. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby okazał się odporny na najsilniejszy wywar nasenny świata. Albo dawka mogła okazać się zbyt mała dla wilkołaka. Ostrożności nigdy dość. Podszedł do Albusa i zdjął pelerynę. Dumbledore i tak przez nią widział.

\- Co... to było? - wysapał jego ranny przyjaciel.

\- Plan F. - odburknął, oglądając złamaną rękę dyrektora.

\- Eliksir... tak... a reszta? - zapytał między jękami pod dotykiem aurora.

\- Improwizacja. Wybacz, że zepsułem ci tak ładny pokój. - odpowiedział bez krzty skruchy w głosie.

\- Ha-harry? - starzec nie miał siły na pełne zdania.

\- Było podpisać pieprzony formularz, to do niczego by nie doszło. - warknął z irytacją. Musiał się skupić na naprawie kości. Nie miał czasu na pogaduszki.

\- Co... czym?

\- To wilkołak. - Moody przewrócił zdrowym okiem. Magiczne trzymał skierowane na związanego chłopaka. - Dlatego nie może wrócić do tej twojej wesołej szkółki.

\- Nie... powiedział. - Dumbledore syknął przy akompaniamencie szczęku kości wracających na miejsce.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - przerwał, przyglądając się ranie. Machnął różdżką i zasklepił ją. "Czyli nie doszło do zakażenia... ten Dumbledore, pieprzony szczęściarz."

\- Dlaczego? - wysapał Albus.

\- Bo nie chce, żebyś się wtrącał w jego życie. Z tego co słyszałem, dostatecznie dużo namieszałeś. - rozejrzał się dokoła. Znalazłszy różdżkę dyrektora, podniósł ją. Jednak zamiast ją oddać, wymierzył ją w przyjaciela. - Dość pytań. Teraz twoja kolei, żeby na kilka odpowiedzieć.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zszokowany.

\- Jestem szczególnie zainteresowany tematem pewnego czarnoksiężnika, który powinien być martwy od ponad dekady.

* * *

 **Przypis:**

Ufff *ociera pot z czoła*

To był wymagający rozdział. Napisałem go trzy razy, na trzy różne sposoby (i nie chodzi o poprawki stylistyczne - to normalka). Także tego...

Witam Was bardzo serdecznie, drodzy czytelnicy!

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba moja pisanina. Normalnie bym tego nie publikował, bo jakością dalece odbiega od moich wyidealizowanych standardów, ale to pomaga narzucić sobie pewną dyscyplinę pisania (a satysfakcja z utrwalenia choć jednej z opowieści, które snuję sobie w głowie, jest naprawdę wielka).

Czytając inne opowiadania na tej stronie zawsze się dziwiłem, że autorzy odpowiadają na recenzje publicznie... *facepalm* Już wiem, czemu.

 **Do Karmienete:** _Cieszę się, że odpowiada Ci mój styl. Staram się zachowywać równowagę między ilością tekstu, poświęconego wnętrzu bohaterów, oraz tego, opisującego właściwą akcję. Chciałbym, żeby opowieść była zarówno zrozumiała jak i dynamiczna. Jeśli chodzi o kwestię wykrzykników: dla mnie wskazują jednoznacznie na to, że postać krzyczy. Jeśli ich nie ma, to znaczy, że według mnie tego nie robi. Oczywiście możesz czytać to inaczej, masz swobodę interpretacji. Odnosząc się do twojego przykładu: "Drzwi? Drzwi?" W mojej głowie Harry nie krzyczał w tej sytuacji. I miał ku temu ważny powód - starał się nad sobą panować, żeby nie zrobić krzywdy Hermionie. Masz rację, że dodanie wykrzyknika "Drzwi? Drzwi?!" wzmocniłoby wydźwięk powtórzenia, ale dla mnie to po prostu nierealistyczne, żeby Harry podniósł głos w tym momencie. Mam nadzieję, że Ci to jakoś bardzo nie przeszkadza. Nie jestem w stanie umotywować każdego zachowania w tekście, bo straciłby na dynamice. Do następnego razu!  
_ **Koniec odpowiedzi dla Karmienete.  
**

Tak, właśnie odkryłem, że nie każdemu można odpowiedzieć w wiadomości prywatnej. Bystry jestem, nie ma co.

To chyba by było na tyle. Rozdział 4 już jest w produkcji. Możecie się go spodziewać w przyszłym tygodniu (nie chcę obiecywać konkretnej daty).

Do następnego razu!

~BerserkLittleCook


	4. Good Afternoon

_Long live J.K! All hail Rowling!_

* * *

Część I

 **The Scent**

Rozdział 4.

 **Good Afternoon**

Patrząc, jak auror lewituje ciało Harry'ego przez drzwi i składa je na stole w kuchni, Hermiona zrozumiała, jakie uczucia towarzyszyły Ginny w Dniu Ugryzienia. Miała ochotę krzyczeć na widok bladej twarzy. Coś się w niej skręcało na widok świeżych, otwartych ran, pokrywających każdy kawałek odsłoniętej skóry, prześwitujących przez poszarpane i przypalone ubrania. Oblepiony krwią i ropą wyciekającymi przez pociętą skórę, Harry oddychał bardzo płytko, tak że w pierwszej chwili tego nie zauważyła. Korzystając z chwilowej ulgi, Hermiona zebrała myśli i zapytała:

\- Co się stało, panie Moody? Mieliście tylko porozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

\- Plan się sypnął. - odburknął, rozrywając do końca koszulę Harry'ego i zdejmując ją razem z kurtką, żeby przyjrzeć się obrażeniom.

\- Ktoś was zaatakował? Chyba nie Dumbledore?- spytała, gapiąc się na poranioną, zakrwawioną pierś przyjaciela.

Zanim auror odpowiedział, do pomieszczenia wparował Lupin, ciężko dysząc. - Odebrałem twój sygnał, Alastorze. - podał mężczyźnie srebrzystą piersiówkę. - Nie wiem, po co ci ten eliksir. - dopiero w tym momencie zdawał się dostrzec Harry'ego. - O Merlinie, co się stało? Musimy go zabrać do św. Munga!

\- Nie możemy. - Szalonooki otworzył flaszkę i wmusił zawartość w przełyk chłopaka. - Nigdy by go nie wypuścili.

Hermiona chciała zaprotestować, ale auror jej nie pozwolił.

\- Twój chłoptaś jest niebezpieczną, mroczną bestią, panienko. - Moody rozchylił powieki Harry'ego i obserwował, jak źrenice wracają do normy. Potem zabrał się za oczyszczanie i zasklepianie ran, do czego zażądał pomocy reszty obecnych.

Krążąc po kuchni i przynosząc rozmaite potrzebne materiały, Hermiona starała się poukładać w głowie zebrane informacje. Używali zwykłych metod opatrywania ran, a nie magicznych. Ktoś strasznie poharatał Harry'ego. Moody nazwał go mroczną bestią i powiedział, że u św. Munga by go zamknęli i nie wypuścili. I to niemożliwe, żeby Dumbledore go tak załatwił, a przecież to do niego poszli...

Nagle elementy układanki zaczęły wskakiwać na miejsce w głowie najbystrzejszej czarownicy swoich czasów. Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna: Harry przemienił się poza pełnią! To musiało być to, czego tak bardzo się obawiał w kontaktach z nią. Powód, dla którego zamknął się w pokoju Rona. Ale jak to możliwe? To musiało mieć coś wspólnego z okolicznościami zarażenia; z tym, że Greyback ugryzł go w ludzkiej postaci, poza pełnią. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że ugryzienie poza pełnią powinno mieć słabsze efekty, ale najwyraźniej oznaczało, że klątwa odzywała się przez cały miesiąc, nie tylko jednej nocy.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczył po otwarciu oczu, był czubek różdżki celowanej w jego twarz. Następnie dotarło do niego nieprzyjemne uczucie skrępowania przez oplatające go liny. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie Incarcerous. Chociaż... czy na niego? To coś nie było nim - a przynajmniej bardzo chciał tak myśleć. Potem w kolejności poczuł ból dochodzący z różnych części ciała oraz dotyk pokrywających go bandaży. Dopiero wtedy skupił wzrok dostatecznie, żeby rozpoznać człowieka, który w niego mierzy.

\- Jak masz na imię, chłopcze? - zażądał Alastor Moody.

\- James. - odparł bezmyślnie. - Harry James. - poprawił się. - Potter. - dotarło do niego, że nie myśli zbyt przytomnie.

\- Ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętasz? - naciskał auror.

Harry zamrugał. Co pamiętał? Aportowali się do Hogwartu. Rozmawiał z Dumbledorem. Upuścił jakąś fiolkę. Coś ważnego. A potem...

\- Oż, kurwa.

\- Harry, nie przeklinaj! - zganił go znajomy głos. Hermiona?

Znowu zaklął. Uderzyłby się w swój głupi łeb, ale trzymały go więzy. Na szczęście. Jak mógł stracić panowanie przy Dumbledorze? Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze. I tak jeszcze kilka razy, aż się uspokoił.

\- Chłopcze, odpowiedz na pytanie.

\- Pamiętam wszystko. - wyszeptał. Szczegóły spotkania do niego wracały, zalewały go falą wspomnień, wrażeń, odczuć. Zapach krwi, gniew, żądza mordu. Dumbledore... - Dumbledore... Czy on...?

\- Ma się dobrze, chłopcze, choć nie dzięki tobie.

W tym momencie wtrącił się Remus. - Chyba można go już uwolnić. Widać, że znowu jest sobą.

\- Jeszcze nie. - warknął Moody. - Słuchaj, Potter. Stary dureń nie zgodził się podpisać formularza. Stwierdził, że nikt poza nim nie zdoła nad tobą zapanować. Co więcej, powiedział, że musisz wrócić do Hogwartu we wrześniu, a w międzyczasie masz mieszkać u wujostwa.

Harry na początku uznał to za oczywiste, że Dumbledore się nie zgodził. Dopuszczając do przemiany, przegrał negocjacje. Ale żeby ściągać go do Hogwartu? Jak dyrektor mógł to robić, wiedząc, że chłopak jest niebezpieczny,? Czy on kompletnie skretyniał, czy zupełnie przestał dbać o swoich uczniów? I wysyła go do Dursleyów?! "Chyba w snach! Nigdzie się nie wybieram."

Czując, jak wzbiera w nim gniew, przestraszył się, że znowu to coś nim zawładnie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie w jednym pokoju z Hermioną. Pamiętając, jaką siłą dysponowała drzemiąca w nim bestia, nie liczył wcale na to, że zwykły Incarcerous go zatrzyma.

\- Na dodatek powiedział, że nie wolno ci używać różdżki, dopóki nie wrócisz do szkoły. - ciągnął auror. - I zablokował ci dostęp do twojej własnej krypty u Gringotta. I odebrał ci spadek po Blacku. Ten dom nie jest już twój. - Szalonooki przekazywał mu coraz to nowe, coraz to gorsze wiadomości, wywołując w nim gwałtownie wzrastającą furię. Ten Dumbledore! Za kogo on się uważa? - I nalegał, żebyś zerwał kontakty ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. I przeniósł cię do Hufflepuffu.

Umysł Harry'ego zatrzymał się na tym ostatnim zdaniu. Wydawało mu się całkowicie absurdalne. Czemu dyrektor miałby zmieniać jego Dom? Czy w ogóle mógł to zrobić? Cofnął się myślami do poprzednich wiadomości. Sporo rzeczy się nie zgadzało, jak o tym pomyślał. Gdyby wrócił do Dursleyów, zabiłby ich w przeciągu dwóch dni. I to optymistyczna wersja. Dyrektor na pewno to rozumiał - przecież sam ledwo się wybronił. Zginąłby, gdyby nie Moody.

\- Chwila. - przerwał monolog aurora. - Czemu mnie pan próbuje sprowokować?

Szalonooki skupił na nim oboje oczu, przy czym to magiczne zdawało się patrzeć nie _na_ niego, tylko _poprzez._ Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szpetnie (z taką ilością blizn ciężko inaczej). - Sprytna z ciebie bestia, Potter. I jak, ciężko ci się teraz kontrolować? Masz ochotę odgryźć mi twarz?

\- Fuj. Kto by tknął tak wstrętny posiłek? - Harry zaśmiał się sucho. Teraz, gdy ktoś mu o tym przypomniał, uderzyło go to, jak małego wysiłku wymagało opanowanie gniewu. Co więcej, wcale nie czuł tej dzikości, która towarzyszyła mu od ponad dwóch tygodni. - Co pan zrobił? Gdzie się podziało _to_? W ogóle _tego_ nie czuję!

\- Nie ciesz się tak, chłopaczku. - odparł Moody, widząc radość w oczach Harry'ego. - Eliksir tojadowy. Działa, ale szybko zbankrutujesz, jeśli będziesz musiał brać go codziennie. - To rzeczywiście był problem, ale nie przeszkodził rosnącemu entuzjazmowi chłopaka.

\- Czy teraz możecie go wypuścić? - spytała Hermiona, która obserwowała całą scenę, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiąc. Gdy auror odwołał swoje zaklęcie i pozwolił Harry'emu usiąść, chłopak znalazł się oko w oko ze zmartwioną przyjaciółką. Co, o dziwo, przerażało go o wiele bardziej niż konfrontacja z najpotężniejszym czarownikiem świata. Odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść jej spojrzenia. Marzył o tym, żeby znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. Gdziekolwiek, byleby nie musieć z nią teraz rozmawiać.

Widząc dyskomfort swojego podopiecznego, Remus wymówił się słowami, że musi coś załatwić, i znacząco machnął głową w bok, wskazując Moody'emu drzwi. Harry obserwował to z irytacją nad ramieniem Hermiony (na którą przecież nie patrzył). Obaj mężczyźni zostawili go na pastwę dziewczyny, przy czym Szalonooki uśmiechał się złośliwie, a Lupin pokazał mu kciuki w górę. Dwie wredoty. Wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał sobie poradzić z Hermioną, ale czemu akurat _teraz_. Nie był gotowy.

* * *

Nadal siedział na stole i patrzył gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem. Hermiona podejrzewała, że powinna się już przyzwyczaić, że unikał jej wzroku za każdym razem, gdy coś było nie tak. W końcu robił tak od samego początku pierwszego roku. Jednak mierził ją fakt, że w ostatnim czasie oznaczało to _ciągle_. Od momentu, gdy stracił Syriusza, Harry ciągle się zachowywał, jakby coś było nie tak. Może wcześniej też tak miał, tylko lepiej to ukrywał. Może powinna się cieszyć, że przynajmniej po nim to widać. Ale...

\- Harry... - nie odpowiedział, ani nie zareagował w żaden sposób, dopóki nie podniosła ręki do jego pokrytej opatrunkami twarzy. Drgnął, gdy położyła mu dłoń na policzku, żeby obrócić jego głowę do niej. Wiedziała, że pod bandażami i plastrami miał co najmniej tuzin szram na twarzy, jednak nie była pewna, czy właśnie dlatego odruchowo odsunął się od jej ręki. Sama możliwość tego innego powodu bolała, ale Hermiona nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu wejść jej w drogę. - Harry Jamesie Potterze, spójrz na mnie.

Słysząc żądanie w jej głosie zmusił się do spojrzenia jej w twarz. Widziała, że wymagało to od niego sporo wysiłku. Jego usta się uśmiechnęły lekko, co w połączeniu ze smutkiem w oczach tworzyło zbolały wyraz. - Mówiłem, że powinnaś się mnie bać.

\- Och, Harry... - chciała mu się rzucić na szyję, ale w tym stanie raczej by tego nie docenił. - A ja ci mówiłam, że nie jesteś potworem.

Spuścił wzrok i pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany. - Jesteś niemożliwa. Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że jestem niebezpieczny, czy po prostu nie dopuszczasz do siebie tej myśli?

Otworzyła usta, ale nie dopuścił jej do głosu.

\- Gdyby nie Moody, Dumbledore już by nie żył! I to przeze mnie. - dodał, ściszając głos.

Harry Potter potrafił być uparty - Hermiona to wiedziała i wykazywała się wobec niego cierpliwością. Jednak w tym przypadku tak dramatyzował, że rozmowa z nim robiła się frustrująca.

\- Czy naprawdę tak bardzo nienawidzisz Dumbledore'a, że chciałbyś go zabić? - spytała retorycznie. Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby wyrósł jej drugi nos na twarzy.

\- Nie, ale...

\- Czy szykując się na spotkanie z nim, planowałeś go zamordować? - nie pozwoliła mu się kłócić.

\- No nie, ale...

\- Czy specjalnie wywołałeś u siebie przemianę, żeby zwiększyć swoje szanse w walce z nim? - znowu nie dała mu czasu, żeby zaprotestować.

\- Nie! Ja...

\- Ach, więc może spodziewałeś się stracić kontrolę i poszedłeś tam sam, chcąc wyładować się na dyrektorze? - nadal nie dopuszczała go do głosu.

\- Przecież... - znowu mu przerwała. Wiedziała doskonale, że wziął ze sobą najbardziej doświadczonego z aurorów i ostrzegł go, czego może się spodziewać.

\- Więc w jaki sposób to niby twoja wina, że zraniłeś Dumbledore'a? - nikt nie powiedział wprost, że do tego doszło, ale Harry z Moodym dali jej dostatecznie wiele podpowiedzi swoim zachowaniem, żeby się domyśliła.

\- Bo nie potrafiłem powstrzymać przemiany! - wybuchł. - Nie wiesz, jakie to uczucie, gdy nie możesz panować nad własnym ciałem, kiedy coś innego kontroluje twoje ruchy i wykorzystuje cię dla własnych celów!

Hermiona musiała powstrzymać odruch, żeby się nie odsunąć, gdy zaczął krzyczeć. Wzdrygnęła się, ale miała nadzieję, że tego nie zauważył. Musiała mu udowodnić, że wcale się go nie boi. "Przynajmniej się otworzył" pomyślała.

\- Wiesz, że żaden wilkołak nie potrafi powstrzymać przemiany. - przypomniała mu.

\- Ja potrafię, kiedy nie ma pełni. A przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. - dodał przygnębionym tonem.

\- Ach... - Hermiona stęknęła z irytacji, przykuwając jego uwagę. - Czasem naprawdę zachowujesz się jak kretyn. - widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy, wyjaśniła: - Przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku nic się nie stało. Dumbledore ma się dobrze. Moody cię powstrzymał, a przecież sam go po to zabrałeś. Upewniłeś się, że w razie potrzeby ktoś będzie wiedział, co robić. A ten letarg, w który cię wprowadził? Wywar Żywej Śmierci, prawda? Genialne!

Harry zdawał się nie podzielać jej entuzjazmu. - Nie mój pomysł. Śmierć w nazwie nie zachęca.

\- Och, daj spokój, to tylko eliksir nasenny. Snape nam o tym mówił na pierwszej lekcji, powinieneś pamiętać. - pouczyła go odruchowo.

\- No tak, jak mógłbym zapomnieć ten pierwszy raz, gdy nauczyciel bez powodu zmieszał mnie z błotem, upokarzając na oczach nowej klasy. 'Co otrzymam, gdy dodam korzeń Asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?' - naśladował głos Snape'a. - Jedyna rzecz, jakiej nauczył mnie ten życiowy nieudacznik. Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

\- To znaczy, że pamiętasz też różnicę między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym? - spytała z nadzieją Hermiona.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział zirytowany. - I nie, nie wiem, gdzie mogę znaleźć bezoar, ani nawet czym jest. Wiem tylko, że Snape jest tłustowłosym fiutem, który się na mnie wyżywa.

\- Harry, nie wyrażaj się. - zganiła go. Wiedział, że nie znosi wulgaryzmów; reprezentowały całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, co kochała w książkach. - Rozumiem, że Ron nie umie się powstrzymać od rzucania mięsem, ale ty mógłbyś nad sobą panować.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież właśnie na tym polega problem, że nie mogę nad sobą panować, nie?

\- O nie, nie będziesz używał swojej choroby jako wymówki. Jesteś pod wpływem eliksiru tojadowego - tak, zrobionego z tego tojadu, który cię tak mało interesuje - i nie przemawia przez ciebie wilkołak tylko twoje własne uparte ego.

* * *

Harry musiał przyznać jej rację. Nie miał najmniejszych problemów z panowaniem nad sobą, nie czuł nawet najlżejszego mrowienia, nie wspominając o drgawkach powodowanych przez ten dziki, obcy gniew, który targał nim przez ostanie dni. Nie chciał się jednak oszukiwać - wiedział, że prędzej czy później to coś wróci, a on znowu stanie się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Dlatego usiłował przekonać Hermionę (i każdego, kogo mógł), żeby nie narażała się, stanowiąc część owego otoczenia.

Wiedział, że przegrał tę dyskusję. Musiał tylko znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby się z niej wycofać i wrócić później, gdy znajdzie odpowiednio przekonujące argumenty. Część jego podświadomości obawiała się, że żadne argumenty nie okażą się wystarczające, ale nie przyznawał się do tej części. Jeśli nie mógł ochronić Hermiony przed swoją klątwą, to musiał przynajmniej ocalić ją przed jej własną głupotą. "Nie wierzę, że użyłem względem niej tego określenia. Nawet w myślach."

Jednak na głos wypowiedział zupełnie inne myśli. - No dobra, nie będę się z tobą kłócił. - po chwili wahania dorzucił: - Może pójdziemy na miasto coś zjeść? Umieram z głodu, a nie ma szans, żeby Stworek nam coś ugotował.

Odpowiedziała mu uniesieniem brwi.

\- No chyba, że nie chcesz ze mną iść. - dodał pospiesznie.

\- Chętnie z tobą pójdę. - zapewniła go. - Nie wiem, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że mogłabym nie chcieć. Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie, że cy chcesz. Myślałam, że będziesz się upierać, że twoje towarzystwo oznacza stałe zagrożenie.

"To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ukrywanie przed nią swoich myśli." musiał się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami. "Swoją drogą, czy magia pozwala na czytanie w myślach? Jeśli tak, to Hermiona na pewno to potrafi."

\- Może i bym tak robił, ale jak sama powiedziałaś, jestem pod wpływem eliksiru tojadowego. Chcę wykorzystać tę chwilę ulgi i zobaczyć kawałek miasta.

\- Nie sądziłam, że interesuje cię świat zwykłych, szarych ludzi.

\- Ta, świat czarodziejów jest o wiele ciekawszy. Ale miałem już dość wrażeń w te wakacje. - zeskoczył ze stołu i nagle znalazł się o wiele bliżej Hermiony. Bliżej, niż czuł się z tym komfortowo. To nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko bliskości przyjaciółki - przeciwnie, pewna część Harry'ego bardzo się z niej cieszyła. Jednak jego instynkt przetrwania nalegał na zachowywanie bezpiecznej odległości od ludzi. Efekt wychowania przez najwspanialszych z jego żyjących krewnych. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, ale Hermiona najwyraźniej się czegoś domyślała, bo zrobiła pół kroku w tył. Albo sama poczuła się nieswojo. Nie wiedział, jaką odległość normalni ludzie uznawali za właściwą.

Podszedł do krzesła, na którym widział wcześniej kurtkę, swoją _ulubioną_ kurtkę, i wziąwszy ją do rąk, odkrył, że jest cała w strzępach. Zmarszczył brwi i przypomniał sobie, że zniszczył ubrania podczas przemiany. Następnie spojrzał w dół, na siebie, i podniósł głowę zmieszany.

\- Hermiono... - zaczął niepewnie. - kto mnie przebrał?

* * *

Wyszedłszy na korytarz, wpadli na Remusa, rozmawiającego przyciszonym głosem z Moodym. Gdy tylko ich zauważyli, mężczyźni momentalnie zamilkli. Szalonooki uśmiechnął się szeroko na ich widok. Harry nigdy nie był pewien, czy ten wyraz miał oznaczać wesołość, czy zwiastować rychłą śmierć.

\- Co, pogadały sobie gołąbeczki? - zarechotał stary auror.

\- Co? My nie...

\- Nie próbuj mi tu mydlić oczu, Potter. - przerwał mu i wskazał palcem na swoje sztuczne oko, które patrzyło w bok, na Hermionę. - Mam nadzieję, że dostałeś ochrzan od swojej dziewczyny, bo wpakowałeś się w niezłe bagno.

Jakkolwiek chłopak się zgadzał, wiedział też, jak potoczyła się ta rozmowa. Z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy zdoła wykorzystać opinię Szalonookiego w następnej dyskusji. Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Ale wszystko skończyło się dobrze. - zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

\- Nie dzięki niemu. - warknął Moody. - Gdyby mnie tam nie było, zabiłby Albusa pieprzonego Dumbledore'a. Albo sam by zginął. A gdybym nie dał mu eliksiru uspokajającego, przemieniłby się o wiele wcześniej. - łypnął oboma oczami na Hermionę. - Przed chwilą połataliśmy mu rany na całym ciele, a ty mówisz, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło? Nie! To była kompletna porażka! - zwrócił się znowu do Harry'ego. - Musisz być zawsze gotowy na najgorsze. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że spodziewałeś się przemienić poza pełnią i nie sprawdziłeś wcześniej, czy działa na ciebie eliksir tojadowy, możnaby pomyśleć, że chciałeś pozabijać wszystkich wokół. - ponownie spojrzał na Hermionę, tym razem trochę łagodniej (chociaż w jego przypadku to nadal agresywnie). - Wybacz, panienko, ale ktoś musiał mu to rzucić w twarz. Nie można wiecznie liczyć na innych, zwłaszcza będąc tym, na którego liczą inny. Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. - niemal wypluł te słowa. - Czas dorosnąć i stać się Mężczyzną-Który-Przeżyje-Wszystko. - z tymi słowy obrócił się na pięcie (tej, która mu jeszcze została) i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Otworzywszy je, zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Lupin, daj znać, jak chłopak przestanie być żałosny. - rzucił przez ramię i przekroczył próg. Deportował się chwilę później.

Remus westchnął ciężko i zwrócił się do nich. - Musicie mu wybaczyć, blizny z czasów wojny znowu go dziś rozbolały i zrobił się drażliwy.

\- Każdy by się zrobił drażliwy, gdyby wilkołak próbował odgryźć mu twarz. - mruknął Harry. - Ale nie ma czego wybaczać. Właściwie to się z nim zgadzam. - dodał głośniej.

\- Czyżby? - mężczyzna obdarzył go uniesioną brwią. - To co powiesz na to, żebym dał ci teraz pierwszą lekcję?

\- Nasza pierwsza lekcja odbyła się prawie rok temu. - przypomniał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Właściwie, to właśnie szliśmy coś zjeść. - wtrąciła dziewczyna. Harry obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na nią ze zdziwieniem (bo kto to słyszał, żeby Hermiona Granger odmówiła nauki?), ale w tym czasie zdążyła dodać: - Więc może jakieś zaklęcie kamuflujące? Harry wygląda prawie jak mumia. Spodziewam się, że będzie zwracał na siebie uwagę.

Lupin zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - Najprościej by było użyć _Praestigio Caecis_ , ale wtedy nikt w ogóle nie mógłby was zobaczyć, a nie o to wam chodzi. To zaklęcie ukrywa człowieka, nadając mu wygląd tego, co znajduje się za nim.

\- Jak kameleon? - spytał Harry. - Czyli nie jest się naprawdę niewidzialnym?

\- Nie, na pewno nie w taki sposób, jak pod twoją peleryną. Gdybyś chciał osiągnąć taki efekt, musiałbyś użyć zaklęcia _Indespectius_ , ale nawet mi nigdy nie udało się go poprawnie rzucić.

\- Gdybyśmy chcieli osiągnąć taki efekt, użylibyśmy tej peleryny. - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Chodziło mi raczej o coś, co ukryłoby te wszystkie bandaże. Najlepiej razem z blizną Harry'ego.

Remus zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem. - Można by to zrobić za pomocą _Dissimulio_ , ale wątpię, żeby którekolwiek z was nauczyło się go na takim poziomie w najbliższym czasie. Już łatwiej by było rzucić Praestigiusa na same bandaże, co też nie jest łatwe. Ale ja mogę to zrobić. - i tak uczynił, nadając opatrunkom wygląd skóry pod nimi. Co oznaczało, że na czole Harry'ego widniała charakterystyczna, rzucająca się w oczy blizna. - No cóż, na to niewiele mogę poradzić. Chyba że... - wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę do nosa i transmutował ją w czapkę.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz. - powiedział Harry. - Jest środek lata; nie będę chodził w czapce. - nawet nie skomentował tego, z czego powstała owa czapka. Wolał o tym nie myśleć.

* * *

Pół godziny później para nastolatków szła przez miasto, szukając jakiej dobrej knajpy, żeby zjeść późny lunch (albo wczesny obiad). Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie uczyli się wymowy zaklęcia kamuflującego.

\- Praestigio Caecis. - powtarzała Hermiona. - Pamiętaj, żeby położyć akcent na każde 'i'.

Harry znowu wypowiedział formułę.

\- Nie Caesis, tylko Caecis. - poprawiła go po raz kolejny.

Spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Dobrze, tylko wydłuż przerwę między słowami. Jeszcze trochę i całkiem ją pominiesz. - zganiła go.

Westchnął ciężko. Też miała ochotę to zrobić, widząc jego brak zapału. Jeszcze na drugim roku się dziwiła, jak można mieć takie problemy z nauką. Teraz już wiedziała lepiej - Harry po prostu się nie starał. Nie brakowało mu talentu, jedynie motywacji. Chociaż podejrzewała, że za jego niechęcią stało coś więcej. Może chęć dopasowania się do Rona, może coś jeszcze innego. Nie chciała pytać. Może kiedyś to zrobi, ale na razie obawiała się poruszyć jakiś drażliwy temat.

Szli dalej w milczeniu. Nie w ciszy, bo na ruchliwej ulicy o nią ciężko. Żadne z nich tak naprawdę nie wiedziało, dokąd się kierować. Za bardzo się tym nie przejmowali. Co jakiś czas się rozglądali za jakimś szyldem lub drogowskazem, który by im pomógł. A na ogół podziwiali okolicę i szukali czegoś ciekawego - innymi słowy, zwiedzali miasto. Hermiona była wcześniej kilka razy w Londynie, głównie zwiedzając muzea z rodzicami. Oczywiście, znała też dworzec King's Cross i ulicę Pokątną.

Obserwując Harry'ego kątem oka, odnosiła wrażenie, że chłopak odkrywa nie tyle Londyn jako taki, ale jako przykład miasta. Gdyby miała zgadywać, powiedziałaby, że rodzina nigdy go nigdzie nie zabierała i przez całe swoje życie nie widział świata poza Privet Drive, drogą do szkoły i podróżą z Surrey do Londynu i spowrotem. To by oznaczało, że o świecie mugoli wiedział równie mało co o świecie czarodziejów.

Nigdy nie mówił o swoim życiu przed Hogwartem ani o Dursleyach, oprócz tego jednego razu w tym roku, kiedy przyznał im się do swojego wychowania. Do komórki pod schodami. Do dwóch pokoi Dudleya. Do wypadku z wężem i tygodniowej głodówki. Do tego, że wuj wolał przeprowadzić się na kamienistą wyspę na środku morza niż pozwolić mu wyjechać do szkoły magii. Po wysłuchaniu go, Hermiona poczuła głęboką odrazę do tych ludzi. Jak można tak traktować dziecko, zwłaszcza krewnego? Nie ważne, jak wiele stało między nimi a rodzicami Harry'ego. Nie mieli prawa robić z niego niewolnika. Nawet skrzaty domowe spotykały się z lepszym traktowaniem.

Co pewien czas spoglądała na przyjaciela i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed rozważaniem, jak wielkie szkody wyrządzili mu ci ludzie. Gdyby się dowiedział, że w ogóle o tym myśli, prawdopodobnie by się obraził, więc zachowywała to dla siebie. Przypomniała sobie sytuację sprzed niecałej godziny i zadawała sobie pytanie, jak wąska była jego strefa komfortu. Gdzie leżą granice?

Przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby to sprawdzić. Ciężko było o lepsze źródło odpowiedzi, a zżerała ją ciekawość. Wzięłaby głęboki oddech, ale wolała, żeby to wyglądało naturalnie, a nie na wymuszone. Powoli, z każdym kolejnym, starannie wymierzonym krokiem, przesuwała się w jego stronę, tak że szli coraz bliżej siebie. Gdy już odpowiednio zmniejszyła odległość, czego zdawał się nie zauważyć, poruszyła ostrożnie ręką i chwyciła go za dłoń.

Nie skomentował tego, choć usłyszała, że na moment przyspieszył mu oddech. Zwrócił ku niej głowę i spojrzał pytająco.

\- To tylko… - wcześniej wymyśliła ze trzydzieści wymówek, teraz musiała wybrać najbardziej wiarygodną. - ...żeby wtopić się w tłum. Para idąca za rękę na spacer zwraca mniejszą uwagę niż dwójka nastolatków, rozglądających się jak turyści.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął i odwrócił głowę, żeby dalej oglądać okolicę. Hermiona, nadal zaskoczona tym drobnym sukcesem, zrobiła następny krok i splotła ich palce, na co Harry nie tylko pozwolił, ale wręcz w tym uczestniczył.

Zanim zdążyła wymyślić, co dalej, skręcił w lewo i pociągnął ją przez pasy na druga stronę ulicy.

\- Znalazłem. - wskazał bar dokładnie przed nimi. Podłużny, okrągły szyld głosił wielkimi, białymi literami, napisanymi delikatną kursywą na ciemnoniebieskim tle, że ta jadłodajnia należy do Betty. Hermiona podziwiała staranną kaligrafię znaku, to eleganckie, wydłużone 's' podkreślające cały napis, podczas gdy Harry patrzył na coś zupełnie innego.

* * *

\- Jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy. - powiedziała po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut. - Mogłeś zamówić cokolwiek, w którymkolwiek z lokali, a wybrałeś hot-dogi z budki pod tą knajpą.

Siedzieli pod drzewami rzut beretem od baru "Betty's", jedząc i obserwując przejeżdżające samochody. Jej gra w szukanie granic nadal trwała: znalazła dwa drzewa stojące na tyle blisko siebie, że siedząc między nimi, prawie się dotykali ugiętymi kolanami. Między ich nogami leżała torba gorących hot-dogów. Zaproponowała to miejsce, wykazując, że w ten sposób są praktycznie osłonięci z dwóch stron - wystarczy obserwować boki, żeby zauważyć potencjalnie nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Mówiłem ci: posiłki "jak w domu" możemy mieć codziennie, wystarczy wyskoczyć do Nory. - powiedział między kęsami. - A jak pojedziesz do Hogwartu, to jeszcze zatęsknisz za smakiem syntetycznej parówki w chemicznej bułce.

Hermiona przechyliła głowę i przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem, zupełnie ignorując wszelkie 'potencjalne zagrożenia', nadciągające z boków. Zastanawiała się, czy może zrobić następny krok i przetestować granice informacyjne (ale tylko przez chwilę, bo nie przegapiłaby takiej okazji - jej pytanie idealnie pasowało do sytuacji).

\- Może bym przyjęła to wyjaśnienie za pierwszym razem, gdybyś nie wydawał się tak zachwycony tymi hot-dogami. - uśmiechnęła się odrobinę złośliwie. - Przyznaj się, to twoja ulubiona budka z jedzeniem w Londynie, czy po raz pierwszy spróbowałeś dziś hot-dogów? - Harry spojrzał się na nią dziwnie. Wyglądał trochę jakby usiłował wyglądać na oburzonego i szczęśliwego jednocześnie, ale nie miała pewności. Mogła to określić tylko jako 'dziwnie'.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział po chwili.

\- To ma być odpowiedź? - droczyła się.

Przełknął większy kawałek bułki, kończąc w ten sposób kolejną porcję, i wytarł ręce o spodnie. - Myślałem, że to oczywiste. - odparł rzeczowym tonem.

\- Może jest, a może nie. A może chciałam to usłyszeć bezpośrednio od ciebie?

Zrobił zbolałą minę.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię o tym mówić.

\- To jest oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę, że wspomniałeś o tym dopiero po trzech latach. - wyrzuciła mu.

Przewrócił oczami, westchnął i spojrzał w bok. Oczywiście, wypatrując potencjalnych niebezpieczeństw. W ogóle nie unikał jej wzroku.

\- To może zamiast tego chcesz pogadać o tym, dlaczego nie patrzysz mi w oczy? - spytała.

\- Patrzę. - powiedział w tym samym momencie, w którym się do niej obrócił.

\- Wiesz, o czym mówię.

\- Wiem. A czy ty wiesz? - zapytał z nutą irytacji.

\- Jeśli nie wiem, to tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Racja. - przyznał. - Chociaż sama widziałaś, jak Snape odbierał mi punkty za samo patrzenie na niego w 'niewłaściwy sposób'.

Hermiona stęknęła z frustracji.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że porozmawiasz ze mną o swojej rodzinie.

\- Mojej rodzinie? - zdziwił się. - Przecież wiesz wszystko. Mój tata był wschodzącą gwiazdą Quidditcha, a mama najlepszą uczennicą w szkole i najpiękniejszą kobietą na Ziemi. Oboje zginęli w Halloween 81. roku.

\- Tak, wiem, Harry. Mówiłam o twoich krewnych. Dursleyach.

\- Tak? Ach, to przepraszam, nie zrozumiałem. - odparł sarkastycznie. - Następnym razem nazywaj ich po imieniu: świnia, koń i wieloryb. - mimo woli Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc te przezwiska.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam się śmiać. - przyznała szczerze. - Jeśli nie chcesz o nich rozmawiać, to nie będę więcej naciskać.

Więc nie rozmawiali. Siedzieli w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w warkot samochodów, szum wiatru, trajkotanie jakichś dwóch kobiet, stojących przed Betty's, i szczekanie psa.

Hermiona straciła apetyt. Przyglądała się biernie, jak Harry podgryza ostatniego hot-doga.

* * *

Podniósł bułkę do ust, żeby wziąć kolejnego kęsa, ale zatrzymał rękę w połowie drogi. Nie miał już do tego serca. To nawet nie tak, że nie był głodny - mógł zjeść jeszcze co najmniej dwa razy tyle. Jednak coś go męczyło, ciążyło z tyłu głowy i nie dawało spokoju.

Przeniósł wzrok na czarnego psa, błąkającego po parku i obwąchującego drzewa. Coś się w nim skręcało na wspomnienie Syriusza w jego psiej formie. Tego wielkiego, czarnego psa, który wystraszył go jeszcze na Privet Drive. To było w poprzednie wakacje, dokładnie rok wcześniej. Miał wtedy pierwszą szansę na zapoznanie się z ojcem chrzestnym. Pierwszą, jaką zmarnował.

Zagwizdał na psa i pomachał mu jedzeniem, żeby przykuć jego uwagę. Przybłęda posłusznie przydreptał, więc Harry podał mu jedzenie pod pysk. Zwierzak położył się obok, opierając się o to samo drzewo, co chłopak. Harry zaczął go głaskać od niechcenia. Myślami był gdzie indziej. W miejscu, z którego wolał się wydostać.

\- Gdzie jest Ron? - zapytał w końcu, znalazłszy temat, na którym mógł zakotwiczyć myśli.

\- W domu? - zdziwiła się Hermiona. - Pewnie nadal naprawia wywołane przeze mnie szkody.

\- Masz na myśli wywołane przeze mnie szkody?

\- Och, daj spokój, Harry. To było bardzo miłe, że kazałeś Ronowi i bliźniakom zostawić mnie w spokoju, ale oboje dobrze wiemy, jak było.

\- Nie, ty nie wiesz. - uśmiechnął się lekko, tajemniczo. - I wolałbym, żeby Weasleyowie też się nie dowiedzieli.

Dziewczyna obdarzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym niezrozumienia.

\- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi, czy dalej będziesz robił tę tajemniczą minę? - spytała.

\- Ale nikomu nie powiesz? - upewnił się. - To dość głupia sprawa.

\- Nie, nikomu nie powiem. Będę się z ciebie śmiała w tajemnicy.

\- Dobrze. - nie ważne, że żartowała. Powiedziała, że dochowa tajemnicy, więc mógł na to liczyć. Hermiona Granger traktowała swoje słowo poważnie. - No bo… - zaczął. - zupełnie nie spałem tamtej nocy. I byłem kompletnie nieprzytomny. Więc jak chciałem rzucić zaklęcie Colloportus na te drzwi, to coś pomieszałem i potem już nie mogłem ich otworzyć.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Za-zatrzasnąłeś się? - wykrztusiła.

Odwrócił wzrok z zakłopotaniem. Popatrzył na psa, którego drapał za uchem. Zwierzak wyciągnął do niego nos i przekręcił się na grzbiet, odsłaniając brzuch. Chłopak skupił się na głaskaniu przybłędy, szykując się na pytanie, które bez wątpienia chciała zadać Hermiona.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Normalnie. - wymamrotał. - Coś wybełkotałem.

\- Co dokładnie powiedziałeś? - naciskała.

Jego wspomnienia były dość mgliste, ale wciąż pamiętał to uczucie, jakby miał zasupłany język i nie mógł mówić poprawnie. Wolał się nie przyznawać, ale sam poruszył ten temat.

\- Blylygotus. - wybąkał. Usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, jakby dziewczyna dostała czkawki. Przeniósł na nią wzrok i zobaczył, że poczerwieniała, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Wystarczyło, że spytał - Hermiono? - i wybuchła.

\- Hahahahaha! - chwyciła się za brzuch. - Blylygotus! - śmiejąc się, przewróciła się na bok i przeturlała po trawniku.

\- Cieszę się, że zapewniam ci rozrywkę. - mruknął Harry, obserwując, jak przyjaciółka zwija się i płacze ze śmiechu. Zastanawiał się, co w nią wstąpiło. Czy jego głupota naprawdę była aż tak zabawna? Co ważniejsze, co się stało z niezwracaniem na siebie uwagi? Hermiona zdawała się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, że przechodnie się zatrzymywali i gapili na nią, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. Chłopak podniósł się z ziemi. - Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz, ale czas się zbierać.

Ale dziewczyna nadal nie mogła się opanować. Tarzała się w trawie i śmiała z jego wpadki.

\- Auć! - uderzyła głową w drzewo. To ją na chwilę uciszyło, ale zaraz potem przydreptał do niej pies i zaczął ją lizać po twarzy, przez co zasłoniła się rękami i zaczęła krzyczeć. Widząc, że to zwraca na nich jeszcze większą uwagę, Harry odgonił zwierzaka od przyjaciółki i pomógł jej wstać.

Wspierając się na nim, Hermiona opanowała resztki wesołości. - Blylygotus. - zachichotała. Przewrócił oczami.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby nikomu nie mówić. Zwłaszcza Ronowi.

\- A ty nikomu nie mów, że wylizał mnie jakiś zawszony kundel. - po chwili dodała. - _Zwłaszcza_ Ronowi. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby nam o tym zapomnieć.

\- Nigdy. - zgodził się.

Nieszczęsny pies najwyraźniej polubił Hermionę, bo krążył wokół niej, machając ogonem i próbował ją obwąchiwać. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz brać go do domu. - odtrąciła zwierzaka nogą.

\- Czemu nie? - droczył się Harry. - Widać, że cię lubi.

W tym momencie kundel skoczył na dziewczynę, wytrącając ją z równowagi, tak że upadła na chłopaka, który złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

\- Ale ja go nie lubię. - odparła Hermiona, stając ponownie na własnych nogach.

Gdy już pozbyli się przybłędy, skierowali się spowrotem na Grimmauld Place. Stwierdzili zgodnie, że następnym razem skoczą do Nory - wypadało odwiedzić Rona i pomóc choć trochę w naprawach. Po drodze Hermiona znowu złapała Harry'ego za rękę. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak naprawdę to zrobiła. Sytuacja w parku wskazywała, że chęć uniknięcia zwracania na siebie uwagi nie była jej pierwszym priorytetem, więc może kryły się za tym jakieś inne powody? Gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że obawiała się go zgubić, bo jeszcze mógłby jej uciec. Prawda, myślał o tym, bo przecież jego towarzystwo stanowiło stałe zagrożenie. Ale co by w ten sposób zyskał, skoro Hermiona wiedziała, gdzie on mieszka?

* * *

Remus siedział po uszy w papierach. Dzięki Szalonookiemu, który podsunął obezwładnionemu Dumbledore'owi formularz adopcyjny. Dokument może i nie był w najlepszym stanie po całej tej zawierusze w gabinecie, ale trzymał się dostatecznie dobrze, żeby podpis Albusa wprowadził w życie kontrakt przekazania opieki. Oczywiście akty sporządzane przez Ministerstwo wiązały nie tylko na mocy prawa, ale również poprzez magię. Co oznaczało, że na wszystkich oficjalnych dokumentach, gdzie Albus Dumbledore widniał jako opiekun Harry'ego, jego nazwisko zostało zastąpione przez to należące do Remusa Lupina. Dzięki temu wilkołak mógł uzyskać wszelkie informacje dotyczące swojego podopiecznego i jego majątku. Cała ta dokumentacja leżała w tej chwili na wyblakłym, czarnym biurku w gabinecie w rezydencji Blacków.

Niewiele pomieszczeń w tym domu uniknęło kolonizacji przez rozmaite magiczne i niemagiczne szkodniki. Gabinet do nich nie należał, jednak wraz z Moodym zidentyfikowali wszelkie zagrożenia i uwięzili je tymczasowo za magicznymi barierami. Jako były profesor Obrony w Hogwarcie przyzwyczaił się do pracy w pomieszczeniu pełnym niebezpiecznych istot. Nie przejmował się boginem zamkniętym w jednej z szuflad biurka, na którym pracował. Miał ważniejsze problemy na głowie.

Na szczęście Dumbledore zadbał o dziedzictwo Harry'ego. Krypta Potterów nie ponosiła strat, a wręcz rejestrowała regularne wpływy przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Niestety, tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o majątku po Blackach. Gdy Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu, nikt się nie zainteresował jego złotem ani posiadłościami, poza wierzycielami i współwłaścicielami różnych inwestycji, którzy chcieli pozbyć się jego wpływu ze swoich interesów. Wywołało to kompletny chaos w jego finansach. Remus chwytał się za głowę, gubiąc się w kolumnach liczb. Sfrustrowany, odrzucił kolejny raport na stertę papierów. Nie chciał się tym zajmować. Może zatrudni jakiegoś goblina, żeby doprowadził to do porządku? To chyba najprostsze wyjście, chociaż taki pracownik pewnie działałby na korzyść swojej rasy. Z drugiej strony, czy go obchodzi, kto zyska na tym bałaganie? I tak nie wiedział, co się dzieje z pieniędzmi Blacków.

W tak krótkim czasie ściągnął na siebie tak wiele problemów. Musiał znaleźć instruktorów dla Harry'ego. Sam nie był w stanie nauczyć go wszystkiego. Znał się na magicznych stworzeniach oraz trochę na walce i na zaklęciach. Jeśli miał się przygotować na kolejne spotkanie z Voldemortem, chłopak potrzebował specjalistów w każdej dziedzinie magii. Nie rozmawiali o takiej ewentualności, ale mężczyzna był przekonany, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Dlatego skontaktował się z Alastorem i namówił go, żeby wrócił z emerytury.

Bardziej, niż cały ten chaos, martwiła go jedna rzecz. Nadal nie wyprawił pogrzebu Syriuszowi. Przedstawiciele Ministerstwa zapewniali go, że wydadzą mu ciało przyjaciela, gdy 'ustaną czynności życiowe'. Wiadomo, że człowiek nie umiera od razu po wyssaniu duszy przez dementorów, ale kto to słyszał, żeby pusta skorupa żyła ponad miesiąc? Podejrzewał, że ciało zaniesiono do Departamentu Tajemnic i oddano Niewymownym, żeby prowadzili na nim jakieś niewyobrażalne eksperymenty. Miał nadzieję, wręcz modlił się, żeby się okazało, że po prostu zgubili szczątki jego przyjaciela. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał doświadczyć, to spotkanie jakiegoś wynaturzenia noszącego twarz Syriusza.

Podskoczył na dźwięk dzwonka. Zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się żadnych gości, a Harry nie potrzebował kluczy, żeby wejść, a to oznacza, że coś musiało się stać, że chłopak stracił przytomność albo coś gorszego i Hermiona sobie z nim nie poradziła i potrzebowała pomocy.

Pokonał odległość do drzwi wejściowych w niecałe pięć sekund. Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć przechodzących przez nie nastolatków - całych i zdrowych. Więc co znaczył ten dzwonek? Odpowiedź dotarła do niego wraz z widokiem Artura Weasleya, wchodzącego tuż za chłopakiem. Remus odetchnął z ulgą. Był przewrażliwiony. To wcale nie z powodu Harry'ego, ani trochę.

\- Och, Remus. - przywitała go Hermiona. - Już wpuściliśmy pana Weasleya.

\- Widzę. - mruknął.

\- Ej, jeśli on jest Remusem, to ja chcę być Arturem. - odezwał się wspomniany mężczyzna.

\- Skoro tak to przedstawiasz, to nie widzę problemu, Arturze. - wtrącił się Harry, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Wymienił z nią porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Czemu zawdzięczamy tę wizytę, Arturze? - zainteresował się Lupin.

\- Och, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. Molly mnie przysłała, żebym zaprosił was na obiad.

\- W sensie sprawdził, czy jeszcze żyjemy? - spytał Harry pół żartem. A przynajmniej pan Weasley uznał to za żart, bo zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Tak, to pasuje do mojej jakże opiekuńczej żony. Uważa, że mężczyźni sami nie potrafią sobie poradzić.

Jako że mieli jeszcze sporo czasu przed posiłkiem, skorzystali z okazji i pokazali Arturowi wnętrze domu. Mimo lat zaniedbywania dom wciąż robił wrażenie na ubogim czarodzieju, choć prawdopodobnie mieścił za mało mugolskich artefaktów jak na jego gust.

Później zebrali się znowu przy wejściu i deportowali się z Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Bardzo wiele można by powiedzieć o Molly Weasley, lecz nikt nie mógł jej zarzucić braku rozsądku. Urodziła i wychowała siódemkę dzieci, tak że wiedziała, czego powinna się spodziewać po młodzieży. Sianie chaosu i zniszczenia było jedną z tych rzeczy. Dlatego jej gniew szybko stopniał i wróciła do swojego stanu podstawowego: dbania o wszystkich, których mogła dosięgnąć.

Dom został naprawiony w przeciągu trzech dni (bo magia robi swoje), chłopcy wrócili do swoich pokoi i wtedy kobieta zorientowała się, że jej goście zniknęli. To zrozumiałe, że zajęli się sobą, bo przecież by ich nie zagoniła do prac remontowych, ale gdzie ich wcięło na ostatnie dwa dni? Najmłodszy syn jej powiedział, że poszli coś załatwić z dyrektorem ich szkoły. To jednak nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego mały Harry spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zabrał je ze sobą.

\- Arturze, - zagadnęła męża przy śniadaniu. - wiesz może, co porabiają nasi chłopcy, Remus i Harry?

\- Z tego, co słyszałem, poszli obejrzeć dom, do którego Harry chce się wprowadzić. - odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. - No wiesz, ten odziedziczony po Blacku?

\- Harry będzie mieszkał sam?! - zbulwersowała się. Kto to słyszał, żeby dziecko w jego wieku miało żyć bez rodziców! Oczywiście pamiętała, że Lily i James Potterowie zginęli tej tragicznej nocy trzynaście lat temu (niech im ziemia lekką będzie), ale sama już uważała się za przybraną matkę chłopca.

\- Och nie, oczywiście, że nie. - zapewnił ją mąż, mieszając herbatę i zupełnie nie uważając na to, co robi, przez co oblał jej świeży, jeszcze przed chwilą czysty, obrus. - Remus się nim zajmie. - Remus? To niby miało sens, jako że był bliskim przyjacielem Potterów. Ale jakie miał kwalifikacje do ojcostwa? I czy dwa wilkołaki samych pod jednym dachem sobie poradzi?

\- To może wpadnij do nich po drodze z pracy i zaproś na obiad? - już ona sobie z nimi pogada. Jeszcze sobie przemyślą swoją decyzję.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - odparł posłusznie Artur, po czym znowu zniknął w prasie.

Obmyślając różne wersje nadchodzącej rozmowy, przypomniała sobie, że przecież Harry miał urodziny ostatniego dnia lipca. A był już drugi sierpnia! Przez ten cały chaos zupełnie wypadło jej to z głowy.

\- Artur. Artur!

\- Hmmmm?

\- Chłopak miał ostatnio urodziny, a nie zrobiliśmy przyjęcia!

\- No to dziś zrobimy. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, składając gazetę i dopijając herbatę.

\- Ale... nie mamy prezentu!

\- Nie martw się skarbie, coś wymyślę. - cmoknął ją na pożegnanie i wyruszył do pracy.

* * *

Przyjęcie było całkiem udane, jak na imprezę zorganizowaną na ostatnią chwilę. Harry wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony i zapewniał, że to dla niego wiele znaczy oraz że spóźnienie wcale mu nie przeszkadza, bo sam też zapomniał o własnych urodzinach. Po posiłku wniesiono tort i zaśpiewali mu 'Sto lat'. Wszystko układało się dobrze do momentu, w którym zaczęło się wznoszenie toastów.

\- Za Harry'ego! - zawołał Artur. - Chłopca, który przeżył z nami kolejny rok!

\- Za Harry'ego! - odpowiedziała reszta.

Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli wznosić własne toasty, wołając w różnych słowach, że Harry jest świetny, wspaniały, że go kochają… On sam strasznie głupio się czuł, pijąc za siebie samego i tylko raz zawołał 'Za mnie!', a przez resztę czasu tylko siedział dość zakłopotany. Gdy Ron wygłosił swoją kwestię i usiadł z powrotem obok niego, chłopak wstał i uniósł własną szklankę.

\- Za Remusa! - chciał wreszcie odwrócić od siebie uwagę. - Który nie tylko był wiernym przyjacielem mojej rodziny przez wiele lat, ale dziś stał się jej częścią! - po czym wychylił swój napój, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia reszty obecnych.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - ciszę przerwał George.

\- Czyli wam się udało! - odezwał Ron. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Co się udało? - zapytała pani Weasley niebezpiecznym tonem. Syn skulił się pod jej spojrzeniem, więc przeniosła wzrok na Lupina.

\- To nie jest żadna tajemnica, chociaż myślałem, że Harry wybierze inny moment na ogłoszenie tego. - zerknął na chłopaka i mruknął: - Albo chociaż to ze mną ustali.

\- Co nie jest tajemnicą? - domagała się kobieta.

Mężczyzna powstał, ogarnął wzrokiem zebranych i powiedział: - Chciałbym was wszystkich poinformować, że od dzisiejszego ranka Harry jest moim przybranym synem. - Ginny się zakrztusiła. Bliźniacy zaczęli klaskać.

\- Słucham?! - zawołała Molly, podrywając się z krzesła. Spiorunowała męża wzrokiem. - Mówiłeś, że poszli rozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

\- Tak mi powiedzieli. - bronił się Artur.

\- Bo to prawda. - wtrącił Harry. Molly go zignorowała, nie chcąc wyładowywać na nim swojego wzburzenia.

\- Niby co ma wspólnego Dumbledore z adopcją?!

\- Albus był prawnym opiekunem Harry'ego przez ostatnie trzynaście lat. - odparł spokojnie Remus.

\- I co, teraz tak po prostu przekazał ci nad nim opiekę? - niedowierzała.

\- Nie. - Harry'emu się nie podobało, że rozmawia się o nim, przy nim, ale bez niego. - Dumbledore nie chciał tego zrobić, dopóki się nie przekonał, że sam nie da sobie ze mną rady.

\- Albus Dumbledore miałby nie dać rady się tobą zaopiekować? - kobieta w końcu się do niego zwróciła. - On zarządza szkołą pełną dzieci, z czego połowa to trudne przypadki! - wskazała tu na bliźniaków.

\- Ej! - oburzyli się.

Harry już otwierał usta, ale poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu i usłyszał szept Remusa. - Trzeba im to przekazać delikatnie. - skinął głową. Zastanawiał się, jak to ubrać w słowa, podczas gdy pani Weasley dalej wykłócała się z Lupinem.

\- Że niby będziecie mieszkać we dwóch w tym okropnym domu, pełnym czarnej magii?! Nie ma mowy!

\- Tak się składa, że sam Alastor Moody pomaga mi pozbyć się tego zagrożenia.

\- Szalonooki? Ostatnio, jak go widziałam, oskarżał o czarnoksięstwo nawet własny cień! Nie bez powodu odesłali go na emeryturę!

\- Zapewniam cię, że Alastor ma się dobrze i jest bardzo pomocny.

Harry miał przez nich spore problemy ze skupieniem. Jak można myśleć w takich warunkach?

\- Nie! - krzyczała dalej kobieta. - Nie zabierzesz go! Chłopak zostanie tutaj, w rodzinie!

\- Nie jest twoim synem.

\- Twoim też nie! Ja przynajmniej wiem, jak się obchodzić z dziećmi!

\- CZY MOŻECIE SIĘ WRESZCIE ZAMKNĄĆ?! - wrzasnął Harry. Miał zdecydowanie dość ludzi próbujących decydować o jego życiu. Jeśli w tym przypadku była to mama Rona, tym gorzej dla niej.

Wszyscy na niego patrzyli, osłupieni jego wybuchem. Dał sobie czas, żeby ochłonąć. Kiedy się odezwał, brzmiał już zupełnie inaczej. O wiele spokojniej, nawet trochę niepewnie.

\- Słuchajcie, muszę wam powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - nadal nie wiedział, jak to ująć. - To bardzo ważne, żebyście zrozumieli. - postanowił zacząć od początku. - Wiecie, że jestem wilkołakiem. Potwierdzili to u św. Munga. Widzieliście, że nie odebrałem tego zbyt dobrze. - bliźniacy zachichotali na to niedopowiedzenie, ale nie przerywali mu. - Chcę wam powiedzieć, że jest gorzej, niż myślicie. - Jak miał to przekazać? Już się przekonał, że 'jestem potworem, macie mnie unikać' nie osiąga zamierzonego skutku. Hermiona o to zadbała. - Pamiętacie, że Greyback był na tyle szalony, że gryzł ludzi nawet poza pełnią, a nie tylko w czasie przemiany? Najwyraźniej mam to po nim. - odczekał, aż informacja się wchłonie. Otrzymał bardzo różne reakcje, od oszołomienia, przez niedowierzanie, aż po czujność - pan Weasley wyciągnął różdżkę, choć jeszcze w niego nie celował.

\- Ugryzłeś już kogoś? - zapytał nerwowo. "Jeden rozsądny człowiek" pomyślał Harry. Rodziny trzeba bronić, nawet przed przyjaciółmi.

\- Jeszcze nie. Nikogo nie zaraziłem. - "Chociaż to tylko kwestia czasu." - Ale dostałem szału przy Dumbledorze i się na niego rzuciłem. Gdyby nie Moody, pewnie bym go zabił.

\- Ale teraz jest w porządku. - dodała szybko Hermiona. - Harry wypił eliksir tojadowy, który na niego działa. A Dumbledore ma się dobrze.

"Nie dzięki mnie" przypomniał sobie te słowa. Powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem ich, zobaczywszy, że Artur się uspokoił.

\- Po-pokonałeś Albusa Dumbledore'a? - wydukał Ron. - Zajebiście!

\- Młody człowieku! Co to za słownictwo?!

\- Nie Harry, tylko to coś, co nad nim zapanowało. - poprawiła Hermiona.

\- Wilk. - odezwał się Remus. - Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu.

\- No dobra, wilk. Chodzi mi o to, że to nie Harry.

\- Nawet gdybym to był ja, to marne zwycięstwo. Złamałem mu rękę i wytrąciłem różdżkę, ale to tylko ze względu na element zaskoczenia.

\- Złamałeś rękę Dumbledore'owi?! Super!

\- Ron, przestań się cieszyć jak głupi.

\- Ginny, słownictwo!

Powstał kompletny chaos, który przyprawiał Harry'ego o ból głowy. Strasznie go to denerwowało, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że wywar z tojadu rzeczywiście powstrzymywał jego wewnętrznego wilka - inaczej musiałby się bardzo wysilać, żeby nie pozabijać tych wszystkich ludzi.

\- Spokój! - zarządził w końcu Artur. Wszyscy nagle zamilkli i spojrzeli na niego w zdumieniu. Jeśli najspokojniejszy z Weasleyów podnosi głos, to znaczy, że coś się dzieje. - Dziękuję, że nas ostrzegłeś. - zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Nie zmienia to jednak naszego podejścia do ciebie. Molly ma rację, jesteś dla nas jak członek rodziny. Chociaż oczywiście nie będziemy cię tu zatrzymywać. - tutaj spojrzał na swoją żonę. - Prawda?

Pani Weasley była oszołomiona. Przez te wszystkie lata mąż ani razu nie podniósł na nią głosu, nigdy się nie zdenerwował, rzadko kiedy zgłaszał jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Jedyne, na co mogła się zdobyć w tej chwili, to kiwnięcie głową.

\- Wspaniale. - mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie. - W takim razie możemy już zostawić ten temat i wrócić do świętowania. Przecież to szczęśliwy dzień dla Harry'ego! To co, czas na prezenty?

* * *

 **Przypis:**

Hej!

Z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem coraz bardziej się cieszę, że piszę tę historię (mam nadzieję, żę Wy też!)

To jak dotąd najdłuższy rozdział i jednocześnie najprzyjemnieszy w pisaniu (przypadek? Nie sądzę). Chociaż nie każdemu przypadnie do gustu motyw pt. "Harry i Hermiona idą na hot-dogi i zachowują się dziwnie", chciałem na chwilę odejść od bardziej poważnych spraw. W końcu im też się należy chwila wytchnienia, nie?

Z tego miejsca dziękuję Merill9804 i Green Broccoli za konstruktywne uwagi odnośnie tekstu (przydały się już w tym rozdziale).

Następny rozdział będzie trudny do napisania, ale mam nadzieję, że się uda do końca przyszłego tygodnia.

Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział tłumaczy równie dużo, co miesza.

To tyle.

Do następnego razu,

BerserkLittleCook


	5. The Best Gift

Podobno każda postać, którą stworzy pisarz, jest odbiciem pewnej części autora, bo nikt nie umie pisać o ludziach, których w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie rozumie. To by znaczyło, że bawię się kawałkami J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Część I

 **The Scent**

Rozdział 5.

 **the Best Gift**

Harry siedział na łóżku w pokoju Syriusza - w swoim pokoju, na swoim łóżku. Mieszkał w nim już prawie miesiąc, ale nadal nie nazywał go swoim, nawet w myślach. Nie umiał się przyzwyczaić.

Na kolanach trzymał książkę o medytacji. Hermiona kupiła ją na początku wakacji, żeby podarować mu na urodziny. Myślała, że to pomoże mu poradzić sobie ze stratą ojca chrzestnego. Dzieło 'Jak odnaleźć wewnętrzną równowagę poprzez ćwiczenia duchowe' opisywało pierwszy krok w długim i niezwykle trudnym procesie zostania animagiem. Autor przypominał o tym na praktycznie każdej stronie. Harry nigdy nie będzie mógł dokończyć procesu, gdyż wymagał on odprawiania skomplikowanych i wymagających najwyższej ostrożności rytuałów w czasie pełni - temu żaden wilkołak by nie podołał. Jednak chłopak uznał, że odrobina wewnętrznej równowagi mu się przyda, więc przyjął prezent z wdzięcznością.

Starał się wyciszyć umysł, ukoić zmysły i zanurzyć się w głębi własnego ja. Szło mu to dość kiepsko, tak eufemistycznie mówiąc. Za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że już to osiąga, wyskakiwało na niego (albo z niego) coś wściekłego i rujnowało cały wysiłek. Dlatego pomimo codziennych prób, nic mu z tej medytacji nie wychodziło. Nic dziwnego, skoro jego własne ja było podzielone i skłócone.

Kiedyś spytał Remusa, jakim cudem jego tacie i Syriuszowi, a nawet Peterowi, udało się to w tak młodym wieku. Mężczyzna odparł, że jako nastolatkowie byli 'lekkomyślni' i pominęli medytację jako niepotrzebną stratę czasu. Miało to swoje konsekwencje, jako że później Peter na zawsze pozostał tchórzliwy jak szczur, Syriusz impulsywny jak pies, a James dumny jak jeleń ze swojego poroża. I tak mieli wiele szczęścia, że nie postradali zmysłów w tym niebezpiecznym procesie.

Chłopak zamknął książkę z westchnieniem i odłożył ją na szafkę nocną. Nie miał siły się tym teraz zajmować. Tego ranka wreszcie pozbyli się bogina z gabinetu. Przy czym Lupin się uparł, że chłopak ma sam sobie z nim poradzić, tak dla praktyki. Ośmieszenie zjawy może być zabawne za pierwszym razem, ale kiedy rzucasz _Riddikulus_ raz po raz, a stworzenie przyjmuje coraz to kreatywniejsze formy, żeby cię wystraszyć, wywiązuje się walka na wytrzymałość. Dopiero po dwóch godzinach nieustannego zmieniania kształtu upiór się poddał. Bogina nie da się zabić, ale można zmusić do przybrania zupełnie niegroźnej formy - w tym przypadku kauczukowej piłeczki.

Zazwyczaj o tej porze, po samodzielnym oczyszczeniu kolejnej części domu, spotykał się w Dziurawym Kotle z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny. Jednak tym razem im odmówił. Musiał poświęcić to popołudnie na magazynowanie sił, bo czekała go wyjątkowo ciężka noc.

* * *

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na swój kajecik z zapisanymi obserwacjami i porównał z notatkami kolegi.

Minął cały cykl księżycowy i znowu znaleźli się w tym samym miejscu. Tym razem we trzech, bo Monsieur Archibald stwierdził, że jest za stary na takie zabawy, i poradził im, żeby też zrezygnowali, jeśli chcą dożyć momentu, gdy dojdą do takiego wniosku. Leonard musiał przyznać mu rację: gdyby nie doświadczenie i szybkość myślenia Archibalda, wszyscy czterej zginęliby ostatnim razem. Jednak teraz wiedzieli więcej o tym jakże interesującym przypadku i lepiej się przygotowali.

Przede wszystkim, już nie liczyli na to, że ściany zatrzymają chłopaka. Otoczyli celę grubą warstwą magicznych barier, których jedynym celem było powstrzymanie wszystkiego, co spróbuje opuścić wyznaczony obszar. Poza tym spisali wszystkie zaklęcia, które okazały się nieskuteczne, oraz nauczyli się całego pakietu uroków skierowanych specjalnie przeciw wilkołakom. Te wszystkie środki i tak mogły okazać się niewystarczające. Uzdrowiciel był ze sobą szczery: liczył się z możliwością, że nie dożyje jutra, ale po prostu nie chciał sobie odpuścić tych badań.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi? - spytał go kolega.

\- Bardziej nie będziemy.

Obserwowali, jak chłopak wypił przygotowany dla niego wywar. Potem położył się na łóżku i gapił w sufit, tak jak poprzednim razem. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko czekać.

* * *

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, nadal leżał na pryczy. Czuł się odrętwiały i było mu zimno. Podniósł się i rozejrzał, skołowany. Nie widział żadnych zmian. Poprzednim razem obudził się po środku totalnego zniszczenia. Teraz wszystko wydawało się w porządku.

\- Emm, jest tam kto? - odezwał się, nie wiedząc, co dalej. Drzwi na pewno nadal były zapieczętowane.

\- Panie Potter, to pan? - usłyszał głos zza ściany. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że ostatnio z tej strony ukrywali się medycy.

\- Oczywiście, że ja, a kto ma być? Wypuścicie mnie czy nie?

\- Tak, za chwilę, muszę tylko zadać kilka rutynowych pytań. Jak się pan nazywa?

\- Harry James Potter. - przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak się pan czuje?

\- Jakbym się przespał na bardzo niewygodnej pryczy bez pościeli. - odparł.

\- Co pan pamięta z dzisiejszej nocy?

\- Śniły mi się owieczki i baranki.

\- Pytam poważnie.

\- Nic nie pamiętam, przecież spałem! - zirytował się.

Po kilku chwilach drzwi się otworzyły i weszło trzech mężczyzn, zadając kolejne pytania, sprawdzając jego stan fizyczny i mentalny, spisując całe stronice notatek. W końcu Harry stracił cierpliwość i zaczął zadawać własne pytania.

\- Działo się coś w nocy?

\- Niewiele… - odpowiedział lekarz z wahaniem.

\- Czyli tojad zadziałał, tak?

\- Tak, ale mamy pewne wątpliwości.

\- Mówił pan, że nic się nie stało. - wytknął mu Harry.

\- Nic poważnego. - uzdrowiciel nachylił się do towarzysza i zaczął szeptać pospiesznie. Kolega tylko na niego spojrzał i skinął głową. Wtedy czarodziej znowu zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Po prostu nie zgadza nam się to, że nic pan nie pamięta. W nocy rozmawiał pan z nami dość przytomnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Co takiego mówiłem?

\- Prosił pan o otwarcie drzwi, wypuszczenie, zakończenie badań. Oczywiście, nie mogliśmy tego zrobić. A potem próbował pan nawiązać swobodną rozmowę 'dla zabicia czasu', jak to pan ujął.

\- Czyli lunatykowałem. - machnął na to ręką. - Nic wielkiego, każdemu się zdarza.

\- Zgadzam się, jednak podczas badania nowych rodzajów chorób każdy szczegół powinien być wzięty pod uwagę. - mężczyzna chwycił notes w pozycji gotowości do pisania. - Czy zdarzało się panu lunatykować przed wystąpieniem pierwszych objawów choroby?

Harry poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie. Przypominał sobie kilka takich przypadków. Występowały głównie wtedy, gdy nie dostawał jedzenia przez kilka dni z rzędu i którejś nocy budził się przed lodówką, próbując dostać się do zapasów ciotki Petunii.

\- Tak, zdarzało mi się.

\- No dobrze… - mruknął uzdrowiciel, zapisując coś w kajecie.

Gdy medycy zebrali już wszelkie pożądane informacje, jeden z nich wyraził nadzieję, że Harry przyjdzie ponownie za miesiąc, żeby mogli kontynuować badania.

\- O nie. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będę musiał spędzić ani chwili w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Ale dlaczego? Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których nie wiemy. Na przykład, czy dałby pan radę porozumieć się z innym wilkołakiem.

Oczami duszy Harry zobaczył siebie zamkniętego w tej przeklętej celi z innym wilkołakiem. Wolał nie ryzykować rozszarpania na strzępy przez kogoś 'swojego rodzaju'.

\- Jakoś przeżyję bez tej wiedzy. - odparł sarkastycznie. - Potwierdziliśmy, że dzięki eliksirowi tojadowemu uniknę zabijania ludzi. Tyle mi wystarczy.

Odebrał swoje rzeczy z depozytu, włożył różdżkę do kieszeni bluzy i ruszył do wyjścia. Przypomniał sobie, że zanim opuści szpital, powinien zajrzeć na czwarte piętro.

* * *

Dotarł na Oddział Urazów Pozaklęciowych i skierował się do sekcji Uszkodzeń Umysłowych. Wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego łóżek szpitalnych, każde zasłonięte parawanem. Ci pacjenci wymagają szczególnej troski. Zignorował znajomy głos wołający o fanach i autografach - spotkał już Lockharta podczas swojej poprzedniej wizyty.

Skupiając się na ostatnim łóżku po lewej, najbardziej oddalonym od drzwi, nie za bardzo uważał, gdzie idzie - zderzył się z kimś i wylądował na ziemi. Właściwie, to ta druga osoba wylądowała na ziemi, a on na niej.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana. - wymamrotał, szukając po omacku okularów. - Zaraz pomogę panu wstać.

Zrezygnował z poszukiwania i podniósł się z ziemi, podciągając także czarnowłosego, krępego chłopaka.

\- Harry! Co ci się stało w twarz?! - rozpoznał ten głos, ale nie widział wyraźnie.

\- Neville? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Co _ty_ tu robisz, Harry? Jesteś pacjentem? Wyglądasz, jakbyś świeżo wyszedł ze starcia z mantikorą!

Rzeczywiście, od ich ostatniego spotkania Harry zyskał jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt nowych blizn, z których większość nadal odznaczała się czerwienią na jego bladej skórze. Nie poświęcał jednak temu zbyt wiele uwagi.

\- Słuchaj Neville, nie za bardzo cokolwiek widzę. Mógłbyś pomóc mi znaleźć okulary?

\- Jasne. - chłopak podniósł je z ziemi zaledwie metr dalej i mu podał. Dopiero wtedy Harry zobaczył twarz kolegi, który wyglądał, jakby chciał się uśmiechać, a nie mógł. Może powodem był widok poharatanej twarzy Pottera?

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Neville wrócił do tematu blizn. - Serio Harry, wyglądasz okropnie. Ktoś już cię obejrzał? To dlatego tu jesteś? Co się stało?

\- Nie przejmuj się Neville, to nic takiego, naprawdę. To tylko… - szukał właściwych słów. - Moody próbował mnie czegoś nauczyć.

\- Moody? Bierzesz lekcje u Szalonookiego Moody'ego? - chłopak nie umiał ukryć podziwu i zazdrości.

\- Tak bym tego nie nazwał. To była tylko jedna lekcja i zawiodłem jego oczekiwania.

\- Och…

\- No właśnie. A blizny zostawiłem sobie na pamiątkę.

Neville uśmiechnął się krzywo na ten żart. - Spytaj uzdrowicieli, może jeszcze da się je usunąć.

\- Eee tam. Nie przeszkadzają mi. Są blizny i blizny, a ja wolę te, na które sobie zapracowałem.

Powstała trochę niezręczna cisza. Nigdy się jakoś specjalnie ze sobą nie trzymali i nie za bardzo wiedzieli, jak ze sobą rozmawiać.

\- Emmm, w sumie trochę się spieszę, a muszę jeszcze odwiedzić Stworka. - odezwał się po chwili Harry.

\- Kogo? - zdziwił się Neville.

\- Mojego skrzata.

Chłopak wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Możesz pójść ze mną go zobaczyć, jeśli chcesz. - zaoferował.

\- Chcę. - odparł bez wahania Neville.

Poszli na koniec sali, gdzie Harry wsunął się za parawan, a po chwili dołączył do niego Neville. Za zasłoną zobaczył puste łóżko ze skołtunioną kołdrą. Dopiero na drugi rzut oka dostrzegł pomarszczoną, łysą główkę z wielkimi uszami wystającą spomiędzy fałd tkaniny.

\- Stworku, to ja, Harry.

\- Stworek widzi. - tak naprawdę wcale na niego nie patrzył.

\- Stworku, to jest Neville. - wskazał na kolegę, choć skrzat nawet nie spojrzał. - Neville Longbottom.

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Stworek podniósł się. Usiadł i zmierzył chłopca wzrokiem. - Longbottom. Prawdziwy, czysty czarodziej, nie to co te wszystkie mieszańce. Stworek myślał, że już takiego nie zobaczy, że podli zdrajcy krwi już wszystkich wytłukli. - skrzat zeskoczył na podłogę i skłonił się nisko, tak że dotknął nosem ziemi. - Stworek jest do pana usług, paniczu Longbottom.

Neville zupełnie zgłupiał i nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Na szczęście właściciel skrzata ocalił chłopaka przed tą koniecznością.

\- Nie Stworku, nie jesteś. Nie zwolniłem Cię ze służby. - przypomniał mu.

\- Stworek jest winien wierność szlachetnemu i pradawnemu rodowi Blacków, nie Potterowi. Longbottom ma więcej krwi Blacków niż brzydal Potter kiedykolwiek będzie mógł mieć, dzięki swojej szlamowatej matce.

\- Stworku, dość! - warknął Harry. - Nie będziesz obrażał mojej matki. Nie będziesz nawet myślał o tym, żeby ją obrazić. Moja matka była największą czarownicą świata i tak będziesz o niej myślał! - z tymi słowy obrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd w tak małym stworzeniu wzięło się tyle jadu. Uzdrowiciele potwierdzili, że ciąży na nim jakaś magia poza kontraktem z rodziną Blacków, ale nadal nie umieli jej przeciwdziałać.

Idący za nim Neville odezwał się w końcu.

\- Właściwie, czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? - Harry posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. - W sensie nie zwolniłeś go ze służby. Żaden czarodziej by nie zatrzymał oszalałego skrzata.

Chłopak się zatrzymał, tak że niemal znowu się zderzyli. - A co niby miałbym zrobić? Sam powiedziałeś, nikt nie chce takiego skrzata. A jak go zwolnię, to umrze albo jeszcze komuś zaszkodzi.

Neville milczał przez chwilę, po czym się roześmiał. - Tylko Harry Potter mógł umieścić skrzata domowego u św. Munga jak człowieka. - widząc, że kolega się nie śmieje, zamilkł raptownie. - Przepraszam. - spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie ma za co. - zapewnił go Harry. - Nie obrażam się. Właśnie nazwałeś mnie jedynym sensownie myślącym czarodziejem! - tym razem to on się roześmiał, nieświadomie podbudowując pewność Neville'a.

\- Czyli Stworek był skrzatem Syriusza Blacka? - zapytał Longbottom, zmieniając temat, gdy szli dalej w dół klatki schodowej.

\- A ty skąd o tym wiesz? - spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Nikomu nie mówiłem, że dostałem po nim spadek.

\- Żartujesz? To było w Proroku. Wszyscy wiedzą.

Harry westchnął ciężko, co Neville zinterpretował po swojemu.

\- Też bym się nie chwalił, gdybym odziedziczył majątek po zdrajcy.

\- Nie nazywaj go zdrajcą! - warknął Harry, odwracając się raptownie. Tym samym wystraszył kolegę, tak że ten się potknął na schodach i ledwo wybalansował tak, żeby upaść na tyłek a nie do przodu na twarz i w dół klatki. Krzyk zwrócił uwagę przechodzących ludzi, z których większość albo przyspieszyła kroku, albo zatrzymała się i poszła w inną stronę. Tylko jedna osoba postanowiła sprawdzić, co się stało. Z dołu schodów podeszła przysadzista kobieta w eleganckiej, zielonej szacie. Podczas gdy Neville podnosił się z ziemi, Harry stanął oko w oko z wypchanym sępem, zdobiącym kapelusz czarownicy.

\- Co ty robisz z moim wnukiem, młody człowieku? - wybrzmiał groźnie głos spod ptaka. - Neville, myślałam, że jesteś u rodziców.

\- Byłem… - odparł pokornie chłopak.

\- Ja tylko mu mówiłem, żeby nie obrażał moich krewnych. - Harry zniósł oskarżycielski wzrok sępa.

Kobieta ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na wnuka.

\- Syriusz Black… - wymamrotał.

\- Był niewinny i nie zasłużył na nazywanie zdrajcą. - dodał od siebie Harry.

Czarownica weszła dwa stopnie wyżej, tak że wreszcie patrzył na nią, a nie na kapelusz, i zaskoczyła go, odzywając się konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Na pewno masz bardzo dobre dowody, inaczej byś nie bronił człowieka, przez którego zginęli twoi rodzice. Ale lepiej tego nie rozgłaszaj. Są ludzie, którzy wolą ciszę od sprawiedliwości, chłopcze. - potem odstąpiła od niego i udawała, że tematu nie było. - Nie myśl, że skoro jesteś Harrym Potterem, to możesz sprawiać kłopoty mojemu wnukowi. - powiedziała głośno. - Longbottomowie też się jeszcze liczą w tym kraju. - obróciła się, żeby odejść. - I popracuj nad kamuflażem. - mruknęła. - Jeśli nie chcesz być rozpoznawany, to zmiana jednej blizny na sto innych nie jest najlepszym wyjściem. - wzięła wnuka pod rękę i ruszyła w dół schodów.

\- Do zobaczenia w szkole, Harry.

\- Narazie.

Opanował odruch przygładzenia włosów nad blizną. Od jakiegoś czasu usiłował ją ukryć Praestigiusem, ale pani Longbottom miała rację - to nie wystarczy. Był zbyt rozpoznawalny.

* * *

Czekał w umówionym miejscu, aż jego nieszczęsny usynowiony raczy się stawić. Zerkał nerwowo na zegarek. Świstoklik odlatywał za pięć minut. Jeszcze trochę i chłopak spóźni się na mistrzostwa, na które tak się cieszył.

Artur załatwił im bilety u znajomego w Ministerstwie i nazwał to prezentem urodzinowym, choć Remus podejrzewał, że ów znajomy był tak chętny do pomocy właśnie ze względu na koneksje Weasleyów z Harrym Potterem. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Niech się cieszą okazją. Nawet lepiej będzie, jeśli chłopak będzie o tym myślał jak o prezencie od przyjaciół a nie jako przysłudze zobowiązującej go wobec kogoś obcego.

Trzy minuty. Nadal ani śladu po szczeniaku. Przez ostatni miesiąc Remus zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Minerwa McGonagall traktowała swoich wychowanków tak surowo. Może i Harry nie dorównywał butą swojemu ojcu, ale jego zachowanie wystarczało, żeby wyprowadzić człowieka z równowagi. 'Nie tępi się bahanek zaklęciami ognia' oznacza, że nie tępi się bahanek zaklęciami ognia. Czy to tak trudne do zrozumienia, że nie należy podpalać własnych firanek?

Dwie minuty. Już się pogodził, że będzie leciał sam. Harry jakoś dołączy później. Zawsze jakoś dawał radę. Tyle że tym razem to Remus będzie za to pociągany do odpowiedzialności, co wcale go nie cieszyło.

Minuta. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien odpuścić sobie tego świstoklika i poszukać chłopca. Nieszczęśnik zawsze pakował się w kłopoty w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i choć udawało mu się z nich wybrnąć, może potrzebował pomocy. Remus zawahał się i w ostatniej chwili ktoś chwycił go za rękę i zmusił go do dotknięcia starego kapcia, który porwał ze sobą wszystkich zgromadzonych w tym ciemnym zaułku.

* * *

Siedzieli w rozstawionym namiocie już od pół godziny, gdy Lupin wparował do niego z ręką ułożoną tak, jakby ciągnął kogoś za ucho. Jego krzyki roznoszące się z salonu wyciągnęły z pokoju nawet Rona i bliźniaków. Wychylili się na korytarz, żeby zobaczyć, jak Remus kieruje ochrzan do pustej przestrzeni obok niego. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył nadawać o odpowiedzialności i zaufaniu, Ron podszedł od tyłu do miejsca, gdzie według jego podejrzeń stał Harry, i sięgnąwszy ręką, chwycił pelerynę. Jednak gdy ją pociągnął, przyjaciel się nie pojawił. Chłopak zrobił oszołomioną minę, na widok której Lupin machnął różdżką w powietrzu i mruknął 'Finite'. Wizerunek Harry'ego jakby wlał się w przestrzeń między patyczkiem a ziemią.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że to dla bezpieczeństwa. - odezwał się tak czerwony na twarzy, że blizny nie kontrastowały z resztą skóry. - W dodatku opanowałem zaklęcie kameleona. Powinieneś być ze mnie dumny!

\- Może i bym był, gdybyś nie używał go przeciw mnie. - odparł mężczyzna, który już trochę ochłonął.

\- Nic ci nie zrobiłem! - upierał się Harry.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Widząc, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa, Ron próbował to przerwać. - Czy mogę coś wtrącić?

\- Nie! - krzyknęli zgodnie. Zmierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem. W końcu Remus wyciągnął rękę i powiedział:

\- Twoja różdżka.

\- Co?

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że się wywiniesz bez kary? Masz szlaban na różdżkę. Dostaniesz ją po mistrzostwach.

Harry zawahał się. - A może zamiast tego pelerynę?

\- Ją też. - ponaglił go gestem.

Chłopak westchnął i niechętnie wyciągnął patyk zza pazuchy. Wręczył różdżkę Remusowi, patrząc smętnie, jak z jej rączki kołysze się niewielki brelok w kształcie znicza - prezent od Ginny.

\- A co jeśli będę jej potrzebował?

\- Poprosisz kogoś o pomoc. Może się nauczysz, że nie masz zawsze wszystkiego robić sam.

"Przez ostatni miesiąc kazałeś mi wszystko robić samemu" chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie miał siły się kłócić. Nadal czuł się osłabiony po tej nocy i mógł się założyć, że z Remusem wcale nie było lepiej.

Zamiast tego jęknął z irytacją i odszedł do swojego pokoju. Całe szczęście kupili odpowiednio duży namiot, żeby miał gdzie się zaszyć.

* * *

Choć nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, wszyscy mieszkańcy namiotu zgadzali się, że gdy Harry ma humory, należy dać mu pół godziny na ochłonięcie i potem pójść z nim porozmawiać. Ze względu na swoje dalekosiężne plany Ginny zawsze starała się być tą osobą, która dotrze do niego pierwsza.

Stanęła u progu i zobaczyła chłopaka leżącego na łóżku. Patrzył w płócienne sklepienie namiotu i bawił się jakąś niewielką kulką. Podrzucał ją i łapał, prawie jakby była zniczem.

Dziewczyna weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, zsunęła kilka rzeczy z szafki nocnej do szuflady i usiadła na blacie. Na wąskim łóżku by się nie zmieściła, a w pokoju nie było nic więcej, tak jak w pozostałych sypialniach.

Nie chcąc poruszać drażliwych tematów, zapytała: - Co robisz?

W odpowiedzi rzucił jej kulkę, która z bliska okazała się pokryta nieregularnymi, zielonymi i czerwonymi paskami. - Co to jest?

\- Piłeczka kauczukowa. - odezwał się w końcu. Po chwili dodał: - Choć tak właściwie, to jest bogin.

\- Co? - wykrztusiła zaskoczona, a obiekt w jej ręku zmienił się w węża, którego gwałtownie odrzuciła od siebie. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, czego ją nauczył profesor Lupin. - Riddukulus! - machnęła różdżką w miniaturową wersję bazyliszka, która zmieniła się w parę różowych sznurowadeł. Patrzyła zszokowana, jak Harry podchodzi do bogina. Zjawa przybrała formę księżyca w pełni, na co chłopak sięgnął po rękę Ginny i machnął jej różdżką razem z dłonią.

\- Riddukulus! - Księżyc zmienił się w złotego znicza, który natychmiast podjął próbę ucieczki przez drzwi. Jednak Harry był szybszy i po chwili obrócił się do dziewczyny ze śmiechem, trzymając skrzydlatą piłeczkę. Ginny na niego popatrzyła z opadniętą szczęką.

\- Jak możesz trzymać tę bestię jako zabawkę?

\- To nie jest bestia; ja jestem. - odparł z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. - Sprawdzałem. Boginy zalicza się do Nie-istot.

\- Po co to sprawdzałeś? - zapytała zupełnie zbita z tropu.

\- Hermiona by mnie zabiła, gdyby się dowiedziała, że znęcam się nad żywymi stworzeniami. Ale to nie jest ani nigdy nie było żywe, więc…

\- A, ok. - wiedziała, jak głupio to brzmi i że pewnie Harry uznał ją za idiotkę, ale nie mogła wymyślić nic innego. I tak radziła sobie lepiej niż dawniej, gdy na jego widok robiła się czerwona jak burak i uciekała.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa, to muszę się go pozbyć. No wiesz, kontrolowanie go bez różdżki jest tak trochę niemożliwe.

\- Mogę go dla ciebie przetrzymać. - wypaliła bez zastanowienia, czego pożałowała już po chwili.

\- Naprawdę? Byłoby wspaniale! - wręczył jej wyrywającego się znicza, którego trafiła oszałamiaczem i wsunęła do kieszeni. - Tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie okazywać przy nim strachu, bo to go wzmacnia. Zresztą i tak nie masz się czego bać, bo poza straszeniem nie może nikomu nic zrobić.

Przytaknęła. Nie podobała jej się perspektywa chodzenia przez tydzień z upiorem w kieszeni, ale czego się nie robi dla miłości?

* * *

\- O nie, nie będziesz mi tego kupował. - zaprotestował Ron, patrząc na cenę omnikularów. - To całe dziesięć galeonów! Ja w życiu nie posiadałem jednego!

To nie do końca prawda i obaj o tym wiedzieli, ale Harry nie mógł o tym wspomnieć przy dziewczynach.

\- Ale jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

\- Ron ma rację. - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Zbyt swobodnie obchodzisz się z pieniędzmi.

\- No i co? Mam ich sporo.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi! - Ron chwycił się za głowę i wydał sfrustrowany jęk. - Nie musisz mi cały czas o tym przypominać!

\- To chyba moje złoto, nie? Mogę z nim robić, co chcę. - odparł stanowczo.

\- To rzeczywiście trochę głupie, kupować cztery pary, skoro wystarczy nam jedna. - powiedziała cicho Ginny. Spiorunował ją spojrzeniem, prychnął na Rona, a Hermionie posłał spojrzenie godne zdrajcy. Weasleyowie mieli kompleksy na punkcie pieniędzy, ale żeby ona się do nich przyłączyła… Niewiarygodne.

Usłuchał ich, jednocześnie planując wrócić do tego straganu, żeby dokupić jeszcze jedną parę omnikularów. Ruszyli dalej, zabierając ze sobą tę pierwszą parę. Rozglądali się po innych stanowiskach sprzedawców, co jakiś czas pokazując sobie interesujące gadżety, ale najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru nic więcej kupić.

Nagle usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk, przez który kilku przechodniów obejrzało się w ich stronę.

\- Ron. - zwróciła się do niego Hermiona.

\- Co? Czemu akurat ja?

Przewróciła oczami. - Znamy się już trzy lata; nieraz słyszałam, jak ci burczy w brzuchu.

\- Po każdych Eliksirach. - wtrącił Harry.

\- I Historii Magii. - dodała Hermiona.

\- To akurat nic dziwnego.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała go zdziwiona Ginny.

\- Każdemu rośnie apetyt po dobrej drzemce, nie?

\- Harry! - oburzyła się Hermiona.

\- No co?

\- Ej, - przerwał im Ron. - jest już wpół do drugiej. Serio nie jesteście głodni?

\- Ja tam nie jestem. - odparł Harry, ale dobiegło go kolejne burczenie brzucha. Tym razem nie dochodziło od Rona.

\- Em, chyba możemy coś przegryźć. - wymamrotała Hermiona, zalewając się rumieńcem.

\- Nooo, i mama pewnie na nas czeka z lunchem. - dodała Ginny.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Znowu został przegłosowany.

* * *

\- Na pewno nic nie chcesz? - spytała Hermiona, gdy wchodzili do strefy VIP na stadionie. - Nadal możemy coś dostać.

\- Na pewno. - odparł stanowczo. Przez cały dzień nie mógł nic przełknąć, nie licząc koniecznej dawki tojadu, po którym wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Nadal nie opuściły go efekty ostatniej pełni. Nic dziwnego - Remus mówił, że mogą trwać nawet cztery dni, a jeszcze nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Co go martwiło, to że dokuczały mu coraz gorsze dolegliwości. Nie mógł jeść ani spać, chociaż był z każdą chwilą bardziej zmęczony i głodny. Mimo to nie chciał odpuścić sobie meczu. Przecież dla niego tu przybył, prawda?

Zajęli miejsca w loży. Ku głębokiej odrazie Harry'ego, wylądowali tuż za Malfoyami.

\- Hej, czy nie pomyliliśmy miejsc? - zażartował.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. - odparł głośno Draco, który najwyraźniej usłyszał jego pytanie. - To loża dla najważniejszych gości, nie dla takich jak wy.

\- Och, nie sądziłem, że twoja rodzina dorównuje Weasleyom. - wycedził Harry. - Gratuluję awansu, Malfoy.

Nie otrzymał na to żadnej odpowiedzi, bo Lucjusz zwrócił synowi uwagę, że nie powinien wdawać się w takie dyskusje.

\- Dobrze, że nic nie zjadłem, bo po tym spotkaniu bym to zwrócił. - mruknął do Hermiony.

Najwyraźniej loża rzeczywiście była ważna; Harry zauważył w niej nawet Ministra Knota. Jednak bardziej go zainteresował wysoki, przysadzisty blondyn, stojący tuż przy szklanej ścianie, wychodzącej na stadion. Głównie dlatego, że zdawał się rozmawiać z Fredem i Georgem. Z tej odległości nie mógł usłyszeć ani słowa, ale najwyraźniej prosili go o autograf, podsuwając pióro i jakąś książkę. Chwilę później uradowani wrócili na swoje miejsca, tuż za Harrym. Chłopak odwrócił się do nich i szepnął: - Knujecie coś niedobrego?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - oburzył się Fred.

\- Same legalne rzeczy. - dodał George.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście fanami Os z Wimbourne.

Bliźniacy zaśmiali się cicho.

\- Właśnie namówiliśmy starego Bagmana na najgorszy biznes jego życia. - mówili konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Założyliśmy się, że wygra Irlandia, ale to Krum złapie znicz.

\- Świetny sposób na wydawanie _moich_ pieniędzy. - skomentował sarkastycznie.

\- No nie? Postawiliśmy zaledwie dziesięć galeonów, ale po meczu dostaniemy ze sto razy tyle.

\- A skąd pewność, że wygracie?

Bliźniacy wymienili porozumiewawcze wspomnienia.

\- Może ci powiemy…

\- … ale po meczu.

Harry przewrócił oczami i usiadł z powrotem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że hazard mógł być dobrą inwestycją. Kiedy zgodził się ich sponsorować, liczył na trochę mniejszy stopień ryzyka. Ale czego można oczekiwać od Bliźniaków Weasley?

\- Wiesz, - szepnęła do niego Hermiona. - rozmawianie w miejscach publicznych nie jest dobrym sposobem na zachowanie tajemnicy.

\- Ale nie słyszałaś, o czym mówiliśmy, prawda?

\- Nie, ale teraz wiem, że w ogóle jest jakaś tajemnica.

\- A co, myślałaś, że jesteś jedyną, z którą dzielę jakiś sekret?

Zarumieniła się lekko. - Nie, ale wiesz… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, powinniśmy sobie ufać, a ty znowu coś ukrywasz.

\- Ale tym razem nie ukrywam faktu, że coś ukrywam, więc chyba jest ok?

Hermiona westchnęła. - Nie Harry, to tak nie działa.

\- Nie wątpię, że macie bardzo interesujące tematy do omówienia, - wtrącił zirytowany Ron. - ale mecz już się zaczął, a wy przeszkadzacie.

* * *

Wzbił się tuż pod dach stadionu i zawisł w powietrzu. Po raz kolejny przeczesał teren wzrokiem, szukając tego jednego, upragnionego błysku złota.

Ich kapitan poprawnie zanalizował stosunek sił - nie mieli szans z drużyną Irlandii. Przegrywali sto czterdzieści do dziesięciu i tylko on, Wiktor Krum, mógł odwrócić wynik meczu. Musiał jak najszybciej złapać znicza, zanim stracą jakąkolwiek możliwość na zwycięstwo. Ale zanim to zrobi, musi się jeszcze pozbyć przeciwnika.

Zanurkował nagle i bardzo gwałtownie, spadając prostopadle do ziemi. Drugi szukający poleciał za nim, myśląc, że Krum wypatrzył złotą piłeczkę. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to tylko zmyłka, bo Wiktor zachowywał się tak, jakby miał znicza tuż przed sobą, zasłaniając go ciałem.

Lot trwał niecałe trzy sekundy. W ostatniej chwili Bułgar wykonał ostry zwrot, wykorzystując wszystkie mięśnie do obrotu miotły o pełne sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ścigający go Irlandczyk zbyt późno zrozumiał, że został wystawiony. Próbował jeszcze poderwać drążek miotły, jednak wiele mu to nie dało. Zderzył się z bezlitosną glebą niemal pod kątem prostym.

* * *

Lev Zograf chybił kafla o włos i tym samym wpuścił kolejnego gola. Przegrywali już dwieście sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu. Od dwóch godzin nie zdobyli żadnego punktu.

Zaklął wściekle pod nosem i krzyknął do swoich ścigających hasło, oznaczające 'Ruszać dupy, bo już po nas'. Na komendę Wasilij przekazał kafla Clarze, wokół której zaczęli krążyć Wulkanow i Wołkow, odganiając przeciwników pałkami i odbijając w nich tłuczki. Bardzo ryzykowna taktyka, legalna dopóty, dopóki nie dotknęli nikogo owymi kijami. Ale że drużyna i tak nie miała szans żadną inną metodą, to żadne ryzyko.

Kapitan oderwał wzrok od formacji i przywołał do siebie Kruma.

\- Co z tobą?! - wrzasnął, gdy szukający się do niego zbliżył. - Miałeś złapać znicza ZANIM będziemy przegrywać milionem do gówna!

\- Ale nigdzie go nie ma! Zupełnie jakby go wcięło!

\- Nie mógł sobie wyfrunąć ze stadionu! Przestań mi kit wciskać i złap tego przeklętego znicza!

Obaj wrócili na pozycje, ujrzawszy, że kafel wraca na ich stronę boiska, znowu w rękach przeciwnika.

* * *

Zawodnicy śmigali to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, kafel krążył między nimi, a tłuczki latały po chaotycznych trajektoriach między pałkarzami a czymkolwiek, co piłki obrały sobie za cel. Harry był przyzwyczajony do oglądania gry, spędziwszy wiele meczów czekając, aż pojawi się znicz. Jednak ten widok nawet dla niego był nie do ogarnięcia. Migający kalejdoskop barw wywoływał u niego mdłości.

Nie umiał wyzbyć się wrażenia, że z tą rozgrywką jest coś nie tak. Od samego początku dręczył go nieuzasadniony niepokój, znajdując punkt zaczepienia, gdy szukający Irlandii rozbił się o ziemię. Wtedy Harry zaczął wierzyć swoim przeczuciom. Ciężko nie uwierzyć, skoro się sprawdzały. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może te wszystkie godziny wróżbiarstwa na coś się przydały. Ostatecznie Trelawney miała rację, przewidując ucieczkę Pettigrew. Ale czy można komuś przekazać dar widzenia, powtarzając mu, że umrze?

* * *

Lucjusz oglądał mecz z rosnącym niezadowoleniem. Siedział w loży już od trzech godzin i nadal nie spodziewał się rychłego końca. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie opuścił stadionu, był jego syn, bezbrzeżnie zakochany w tym niepoważnym sporcie.

Gra przeciągała się kolejną godzinę, ale syn nadal się upierał, żeby zostać i patrzeć. Mężczyzna się niecierpliwił. Jego ludzie czekali na znak. Po tych wszystkich latach w końcu udało mu się ich zgromadzić pod swoimi rozkazami. Dawniej nie mógł. Wtedy wszyscy myśleli, że mogą zastąpić Czarnego Pana na miejscu przywódcy. Ale teraz… Teraz to on, Lucjusz Malfoy, był najbardziej wpływowym człowiekiem w kraju. Posiadał największy majątek. Posługiwał się Ministrem Magii jak marionetką. Udało mu się nawet usunąć Dumbledore'a z Hogwartu, choć na krótko. I choć o jego zdolnościach magicznych wiele się nie mówiło, nikt nie mógł znaleźć lepszego kandydata na następnego Mrocznego Władcę. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim to, że nawet Dumbledore nie spodziewał się przewrotu z jego strony.

Cały trzyosobowy ród Malfoyów siedział w loży na stadionie Quidditcha, a jego głowa pełna była myśli o potędze i przyszłej chwale.

* * *

George zaczynał panikować. Krum powinien był już dawno złapać znicza. Na pewno chciał, tego byli pewni. Odkąd wyeliminował drugiego szukającego, nie mieli możliwości przegrać zakładu. Tak przynajmniej myśleli. Co jeśli Bułgar postanowił przeciągać mecz, aż jego drużyna zyska przewagę? To brzmiałoby sensownie, ale on nie wierzył, że jego koledzy pokonają Irlandczyków. Chyba że bliźniacy się pomylili. Czy to możliwe, żeby ich zdolność działała tylko między nimi dwoma? A może kontakt wymagał obustronnego wysiłku. Ale wrażenie wglądu w jego umysł było tak realistyczne… Może ich oszukał? Może trafili na oklumantę, który postanowił ukarać ich za wścibstwo? Jedno było pewne: w najbliższym czasie Wiktor Krum nie złapie znicza.

* * *

\- Arghhhh! To takie frustrujące! - krzyknął po raz enty Ron.

\- No wiem. - odpowiedzieli wszyscy. Nawet Draco, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie przyznał rację Weasleyowi. Rudzielec gapił się przez dłuższą chwilę w tył głowy Malfoya, który udawał, że nic nie zaszło.

\- Irlandczycy prowadzą trzysta do czterdziestu. - oznajmił Bagman magicznie wzmocnionym głosem. Stracił już cały zapał do tej gry. Po co się starać na entuzjastyczne komentarze, skoro połowa stadionu już i tak jest znudzona i przybita, a druga połowa dawno wyszła?

* * *

 **Przypis:**

Ostrzegałem, że ten rozdział będzie dla mnie trudny i będą opóźnienia. Chociaż sam się nie spodziewałem, że będę miał aż takie problemy. Nie tyle z ubraniem myśli w słowa, ile ze znalezieniem czasu na napisanie tego porządnie. Koniec końców jestem niezadowolony z jakości tego fragmentu i koszmarnie zmęczony. Także z tego miejsca przepraszam wszystkich, którzy musieli czekać.

Nadal żyję,

BerserkLittleCook


	6. The Two Words

_Rowling, Rowling, cóżem Ci uczynił?_

* * *

Część I

 **The Scent**

Rozdział 6.

 **The Two Words**

Pulsujący ból w głowie. Ociężałość myśli. Wrażenie, jakby ktoś potłukł jego wszystkie mięśnie kijem bejsbolowym, a potem wrzucił go pod kombajn. Drżenia. Szum w uszach. Skurcze i wymioty. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i zwrócił całą treść żołądka, czyli nic. Po raz kolejny.

Obrócił się na plecy i rozłożył na płask. Słońce prześwitywało przez korony drzew wprost na niego, kłując w oczy. Zapach szkarłatnej brei, w której leżał, przyprawiał go o wymioty. Coś mu podpowiadało, że powinien się ruszyć z tego miejsca, ale wcale nie miał na to ochoty. W ogóle na nic już nie miał ochoty. Chciał tylko zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Zapomnieć o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. Wrócić do komórki pod schodami.

Przypominał sobie ostatnią noc, choć wolał tego uniknąć. Mecz finałowy, na który wszyscy tak długo czekali, okazał się klapą. A potem…

 _Kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch w dole. Na murawę boiska wkroczyło sześć postaci, odzianych w czerń od stóp do głów. Nie wątpił, że jako jedyny zauważył ich wejście. Chciał to rozgłosić, zwrócić uwagę reszty, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Tak prosta rzecz jak otworzenie ust okazała się go przerastać._

 _Ciemne sylwetki zatrzymały się dokładnie po środku stadionu. Nikt ich jeszcze nie spostrzegł, nawet zawodnicy. Intruzi ustawili się na planie pięciokąta wokół szóstego członka grupy. Ten wyróżniał się nie tylko pozycją, ale też wzrostem. Wyjątkowo niski czarodziej uniósł rękę, w której można było dojrzeć błysk złota._

 _\- ZNICZ! Pojawił się znicz! - wrzasnął Bagman, gdy piłeczka podleciała w jego pole widzenia._

 _Teraz oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Kruma, który w reakcji na krzyk zrobił szeroki łuk nad stadionem, rozglądając się za zdobyczą. Gdy tylko uchwycił ją spojrzeniem, pomknął w jej kierunku jak nurkujący jastrząb._

 _Choć leciał wprost na szóstkę obcych, żaden z nich nie sięgnął po różdżkę. Wiktor był zbyt skupiony na zakończeniu upokarzającego meczu, a szóstka sprawiała wrażenie, jakby przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem. A może na coś czekała? W każdym razie teraz już wszyscy widzieli nieproszonych gości, jednak widownia bardziej się zaangażowała w pościg szukającego niż pojawienie się podejrzanych postaci._

 _\- KRUM ZŁAPAŁ ZNICZ! MISTRZEM ŚWIATA ZOSTAJE IRLANDIA WYGRYWAJĄC TRZYSTA SZEŚĆDZIESIĄT DO CZTERDZIESTU!_

 _Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na komentarze Bagmana. Uwaga całego stadionu skupiała się na Wiktorze, który trzymał w dłoni złotego znicza tryskającego krwistoczerwonym ogniem. Szukający próbował odrzucić od siebie zagrożenie, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie może rozewrzeć palców. Płomienie o czarnych konturach wspięły się po jego ramieniu, pochłaniając go w przeciągu kilku sekund._

 _\- KRUM, NIEEE! - wybuchł Ron, razem z tysiącami wiernych fanów poległego zawodnika._

 _Harry patrzył oniemiały jak sześciu czarodziejów… poprawka, czarnoksiężników formuje rozszalały ogień w wielkiego węża, który pożera po kolei wszystkich graczy._

 _\- Musimy uciekać! - naciskała Hermiona. - To Szatańska Pożoga!_

 _Gdy chłopak obrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, zobaczył, że pierwszy u drzwi już był Minister Knot, wraz z podążającym tuż za nim Lucjuszem Malfoyem._

Smród wokół niego stał się nie do zniesienia, więc zmusił się do wstania. Zresztą nie miał wcale ochoty rozpamiętywać tych wydarzeń. Wolałby zdusić te wspomnienia, ale nie mógł. Były tak świeże, tak żywe, jakby to działo się właśnie w tej chwili, a nie zeszłej nocy.

Nie miał dokąd pójść. Uderzyło go to swoją oczywistością. Spojrzał ponad drzewami na wciąż gorejący Mroczny Znak, kontrastujący czernią i czerwienią z delikatnym błękitem letniego nieba. Chłopak wiedział, że poniżej leżą wypalone szczątki stadionu. Ilu ludzi spłonęło, nie zdążywszy uciec? Jakie to teraz miało znaczenie? Dla niego niewielkie. Przecież nie to było jego winą.

 _Biegł w tłumie panikujących ludzi, próbując nie dać się stratować. Nie wiedział dokąd zmierza ani przed kim ucieka. Równie dobrze mógłby zbliżać się do zagrożenia. Za jego plecami piekielny wąż pożerał drewnianą konstrukcję sektor po sektorze. Dokoła niego rozlegały się krzyki we wszystkich językach, z czego rozumiał tylko te poprzedzające zaklęcia. Spodziewał się, że gdzieś przed nim czeka druga grupa czarnych magów, gotowa przechwycić tłum wypłoszony przez tę pierwszą. To byłaby idealna zasadzka, a on nie miał jak się bronić. "Gdzie u licha moja różdżka? Gdzie się podziała reszta?"_

 _Tłum powoli się rozrzedzał, wraz z kolejnymi deportacjami czarodziejów. Nikt się nim nie przejmował, jako samotnym dzieciakiem w oszalałym tłumie - wszyscy myśleli tylko o swoich najbliższych._

 _Nagle ziemia zadrżała od eksplozji po jego lewej. Upadł na bok i przetoczył się, przewracając kilka osób. Podniósł się na kolana, ale ktoś na niego wpadł, posyłając go z powrotem na glebę. "Wspaniale," - przeszło mu przez myśl - "zaraz umrę przez głupie zawroty głowy."_

 _Gdy większość tłumu już przebiegła, nie omieszkając potknąć się o niego kilka razy, podniósł się i stanął chwiejnie. Czuł się jakby już umierał. Wszystkie jego mięśnie krzyczały w mękach. Zalewał go tak zimny pot, jakby przeniósł się na Syberię. Przechodziły go gwałtowne, spazmatyczne drgawki. Cały stan dopełniały okropne mdłości. "Przynajmniej nie czuję, żeby Wilk wychodził." Tyle zdążył pomyśleć, zanim nie dopadł go tak okropny ból, jakby ktoś mu wbijał gwoździe w czoło. Od środka. Zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował wszystkim, co miał w żołądku. Czyli niczym. Po raz pierwszy._

 _Podniósł wzrok na drobnego człowieka, stojącego przed nim. Na jego widok w chłopcu zrodziła się niespodziewana radość, jakby ten obcy mężczyzna miał go ocalić. Wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi to uczucie wzmogło się, gdy otoczyły ich czarne sylwetki w białych maskach._

 _Pomimo tych bezsensownych emocji wiedział, co się dzieje. Tak przeszywający ból jego blizny mógł wywołać tylko jeden człowiek._

 _\- Harry Potter. - zasyczał szorstki głos. - Znowu się spotykamy. Tęskniłeś? - wysunął język na podobieństwo węża, choć wygląd miał całkiem ludzki._

 _Chłopak nie miał ani pomysłu, ani siły na odpowiedź. Zwrócił całą zawartość żołądka. Po raz drugi kwas trawienny wylądował na murawie._

 _-Uznaję to za 'nie'. - czarnoksiężnik wycofał się poza krąg swoich popleczników. - Pogawędziłbym jeszcze, ale widzę, że nie jesteś w formie. Jaka szkoda. Nie usłyszymy twoich ostatnich słów. Panowie, - zwrócił się do swoich ludzi. - tak jak was uczyłem. Na rozkaz! Już!_

 _Na widok trzynastu zielonych, śmiercionośnych klątw, wszystko się w nim przestawiło. Cały ból zniknął, gdy Harry podskoczył w miejscu, unikając zaklęć. W jego żyłach rozbudził się ogień, który tym razem chłopak przyjął z radością._

Przekraczając linię drzew, zastanawiał się, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Nie potrafił sobie tego wytłumaczyć. Według wszelkich przesłanek powinien być już martwy. I to jakieś sto razy. Ale mimo wszystko, mimo choroby, mimo tojadu, mimo braku różdżki, mimo absolutnego braku kontroli nad swoimi czynami, wyszedł z tego cało. Nawet się cieszył z tej przemiany. Przez chwilę.

Podniósł wzrok na zrujnowane pole namiotowe. Właściwie można by je nazwać polem bitwy, albo nawet rzezi. Wędrując spojrzeniem pomiędzy ciałami, liczył stosunek ofiar Śmierciożerców do swoich własnych. Rozróżnienie nie sprawiało większego problemu - wystarczy określić, które szczątki zostały zmasakrowane. Kwas żołądkowy znowu podszedł mu do gardła. Nadal pamiętał, jak ich zabijał.

 _Wykonał kilka wymagających uników i znalazł się tuż przed mężczyzną bez maski. Wyhamował nie przed nim, ale na nim, albo raczej w nim, gdyż palce Harry'ego oplatały kręgosłup jego wroga. Jednym szarpnięciem przerwał rdzeń kręgowy lidera i ochlapał jego popleczników jego własnymi wnętrznościami._

 _Człowiek zidentyfikowany jako Lord Voldemort padł martwy u stóp nie-Harry'ego. Z jego zwłok uniósł się czarny, oleisty dym, kłębiąc się na wysokości oczu wilkołaka._

 _\- Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie pokonać? - wyszeptała ciemność. - Pokażę Ci, dlaczego powinieneś się bać Lorda Voldemorta!_

 _Cień przelał się po łuku nad chłopakiem, docierając do swojego sługi z szybkością wody i lekkością powietrza. Ogarnął mężczyznę i wsączył się w niego._

 _\- Avada Kedavra! - krzyknął opętany czarownik, a w ślad za nim pozostałych jedenastu._

 _Harry zanurkował pod klątwą i zwalił Voldemorta z nóg. Poczuł, jak opływa go Drętwota rzucona przez jednego z napastników w obawie o ich Pana. Ignorując zbyt słabe zaklęcie, wyrwał różdżkę z ręki czarownika, którego przytrzymywał nogami. Wycelował nią w mężczyznę i rzucił: - Reducto!_

 _Jedynym efektem, jaki uzyskał, był pusty śmiech nieprzyjaciela._

 _\- Czyżbyś miał jakiś problem, Harry? - zadrwił Voldemort._

 _Wilkołak zaklął soczyście i został zrzucony z mężczyzny potężnym zaklęciem, tuż po którym spętano go Incarcerousem. Nie tracąc ani chwili zerwał z siebie liny, skoczył na równe nogi i, obejrzawszy się na dwunastu czarodziejów, zaczął uciekać._

Podążając za śladami krwawej walki, przeszedł tę samą trasę od tyłu. Jej koniec znaczyły ciała piątki aurorów - części oddziału, który zagnał go do lasu. Dalej (lub wcześniej) rozciągał się szeroki pas krwi, kończyn, złamanych kości i ziejących ran. Mimo odruchów wymiotnych Harry spojrzał na każdą z osób na tyle nieszczęśliwych, by stanąć mu na drodze. Tak naprawdę szukał tylko jednej z nich. Miał szczerą nadzieję jej nie znaleźć.

 _Nurkując, turlając się, wyskakując i unikając na wszystkie strony, bestia zdołała ogarnąć wzrokiem cudowny chaos, jaki ją otaczał. Ludzie biegali we wszystkich kierunkach, uciekając przed czarnoksiężnikami, przy czym tylko nieliczni stawiali opór. Woń strachu i krwi podjudzała wilkołaka. Czuł nieodpartą chęć na przyłączenie się do napastników. Gdyby tylko nie próbowali go zabić… Bez znaczenia. Miał swoją własną zabawę. Gdyby mógł używać magii, zniszczyłby ich już dwa razy. A tak, to dostarczali mu tylko większą rozrywkę._

 _Przeskakując nad klątwą, która bez wątpienia zwarzyłaby mu krew w żyłach, i przyjmując urok, który uznał za nieszkodliwy, obrócił się w miejscu, złapał jakiegoś przypadkowego przechodnia i rzucił nim pod nogi ścigających. To drobne opóźnienie pozwoliło mu chwilowo zgubić pościg, wbijając się między tłum. Wiedział, że szybko go znajdą._

 _\- Pożyczam. - wycharczał, wyrywając różdżkę z ręki mężczyzny obok. Ignorując protesty, zakręcił nią nad swoją głową i mruknął: - Praestigio Caecis._

 _Nie otrzymał typowego wrażenia jajka rozbijanego na głowie. Kolejne dwie próby również okazały się daremne. Dlaczego nie mógł czarować? Przecież był czarodziejem, nie?_

 _Właściciel różdżki stracił cierpliwość i rzucił się na nie-Harry'ego. Potoczyli się po ziemi przy akompaniamencie krzyków, przewracając kilkoro ludzi i powodując efekt domina._

 _\- Oddawaj! - warczał mężczyzna. Chłopak pochwycił go za gardło, ściągnął z siebie i przycisnął do ziemi._

 _\- Proszę bardzo. - wypluł, wbijając mu patyk w brzuch. Widząc, że popychadła Voldemorta już go doganiają, odskoczył gwałtownie od krwawiącego czarodzieja i puścił się sprintem w przeciwnym kierunku._

 _Uchylił się przed kolejną rzuconą za nim klątwą. Fioletowa wiązka wyprzedziła go i uderzyła postronną osobę, która w efekcie upadła na ziemię, wrzeszcząc w konwulsjach. Minął ją i zauważył przed sobą kolejnego Śmierciożercę, trzymającego kogoś pod zaklęciem Cruciatus. Dopadł do niego, chwycił go za rękę i obrócił tak, żeby przekierować urok na pościg. Nieszczęśnik szybko urwał przepływ magii, za co jego gardło zostało rozszarpane pazurami Harry'ego. Pazurami? Jego dłonie nigdy wcześniej się nie przemieniały._

 _Nie miał czasu na dumanie. Rzucił się w oszalały tłum, mając nadzieję na pozbycie się goniących go czarowników._

Podążał wzdłuż krwawej ścieżki, patrząc na twarze wszystkich mijanych zmarłych. Wszystkich, którzy zachowali swoje rysy. Spora część z nich została okaleczona nie do poznania. Temu oderwał żuchwę. Tamtym dwóm zmiażdżył czaszki o siebie nazwajem. Temu przeorał twarz, testując swoje nowe pazury. Wzdrygał się na to wspomnienie.

Najbardziej w tym wszystkim martwiło go to, jak mało obchodziły go te wszystkie życia. W czasie przemiany wręcz czerpał satysfakcję z ich kończenia. Teraz, gdy odzyskał zmysły, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to uczucie z nim pozostało. Powodowało to u niego mdłości, ale nie mógł ująć mu prawdziwości. Starał się o tym nie myśleć. Tylko tak sobie z tym radził.

 _Całą okolicę wypełnił jeden wielki huk złożony z wielu małych. Dziesiątki postaci aportowały się na polu zniszczonych namiotów, rozpoczynając kontratak przeciw Śmierciożercom._

 _\- Aurorzy! - gniewny krzyk dobiegł Harry'ego. - Szybko, zanim nam przeszkodzą!_

 _Chłopak nie miał zamiaru im tego ułatwiać. Przyspieszył kroku, pochylając się do przodu. Przesuwając swój środek ciężkości, zaczął się przemieniać jeszcze bardziej. Jego stopy się wydłużyły, uda skurczyły, a pięty cofnęły. Zanim się obejrzał, pędził na czterech łapach, osiągając coś zbliżonego do galopu. Już się ucieszył, że popchnął transformację dalej niż kiedykolwiek, że może nawet uda mu się ją dokończyć, gdy nagle tuż przed nim wyrosła dwumetrowa ściana. "Co to dla mnie" - pomyślał i wyskoczył. Wtedy przed nim zmaterializował się sztylet i pchnął go pod żebra._

 _Ze skowytem upadł na ziemię. Powinien był to przewidzieć. W swojej poprzedniej formie dostrzegłby to zagrożenie, ale do tej jeszcze nie przywykł. Podniósł się i chciał ruszyć dalej, ale ostrze wyrwało się gwałtownie z jego boku, przywołane przez tą samą osobę, która je wyczarowała._

 _\- TAK! - wykrzyczał w zachwycie Voldemort. - Brawo chłopcy, zadanie wykonane! Dajcie sygnał do odwrotu!_

 _Sytuacja wokół płonącego stadionu przybrała niespodziewany obrót: nagle agresorzy zaczęli uciekać pomimo swojej miażdżącej przewagi. Można by pomyśleć, że przestraszyli się przybyłych aurorów, ale ci nie mieli jeszcze okazji zadziałać w żaden sposób._

 _\- Naressssszcie. - zasyczał czarodziej opętany przez Toma Riddle'a. Podszedł do nieruchomej sylwetki na wpół przemienionego wilkołaka i szturchnął go butem. - Po tylu latach, pomśśściłem swoją klęskę. A ty będziesz znany jako Chłopiec-Który-Zginął. - kopnął Harry'ego w żebra i wycelował w niego różdżkę, chcąc się upewnić co do jego śmierci. - Avad… - zanim zdążył dokończyć pierwsze słowo, chłopak zebrał gasnące siły i skoczył na niego, wgryzając mu się w szyję. Nieludzki krzyk towarzyszył zgonowi mężczyzny, podczas gdy upiór opuścił jego ciało i wstąpił w najbliższej stojącego zwolennika._

 _\- To bez znaczenia. - odezwał się Voldemort swoimi nowymi ustami. - I tak długo nie pociągniesz. Powiedziałbym 'do zobaczenia w przyszłym życiu', ale nie zamierzam kończyć obecnego. Bombarda! - ziemia tuż przed wilkołakiem i jego ofiarą uniosła się i uderzyła w nich z nienaturalną siłą._

 _Wygrzebując się spod rumowiska, nie-Harry pomyślał, że czarnoksiężnik miał rację. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, może stracić życie na tym polu. Zwłaszcza, że siły Śmierciożerców zostały zastąpione przez świeżych, wypoczętych aurorów. Teraz, gdy Riddle się deportował, bestii pozostała tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Zapolować.  
_

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, w którym ostatni raz widział Voldemorta. Przed nim teren był stosunkowo pusty, nie licząc kilkunastu ciał i zgniecionych namiotów. Obrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na rzekę ludzkich szczątków. Dlaczego ją stworzył? Po co mordował tych wszystkich ludzi? Wiedział, że zrobił to drzemiący w nim Wilk, ale miał nieodparte przeczucie, że bestia była częścią niego, a nie czymś dodanym przez klątwę. Czy w każdym człowieku mieszkał potwór zdolny do takich zbrodni? Harry chciałby móc powiedzieć, że tak, wtedy nie czułby się tak okropnie. Z drugiej strony lepiej by było, gdyby odpowiedź brzmiała 'nie', bo wtedy dla ludzkości pozostałaby jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Ale to już nie jego problem. Ludzkość będzie musiała sama sobie poradzić.

 _Nie-Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię. Dał sobie dziesięć sekund, żeby podziwiać swoje dzieło. Wziął głęboki wdech, wciągając powietrze przez swoje wilcze nozdrza, rozkoszując się wonią śmierci i strachu. Potem ruszył na dalsze łowy._

 _Gnał z gracją między bezużytecznymi ludźmi, przemykając obok ich desperackich zaklęć, co jakiś czas zaszczycając jednego z nich śmiercią od swoich kłów i pazurów. Ta nowa forma dobrze mu służyła, potrzebował tylko czasu, żeby się z nią oswoić. Nie dawała takich możliwości, jak ręka władająca magią, ale wystarczającą potęgę, by siać strach w sercach tych niegodnych poczwar mieniących się czarodziejami._

 _\- To on! - dobiegł go rozpaczliwy krzyk._

 _\- Nie drzyj się. Chcesz, żeby nas zauważył? - bardziej męski głos starał się uciszyć towarzyszkę. Nie, żeby to powstrzymało bestię przed usłyszeniem ich obojga._

 _\- Przecież to Harry, musimy mu pomóc! Musimy go jakoś z tego wyciągnąć!_

 _\- Oszalałaś? Przecież sama mówiłaś, że w czasie przemiany to już nie jest Harry. Nie pomożesz mu. Chodź, zwiewamy._

 _Wilkołak nie czekał na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Momentalnie odszukał wzrokiem rudzielca i jego przyjaciółkę. O tak, to było idealne. Wcześniej nie chcieli go słuchać, ale teraz zaczną. Nauczy ich bać się Harry'ego Pottera._

 _W mgnieniu oka dopadł chłopaka i przygniótł go do ziemi. Ten próbował rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie, ale on złapał jego różdżkę w zęby i zacisnął szczękę. Wypluł drzazgi i wymierzył w jego szyję, gdy uderzył go urok._

 _\- Lupinotuum Exumai! - powtórzyła dziewczyna, odrzucając wielkiego, czarnego wilka jeszcze dalej od powalonego chłopaka. - Incarcerous! - rzuciła, ale on uniknął strumienia lin. - Drętwota! - przyjął to bez mrugnięcia okiem, zwiększając jej panikę. - Expelliarmus! Depulso! Expulso! Everte Statum! Immobilus! Diminuendo! Tarantallegra! - żaden z tych uroków nie zadziałałby na nie-Harry'ego, który uniknął kilku z nich dla rozrywki. Nie tylko koty lubią się bawić ze swoją zdobyczą. Patrząc z rosnącą desperacją na brak efektów, młoda czarownica uciekła się do bardziej niebezpiecznych zaklęć. - Diffindo! Incendio! Reducto! - zanim zdążyła wymyślić coś skutecznego, chłopak podniósł się z ziemi i skoczył na wilka, starając się go przygnieść. Chcąc jakoś mu pomóc, rzuciła - Petrificus Totalus!_

 _Wilkołak obrócił się, ciągnąc rudzielca ze sobą w taki sposób, żeby użyć go jako tarczy. Gdy chłopak znalazł się pod działaniem Pełnego Unieruchomienia, Harry zrzucił go z siebie i ponownie zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. Przygotował się do skoku, ale coś go zatrzymało. Nie mógł się odbić od ziemi. Kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, ale zmusił je do ruchu i rzucił się na czarownicę. Powalił ją i przytrzymał, przenosząc ciężar ciała na przednie łapy, przyciskające ręce dziewczyny. Nie miała szans na ucieczkę. Nikt już nie mógł jej uratować. A mimo to, gdy zbliżył zęby do jej delikatnego gardła, zawahał się. Coś się w nim buntowało, sprzeciwiało tej jednej zbrodni. Próbował zwalczyć opór, ale nie dawał rady. Musiał to zrobić szybko, bo aurorzy już go zlokalizowali. Nie miał czasu na takie absurdalne skrupuły. Uderzył.  
_

Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie odnalazł go Voldemort. Dalej leżały już tylko spopielone zgliszcza stadionu. Nie miał, dokąd iść. Żadnego wyjścia, żeby uciec przed odpowiedzialnością, żeby odwlec nieuniknione jeszcze choć na chwilę. Choćby chciał, nie zamierzał teraz zawrócić. Podjął decyzję.

Po drodze policzył wszystkie ofiary. Porównał liczbę zabitych przez Śmierciożerców z tymi zamordowanymi jego własnymi rękami. Jego wina przeważała. Zdecydowanie. Ciężko mu było to zrozumieć, ale nie dało się zaprzeczyć faktom. Tej nocy stał się większym zbrodniarzem niż sam Lord Voldemort. "Tak być nie może. Nie dopuszczę, żeby to się powtórzyło."

Wśród poległych nie odnalazł Hermiony. Ani Rona, który powinien nadal leżeć sparaliżowany jej zaklęciem. Pewnie ktoś przyszedł i ich zabrał. A może sam Ron pochował jej ciało? Ostatecznie, Pełne Unieruchomienie powinno wygasnąć razem z magią i życiem czarownicy.

Harry bardzo chciał myśleć, że ona przeżyła i uwolniła rudzielca. Że poszli po rozum do głowy i uciekli. W końcu nie miał dowodu na jej śmierć. Nie widział jej martwej twarzy. Ale co z tego, skoro wiedział, że ją zabił? Jego wspomnienia robiły się tym bardziej mętne, im dłużej trwała przemiana, ale co do tej jednej rzeczy nie miał wątpliwości. Ona odeszła, a razem z nią jego niewinność i nadzieja na jakąkolwiek przyszłość.

Podszedł do zwłok niskiego mężczyzny, którego Riddle opętał jako pierwszego. Poszarpane szaty odsłaniały rozpruty brzuch i czerwoną, gnijącą masę, do której zaczęły dobierać się muchy. Nie na to patrzył Harry. Szukał wzrokiem pewnego podłużnego przedmiotu, jedynej rzeczy, jaka mogła przynieść mu ukojenie. Znalazł. Na szkarłatnej trawie leżała krótka, misternie zdobiona, czarna różdżka. Chłopak podniósł ją ostrożnie i wytarł o koszulę. Przypominała drobnego kruka lub wronę, którego tułów stanowił rękojeść, a pióra ze złożonych skrzydeł i ogona zwężały się, tworząc główną część różdżki. Łącznie miała niecałe osiem cali, ale się nadawała. Gdy chwycił ją poprawnie, wystrzeliła niewielki snop czerwono-zielonych iskier. Uznała go za swojego nowego pana, choć nie planował dla niej dłuższego użytku. Wystarczyło, że wykona dla niego jedno zaklęcie.

Coś w nim wrzało, buntowało się przeciw decyzji, jaką powziął. Jego żyły wypełniał ogień, który Harry stłamsił jedną stanowczą myślą. "Nie wolno." Nie miał na to czasu. To oczywiste, że Wilk nie chciał mu pozwolić na wykonanie planu, ale nie miał w tej chwili prawa głosu. To wszystko jego wina. Niech teraz zmierzy się z konsekwencjami.

Chłopak sięgnął pamięcią do swoich rodziców. Do wspomnień wzbudzonych przez dementorów. "Jeszcze trochę i się z wami zobaczę." Przeszedł do końca sceny i przyjrzał się ruchom bladej dłoni, wsłuchał się w intonację słów. Wilk próbował go rozproszyć, odciągnąć od tej wizji. Powtarzał słowa Harry'ego, tylko w innym kontekście. _"Nie wolno. Nie wolno. Nie rób tego. Nie!"_

Jego słowa zostały wytłumione, gdy chłopak wyciągnął rękę ściskającą kruczoczarną różdżkę, wykonał serię drobnych ruchów i w ostatniej chwili zwrócił ją w swoją stronę.

\- Avada Kedavra. - wyszeptał.

* * *

 ** _CZY TO JUŻ KONIEC QUIDDITCHA?_**

 _W ostatni piątek mieliśmy okazję podziwiać nie tylko profesjonalną grę najlepszych zawodników Quidditcha na świecie, ale też pokaz niebywałej niekompetencji naszego obecnego Ministra._

 _Pomimo niezliczonych zapewnień o absolutnym bezpieczeństwie w czasie meczu, ta wyjątkowa okazja zakończyła się nie mniej wyjątkową tragedią. Tam, gdzie jeszcze w piątek wieczorem stał imponujący popis magicznej architektury, jakim był stadion przygotowany specjalnie na mecz finałowy, w sobotę rano znajdowały się jedynie zwęglone szczątki konstrukcji. I wielu widzów. Tak jest, pomimo twierdzeń Ministerstwa, że nie dopuści do najmniejszych nawet niepokojów, doszło do wydarzeń o wiele straszniejszych, włączając w to śmierć dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek gości. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa ani Biuro Aurorów odmawiają ujawnienia jakichkolwiek informacji. Udało nam się jednak dotrzeć do krewnych ofiar. Według zebranych przez nas wypowiedzi co najmniej pięćdziesiąt rodzin pochowało już swoich bliskich, a dodatkowe trzydzieści nadal ich szuka. Dodatkowo potwierdziliśmy, że przynajmniej dwieście osób zostało rannych. Świadkowie zeznają, że za masakrę odpowiada grupa czarodziejów odzianych w czarne płaszcze i białe maski, wyraźnie czerpiąc inspirację od niesławnych Śmierciożerców. Zbrodniarze uciekali się do czarnej magii, nie wyłączając Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Grupa liczyła sobie nie mniej niż dwa tuziny osób. Gdy przybyli aurorzy (dlaczego nie znajdowali się tam od samego początku?), czarnoksiężnicy uciekli, jednocześnie wypuszczając na spanikowany tłum co najmniej pięć bestii kategorii XXXXX. Świadkowie mówią nawet o obecności bazyliszka, choć ten gatunek uznaje się za wymarły._

 _Cokolwiek się tam tak naprawdę wydarzyło, nie dowiemy się, dopóki nasze wspaniałe Ministerstwo łaskawie nie raczy uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. Znając Korneliusza Knota, który dopiero co naprawił swoją wpadkę z Syriuszem Blackiem, nie zdarzy się to szybko._

 _Niezależnie od tego Międzynarodowa Federacja Quidditcha uznała, że agresja wokół Mistrzostw, coraz szybciej rosnąca w przeciągu ostatnich lat, wymaga podjęcia zdecydowanych kroków. Pojawiły się głosy, że powinno się całkowicie zaprzestać organizowania Mistrzostw. Jak narazie Rada Nadzorcza Federacji postanowiła, że najbliższe rozgrywki, zaplanowane na rok '98, odbędą się bez widowni. Jak Federacja wyobraża sobie Quidditcha bez trybun, tego nie wiadomo, ale za te ograniczenia można podziękować panu Ministrowi._

 _Wasza ulubiona,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Monsieur Leonard rzucił gazetę na stół. Skeeter potrafiła być złośliwa, ale tym razem potraktowała Ministra dość łagodnie. Uzdrowiciel nie liczył na takie same względy. Jeśli się wyda, że mogli zapobiec tej tragedii, publika ich pożre. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl. Prawie tak, jak przy wyobrażaniu sobie spotkania z młodym Potterem. Podczas przemiany czy nie, ta konfrontacja nie mogła potoczyć się dobrze.

Był świadom tego, że zawiedli. Powinni byli wcześniej wykryć, że coś się nie zgadza. Tyle że nadal nie wiedzieli, co. Najpierw uderzyła go myśl, że może źle oszacowali moment pełni. Sprawdził obliczenia pięć razy zanim sobie uświadomił, że w takim wypadku wszystkie wilkołaki w całej Wielkiej Brytanii wyszłyby na łowy. Tak się nie stało. W drugiej kolejności pomyślał, że może u chłopaka eliksir tojadowy jedynie opóźniał przemianę. To jednak nie trzymało się kupy. Powinien był przyjąć wilczą formę już miesiąc temu, a nie dopiero przy swojej drugiej pełni. Może choroba wolniej się rozwija ze względu na okoliczności zakażenia? Zbyt wiele niewiadomych.

Gdy zawiadomił Monsieur Archibalda i prosił o radę, ten go wyśmiał i oświadczył, że to już nie jego sprawa, że nie jest odpowiedzialny. "Całe szczęście, bo też nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co się tu dzieje" - powiedział.

Percival i Bartolomeo znajdowali się właśnie na dole, pilnując stanu panny Granger. Starali się nie dopuścić do rozwoju zakażenia. Jeden niewytłumaczalny przypadek likantropii to dość na to stulecie. Drugi byłby już przesadą. Nie mieli najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to pan Potter ugryzł dziewczynę. Przyniósł ją Remus Lupin, ten sam mężczyzna, który przyniósł im Harry'ego. W dodatku jej rudy przyjaciel cały czas mamrotał coś w stylu: 'Jeśli jeszcze raz się przemieni, to go zabiję. Jak mógł zrobić jej krzywdę? Zabiję go. Niech tylko spróbuje się przemienić.' Przy czym chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał użyć Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego samym wzrokiem.

Na blacie przed Leonardem stał spory słoik wypełniony czarnym płynem o zielono-czerwonym poblasku. Czymś, co nie miało prawa istnieć. Jego koledzy byli na tyle zdesperowani, by nie dopuścić do przemiany dziewczyny, że zastosowali bardzo ryzykowną, _nielegalną_ metodę przeciwdziałania. Wyciągnęli z niej przeklęte patogeny za pomocą eksperymentalnej odmiany Zaklęcia Przywołującego. Tego samego, które podczas fazy testów osiągnęło ponad pięćdziesiąt procent śmiertelności. Uzyskany efekt był… intrygujący? Treść zaklęcia zawiera słowa w przybliżeniu znaczące 'przyzwij to, co pochodzi od wilka'. Właśnie to teraz znajdowało się w słoiku. Problem polegał na tym, że zawierał on nie tylko ślinę wilkołaka i zakażoną krew. Zaklęcia diagnostyczne pokazywały, że pływał w nim także _jad_. Jad wilkołaka.

Według wszelkiej dostępnej wiedzy coś takiego nie istniało. Prawdopodobnie dziewczynę ugryzł jakiś wąż, mieszkający na polu namiotowym. A jednak zaklęcie uznało, że jad 'pochodzi od wilka'. Czarodziej mógł tylko zgadywać, że istnieje jakieś jadowite stworzenie z wilkiem w nazwie. A może czymś podobnie brzmiącym? W końcu to zaklęcie było znane z nieprzewidzianych efektów ubocznych. W tej chwili to nie miało znaczenia. Może gdy… poprawka - jeśli znajdą pana Pottera, to wezmą od niego próbki krwi i śliny do porównania.

Jak na razie mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jak niestworzenie kolejnego potwora klasy XXXXXX. Uzgodnili między sobą, że prędzej pozwolą dziewczynie umrzeć niż stać się tym _czymś_. Percival udawał, że naciera rany dyptamem zmieszanym ze sproszkowanym srebrem, tak jak powinien. Mieli nadzieję, że uda się je zasklepić bez tego środka. Jeśli nie, to przynajmniej panna Granger nikogo nie zarazi.

* * *

\- Lucjusssszu. - wywołany czarodziej uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wychudzoną postać Glizdogona. Jednak nie sam Peter przemówił swoimi ustami. O nie, to nie skłoniłoby głowy najznamienitszego rodu w Brytanii do posłuchu.

\- Tak, panie? - przyglądał się, jak twarz Pettigrew rozmywa się i faluje, co jakiś czas odsłaniając wizerunek poruszającego nią Lorda.

\- Powssstań. - tak zrobił. Jego towarzysze nadal klęczeli za jego plecami. Wszyscy wierni Śmierciożercy, którzy uniknęli Azkabanu. - Podejdź. - postąpił parę kroków w stronę niskiego czarodzieja, aż ten położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Drogi Lucjussszu, mam dla ciebie zadanie. - Malfoy przełknął ślinę. Jego pan nawet nie wspomniał o braku lojalności, o niekompetencji, jaką popisał się po jego nagłym zniknięciu. Później niewątpliwie to zrobi. - Widzisz, nie mogę wiecznie pozostać w tym ulotnym, choć bardzo użytecznym stanie. - Voldemort ciągnął, zmuszając blondyna do patrzenia w swoje szkarłatne oczy. - Dzięki niemu mogę dzielić się swoją niezmierzoną mądrością z każdym, kto przyjmie mnie do swojego ciała, ale ta więź jest dość wyczerpująca dla gospodarza, a jej brak dla mnie. Potrzebuję własnego ciała. Na szczęście dziś w nocy moi uczniowie zdobyli dla mnie ostatni wymagany składnik. Tobie pozostało jedynie odprawić stosowny rytuał.

\- Panie, to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Spotka cię jeszcze większy. - przerwał mu Czarny Pan. - Na czas tej misji będziesz gościł mnie w swoim ciele, abym mógł przyjść ci z pomocą w tym chwalebnym zadaniu.

Lucjusz nie zdołał ukryć przerażenia. Spoglądając w oczy Voldemorta, był dla niego jak otwarta księga. W tym przypadku jak ulotka głosząca koniec świata.

\- Co się stało, czyżbyś nie chciał dostąpić tego zaszczytu? Moi uczniowie zabiliby, żeby znaleźć się na twoim miejscu.

Nieszczęsny czarodziej stał się nagle boleśnie świadom wpatrujących się w niego dziesiątek par oczu ukrytych w otaczającej ciemności. Nowa armia jego pana. Żądni władzy, bezwzględni rekruci, których Lord mienił swoimi uczniami. Gdzie ich znalazł? Jak wiele ich nauczył? To nie miało znaczenia. Malfoyowi nie pozostało inne wyjście, jak tylko poddać się woli potężniejszego czarodzieja. Musiał wpuścić Czarnego Pana do swojego ciała i umysłu. A gdy ten odkryje, co się stało z dziennikiem, będzie bardzo niezadowolony.

 **Koniec Części I**

* * *

 **Przypis:**

Ten rozdział, jak zauważyliście, jest trochę krwawy, że tak to ujmę. Umieściłem w nim kilka 'anatomicznych' szczegółów i nawet pomyślałem, żeby umieścić ostrzeżenie przed tytułem. Jednak ostatecznie uznałem, że przecież jest Rating M, więc powinniście spodziewać się takich 'ciekawych' rzeczy, a ostrzeżenie byłoby równoznaczne ze spoilerem.

Tym sposobem zakończyłem pierwszą część tej opowieści. Tak właściwie to wstęp. Powyciągałem z kuferka wszystkie zabawki i nalałem wody do wanny. Czas na bitwę morską z gumową kaczką w tle.

Jeśli ktoś się dziwi, że zwolniłem tempo, to mam dość prostą odpowiedź: praca.

Trzymajcie się,

Berserk


	7. Where the Shadows Lie

_Jedna J. K. Rowling, by wszystkimi rządzić_

 _Jedna, by wszystkie odnaleźć_

 _Jedna, by wszystkie przywołać_

 _I prawami autorskimi związać_

 _W krainie Internetu_

 _Gdzie pisują fani_

* * *

Część II

 **Twin Souls**

Rozdział 7.

 **Where the Shadows Lie**

Minął dzień, potem dwa i nadszedł pierwszy września. Jak co roku państwo Weasleyowie udali się wraz z dziećmi do Londynu, na dworzec King's Cross. Jakimś cudem żaden z praworządnych, brytyjskich obywateli nie zauważył, jak banda niepoprawnie ubranych rudzielców znika w ścianie między dziewiątym a dziesiątym peronem, rozmawiając z użyciem dziwnych słów jak: mugole, Quidditch, Ministerstwo Magii, tojad, dementorzy, Hogwart…

Niestety, nie zobaczył ich też Harry Potter, który wbrew własnym zwyczajom nie pojawił się na odprawie do magicznej szkoły. Pomimo wszelkich nadziei również państwo Granger się nie zjawili.

Z tego względu ta zazwyczaj szczęśliwa okazja wydała się dość ponurą. Młoda Ginewra siliła się na uśmiech, żegnając się z matką, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jej serce rozdzierał niewyobrażalny ból. Jej ukochany, jej przeznaczony, _jej_ Harry zaginął, zniknął bez śladu. Merlin jeden wie, co się z nim stało i czy kiedykolwiek wróci. Dla świata równie dobrze mógł być martwy, ale dla niej… Ona nie chciała tak myśleć. Nie umiała go sobie odpuścić. Bez niego jej życie nie miałoby sensu. Straciłaby cel, kierunek, przyczynę do dążenia. Nie wiedziała, co by bez niego zrobiła, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno: miała zamiar go odnaleźć, gdziekolwiek się nie podział.

Tuż obok, patrząc pustymi oczami w przestrzeń, stał jej najbliższy wiekiem brat. Nie wkładał w pożegnanie najmniejszego wysiłku. Nie miał na to ochoty i nie zamierzał robić niczego wbrew sobie. Po prostu pozwolił matce się uścisnąć, przyjął rękę podaną przez ojca i udał się do pociągu.

To pierwszy raz, gdy Ronald sam podróżował do Hogwartu, bez swojej dwójki nieodłącznych przyjaciół. Szczerze, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ze sobą począć ani gdzie się podziać. Pomyślał, żeby dołączyć do starszych braci, ale gdy zajrzał do ich przedziału, bliźniacy grali w Eksplodującego Durnia z Lee Jordanem. Nie był w nastroju na takie wygłupy. Nie chciał też dołączać do Ginny i jej szalonej przyjaciółki Pomyluny. Poszukiwania wolnego przedziału okazały się daremnym wysiłkiem, jednak ujawniły drugą (no może trzecią) najlepszą opcję.

\- Hej Nev. - mruknął, wkraczając do pomieszczenia i zajmując miejsce przy drzwiach, po przekątnej od kolegi.

\- Hej Ron! - zawołał radośnie Longbottom. - Jak się masz?

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego spode łba. Chłopak uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- Ja tylko pytam.

\- A ja będę czytał, więc zajmij się sobą. - Ron wyciągnął książkę poleconą przez bliźniaków i zignorował kolegę.

' _Podczas przygotowywania eliksirów'_ czytał _'ważne jest, żeby pamiętać o hierarchii magicznych substancji. Dla każdego na wpół rozgarniętego czarodzieja oczywiste jest, że niektóre składniki są nośnikami o większej mocy niż inne.'_

\- Ron, gdzie jest Harry?

Starając się wytłumić Neville'a, skupił się mocniej na lekturze. ' _Tak jak smocza krew jest silniejsza od skórki bumslanga, albo śmiercionośnego oddechu Nundu nie da się...'_

\- Ron? - "Ignoruj, ignoruj' ignoruj…" powtarzał sobie.

' _Aby zrozumieć subtelne zawiłości sztuki warzenia mikstur, należy przeanalizować właściwości wszystkich składników i sposób, w jaki ze sobą reagują. Najprostszą regułą jest to, że zawsze należy dodawać słabsze elementy po silniejszych. Na wierzch, że tak to ujmę.'_

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - "Nie musisz nic mu mówić."

' _...Jeśli przykładowo tworzy się dekokt na bazie smoczej krwi i chce się zneutralizować jej trujące właściwości, należy dosypać sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca, znanego ze swoich właściwości leczniczych, ale nie dość silnego,...'_

\- Gdzie Hermiona? - "Nie twoja sprawa!" krzyczał w myślach.

' _W zależności od okoliczności połączenia (sposobu mieszania, temperatury itd.) wywar może stracić wszystkie magiczne właściwości, może zamienić się w czystą wodę, przybrać właściwości jednego ze składników albo zwyczajnie wysadzić kocioł w powietrze... Dlatego trzeba być niezwykle ostrożnym przy łączeniu dwóch potężnych substancji...'_

\- Ron, co się z nimi stało? Przecież zawsze trzymacie się razem. - "No to co? Nie można raz być samym sobą, a nie częścią trójki?"

 _...'W powyższym przykładzie, smocza krew całkowicie rozpuszcza róg jednorożca, niwelując wszystkie jego właściwości. Efektem byłaby oczywiście śmierć każdego, kto odważyłby się spróbować tego wywaru. Aby bezpiecznie przeprowadzić proces warzenia, trzeba wiedzieć dokładnie, jakie właściwości przynosi dany element...'_

Neville cały czas naciskał, utrudniając czytanie. Słowa zlewały się przed oczyma Rona, tracąc znaczenie.

' _Najlepiej notować wszystkie kroki i ich efekty na pergaminie, by uniknąć pomyłek, które zdarzają się nawet największym mistrzom. Nowicjuszom zaleca się postępowanie dokładnie według instrukcji swoich nauczycieli, a w przeciwnym wypadku trzymanie się z dala od pracowni...'_

\- Hej, Rude Popychadło, gdzie twój Bliznowaty szef? - odezwał się Draco. - Chciałem się pośmiać.

\- Spadaj Malfoy.

\- No gadaj, gdzie Bliznowaty?

\- Masz oczy? Użyj ich.

\- No widzę, że go tu nie ma, ale chcę mu przekazać pozdrowienia od ojca. Może tu sobie poczekam, - powiedział, wchodząc wraz ze swoimi gorylami. - aż wróci.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Wypieprzaj z mojego przedziału!

\- Hmm, masz rację, nie powinienem się zniżać do tolerowania obecności takiego chłamu jak ty. Crabbe, Goyle, wyrzućcie ich.

"Tego już za wiele." pomyślał Ron i przeklął wszystkich trzech intruzów, zanim zdążyli powiedzieć 'Quidditch'.

* * *

Na uczcie powitalnej brakowało więcej niż dwójki uczniów. Cała sala została przybrana w czerń, ku pamięci zmarłych na Mistrzostwach. Przy każdym stole, na pustych miejscach leżały wieńce, bukiety kalii i drobne, nieruchome portrety kolegów i koleżanek, którzy się więcej nie pojawią wśród swoich Domów.

Ten jeden raz nikt nie założył swoich barw; ani ślad zieleni ani czerwieni nie zaległ na niczyim kołnierzyku. Nawet sam dyrektor, znany ze swojego zamiłowania do krzykliwych ubiorów, nie wyróżniał się z masy czerni.

Ciężki do przeoczenia elementem sceny stanowiły również ciemne sylwetki, ustawione pod ścianami w równych odstępach, odziane w czarne szaty bojowe. Aurorzy. Powód ich obecności właśnie stał na podwyższeniu z przodu sali, głosząc podniosłe słowa i ugniatając nerwowo rondo melonika.

Pośród uczniów siedział jeden chłopak, który nie zwracał uwagi na Ministra Magii. Knot nie miał już do powiedzenia nic, co nosiłoby choćby ślad istotności dla Rona. Młody Weasley właśnie się dowiedział, że Ministerstwo uznało oboje jego przyjaciół za zmarłych. To wygodniejsze niż przyznanie, że nie mają zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się podział najsłynniejszy chłopiec w magicznej Brytanii.

Usadowiony pomiędzy dwoma nieruchomymi, niezręcznie namalowanymi portretami, rudzielec sam nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Najchętniej by wyszedł z sali. Wysadził coś w powietrze. Rzucił się z Wieży Astronomicznej. Cokolwiek, żeby pozbyć się tego rozdzierającego poczucia straty. W końcu zaczął mimowolnie przeklinać się w duchu. Że nie zdołał uratować Hermiony. Że nie przypilnował Harry'ego. Że nie zadziałał wcześniej. Że był na tyle naiwny, że pozwolił Harry'emu zostać z nimi tak jak zwykle, i na tyle słaby, że nie powstrzymał go, gdy ten wyrwał się spod kontroli. Nie umiał go okiełznać, więc powinien go zabić. Może powinien był to zrobić już wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej…

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał go dźwięk następnych słów Ministra. O wiele krótszych, prostszych, a o ile bardziej znaczących. - (…) Turniej Trójmagiczny!

\- Co?! - wypalił Ron razem z dwoma setkami innych uczniów.

Kiedy Korneliuszowi udało się przywrócić porządek na sali i odzyskać uwagę zebranych, podjął: - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to dość szokująca nowina. Poprzednia edycja miała miejsce w 1792 roku i nie zakończyła się zbyt fortunnie. Ponadto ostatnie wydarzenia wołały o zmianę tej decyzji, jednak dyrektorzy szkół zgodzili się dotrzymać wcześniejszych postanowień. Oczywiście, nie obędzie się bez dodatkowych zabezpieczeń. Z tego względu, w tym roku Hogwart będzie gościł nie tylko reprezentantów pozostałych szkół, ale również pełen pluton aurorów, złożony zarówno z naszych czarodziejów, jak i obcokrajowców. Dodatkowo, dla waszego bezpieczeństwa, żaden uczeń poniżej siedemnastego roku życia nie może zostać uczestnikiem Turnieju. Teraz oddaję głos profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, do którego należy zaszczyt powitania naszych gości...

* * *

Przez olbrzymie, dwuskrzydłowe wrota do Wielkiej Sali wbiegła grupka około dwudziestu dziewcząt. Wszystkie ubrane w błękitne szaty Beauxbatons, każda urzekająco piękna, większość marząca o tysiącu galeonów i wiecznej chwale zwyciężczyni Turnieju, tylko jedna mająca realne szanse. Tanecznym krokiem, wypuszczając stadko gołębi w powietrze, dotarły na przód sali. Tam skręciły w lewo i zajęły miejsca przy specjalnie przygotowanym stole przed stopniami podwyższenia.

Tuż za nimi dumnie wyprostowani wkroczyli studenci Durmstrangu, których ubiór bardziej przypominał mundury wojskowe niż szaty czarodziejów. Każdy z nich dzierżył drewnianą, okutą metalem laskę - znak dawnych czasów, gdy magowie potrafili się posługiwać kosturami. Mężczyźni nie starali się wywołać żadnego wrażenia. Sam stuk metalu o posadzkę imponował bardziej niż wszystkie tańce dziewcząt. Mimo to, ci reprezentanci nie liczyli na wygraną. Ich najsilniejszy zawodnik, ich czempion, odszedł od nich ponad dwa miesiące wcześniej. Zajęli miejsce przy prawym stole z przodu sali.

Wreszcie, gdy wszyscy uczniowie już usiedli, przez drzwi przeszła sporej wielkości ornamentowana skrzynia. Siedząc na swoim złotym tronie, Albus Dumbledore wyciągał przed siebie rękę, lewitując pudło bez użycia różdżki.

\- Szpaner. - mruknął Fred.

\- Zamknij się, też byś tak chciał. - odciął George.

\- Ja się nie kryję, lubię szpanować.

Skrzynia wylądowała na stole dokładnie przed dyrektorem. Ten wstał z tronu, a także pozostali dyrektorzy po jego prawej i lewej stronie. Cała trójka położyła ręce na ozdobnym pudle, które zaczęło rozpływać się pod ich palcami. W kilka chwil zmieniło się w srebrną mgiełkę. Oczom obecnych ukazał się sporej wielkości kamienny puchar. Ten sam, który mogli oglądać przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Jednak tylko nieliczni mogli podejść, a i wśród nich niewielu miało odwagę wrzucić swoje nazwiska.

\- Madame. - odezwał się Dumbledore.

Nie było potrzeby na dłuższe przemowy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, po co się tu zebrali, w tę ostatnią październikową noc.

Olimpia Maxime położyła dłoń na brzegu Czary Ognia. Błękitny płomień wzmógł się pod jej naglącym dotykiem. Artefakt był gotowy do podjęcia decyzji. Nagle ogień przygasł, jakby Czara wstrzymała oddech, by po chwili wyrzucić z siebie fontannę płomieni. Nad głowami dyrektorów zabłysnął nadpalony skrawek pergaminu, niezwłocznie schwytany zgrabnym ruchem Madame Maxime.

\- Beauxbatons sera représenté par Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour! - ogłosiła.

Pierwszy zaczął klaskać Dumbledore, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Po chwili zebrani przypomnieli sobie, że powinni się przyłączyć choćby z grzeczności, nawet jeśli nie popierali tego uczestnika. Na kilka chwil rozległ się aplauz, do którego nie przyczyniło się jedynie kilka najbardziej zawiedzionych uczennic Beauxbatons. Bezsprzecznie najładniejsza spośród dziewcząt powstała zza lewego stołu, podeszła przed stół nauczycielski, dygnęła i lekkim krokiem skierowała się do wskazanych przez dyrektora bocznych drzwi.

Gdy wyszła, zebrani znudzili się podtrzymywaniem pozorów i oklaski zgasły. Albus odwrócił się do drugiego dyrektora, który przystąpił do działania, zanim starzec zdążył się odezwać. Na dotyk Igora Karkarowa Czara ledwo zareagowała. Płomień drgnął, co prawda, lecz zgromadzenie było skazane na kilka długich minut oczekiwania. Niektórzy Gryfoni zaczęli już ziewać, gdy Czara Ognia nagle buchnęła i wypluła następne nazwisko.

\- Petr Zmeyev. - powiedział cicho Karkarow, po czym rzucił Dumbledore'owi jadowite spojrzenie.

Tym razem nikt nie odważył się zaklaskać. Od prawego stołu podniósł się nie jeden chłopak, a wszyscy. Wytypowany reprezentant wyłonił się spośród nich, zatrzymał się w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej Fleur, zignorował ciało pedagogiczne i stanął twarzą do towarzyszy. Zasalutował do godła szkoły na swojej futrzanej czapie i zawołał: - Slava Viktor Krum!

Jego kompani odwzajemnili gest i odkrzyknęli: - Slava Durmstrang!

Po tym Zmeyev dołączył do panny Delacour w bocznej sali.

W końcu przyszła kolej gospodarza. Dumbledore odczekał minutę, z szacunku dla pamięci zmarłego, po czym sięgnął ręką do Czary. Ogień wybuchł, zanim czarodziej zdążył nawiązać fizyczny kontakt z naczyniem. Starzec przyzwał wciąż płonący skrawek pergaminu z powietrza, odczytał nazwisko i zwrócił się do zebranych ze zwyczajowym błyskiem w oku.

\- Reprezentantem Hogwartu zostaje… - zrobił krótką, zbyteczną przerwę. - Cedrik Diggory!

Wielka Sala eksplodowała kakofonią krzyków, oklasków, śpiewów i gratulacji. Wystrój zmienił się na barwy Hufflepuffu, zupełnie jakby właśnie wygrali Puchar Domów.

Wybraniec z trudem wydostał się z chmary ludzi próbujących poklepać go po ramieniu. Puchoni tak go oblegli, że zdawało się iż są gotowi iść razem z nim na przód sali. Gryfoni wyli, śpiewali, krzyczeli i ogółem odpowiadali za większość hałasu - tak się cieszyli, że został wybrany ktoś 'w porządku', a nie jakiś śmierdzący Ślizgon. Ci ostatni podzielali podobną reakcję, tylko bardziej cywilizowaną w swoich oczach. Niewątpliwie pobudki mieli identyczne, tylko zwrócone w przeciwnym kierunku. Za to Krukoni nawet nie wstali. Jedynie obdarowali Diggory'ego uprzejmym, powściągliwym aplauzem.

Cedrik w końcu przedarł się do podwyższenia i stanął przed dyrektorami. Zarumieniony i zdyszany skłonił się lekko i odszedł w stronę bocznych drzwi.

Nawet po jego zniknięciu, Dumbledore potrzebował całych pięciu minut, żeby przywrócić porządek w Wielkiej Sali. Gdy wreszcie mu się udało, przemówił: - Troje uczestników zostało wybranych. Tak, wszyscy jesteśmy z nich dumni, choć niektórzy woleliby znaleźć się na ich miejscu. - tu spojrzał na dziewczęta z Beauxbatons. - Niewątpliwie chcielibyście się dowiedzieć, co nastąpi w dalszej kolejności, ale pierwsze Zadanie tego Turnieju musi pozostać sekretem aż do chwili, gdy zbierzemy się na trybunach. Albowiem w tej konkurencji sprawdzimy, jak uczestnicy radzą sobie w sytuacjach nieznanych, do których są nieprzygotowani. To wyzwanie będzie stanowiło test ich odwagi, zimnej krwi, zdolności działania pod niewiarygodną presją, improwizacji oraz stawiania czoła pozornie niewykonalnym zadaniom. To zadanie odbędzie się dwudziestego czwartego listopada, więc musicie uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Teraz organizatorzy udadzą się do pomieszczenia po prawej, by poinstruować naszych championów co do ich obowiązków. A tymczasem, ucztę Halloweenową ogłaszam za otwartą!

Gdy tylko wymówił ostatnią głoskę, tuż przed nim wyrósł słup błękitnego ognia, zasłaniając go przed uczniami. Czarodziej odskoczył i opadł na swój tron, wyraźnie zszokowany widokiem płomieni Czary, która na tym etapie powinna już przygasać.

I tak się stało. Słup zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a w kamiennym pucharze pozostał jedynie granatowy żar. I tylko spod sufitu opadł kawałek papieru, lądując na blacie przed trójką dyrektorów. Zanim doszczętnie spłonął, zdołali odczytać nazwisko, zapisane niemożliwym do pomylenia, koślawym pismem.

* * *

\- C'est impossible! - oburzyła się Maxime.

\- Dumbledore! - warknął Karkarow.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie udawaj niewiniątka!

\- Czy ktoś nam powie, co się właściwie dzieje?

\- Oui, dis nous, co to za querelle?

Zmeyev stał z boku i obserwował. To niewątpliwe widok warty zapamiętania: piątka poważnych osób, piastujących wysokie stanowiska, wszczynająca dziecinną kłótnię zaraz po wejściu do pomieszczenia.

\- Ja wam powiem. - odezwał się szósty głos, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Do Turnieju właśnie dołączył nowy gracz.

\- Czy nie powinieneś teraz patrolować korytarzy, Moody? - syknął Crouch.

\- Lubię myśleć, że twoi aurorzy poradzą sobie pięć minut beze mnie. - odciął Szalonooki. - Niestety, widzę, że tego samego nie można powiedzieć o was.

\- Madame Maxime, - odezwała się Fluer. - de quoi parle cet... homme?

\- Mon cher, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Nous allons tout expliquer dans un instant. - odparła Olimpia. - Dumbledore! Ty wyjaśni!

Albus, po raz drugi tego wieczora, został otoczony spojrzeniami żądającymi odpowiedzi, których nie miał. Sam chciałby je uzyskać, a mimo to musiał uporać się z tymi natrętnymi ludźmi. Na czym ten świat stoi, że najpierw załatwia się sprawy ważne, a dopiero potem ważniejsze?

\- Czara Ognia dała nam czwarte nazwisko. - zignorował zszokowane, oburzone reakcje trójki reprezentantów. - Nie wiemy, dlaczego, jak ani kto do tego doprowadził.

\- Och, daj spokój! - przerwał mu Karkarow. - Mamy uwierzyć, że to nie ty wprowadziłeś do Turnieju drugiego ucznia Hogwartu?

\- Harry nie jest już uczniem Hogwartu. - odparł Dumbledore. - Na własne życzenie, został wykreślony z naszych ksiąg na początku sierpnia.

\- Przypominam, że chłopak nie żyje! - warknął Crouch. - Widziałem na własne oczy. Nie zostało z niego nic, co mogłoby startować w Turnieju!

\- No właśnie! Wszyscy byliśmy na jego pogrzebie, ale nikt nie widział ciała! Kto mi zagwarantuje, że to wszystko nie był spisek, żeby zamydlić nam oczy?

\- To by było widowisko. - rozmarzył się Bagman. - Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wraca zza grobu i wygrywa Turniej Trójmagiczny.

\- To nie jest zabawne!

\- Chto? - Petr odezwał się po raz pierwszy. - My konkuriruyem s Garri Potterom?

\- Nie, chłopcze, właśnie mamy ustalić, jak się go pozbyć z Turnieju. - uspokoił go Karkarow. Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie.

\- Bylo by chest'yu konkurirovat' s nim. - odparł Zmeyev.

\- Mówże po angielsku, bo nikt cię nie rozumie! - skarcił go Igor.

\- To bylo by sa'cyt… sas'yt… 'ascyt… - w końcu zrezygnował z tego słowa. - 'Onor. Duzo 'onor konkurivovat' s Garri Potterom.

\- Zgadzam się. - dodał Cedrik. - Ale to niemożliwe. Nie dość, że nie może być nas dwóch z jednego Hogwartu, to Harry nie żyje. Wszyscy byliśmy na jego pogrzebie. To jakiś chory żart. Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego?

\- Właściwe pytanie brzmi, - poprawił go Alastor. - co ten ktoś mógł osiągnąć, wrzucając jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia? - tu spojrzał na Albusa.

Dumbledore zamyślił się. Podczas gdy inni kontynuowali swoje bezcelowe sprzeczki, starał się przeanalizować sytuację. Kto mógł to zrobić? Odpowiedź zdawała się jasna: Voldemort.

\- Uważam, że pozostałe szkoły też powinny mieć drugiego reprezentanta. - oznajmił Bagman. - Na wypadek, gdyby Harry wrócił.

…Jaki mógł mieć cel? To też dość oczywiste. Turniej przestał być organizowany ze względu na ilość ofiar śmiertelnych. Szczególnie wśród reprezentantów...

\- To kpina! Kpina z pradawnej tradycji Turnieju! - unosił się Karkarow.

…W jaki sposób mógł to osiągnąć? Kandydat musiał własnoręcznie zapisać swoje imię i nazwisko, a także nazwę szkoły, a następnie osobiście wrzucić je do Czary Ognia. Musiał też być świadom konsekwencji i gotów podjąć ryzyko. Oszukanie tego systemu zdawało się niewykonalne...

\- My powinni zamknąć Turniej. - uznała Maxime. - Zbyt dużo niebezpieczne. My pamiętamy, co było na Mistrzostwa Quidditch.

…Najważniejsze pytanie brzmi: po co Voldemort miałby próbować zabić Harry'ego, skoro chłopak umarł? - Niejeden miał wątpliwości co do tego zgonu, włączając samego Dumbledore'a, jednak Voldemort zrobił coś więcej. Najwyraźniej sięgnął po niewidziane dotąd metody, żeby oszukać nieoszukiwalną Czarę Ognia i wciągnąć chłopaka do Turnieju. Jeśli posunął się tak daleko, musiał mieć pewność, że Harry żyje...

\- Nie zgadzam się! - krzyknął Igor. - Zbyt wiele wysiłku włożyliśmy w przygotowania. Turniej się odbędzie, Potter nie weźmie w nim udziału, a Durmstrang wygra!

…Ale dlaczego Turniej? Po co wciągać go w coś takiego? Istnieje milion łatwiejszych i pewniejszych sposobów na zabicie czternastolatka...

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. - odezwał się Crouch. - Czara Ognia narzuca nam wiążący magiczny kontrakt. Musimy przeprowadzić Turniej i musi być w nim miejsce dla czterech uczestników. Dodatkowo, cała wybrana czwórka musi wziąć w nim udział.

…Jest jedna przeszkoda: żeby kogoś zabić, trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie jest. Nawet jeśli zamierza się spalić całe miasto, w którym przebywa, trzeba zlokalizować właściwe miasto...

\- A jeśli nie chcemy? Beauxbatons n'a pas l'intention de descendre do takiej farce.

…Jeszcze raz. Kto? Oczywiście, że Voldemort. Ale po co…

\- Możecie próbować uniknąć udziału w Turnieju, ale się to wam nie uda. - oznajmił Crouch. - Jesteście związani magią Czary Ognia. Ona zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby panna Delacour podjęła się wszystkich trzech zadań.

Nagle odpowiedź uderzyła Albusa jak Zaklęcie Ogłuszające. Oczywiście! Nie chodzi o Turniej, ale o samą Czarę Ognia!

\- A co zrobi, żeby Potter wziął udział? Wskrzesi go z martwych? - zażartował ponuro Karkarow.

* * *

Przycupnął między drzewami i dotknął palcami śladu. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy i powąchał opuszki. Był blisko. Wiedział to.

Ruszył dalej żwawym krokiem, wymuszając na sobie energiczne ruchy. Po chwili trop się urwał, ale nie zniechęciło go to. Rozejrzał się i szybko zlokalizował następny ślad. Pochylił się nad nim i potwierdził, że należy do tego samego zwierzęcia. Jego wilcze zmysły go nie zawiodły.

Biegnąc dalej rozważał możliwe komplikacje. Co prawda przez ostatni miesiąc coraz lepiej szło mu tropienie, ale nadal nie mógł się uważać za wykwalifikowanego łowcę. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robił. No, może pomijając Greybacka. Poza tym, nic nie dawało mu gwarancji, że stworzenie, które tropił, było chłopcem, którego szukał. Ile to już razy zdarzyło mu się gonić za niewłaściwym wilkiem!

Ten jednak z wysokim prawdopodobieństwem był właściwy. Wielkością zdecydowanie przewyższał wszystkie normalne okazy, posiadał czarną sierść, zgodnie z opisem Rona, i niewątpliwie unikał czarodzieja. To musiał być on, chyba że jakimś cudem trafił na trop wilkora - potomka dwójki wilkołaków.

Czując rosnącą nadzieją na odnalezienie chłopca, Remus przyspieszył kroku. Zastanawiał się, jak ściągnie go do domu. Jak przebiegnie spotkanie. Co ten nieszczęśnik wyprawiał przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. I dlaczego u licha nie wrócił?

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Tuż przed nim ziemia nagle skręcała o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i tworzyła urwisko, z którego zdecydowanie wolałby nie spaść. Tutaj trop się urywał. Lupin rozejrzał się, ale nie wypatrzył żadnego innego śladu. Podszedł do krawędzi i wychylił się. Jeśli tropione zwierzę spadło, oznaczało to koniec pościgu. Czarodziej musiałby wrócić do punktu wyjścia i zacząć poszukiwania od nowa. Teraz musiał znaleźć sposób by zejść tam na dół… Żaden szczegół nie mógł pozostać niesprawdzony.

Odwrócił się i stanął jak wryty. Dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do kieszeni z różdżką. Niecałe pięć metrów od niego stał największy wilk, jakiego widział w życiu. W świetle półksiężyca zdawał się czarny jak sama noc. Pokrywały go plamy zaschniętej krwi. Rzucał na wszystkie strony oszalałym spojrzeniem czerwonych ślepi. Dopiero gdy się odwrócił, Remus zauważył charakterystyczny kształt ogona; cienki, zakończony pędzelkiem jak u lwa. Miał wszystkie cechy rozpoznawcze wilkołaka, ale faza księżyca się nie zgadzała. To musiał być…

\- Harry. - wyszeptał, żeby nie spłoszyć stworzenia. Mimo to, na dźwięk tego imienia bestia obróciła się gwałtownie i zmierzyła mężczyznę wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Zanim zdążył złożyć następną myśl, wilk skoczył na niego z niespodziewaną szybkością. Całkowicie odruchowo mężczyzna zanurkował w przód, przeturlał się pod lecącym potworem i wystrzelił. - Depulso!

Kiedy skończył się toczyć, po bestii nie było już śladu. Jedynie dobiegł go odbijający się echem, nieludzki krzyk. W tej sytuacji szczególnie Remus wolałby nie schodzić na dół. Jednak musiał, choćby po to, by potwierdzić zgon wilkołaka. I tożsamość. Jednak, gdy wiele godzin później w końcu odnalazł bezpieczną ścieżkę na dół, ciała tam nie zastał.

* * *

Tsk, tsk, tsk...

Ssssssssss...

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Trulututu, trulututu…

Iii-o-iii-o-iii-o…

W Hogwarcie, podobnie jak i poza nim, od lat panowała powszechna opinia, że pewien Albus Dumbledore już dawno postradał zmysły, i postrzegano go jako niegroźnego, ale jednak szaleńca. Niektórzy co bardziej dumni ze swojej inteligencji czarodzieje usiłowali podnieść tezę, że starzec tak naprawdę udawał, żeby wykreować wizerunek niegroźnego i uśpić czujność swoich wrogów. Inni na to odpowiadali, że trzeba już od początku mieć nie po kolei w głowie, by uznać to za dobrą strategię. W każdym razie, ciężko było znaleźć kogoś, kto uparcie wierzył, że z głową dyrektora Hogwartu jest wszystko w porządku.

Gdyby jednak taki delikwent się pojawił, wystarczyło go zaprowadzić do gabinetu wyżej wymienionej osobistości, żeby przekonać go o błędności jego przekonań. Zwłaszcza tej nocy. Gdy mugole na całym świecie składali ofiary pokarmowe swoim przodkom, których duchy i tak nie mogły nic zjeść, natomiast czarodzieje byli zbyt zaaferowani swoimi upiornymi babeczkami i sokiem z dyni, by na tych przodków zwracać uwagę (chyba że któryś z nich akurat przefrunął przez głowę takiego czarodzieja), Albus zdecydowanie rozminął się ze świątecznym nastrojem.

Gdyby jakiś niesłychanie utalentowany czarodziej przemknął obok stojącego na straży gargulca, wspiął się po spiralnych schodach i przekroczył próg gabinetu dość dyskretnie, by nie dać się dostrzec przez okupującego go maga, zastałby go tam w dość nietypowej pozycji. Siedzącego na podłodze pośród masy cudacznych przedmiotów, składającego je w coraz to nowe sposoby, jak dziecko bawiące się klockami. Z tą różnicą, że miał na karku ponad setkę, na twarzy brodę sięgającą kolan, a jego 'zabawki' stanowiły narzędzia tajemnych i niejasnych sztuk magicznych. I cały czas działały, nawet podczas rearanżacji.

Tsk, tsk, tsk... - cykało niewielkie, hebanowe pudełko na kurzej nóżce.

Ssssssssss... - syczał trzyipółlitrowy, różowy czajnik, wypuszczając karmazynowy dym.

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrr... - warczał kołowrotek, na którym kręciła się wypchana wrona jak na karuzeli.

Trulututu, trulututu… - rozlegało się nie wiadomo skąd. Źródło dźwięku prawdopodobnie kryło się gdzieś za fikuśnym zegarem, którego wskazówki poruszały się po trzynastu różnych płaszczyznach, ale nie dalej niż komoda, na której leżały samoprasujące się skarpetki - one już nie stanowiły części mechanizmu. Chyba że Dumbledore źle policzył zasięg magicznie izolującego pola, naturalnie wydzielanego przez najzwyklejszy w świecie bursztyn, przyklejony pod jednym ze stołów na gumę do życia.

Iii-o-iii-o-iii-o… - nucił sam Albus. Zamienił miejscami mosiężną katarynkę z pudełkiem na nici, przesunął terrarium z salamandrą o pół cala bliżej tego pustego, po czym obrócił alembik destylujący kozie mleko o niecałe dwa stopnie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara a potem trzy i trzy czwarte stopnia w kierunku przeciwnym. Już miał z zadowoleniem ogłosić, że wszystko gotowe, ale kątem oka zauważył, że kryształowa kula naprzeciw różowego czajnika pozostała przezroczysta. Zmarszczył brwi. Zmienił tonację nuconej melodii i podniósł kij od Zamiatacza 7 trochę wyżej na rusztowaniu. Spojrzał ponownie na kulę, która tym razem szczęśliwie się zamgliła.

\- I jak tam wyniki, staruszku? - rozległ się głos od strony biurka dyrektora.

\- Och, Alastorze. Nie zauważyłem, jak wszedłeś. - odparł Albus, spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Witaj.

Szpetny auror od dłuższego czasu siedział za ciężkim, dębowym blatem, przyglądając się poczynaniom Dumbledore'a. - Możesz mi oszczędzić uprzejmości i przejść do sedna. Znalazłeś chłopaka?

\- Możesz podejść i sam zobaczyć. - wskazał cudaczną konstrukcję, nad którą pracował.

Moody przewrócił zdrowym okiem. - Przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym się nie połapał w tym twoim mumbo-jumbo.

\- No tak, - zachichotał Albus. - w końcu jedyne, co umiesz zbudować, to fałszoskop.

\- Nie jedyne. - odciął Alastor. - Ale jestem dumny z tego, że zbudowałem każdy, którego używałem.

Starszy czarodziej uniósł brew. - A ten, który ci dałem na urodziny w siedemdziesiątym szóstym?

\- Rozłożyłem na części zamienne.

\- Ty naprawdę nikomu nie ufasz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Musiałbym postradać zmysły, żeby ufać choćby sobie.

Dumbledore się zasępił. Ten komentarz zdecydowanie zepsuł mu humor, o ile wcześniej jakiś miał. Nie to, żeby wcześniej nie wiedział o obsesji swojego przyjaciela. Po prostu o niektórych rzeczach łatwiej nie myśleć.

\- W takim razie patrz i słuchaj. - zaczął.

\- O nie!. Nie, nie, nie, nie. - przerwał mu Alastor. - Nie mam czasu, ochoty, ani środków przeciwbólowych, żeby wysłuchać pięciogodzinnej przemowy o działaniu twojego wynalazku. Powiedz mi tylko, jakim cudem to coś ma znaleźć chłopaka i dlaczego nie działa.

\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że nie działa?

\- Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, nawet magii krwi, i nic nie zadziałało.

Albus uniósł brew. - W takim razie dlaczego tu przyszedłeś spytać, czy go znalazłem?

\- Bo zamknąłeś się tutaj z tymi wszystkimi rupieciami, zamiast pić ze mną Ognistą. - odparł z wyrzutem auror. - Przecież jest Halloween! - dodał, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko, ale powstrzymał od komentarza o piciu samorobnej Ognistej Whiskey.

\- Ten element. - wskazał niewielki, szklany krążek. - Pewnie poznajesz ze schematu fałszoskopu. Bo stamtąd go wymontowałem. Powinien pokazywać twarz Harry'ego, ewentualnie otaczających go ludzi.

\- Oczywiście nie pokazuje.

\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że widać w nim drzewa. - dodał lekko defensywnie.

\- Niezbyt pomocne. Co dalej?

\- Ta szklana kula - wskazał ją. - powinna dawać wgląd w lokalizację chłopca.

\- Jeśli te kłęby to chmury, to powodzenia w szukaniu go w Niebie. - zakpił Moody. - W przeciwnym razie ten szmelc nie działa.

\- Niestety. - przyznał Albus. - Dalej mam…

\- Czy którykolwiek element pokazuje coś pożytecznego? - przerwał mu Alastor. Naprawdę nie chciał spędzić całego wieczoru słuchając opisu tego czegoś.

\- Tak! - odparł z entuzjazmem Dumbledore. - Ten szmaragd powinien świecić, jeśli wykryje energię życiową Harry'ego.

Malutki, zielony kamyk, leżał osadzony w ptasim gnieździe u stóp konstrukcji. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zaświecić. Moody spoglądał to na starca, to na klejnot. Czarodziej zdawał się tryskać energią, w przeciwieństwie do kamienia. Szalonooki stał tak przez dobre parę minut, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę coś się ma stać, czy może przyjaciel sobie z niego zadrwił. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

\- Tak właściwie to skąd wiesz, że cokolwiek tutaj działa?

\- Och, to nie ulega wątpliwości. - odparł Albus. Odsunął kilka przedmiotów na bok, odsłaniając wnętrze konstrukcji. W samym jej sercu, na czubku ostrego, metalowego pręta, balansowała krótka gałązka z ostrokrzewu. Wirowała jak wskazówka oszalałego kompasu, tym samym kręcąc na wszystkie strony niewielkim breloczkiem, zwisającym z rączki. - To jest różdżka Harry'ego. Sam wiesz, jak silna jest więź między czarodziejem i jego różdżką. Właśnie ją wykorzystuję, żeby namierzyć chłopca.

\- To rzeczywiście dobry plan. - przyznał Moody. - Ale skąd wiesz, że więź nadal istnieje, skoro nic innego nie działa.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. _Szmaragdowym_ błyskiem. Szalone oko Moody'ego powiedziało mu, że ten kolor pojawił się nie tylko na twarzy dyrektora. Cały pokój napełnił się zielonym blaskiem, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Kamień zabłysnął.

* * *

Bolało. Bolało za każdym razem. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniósł się z ziemi i zachwiał. Z trudem zyskał równowagę, ale udało mu się. To nie był lekki upadek. Żaden nie był. Jednak po tylu przejściach już się nauczył nie tracić czasu na przejmowanie się tym. Przynajmniej dopóki nie odzyska formy. Najpierw musiał coś poradzić na swoje rany. Ból w klatce piersiowej świadczył o kilku złamanych żebrach i pewnie też krwotoku wewnętrznym. Na szczęście nogi wyszły z tego cało. Bez ich pomocy nie mógłby zapolować, a właśnie to musiał teraz zrobić.

Odszedł od miejsca upadku na tyle, by nie czuć zapachu własnej krwi. Wtedy posmakował powietrza. Rozróżniał kilka woni. Niedawno przebiegało tędy parę większych zwierząt. Prawdopodobnie jeleni. Jednak w tak osłabionym stanie nie dałby rady ich ubić. Boleśnie się o tym przekonał. Zignorował ten trop i skupił się na tym, z czym mógł sobie poradzić. Odszukał na ziemi ślady jednego, konkretnego zwierzęcia i podążył za nim. Praktyka czyni mistrza, jak mówią, a że gryzoni nigdzie nie brakowało, to w polowaniu na nie stał się wybitny. Także już po chwili wgryzał się w krwiste, królicze mięso. W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak wracają mu siły. Żerowanie na żywych stworzeniach zapewniało mu więcej niż pełny żołądek. Jak widać, nawet bycie czarnomagicznym wynaturzeniem ma swoje zalety.

Jakieś pięć królików później, gdy już poczuł, że jego rany zaczynają się goić, wrócił do swojej jamy. Rozłożył się na legowisku i wyciszył. Po raz kolejny przeszedł przez ćwiczenia medytacyjne, których nauczył się jeszcze na Grimmauld Place. Tak właściwie, to nie on się ich wtedy uczył. Wiedział o tym, co nie zmieniało faktu, że pamiętał to, jakby sam to robił. Zanurzył się w głąb siebie. Wtedy go usłyszał. Śmiech. Drwiący, bezlitosny śmiech.

'Znowu mi to zrobiłeś.' warknął w myślach.

" _Ja? To ty zawsze na wszystkich skaczesz._ " otrzymał odpowiedź. Tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało. Równie dobrze mógłby sam to pomyśleć. Jedna myśl nie różniła się od drugiej niczym poza tym, że pasowała do drugiej strony dialogu.

'A ty próbujesz nas zabić.'

" _To twoja wina. Ciągle próbujesz wszystkich pozabijać, nie mogę pozwolić ci żyć._ "

'Zdajesz się zapominać, że umrzesz razem ze mną.'

" _Bynajmniej. Doskonale o tym wiem. Po prostu mnie to nie obchodzi. Jeśli ginąc, mogę zabrać cię ze sobą, to mi wystarczy._ "

'Jesteś szalony. Wynoś się z mojej głowy!'

" _Ostatnio jak sprawdzałem, to była moja głowa._ " przewrócił oczami, co jeszcze bardziej go rozeźliło. Każdy by się denerwował, gdyby jego gałki oczne zaczęły poruszać się wbrew jego woli. A może właśnie sam nimi poruszył? Szczerze w to wątpił.

'Przestań natychmiast!'

" _Oj, czyżby ktoś był zły? Mamy humorki?_ " zadrwił.

'To wszystko twoja wina! Przez ciebie znowu musiałem się zadowolić gryzoniami! Sam wiesz, jakie są łykowate!'

" _Och, jak mi przykro._ " odparł sucho. " _Mały wilcek musi glyźć twalde mienso?_ " kpił, udając seplenienie.

'Arghhh! Zamknij się wreszcie!'

" _Och nie, wilcek jes zły._ "

'Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał! Nazywam się Mortimer!'

" _Jeśli naprawdę jesteś częścią mnie, to tobie przypadł cały zapas złego gustu. Serio, aż wstyd mi za siebie._ "

'Wydaje ci się, że wymyśliłbyś lepsze imię?'

" _Oczywiście._ "

'No to dawaj, cwaniaczku.' ten drugi zamilkł na dobre kilka chwil, jakby rzeczywiście rozważał przedstawiony problem.

" _Nie jesteś na tyle istotny, żeby nadać ci imię._ " oznajmił w końcu.

'Mam cię dość!' Nagle go olśniło. 'Czekaj. Ty tego właśnie chcesz, prawda? To twoja nowa strategia; próbujesz doprowadzić mnie do szału.'

" _Brawo. Domyśliłeś się. Choć muszę zauważyć, że dość długo ci to zajęło. Jak widać, to mnie przypadła większość intelektu._ "

'Ha-ha. Bardzo zabawne. Masz w ogóle do powiedzenia cokolwiek poza obrażaniem mnie?'

" _Pamiętaj, że sam mnie wywołałeś. Ale tak się składa, że mam: Zbieraj się, trzeba zmienić gniazdo."_

'Niby czemu? Tu jest dobrze.'

" _Jeśli odpuścisz, on cię dogoni."_

'No to co? Niech dogoni. W tym lesie i tak nie ma niczego groźniejszego ode mnie.'

" _Wiesz, kim był czarodziej, któremu tak nierozważnie się pokazałeś? To Remus Lupin. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielkie zagrożenie on stanowi?"_

'Mógłby przerwać twoją małą krucjatę samozniszczenia.'

" _No właśnie! A nawet gorzej, mógłby znaleźć sposób, żeby się ciebie pozbyć!"_

'Daj spokój, nikt by się nie dał nabrać na taki tani chwyt. Dobrze wiem, co próbujesz osiągnąć."

Cisza.

'Przejrzałem cię. Myślisz, że chronisz ludzi trzymając ich z dala ode mnie.'

Brak reakcji.

'Gdybyś naprawdę dbał o swoich kumpli, nie siedziałbyś w tym lesie.'

Dalej nic.

Zanurzył się dalej w głąb siebie i powtórzył: 'Gdyby obchodzili cię twoi bliscy, poszedłbyś do nich.'

Nic.

'Hej! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!'

" _Nie, byłem zajęty czymś_ istotnym _. Coś mówiłeś?_ "

'Mówiłem, że powinieneś przestać się chować jak jakaś ciota i ruszyć do akcji.'

" _Przecież działam. Trzymam w ryzach najgroźniejszą bestię w tym lesie. A nawet poza nim._ "

'Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mnie kontrolować?'

" _Masz z tym jakiś problem?"_

 _'_ Nie. To nawet całkiem zabawne.'

" _Wiesz kto się śmieje?_ "

'Ja.'

" _Może teraz tak, ale ja się będę śmiał ostatni._ "

'Zobaczymy.'

" _Śmiesz wątpić?_ "

'Ależ skąd. Na pewno będzie ci do śmiechu, jak wreszcie dopniesz swego i nas zabijesz. To będzie dopiero widok: pośmiertne drgawki brzmiące jak śmiech.'

" _Wyobraziłem to sobie._ "

'Wiem.'

" _Nie śmieszne._ "

'Mnie bawi. I to jak.'

" _A ty, cwaniaczku, co byś zrobił na moim miejscu?_ "

'No nie wiem, może spróbowałbym się dogadać z tym drugim? Czekaj, coś mi świta. Czyżbym to robił od samego początku?'

" _Robisz to tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz się mnie pozbyć._ "

'To powód dobry jak każdy inny. Przynajmniej się nie poddałem i nie zdecydowałem na samobójstwo.'

" _Tylko dlatego, że nie przypadła ci ani odrobina sumienia. I właśnie dlatego też nie mogę się z tobą układać. Nie mogę ci wierzyć._ "

'Powiedziałbym, że ranisz moje uczucia, ale takie słabości przypadły tobie. A tak poza tym, to czy kiedykolwiek cię oszukałem?'

" _Tak_." Przewrócił oczami. " _Na przykład w zeszłym miesiącu, jak zabiłeś tego faceta przy wsi_."

'Przecież on był Śmierciożercą!'

" _Co nie zmienia faktu, że złamałeś słowo. Miałeś nas obronić, a trafiłeś go Avada Kedavra!_ "

'Coś nie tak? Miałem nas obronić, a najlepszą obroną jest atak.'

" _Wydaje mi się, że wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że masz go nie zabijać!_ "

'Chyba cię już wtedy nie słyszałem. Byłem skupiony na niedaniu się zabić, wiesz? Poza tym, co to za szkoda. Jeden wróg mniej do zabicia później.'

" _Jak to jaka szkoda? Mógł być czyimś ojcem lub synem. Poza tym, jakiego zabicia później? Planujesz pójść i wybić wszystkich ludzi Voldemorta?_ "

'A ty nie?'

" _Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli w ogóle kogoś zabije, powtarzam: jeśli, to tylko samego Voldemorta._ "

'To dobry plan, ale zbyt idealistyczny. Zakładasz, że po jego śmierci wszyscy jego ludzie nagle zechcą być dobrymi obywatelami.'

" _Ostatnio tak było._ "

'Tak, pewnie, a potem znowu do niego dołączyli. Możesz zagwarantować, że po kilku latach nie zjawi się następny czarnoksiężnik, który ich poprowadzi?'

" _Przez ostatnie trzynaście lat nikt inny się nie zjawił._ "

'No dobra. Niech ci będzie, jest pewna szansa. Przejdźmy do konkretów. Tu i teraz, mamy pewien układ do zawarcia.'

" _Przecież ci mówiłem, że nic z tego._ "

'Może mnie najpierw wysłuchasz? Tak się składa, że w czasie gdy ty jęczałeś, jaki to ja jestem zły i niedobry, ja wymyśliłem plan, który nie wymaga od ciebie ani krzty zaufania.'

Cisza. Słuchał, czy odszedł?

'Słuchaj, wiem, że ci zależy na tym Lupinie, więc możemy stąd odejść, skoro tak bardzo chcesz. Mam tylko jeden warunek: znajdźmy jakieś normalne miejsce, coś dla ludzi. Zajmijmy jakieś puste mieszkanie, czy coś. Niby mam futro, ale wolę nie zimować na dworze ani w jakiejś dziurze w ziemi. Szanujmy się, no.'

Nadal nic. Prawdopodobnie odszedł, zanim usłyszał pierwsze zdanie. Ale zawsze warto próbować.

'Dużo nie wymagam. Może być kawalerka trzy na trzy metry albo nawet nawiedzony dom. Byleby nie mieszkać w lesie jak zwierzęta.'

Brak reakcji.

'No, i żebyś nie musiał mi ufać, to wszystkim sam się zajmiesz. Ja się wycofam, a ty przejmiesz stery. I nie będę próbował nikogo zabić przez całą zimę.'

" _Czemu ci tak na tym zależy?_ "

'Mogło to uciec twojej uwadze, ale mamy wszy. Psie wszy nas gryzą, łapiesz? Opędzić się od nich nie można! Dodaj do tego jeszcze konieczność polowania, znajdywania wody i mieszkania w zimnej jamie, a otrzymasz kawał nieprzyjemnego życia. A mimo tego, co myślisz, ja wcale nie jestem wilkiem, stworzonym do życia w takich warunkach. Jestem _tobą_. Czternastolatkiem zmuszonym do życia w lesie. To chyba oczywiste, że chcę się stąd wyrwać.'

" _... łał. To brzmiało naprawdę wzruszająco. Prawie się nabrałem. Pewnie nawet bym się zgodził, gdyby nie to, że jesteś krwiożerczym psychopatą. Gdyby nie to, że_ zabiłeś Hermionę."

'Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że jej nie zabiłem?'

" _Zabiłeś!_ " przerwał sobie.

'Nie mogłem! Powstrzymałeś mnie!"

" _Wgryzłeś się w nią!_ "

'Żeby ją przemienić!'

" _Myślisz, że to lepiej?!_ "

'Argh, ja tylko mówię, że jej nie zabiłem.'

" _Ostatnio, jak próbowałeś mnie o tym przekonać, znaleźliśmy jej zdjęcie w nekrologu._ "

'A ty od razu się poddałeś i uznałeś poszukiwania za zakończone.'

" _Wiesz, żywych nie wpisuje się w nekrologi. To byłby dość kiepski żart. A skoro umarła, to jasne, że koniec poszukiwań._ "

'Nie powinieneś się tak łatwo poddawać. To, że ktoś coś mówi, nie znaczy, że tak jest.'

" _O tym nie musisz mi przypominać. Mam do czynienia z tobą."_

'Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli ona naprawdę nie żyje, to przydałyby ci się solidne dowody. W końcu skazałeś mnie na śmierć za jej zabicie. I siebie też. A dowodów nie masz.'

" _Nie mam? Żartujesz? Widziałem to na własne oczy. Więcej:_ pamiętam _, że ją zabiłem."_

'Pamiętasz tylko tyle, że ją ugryzłem. W ramię. To niekoniecznie śmiertelna rana. Nie _widziałeś_ , jak umiera.'

" _Oczekujesz, że będę się wałęsał po świecie, aż znajdę jej ciało? A jeśli leży w grobie? Mam go zbezcześcić tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić twoje poczucie sprawiedliwego osądu? Przecież wiem, że jesteś mordercą. Czy Hermiona przeżyła czy nie, ty nadal jesteś szalenie niebezpieczny. Wiesz, ilu ludzi zabiłeś? Bo ja wiem. Liczyłem ich szczątki."_

'Nie, nie oczekuję, że będziesz oglądał jej kości. Jedynie że odkryjesz, co się z nią stało. Nie chcesz wiedzieć? Nie jesteś choćby przelotnie ciekaw? Jeśli umarła, nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło?'

" _Niespecjalnie."_

'Myślałem, że ją kochasz.'

" _A co_ ty _możesz wiedzieć o_ miłości _?"_

'Może ci się wydawać, że nie jestem do niej zdolny, ale nawet ja widzę, co się dzieje.'

" _Hermiona była moją przyjaciółką."_

'No właśnie. Najlepszą. W dodatku ci się podoba. Czegoś tu jeszcze brakuje?'

" _To dość mocne naciągnięcie, wiesz?"_

'Czyżby? A możesz szczerze powiedzieć, że jej nie kochasz?'

" _A możesz przestać mną manipulować? To i tak nie działa."_

'Daj spokój. Przecież obaj wiemy, jak jest. Jesteśmy tu, gdzie jesteśmy, właśnie ze względu na nią. Próbujesz nas zabić średnio co dwa dni, właśnie ze względu na nią. Pamiętaj, że gdyby nie ona, poddałbyś się już po pierwszej pełni!'

" _No, to skoro jej już nie ma, to czas się poddać, nie?"_

'Nie! To czas ją odzyskać!'

" _Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę kiepskim manipulatorem."_

* * *

'Przypomnij mi, czemu to robię?'

Harry stał na placu przy Grimmauld Place, a wiatr smagał go po twarzy. I po wszystkim innym. Okrycie się Praestigiusem i Zaklęciem Ogrzewającym pomagało, ale nijak nie rekompensowało faktu, że chłopak był całkiem nagi.

" _Przyznam, że nie wiem. Już myślałem, że nic cię nie przekona, i nagle wypaliłeś: wiesz co, zróbmy to."_

Dlaczego tu przybył, nie miał pojęcia. Po co, to zupełnie inna kwestia. Ścisnął mocniej kruczą różdżkę. Rozejrzał się, czy wokół nikogo nie ma. Po namyśle rzucił też Hominum Revelio, tak dla pewności.

" _W środku też ktoś może być."_ upomniał go Wilk. _"Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał."_

'Jak ci się nie podobają moje myśli, to nie podsłuchuj.'

Podszedł do drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho. Nikogo za nimi nie słyszał. Rzucił ciche Alohomora, modląc się, żeby żaden potencjalny bywalec domu nie zwrócił uwagi na okropne skrzypienie zawiasów. Wemknął się do środka i jeszcze raz użył Zaklęcia Wykrywania Ludzi. Czary chroniące dom zniwelowałyby je rzucone od zewnątrz. Upewniwszy się, że jest sam, poszedł bezpośrednio do pokoju Syriusza, gdzie ostatnio widział swoje rzeczy. Na szczęście okazało się, że kufer nadal tam stoi. Tyle że otwarty szeroko i wypełniony jakby większym nieporządkiem niż zwykle. Harry zauważył też, że część ubrań zniknęła. 'Po co komu stare ciuchy Dudleya?'

" _A po co one tobie?"_

'To co innego. Ja zawsze je noszę.'

" _Mhmm. Przydałoby się to zmienić."_

'Nie wybrzydzaj.' uciął, wciskając się w znoszone łachmany po kuzynie. Potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegokolwiek przydatnego. Podręczniki zignorował. Więcej w nich lania wody niż praktycznych porad na temat magii. Mógłby zabrać miotłę, ale Błyskawica zwracałaby zbyt wiele uwagi. Nie posiadał wiele więcej. Klucz do Gringotta zgubił wraz z ubraniami pod Stadionem. W razie potrzeby pewnie mógłby wyrobić nowy, ale to wymagało ujawnienia się. Kociołek do eliksirów był zbyt nieporęczny na jego podróż. Zresztą składniki były na wyczerpaniu. Po namyśle wcisnął je do przedniej kieszeni bluzy. Na wszelki wypadek. Kociołek zostawił. Później jakiś znajdzie. Grzebiąc w swoich rzeczach znalazł piersiówkę z wywarem tojadowym. Podniósł ją i zważył w dłoni. Jeszcze trochę zostało.

'Czy to kiedykolwiek na ciebie działało?'

" _Chyba tak. Niewiele pamiętam z czasu, kiedy to brałeś."_

'Kusząca perspektywa...'

" _Rób, co chcesz. Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz."_

Odkorkował eliksir i zbliżył do nosa. Zapach się nie zmienił. Czy to możliwe, żeby po dwóch miesiącach zachował swoje właściwości?

'Skoro działał, to dlaczego się obudziłeś pod Stadionem?'

" _A bo ja wiem? Czułem się wtedy bardzo dziwnie. Jakbym był chory albo co. A potem nagle oddałeś mi stery. Dużo się działo, nie wszystko ogarniam."_

'Jak o tym mówisz, to ja też czułem się chory. Nawet zwymio… No tak!' strzelił się ręką w czoło. 'Przecież zwróciłem ostatnią dawkę!'

" _Może to i lepiej. Beze mnie byś tam zginął."_

'Może to by było lepiej, hę?'

" _Dobra dobra, decyduj się i spadajmy. W każdej chwili ktoś może przyjść."_

Przewrócił oczami. 'Przecież ten dom jest opuszczony. Remus został w lesie, a poza nami dwoma nikt tu nie mieszkał.'

" _Co nie znaczy, że masz opuścić gardę."_

'No dobra. Chwila.'

Nadal nie wiedział, co zrobić. Z jednej strony uciszenie Wilka choćby na pięć minut byłoby darem od Niebios ( _"Ej!")_ , ale z drugiej nie miał pojęcia, jak zmieniło się działanie wywaru przez ten czas. Jak o tym myślał, to przecież tojad jest trujący. I to mocno.

" _Wiesz, nie bez powodu nazywają go mordownikiem."_

Opuścił butelkę i zmierzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Jej zawartość mogłaby go zabić. Zawahał się. Może właśnie dlatego powinien ją wypić. Choć to mogło się okazać piekielnie bolesne.

" _Naprawdę? Teraz się wahasz? Już ci nie tak spieszno do grobu?"_

'Jak widać to nie takie proste, gdy jesteś we własnym, dobrze znanym ciele.'

" _No tak, bycie głosem w czyjejś głowie ułatwia sprawę."_

'No właśnie.'

" _Ale poważnie. Próbowałeś już tyle razy. Rzuciłeś na siebie Zaklęcie Uśmiercające. Próbowałeś się utopić, powiesić, podpalić, sparaliżować urokiem i zostawić zwierzętom na pożarcie, zagłodzić, zwalić na siebie naszą jamę, wskoczyć pod samochód, wejść w myśliwskie sidła, podciąć sobie żyły, wbić nam gałąź w gardło… Długo mam wymieniać? Ostatnio zmieniłeś mój skok tak, że spadliśmy z urwiska. Naprawdę tak trudne jest wypicie tego? I naprawdę myślisz, że to cokolwiek zdziała?"_

'Coś w tym jest. Chociaż w większości przypadków ty nas ratowałeś. A raczej nie masz pod ręką żadnego antidotum.'

" _Nie, nie mam."_

'I nie zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać?'

" _Nie zamierzam."_

'Jak sobie chcesz.'

Harry podniósł piersiówkę do ust. Potrzymał ją tam przez chwilę. Pozwolił tej znajomej woni wypełnić nozdrza. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal się waha. Że odwleka decyzję. Ale jeśli nie mógł zrobić czegoś tak prostego, to czy naprawdę był przekonany o swojej racji? Był. Wiedział o tym. Zmusił się, żeby przechylić flaszkę i opróżnił ją jednym duszkiem.

" _O kurcze. A jednak to zrobiłeś. Byłem przekonany, że..."_ cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, nie zdołał. Przez chwilę Harry cieszył się, że uciszył Wilka. A potem złapał go taki skurcz brzucha, że zgiął się wpół. Targnął nim drugi i chłopak upadł na czworaki. Czuł, jak ciepło odpływa z jego kończyn. Głowę rozsadzał mu okropny ból, a uszy wypełnił piekielny szum. Nie słyszał nawet własnych myśli. Nagle poczuł, że jego oczy się przemieniają. Świat przed nim utracił kolory, a potem znów je zyskał. Wilkołak cały odrętwiał. Upadł na bok. Nie mógł się ruszać, jakby został sparaliżowany, a jednocześnie wstrząsały nim drgawki. Zmysły zupełnie mu zgłupiały. Gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, czy podłoga była twarda czy miękka, zapach posoki czy jaśminu, słowik to śpiewa czy skowronek? Jedyne, czego był pewien, to że serce bije mu jak oszalałe. Przy czym wcale nie miał pewności, czy znajduje się w jego piersi, czy biega dookoła i skacze po ścianach.

Raptem wszystko się skończyło. Targnął nim jeden ostatni wstrząs, a potem koniec. Harry podniósł się ociężale z podłogi i zamrugał kilka razy. 'Wszystkie funkcje życiowe w normie.' pomyślał. Zmarszczył brwi. Odczekał parę sekund. Coś się nie…

" _Myślę, że to Ginny."_

'Co?' zapytał skonfundowany.

" _Zastanawiałeś się, kto sobie przywłaszczył twoje łachy. To pewnie Ginny."_

Rozdziawił usta i mocniej ściągnął brwi. 'Na cholerę by jej były moje ciuchy?'

Wilk przewrócił oczami. _Jego_ oczami. _"Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Nawet ja dodałem dwa do dwóch."_

'Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.' odparł, zbierając się do wyjścia.

" _Tak, pewnie, wmawiaj sobie dalej."_ Harry otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Mówię ci, że lokoskop pokazał właśnie Grimmauld Place. - dobiegł go głos z dołu. Znajomy, dobrotliwy głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- To się zepsuł, bo Hominum Revelio nikogo nie wykryło. - odparł szorstki, zgryźliwy głos Moody'ego.

\- Chłopak albo tu jest, albo był jeszcze niedawno.

\- O chuj. - wyrwało się Harry'emu.

* * *

Skąd oni się wzięli? I skąd wiedzieli, że Harry tu był?

" _Ja ci na to nie odpowiem."_ odparł Wilk, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, znajdując się na powrót w pokoju Syriusza. _"Ale pewnie ma to coś wspólnego z tym całym lokoskopem, cokolwiek by to nie było."_

Chłopak odnowił szybko zaklęcie kamuflażu, choć wysilał się na próżno. Obaj czarodzieje, którzy po niego przyszli, potrafili dostrzec rzeczy ukryte. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że przydałaby się jego peleryna-niewidka, ale ona też by mu nie pomogła. W ogóle nic mu nie pomoże. Został złapany jak… jak… jak coś złapanego.

" _Doprawdy, niezwykle poetyckie porównanie."_ zakpił Wilk. _"Nie, żeby nam to coś teraz dało."_

'Tak samo jak twój komentarz.' odciął się Harry. 'Zupełnie bezużyteczny.'

Głosy na zewnątrz stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Zbliżali się.

\- Mówię ci, że nikogo tu nie ma.

\- Nawet jeśli, to należy poszukać jakichś śladów.

\- Marnujesz mój czas. Znowu.

Chłopak rozglądał się panicznie po pokoju. Żadnej kryjówki, nic przydatnego.

\- To sprawa najwyższej wagi, żeby odnaleźć Harry'ego. Przecież wiesz.

\- A ty wiesz, że jeśli chłopak nie chce być odnaleziony, to nie będzie.

\- Po czym wnosisz?

Okno! Podszedł do niego najciszej, jak umiał. Zbyt wysoko, żeby wyskoczyć. Chociaż pewnie by przeżył, jak zwykle, ale zwróciłby na siebie uwagę.

\- Po wszystkich twoich nieudolnych próbach, a niby po czym innym?

\- Może by mi się udało, gdybyś był bardziej skory do współpracy.

\- Za mało mi płacisz, żeby mi zależało.

Miotła! Mógł wylecieć na niej przez okno. Zamaskować się przed mugolami. Chociaż tamci dwaj nadal mogliby go zobaczyć. Wytropiliby go raz-dwa.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, dlaczego chłopak jest tak ważny?

\- Raz już wysłuchałem twojej dramatycznej opowieści. Raz wystarczy.

" _Pamiętaj, że mają ten swój loko-sok. W jakiś sposób widzą, gdzie jesteś."_

'To niby jakim cudem mam im uciec?'

" _Zawsze możesz się poddać."_

'Nigdy.'

" _Możesz też liczyć na to, że jedynie widzą twoje otoczenie, a nie znają lokalizacji. Coś takiego mówili, że loko-sok_ pokazał _im ten dom."_

'Dobra myśl. Tylko najpierw muszę się stąd wydostać. Gdzie ta miotła?'

" _Nie ma czasu. Są tuż za drzwiami."_

\- Stworek. - szepnął Wilk ustami chłopca. Skrzat pojawił się z cichym pyknięciem. - Zabierz nas stąd. - nakazał, chwytając go za rękę.

* * *

Pop! - dotarło do uszu Albusa, gdy otwierał drzwi. Zmierzył pomieszczenie wzrokiem, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że nikogo nie ma. - burknął Moody zza jego pleców.

Dumbledore wkroczył, stąpając ostrożnie między rozsypanymi po podłodze rzeczami. Ktoś tu buszował. Całkiem niedawno, sądząc po chmurze kurzu w powietrzu i całkowitym jego braku na leżących ubraniach. Przez na wpół otwarte okno siąpiło zimne, listopadowe powietrze. Łóżko było zawalone przyborami szkolnymi. Brakowało części ubrań. Więcej, niż wcześniej zabrali do tropienia.

\- On tu był. - oznajmił stary czarodziej.

\- Pewnie, że był. To jego pokój, nie?

\- Był tu przed chwilą.

\- I co, wyskoczył przez okno? - Szalonooki podszedł do owego okna i wyjrzał. Czwarte piętro. A miotła została na miejscu. Może miał drugą? Hulał taki wiatr, że żaden czarodziej nie odważyłby się latać. Chociaż Potter… on był nieprzewidywalny. Moody przeczesał niebo magicznym okiem. Nic. Ani pół ptaszka, o małoletnich czarodziejach nie wspominają ł się po placu. Też nic.

\- Jeśli zleciał na plac i dalej poszedł piechotą, możemy go dogonić. Jeśli odleciał, to koniec.

\- Harry nie wydostał się tym oknem. - oznajmił Dumbledore pustym głosem. - Słyszałem dźwięk deportacji.

Alastor spojrzał na niego szczerze zatroskany. - Albus, nie świruj. Chłopak ma czternaście lat. Jego umysł jest jeszcze niedojrzały. Próba aportacji w jego wieku skończyłaby się śmiercią. - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale wiem, co słyszałem.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś mu pomaga?

\- Może. Ale w końcu mówimy o Harrym Potterze. Wszystko jest możliwe. - westchnął ciężko. - Kolejny trop urwany. Rozejrzę się po domu, może znajdę jakiś ślad. Ty możesz tu zostać i ustalić, co robił Harry.

\- Aj aj, kapitanie. - odburknął Moody i posadził się na łóżku. Pociągnął ze swojej nietykalnej piersiówki i zaczął rozmasowywać udo nad kikutem.

Albus pokręcił głową i wyszedł. Przechodził od pokoju do pokoju, raz po raz stwierdzając, że nie ma w nich niczego godnego uwagi. Harry'ego dziś w nich nie było. Dotarł na sam dół bez żadnego efektu, nie licząc znużenia i bólu w starych kolanach. Już wracał na górę, by dołączyć do przyjaciela, gdy nagle coś go zatrzymało. Z gabinetu biła subtelna, lecz wyczuwalna aura. Wszedł do środka. W zapuszczonym pomieszczeniu panowała w pewnym sensie pobudzona atmosfera. Zmarszczył brwi. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, czy coś się zmieniło? Powietrze aż buzowało magią. Odniósł wrażenie, że gęstnieje z każdą chwilą. Zaledwie machając ręką, mógł wyczuć pasma magii rozchodzące się po pokoju. Zaledwie chwilę mu zajęło namierzenie ich źródła. Podszedł do obskurnego biurka, wciąż przykrytego stosami papierów Remusa. Jedna szuflada lekko wystawała, niedomknięta w pośpiechu. To z niej wyczuwał najsilniejszą aurę. Wysunął ją ostrożnie i zajrzał do środka. Wypełniały ją ubrudzone pióra, kałamarze, noże do papieru, pieczęci i kawałki wosku. Jednak żadne z nich nie przyciągnęło uwagi pradawnego maga. Jego wzrok spoczął na srebrnym medalionie wielkości kurzego jaja, inkrustowanego drobnymi szmaragdami ułożonymi w kształt litery 'S'. Albus wstrzymał oddech na widok przedmiotu w tak oczywisty sposób związanego z Salazarem Slytherinem. Mimo niejednoznacznej aury natychmiast zakwalifikował go do mrocznych artefaktów. Coś takiego nie mogło pozostać w tym miejscu. Uniósł go przy pomocy różdżki i wyciągnął z szuflady. Zdawało mu się, że magia wydzielana przez medalion skupiła się teraz na nim. Wyczarował grube sukno i owinął nim naszyjnik, żeby nie dotykać go gołą skórą. Schował go do kieszeni szaty i wrócił na górę. Zastał tam Moody'ego dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił, siedzącego na łóżku i masującego swój brak nogi.

\- I jak? - spytał. - znalazłeś coś?

\- Nic ciekawego. - odparł Moody. - Chłopak przyszedł, wziął kilka rzeczy i wyszedł.

\- Wziął coś szczególnego?

\- Nie. Głównie ciuchy. Prawdopodobnie też resztki składników eliksirów, chyba że zjadła je jakaś zbłąkana bahanka. W każdym razie kociołka nie wziął. - wskazał obły, żeliwny kształt na podłodze. - Zostawił też wszystkie swoje podręczniki, więc raczej nie planuje nadrabiać zaległości. Co ciekawe, nie wziął też tego. - rzucił książką w stronę Albusa, który zatrzymał ją w powietrzu odruchowym zaklęciem.

Dumbledore podniósł ją z miejsca, gdzie lewitowała, i odczytał tytuł: _'Jak odnaleźć wewnętrzną równowagę poprzez ćwiczenia duchowe'_.

\- Co w tym ciekawego? Już wcześniej wiedzieliśmy, że Harry ją czytał.

\- Tak, ale zwróć uwagę, że zakładka jest nadal w tym samym miejscu.

Albus obdarzył przyjaciela spojrzeniem domagającym się wyjaśnień.

\- Pamiętasz, że chłopak dostał tę książkę od swojej dziewczyny...

\- Zdawało mi się, że jego relacja z panną Granger była czysto platoniczna. - wtrącił dyrektor, ale Moody nie dał sobie przerywać.

\- ...i od tamtego czasu wykonywał jedno lub dwa ćwiczenia dziennie. Bardzo szybko przedzierał się przez tę cegłę. Jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Chociaż Remus twierdził, że chłopak nie poczynił tak wielkich postępów, jak byśmy się spodziewali.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Cokolwiek Harry chciał osiągnąć z tą książką, najwyraźniej mu się udało. Albo się poddał. To jest znany poradnik dla potencjalnych animagów. Ma pomóc dogadać się z wewnętrznym zwierzęciem, które czarodziej w sobie stworzy. Ale w Harrym już drzemie żądna krwi bestia. Takiej nie da się poskromić, więc…

Albus zapomniał oddychać. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

\- Harry nie miał w zwyczaju się poddawać, prawda? Według mnie to całkiem prawdopodobne, że przegrał, a zdominowała go jego wilcza natura. Wtedy stałby się groźniejszy nawet od Greybacka, bo potrafi się przemienić poza pełnią. A jeśli podąży dalej tą drogą, może stać się pierwszym, który przemienia się na zawołanie.

Dumbledore zobaczył mroczki przed oczami, co mu przypomniało, że po poprzednim oddechu powinien nastąpić kolejny. Zachwiał się i spróbował rozważyć przedstawioną ewentualność.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe. - wyszeptał. - Jak Wybraniec miałby stać się potworem?

\- Weź pod uwagę, że przepowiednia nie mówi nic o jego dalszych losach. Tylko tyle, że zabije Czarnego Pana albo zginie z jego ręki.

\- A co z mocą, której Czarny Pan nie zna?

\- W czasie Mistrzostw już się dowiedział o przypadłości chłopaka. Chociaż nikt wcześniej nie słyszał o tym, co podejrzewam. Ale jeśli mam rację, to wkrótce i tak wszyscy się przekonają.

Albus zasmucił się. - Zawsze sądziłem, że chodziło o miłość.

Szalonooki prychnął. - Nawet tego nie skomentuję.

\- Doskonale wiem, co o tym sądzisz. - odparł dyrektor.

\- Świetnie. - odburknął Moody. - To teraz twoja kolej. Znalazłeś coś?

Albus zawahał się.

* * *

Pop! - rozległo się w głuchej ciszy, kładąc jej kres. W absolutnej ciemności zrodził się niewielki świetlisty punkt, ukazując oczom jego stwórcy niemal zupełnie puste pomieszczenie.

 _Lumos_ potoczyło się echem po niewielkiej kawalerce. A przynajmniej Harry tak sklasyfikował

ów pokój, łączący się jedynie z ciasną kuchnią i cuchnącą łazienką.

\- Stworku, gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytał szeptem.

\- W mieszkaniu Utraconego. - zaskrzeczał skrzat.

'Kogo?' chciał dopytać, ale odpowiedź już pojawiła mu się w głowie. " _Oczywiście, że chodzi mu o Syriusza."_

'Dla mnie to wcale nie jest oczywiste.'

" _Bo nie rozumiesz elfów. Z biegiem czasu przyjmują sposób myślenia swojego pana. A ten tu spędził ponad dekadę sam na sam z obrazem matki Syriusza, która myślała o nim jak o utraconym synu, odebranym jej przez Dumbledore'a i innych szarlatanów."_

'A ty niby skąd to wszystko wiesz?'

" _Znam się na ludziach."_

'Aha, na pewno. Lepsi są na surowo, czy duszeni?'

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko zadał kolejne pytanie pokracznemu stworzeniu, które wciąż wpatrywało się w niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Dlaczego nas tu zabrałeś?

\- Pan kazał go zabrać.

\- Ale dlaczego akurat tutaj?

Stworek spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- Pan kazał go zabrać. - powtórzył.

" _To też jest oczywiste."_ odezwał się Wilk. _"Miał nas zabrać stamtąd, ale nie wiedział dokąd, więc cel aportacji nie został określony przez niego, tylko przez nas."_

'Skrzaty mogą się teleportować, nie wiedząc dokąd?'

" _To jeden z efektów więzi łączącej je z właścicielami. Miał wykonać rozkaz, więc go wykonał. A wszelkie niuanse, których nie mógł rozwiązać, same się rozwiązały w oparciu o wolę pana."_

'Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to miejsce istnieje. Jak mogłem chcieć się tu znaleźć?'

" _A wiedziałeś, gdzie chcesz się znaleźć?"_

'Nie, ja tylko chciałem uciec.'

" _No i znalazłeś się tutaj. Może Syriusz uważał to za swoją kryjówkę i Stworek odziedziczył tę myśl? W końcu on był jego panem."_

Skrzat nadal się w nich wpatrywał wielkimi oczami. Widać było, że się czegoś spodziewał lub na coś czekał.

\- Stworku, czy ktoś jeszcze wie o tym miejscu?

\- Tylko Utracony.

\- Czy to dobra kryjówka?

\- Utracony o to zadbał.

'Czy możemy liczyć na zaklęcia Syriusza?'

" _Zależy. Pamiętaj, że przy śmierci czarodzieja jego magia znika."_

\- Stworku, czy magia Syriusza nadal ukrywa to miejsce?

\- Stworek nie wie.

" _Gdyby tak nie było, pewnie już by nas znaleźli tym swoim loko-sokiem."_

'Chyba że nie wiedzą o tym miejscu.'

" _O ile dobrze rozumiemy jego działanie."_

\- Stworku, chcę, żebyś mi przyniósł księgi o zaklęciach ukrywających, barierach mylących i magii strefowej. - 'Lepiej się upewnić, że nikt nas nie znajdzie.'

Skrzat nadal się w niego wpatrywał, tym razem jakby zdezorientowany.

\- Idź. - nakazał Harry.

Nadal się nie ruszył.

\- Zrób, jak ci powiedziałem. - Wilk przejął głos chłopaka. - Jeśli ksiąg nie ma w posiadłości Blacków, masz je ukraść.

Pop! - i już go nie ma.

'Dlaczego ciebie posłuchał a mnie nie?'

" _Najwyraźniej ja jestem jego panem, a ty nie."_

'Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Mówiłeś, że jesteśmy tą samą osobą.'

" _Mam taką teorię, że ja mam wszystko to, co ty odrzuciłeś: wilczą naturę, instynkt samozachowawczy, prawo do panowania, naturalne, męskie odruchy, zdrowy rozsądek, poczucie humoru…"_

'Ha-ha. Normalnie bardzo śmieszne.'

" _Prawda?"_ zaśmiał się Wilk.

'Nie.' uciął Harry, gdy jednocześnie ten drugi wybuchł: " _Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał!"_

'Aż tak ci to przeszkadza? Przecież ty _jesteś_ wilkiem.'

" _Nie, nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym wilkiem. Jestem tobą. Harrym Potterem. A ty przywłaszczasz sobie nasze imię, a na mnie zwalasz winę za naszą klątwę."_

'Ciekawe czemu? Ciekawe kto trzymał stery, kiedy rozszarpywaliśmy gardła niewinnym ludziom?'

" _Na pewno nie ty. Ty je puściłeś i poddałeś nas wpływowi klątwy. Jesteś tak samo winny ich śmierci jak ja!"_

'Tak, obwiniaj mnie teraz, po tym jak spędziłem dwa miesiące powstrzymując cię od ludobójstwa.'

"Się, _mój drogi,_ się _. Jesteśmy jedną i tą samą osobą. Ta żądza krwi, która we mnie drzemie, jest tak samo twoja jak i moja."_

'Nie. Mylisz się. Nie jesteś mną. Nie wiem, czym jesteś, ale na pewno nie mną. Nie ważne, ile razy to powtórzysz, nie stanie się to prawdą.'

" _Czyżby? Naprawdę w to wierzysz? To dlaczego wciąż myślisz o mnie jako swoim wewnętrznym wilku? Gdybyś uważał, że jestem czymś obcym, powstałym w tobie w wyniku klątwy, próbowałbyś się mnie pozbyć. Tymczasem za wszelką cenę starasz się zabić nas obu. Bo wiesz. Wiesz, że ta krwiożercza bestia zawsze była w tobie, częścią ciebie. I to jeszcze przed zakażeniem. Pamiętasz, jak nadmuchałeś ciotkę Marge? Chciałeś ją wysadzić, tylko się nie udało. Pamiętasz, jak podsłuchałeś, że Syriusz zdradził twoich rodziców? Poprzysiągłeś, że go zabijesz. I byłeś tak blisko… choć ostatecznie zginął z innego powodu. Ale czy inaczej było z Pettigrew? Jego też chciałeś uśmiercić. I zrobisz to, jak tylko zwęszysz okazję. Mam nawet lepszy przykład. Pamiętasz Quintusa Quirrella? Człowieka, którego spaliłeś na popiół? I to tylko dlatego, że był na tyle słaby, by ulec Voldemortowi."_

'Próbował mnie zabić!'

" _Ale to ty zabiłeś jego. Nawet się nie zawahałeś, gdy odkryłeś, że twój dotyk go parzy. I przyznaj, wcale nie czułeś się źle z tego powodu. Dumbledore ci powiedział, że ochroniła cię miłość matki, i przyjąłeś to za fakt. To przyjemna myśl, nie? A Quirrellem nie ma co się przejmować."_

'...'

" _Widzisz? Nawet nie możesz zaprzeczyć."_

Przed koniecznością odpowiedzi uratowało Harry'ego nagłe Pop! - obwieszczające powrót skrzata. Stworek położył na ziemi stos ksiąg godny Hermiony, zachwiał się, odzyskał równowagę i stanął w swojej interpretacji słów 'na baczność'. _"Zbyt surowo go oceniasz. Pokraczna z niego kreatura, to prawda, ale przynajmniej się stara."_

'To mnie właśnie martwi. Ostatnio go widziałem w szpitalu i wcale nie był chętny do współpracy.'

" _Możesz go wypytać. Tylko nie myśl, że z tobą skończyłem. Jeszcze wrócimy do tamtego tematu."_

'Dobrze, że nie masz co do tego złudzeń: wcale mnie nie przekonałeś, wilczku.'

" _Jeszcze, chłopczyku. Jeszcze."_

\- Stworku, powiedz, kiedy wyszedłeś ze szpitala? - spytał, siadając na wytartym, podrapanym parkiecie i zabierając się za przeglądanie książek.

Stworek milczał. Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok i odkrył, że skrzat znów na niego patrzy jak oszołomiony.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie. - powiedział z naciskiem.

Elf przekrzywił głowę i w końcu się odezwał. - Stworek słyszy rozkaz, ale Stworek nie czuje rozkazu. Stworek nie wie, czy rozkaz to rozkaz.

\- Specjalnie nie używam swojej władzy, bo wolę, żebyś mnie słuchał z własnej woli. - skłamał.

\- Kiedy Stworek nie czuje rozkazu, Stworek nie wie, czy pan to pan, czy nie jakiś inny czarodziej podszywający się pod pana.

" _Rozsądny skrzat. Lubię go."_

'Skoro tak, to może sam z nim gadaj, co?'

\- Nie masz o co się martwić, Stworku. - uspokoił go Wilk. - To ja, twój pan. A teraz odpowiadaj.

Elf widocznie się uspokoił na ten jednoznaczny rozkaz.

\- Stworek zaraz wszystko opowie. To było tego dnia, gdy przyszedł wilkołak. Pytał Stworka, gdzie jest jego pan. Stworek nic nie powiedział, Stworek nie rozmawia z brudnym mieszańcem. - Harry chciał protestować, ale Wilk go powstrzymał: _"Przecież nie możesz mu mówić, co ma myśleć. Hermiona by tego nie pochwaliła."_ 'Touché.' - Nie zdradzi mu sekretów swojego pana. Wilkołak próbował przekonać Stworka, opowiadał różne rzeczy. Mówił, że pan jest wilkołakiem. Stworek nie wierzy, o nie, podłe kłamstwa przeciw mojemu panu. Wilkołak mówił, że pan zabił masę czarodziejów, że jest niebezpieczny. Stworek był dumny z potęgi swojego pana. Mówił też, że pan skrzywdził swoją szlamę. Stworek nie wiedział, czy wierzyć. Pan lubił swoją szlamę. Może pan zrozumiał, że szlama nie jest go warta? Stworek nie wie. Stworek nic nie powiedział wilkołakowi. Stworek chciał znaleźć pana i mu służyć, ale pan kazał Stworkowi zostać w szpitalu. Więc Stworek został. Ale panowie uzdrowiciele mówili, że Stworek nie może zostać, bo pan zniknął i nie będzie płacił. Stworek nie mógł zostać, ale Stworek musiał zostać. Stworek się ukrył. Ukrywał się w szpitalu, aż pan go wezwie. I pan go wezwał! Pan wezwał Stworka i Stworek może służyć panu! - zaczął krzyczeć i skakać z radości.

'Nie spodziewałem się, że pobyt w szpitalu naprawdę pomoże na jego stan. Dawniej by na mnie splunął i zwyzywał od brudnych mieszańców, a teraz cieszy się na służbę u mnie!'

" _Nie sądzę, żeby pomógł. Lekarze nie wróżyli mu poprawy. Nie znali się na elfich chorobach psychicznych."_ przypomniał Wilk.

\- Stworku, co myślisz o Weasleyach? - zapytał skrzata, który dopiero wywołany przestał szaleć.

\- Czemu pan pyta Stworka o brudnych zdrajców krwi?

\- A o Hermionie Granger?

\- Stworek myślał, że szlama nie żyje.

\- A o Lilly Potter?

\- O! O! Lilly Potter była wielką czarownicą! O tak, wspaniałą czarownicą! Stworek podziwia matkę swojego pana!

Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Stworku, odpowiedz szczerze.

\- Stworek mówi samą prawdę. Lilly Potter była wielką czarownicą. Szkoda, że Czarny Pan ją zabił. Tak nie musiało być, nie… - skrzat mówił dalej, chociaż chłopak już go nie słuchał.

" _Oh, czyli jednak możesz mu mówić, co ma myśleć."_

'E?'

" _Nie pamiętasz? Zakazałeś mu źle myśleć o swojej matce."_

'Nie myślałem, że to zadziała.'

" _Chyba w ogóle nie myślałeś. Ten skrzat już był wystarczająco szalony, a teraz jeszcze żyje we własnym świecie, gdzie Lilly nadawała się na narzeczoną dla Voldemorta."_ Harry wzdrygnął się na tę myśl, ale patrząc na kiwającego się i mamroczącego Stworka, musiał przyznać, że dość trafnie opisywała jego stan.

* * *

Wiatr wył między wieżyczkami zamku i obijał się bezsilnie o jego kamienne mury. Wszyscy uczniowie schowali się w środku przed listopadowym chłodem, zapowiadającym zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami zimę. "Albo coś innego." pomyślała Ginny, schodząc przez szkolne błonia. Pogodę mogli zepsuć krążący po kraju dementorzy, choć do Hogwartu nie powinni mieć wstępu. W końcu po coś byli ci wszyscy aurorzy w zamku. Owinęła się mocniej peleryną-niewidką i przyspieszyła kroku. Jej nieszczęsny brat znikał jej z oczu.

Przemknęła obok dwóch patroli, które Ron mijał, jakby miał do tego prawo. Oczywiście miał lepszą wymówkę niż ona. 'Ja tylko śledzę swojego niewydarzonego brata, panie władzo. Zdecydowanie nie robię nic podejrzanego.' Na szczęście Moody'emu nie chciało się tym zajmować. Złapałby ją w mgnieniu magicznego oka. Ale on był tutaj, żeby uczyć, nie pilnować bezpieczeństwa.

Jeszcze ciaśniej otuliła się peleryną. Bez potrzeby. Przyłapała się na tym nie po raz pierwszy. Wcale nie dlatego, że bała się zauważenia przez aurorów. Chodziło o… ten zapach. Jego zapach. Zapach Harry'ego na pelerynie Harry'ego - kto by pomyślał? Jednak…

Zaklęła pod nosem. Znowu go zgubiła. Znowu pogrążyła się w myślach i pozwoliła gówniarzowi uciec. Gdzie on się podział? Wyglądało na to, że szedł do Hagrida, tak jak poprzednio. Tylko że ostatnio wcale go tam nie było, jak weszła do chatki.

Podkradła się do budynku i zbliżyła do okna. Niewiele przez nie widziała. Wytężyła słuch. Hagrid grał na flecie. Kieł chyba chrapał. Poza tym słyszała coś jak… mlaskanie?

\- No tym razem to naprawdę ci wyszły te ciastka. - "Bingo! Jest tutaj… Dzięki ci Merlinie za jego obżarstwo."

\- To dzięki temu żeś mnie dał ten przepis. - zabuczał Hagrid. - Nadal nie mieści się mnie we głowie, żeście mnie wcześniej nie powiedzieli, jakie one twarde były. Nadal cienżko mnie uwierzyć, że Ha-arry… - głos mu się załamał.

\- Mi też stary, mi też. - odparł Ron, po czym odsunął krzesło, szurając nim okropnie. - No, to ja się będę zbierał. Nie mam całego dnia.

\- Jasne. - wymamrotał Hagrid. - Pamiętasz drogę?

\- Tak.

\- I pamiętaj…

\- ...żeby unikać zachodniej polany. - dokończył za niego Ron. - Mówisz mi to za każdym razem. A poza tym? Może czegoś potrzebujesz?

\- Nie… chociaż, jakby żeś znalaz trochę jaskółczego ziela…

\- Po cholerę ci jaskółcze ziele? Chociaż nie, nie mów, nie chcę wiedzieć. Jak znajdę, to ci nazbieram.

Ginny podążyła za odgłosem kroków na tyły chatki. Tam zobaczyła, jak Ron wynurza się z budynku i odchodzi w las. Podążała tuż za nim, uważając, by nie deptać żadnych kruchych gałązek. Odepchnęła pokusę, żeby sprawdzić, co leży na zachodniej polanie. Nie po to tu przyszła. Miała się dowiedzieć, co kombinuje Ron, a on szedł w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę jeziora. Próbując kroczyć po cichu, chcąc nie chcąc, zostawała coraz bardziej w tyle. Musiała podbiec kawałek, licząc na to, że Ron jej nie usłyszy. Gdyby tylko istniało zaklęcie wyciszające… Jego twórca zostałby milionerem. Wystarczyło tylko jakoś to tak urządzić, żeby nikt inny nie mógł go nikogo nauczyć. Na pewno słyszała gdzieś o takim zaklęciu…

Nagle Ron zniknął. W jednej chwili szedł zaledwie pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nią, a w drugiej jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ginny stała pośrodku ciemnego lasu, nie pojmując, co się stało. Miała go tuż pod nosem, a jednak go zgubiła. Znowu. Rozejrzała się panicznie. "Nawet nie wiem, którędy wrócić!" Próbowała spowolnić oddech, uspokoić się, pomyśleć… Ale nie da się myśleć, gdy wokół huczy tak potworny wiatr! Wiatr i coś jeszcze. Obróciła się w tym kierunku. Ten dodatkowy dźwięk, ten hałas, co to? Dochodził z miejsca, gdzie zniknął Ron. Prawdopodobnie, bo niezbyt orientowała się w terenie. Podążyła za dźwiękiem, który z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej przypominał wybuchy. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co jest nie tak. Tuż przed nią, na wyciągnięcie ręki znajdowała się jakaś powierzchnia. Widzialna tylko poprzez to, że wszystko za nią zdawało się jakby przesunięte. "Iluzja." uświadomiła sobie, kładąc dłoń na czymś, co w dotyku przypominało zimną skałę. "To dlatego zniknął. Musi być tuż za nią." oceniła po odgłosach eksplozji, które teraz już zidentyfikowała jako Zaklęcie Wysadzające. Przyłożyła drugą dłoń do skały i podążyła wzdłuż niej w lewo, z braku lepszego pomysłu. I tak szła. I szła. I szła, aż przyszło jej do głowy, że chyba jednak wybrała zły kierunek i zawróciła. W końcu dotarła do jakiegoś załamania i skręciła. Wypadła na polanę tak gwałtownie, że mało co nie zrzuciła z siebie peleryny.

'Polanę' to dość dużo powiedziane. Otoczona wysokimi, kamiennymi zboczami kotlina pokryta była resztkami spalonej trawy, krzewów i innych, mniej rozpoznawalnych rzeczy. Pośrodku zaś stał czarodziej, którego włosy ustępowały czerwienią jedynie rozżarzonym głazom leżącym wokół niego, niewątpliwie odłupanym z kamiennego zbocza, w którym ziały wciąż płonące dziury.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz? - zapytał donośnym głosem, odwracając się w kierunku siostry.

\- A ty skąd wiesz, że tu jestem? - odezwała się odruchowo, zapominając o skrywającej ją pelerynie.

\- Mam mapę, zapomniałaś? I wiem, że gwizdnęłaś Remusowi niewidkę, więc nie ma co się ukrywać.

Zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co dalej. Planowała podejrzeć, co robi Ron, gdy znika z zamku. Czy nadal może się tego dowiedzieć, mimo że ją nakrył?

\- Co to jest? - wskazała na rozgrzane skały.

\- Kupa gruzu. Ślepa jesteś?

\- Mam na myśli, po co ją zrobiłeś? Raczej nie rzeźbisz tu pomników.

\- Wścibska jesteś, jak na dziecko.

Westchnęła ciężko. "Co za idiota."

\- I tak już cię przyłapałam, więc możesz mi powiedzieć, po co to robisz.

Spojrzał na nią spode łba i odwrócił się, chcąc wrócić do swojego jakże produktywnego zajęcia. - Wracaj do zamku.

Pokonała dzielącą ich odległość gniewnym krokiem i pociągnęła go za ramię.

\- Gadaj. - wycedziła, zniżając jego głowę na wysokość swojej.

\- To sprawy dorosłych. - rzucił jej w twarz i wyszarpał się z jej uścisku.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że rok robi taką różnicę? - wypaliła. - Mogę sobie poradzić ze wszystkim, z czym ty możesz. I mogę powiedzieć mamie, że jej ukochany synek regularnie wychodzi do Zakazanego Lasu!

Zerknął na nią z ukosa. - Tak bardzo cię to interesuje?

\- Tak. - odparła stanowczo.

\- Nie spodoba ci się to.

\- Trudno. Przestań grać na czas. Gadaj.

\- Muszę być gotowy, jak Harry wróci.

Obdarzyła go spojrzeniem, jakie otrzymuje zwykle obcokrajowiec oświadczający się kobiecie po pięciu minutach znajomości. On jednak tego nie zobaczył, obrócony do niej plecami.

\- Halo, ziemia do Rona, Harry nie wróci!

Odwrócił się do niej i nieświadomie odwzajemnił tamto spojrzenie.

\- Od początku mówiłem, że on żyje, ale jakoś nikt mnie nie słucha. - chciała mu przerwać, ale jej nie pozwolił. - Ja go _widziałem_. Jakoś wszyscy o tym zapomnieli, ale ja tam byłem i wszystko widziałem. Widziałem, jak ten pojeb zagryzł Hermionę! I pobiegł w las, machając kurwa ogonem!

Zupełnie nie wiedziała, jak zareagować na jego wybuch. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale to nic nie dało. - Ron…

\- Ja go zabiję. - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Przyjaciel czy nie, nieważne. Ja. Z nim. Skończę. - wysapał. Nagle napiął się, wyprężył i machnął różdżką, tworząc kolejną wyrwę z skalnym zboczu, większą niż poprzednie. Spojrzał siostrze w oczy. - Mam nadzieję, że już się pogodziłaś z jego śmiercią. Bo niezależnie od tego, co do niego czujesz, nie odpuszczę mu. Zniszczę go raz na zawsze i nic ani nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Nawet ty.

* * *

Leżał na podłodze między kilkoma kolumnami ksiąg. Starał się choć odrobinę odprężyć, ale cały czas spodziewał się, że ktoś wpadnie przez drzwi albo aportuje się pośrodku salonu.

" _Zabawnie by było, bo wylądowałby dokładnie na tobie. Nie to, żeby to było w ogóle możliwe. Postawiłeś tę barierę antyportacyjną trzy razy, nikt się nie przebije."_

Zawsze mógł popełnić jakiś błąd, ale rzeczywiście nie było sensu się tym martwić. Na swoje nieszczęście skończył już sortować i przeglądać księgi. Nie miał co robić. Właściwie to miał - musiał przećwiczyć i wypróbować sporą ilość zaklęć. Ale nie miał siły. Albo ochoty. Po prostu leżał niezdolny do niczego. Dzięki nieustającym wysiłkom Stworka nie był nawet głodny.

" _Nie żeby coś, ale ja jestem głodny."_

'Huh? Już zapomniałeś o tych wszystkich plackach, bitkach i…'

" _Nie o tym głodzie mówię. Mówię o_ głodzie _."_

'Coś gadasz bez sensu.'

" _Wiesz, wcześniej o tym nie mówiłem, bo jakoś nie wydawałeś się skłonny do dbania o takie rzeczy, a i tak mogłem sobie poradzić sam…"_

'Teraz nie możesz?'

" _Mamy umowę. Obiecałem nikogo nie zabić przez całą zimę."_

'Czekaj, o czym my rozmawiamy?'

" _O głodzie, nie słuchałeś?"_

'Ja myślałem, że mówimy o głodzie, ale ty zdajesz się mówić o _głodzie_!'

" _Widzę, że zaczynasz łapać."_

'Nie możesz się po prostu powstrzymać?'

" _A czy ty możesz się_ po prostu _powstrzymać?"_

'Em…'

" _Słuchaj, to nie zależy ode mnie, dobra? Jakbym mógł, to bym pościł przez najbliższe pół roku. Ba! Może nawet zostałbym jaroszem. Ale życie to nie bajka i jak jesteś przeklęty, to masz pewne ograniczenia."_

'Ehhh… No dobra. Czego ci trzeba?'

" _Potrz…"_

'Tylko zastanów się nad odpowiedzią, bo mogę uznać, że bardziej opłaca się wyskoczyć przez okno.'

" _... Czy ty właśnie zażartowałeś? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Słuchaj. Na początku myślałem, że muszę żywić się ludźmi i nadal mam na nich największą ochotę, ale tak bardzo mi przeszkadzałeś, że od czasu Mistrzostw żyję tylko na zwierzętach."_

'Ale czy to musi być surowe? Przecież właśnie zjedliśmy jakieś pół kilo mięsa, dobrze przyprawionego, ach, chyba muszę pochwalić Stworka…'

" _Ej. Ej! Nie odpływaj mi tu!"_

'Hmmm?' otrząsnął się lekko. 'Co?'

" _Patrzcie go, jak się obślinił. I to ja jestem ten obrzydliwy?"_

Wytarł podbródek rękawem bluzy.

'Czego chcesz?'

" _Krwi. Świeżej, ciepłej krwi. Mięso musi być nie tylko surowe, ale żywe. Potrzebuję krwi, łaknę krwi, pragnę jej jak…"_

'Dobra już, dobra! Łapię, musisz napić się krwi. Pomyślałby kto, że jesteś wilkiem( _"Nie jestem wilkiem!"_ ) a nie wampirem. Skoro musi być żywe, to czy w ogóle trzeba je zabić? Nie możesz właśnie zachować się jak dobrze ułożony wampir i napić się krwi bez zabijania?'

" _Nie wiem. Nie sprawdzałem. Instynkt każe mi zabić ofiarę, zabijać ludzi, ale jak widać wcale nie muszą to być ludzie. Tyle że ja nie będę umiał się powstrzymać. Dlatego to musisz być ty, nie ja."_

'Że co?!'

" _Mówię, że to ty musisz to zrobić. Znaleźć coś żywego, upuścić mu krwi i ją wypić. A potem…"_

'Przecież wiem, o czym mówisz! Ale jak to ja mam to zrobić?! Myślałem, że ty się tym zajmiesz.'

" _A ufasz mi, że nie zacznę zabijać losowych ludzi na ulicy? Tak właśnie myślałem. Więc przestać jęczeć, że nie chcesz, tylko idź i zrób, co trzeba."_

'Ugh.'

Pozbierał się z ziemi i stęknął. Dodał sprawienie sobie jakiegoś materaca do mentalnej listy rzeczy do zrobienia. Nie rozumiał, jak Syriusz mógł wytrzymać bez normalnego łóżka. Chociaż z drugiej strony, był uciekinierem, a w Azkabanie raczej nie miał lepszych warunków. Harry spochmurniał na tę myśl.

" _Nie rozklejaj mi się tu, masz robotę do wykonania."_

Prychnął na samego siebie i spojrzał na Stworka.

" _Wygląda całkiem apetycznie, ale jest zbyt pożyteczny."_

'Fuuu. Naprawdę właśnie to pomyślałeś? _Ohyda_.'

" _No wiesz…"_

'Nie! Przestań, nie chcę tego słuchać. Wystarcza mi myśl o tym, co muszę zrobić.'

Ruszył do drzwi. Przypomniał coś sobie i zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi. Obrócił się, zatoczył różdżką krąg w powietrzu i wymamrotał: _Repello Muggletum._ Następnie zakręcił nią wokół siebie i powtórzył zaklęcie. Dopiero potem wyszedł.

" _Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to tak działało."_

'Zobaczymy. Kiedyś trzeba wypróbować te nowe zaklęcia, nie?'

" _To spróbuj jeszcze to drugie, wiesz które."_

'Czar Nieistotności? Myślisz, że to cokolwiek pomoże?'

" _Powinno, dopóki nie zrobisz nic głupiego."_

'Wątpię, żeby ukryło przed kimś fakt, że wgryzam mu się w szyję.' ale i tak rzucił na siebie _Nonotitiam_ _._

Harry opuścił miniaturowe mieszkanie i zszedł w dół klatki schodowej. W ten właśnie sposób odkrył, że kawalerka Syriusza znajduje się na szóstym piętrze dość mocno zapuszczonej kamienicy. Wyszedł na ulicę i poszedł przed siebie, starając się zapamiętać drogę. Rozglądał się za jakimiś bezpańskimi zwierzakami, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dokąd w ogóle trafił. Zdawało mu się, że miasto wygląda znajomo. Nigdy wcześniej w nim nie był, to na pewno. Może widział je na jakimś zdjęciu lub obrazie. Może w telewizji. Nieważne.

Ku swojemu zadowoleniu stwierdził, że ludzie mijają go, nie zaszczycając nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

" _Patrz tam, za tym srebrnym autem."_

Podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku i zamarł. Stworzenie obwąchujące samochód i szykujące się do oznaczenia go jako swój teren wyglądało jak Ponurak. Wielki, czarny pies.

'Chyba sobie kpisz. Przecież on wygląda jak Syriusz.'

" _To tym lepiej, nie?"_

'Nie!'

" _Słuchaj, możesz albo przemóc się i skorzystać z idealnej okazji, albo poszukać brudnych kotów na śmietnikach. O wiele trudniej będzie przeżyć kotu po utracie potrzebnej nam ilości krwi niż temu psu. Wygląda na dostatecznie silnego."_

'Nie podoba mi się to.'

" _Mi też nie, choć z trochę innych powodów. To się nazywa kompromis."_

Harry jęknął przeciągle, ale nie miał większego wyboru. Podszedł do psa, który zdawał się wcale nie bać, i zaczął go głaskać. Wypatrzył dogodny zaułek w pobliżu. Podniósł z ziemi jakiś patyk i dał go psu do powąchania, a potem rzucił nim w ciemną uliczkę. Zwierzak oczywiście tam pobiegł, a za nim Harry, upewniwszy się, że nadal nikt na niego nie zwraca uwagi.

\- Drętwota. - szepnął, mierząc w grzbiet stworzenia. Gdy upadło, dodał jeszcze - Diffindo. -, tworząc nieduże cięcie na jego szyi. Wzdrygnął się przed tym, co miał zrobić, ale było już za późno na wątpliwości. Zbliżył usta do rany i zaczął sączyć cieknącą krew. Gdy poczuł jej słodycz, nagle obudziło się w nim nieznane dotąd pragnienie. A może cały czas tam było, tylko wcześniej go do siebie nie dopuszczał. _Gryźć, kąsać, chłeptać, szarpać, wypić całą krew, pożreć żywcem! Słyszał wycie wilka w oddali, a jednak całkiem blisko. Czuł na karku jego oddech. Jego kły we własnych ustach. Jego…_ Nie. Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Nie pozwalał.

Skupiając całą swoją siłę woli, oderwał usta od psiej skóry. Odruchowo oblizał wargi z krwi. Od razu tego pożałował. Instynkt w nim wzbierał. _Pożreć, rozszarpać…_ Nie! Już wypił ja dużo. Co jeśli pies się nie obudzi?

" _Żadna strata."_ zawarczał w myślach. _"Nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Nikt nie będzie go szukał. Jest twój. Jest mój. Nasz. Rozszarpać!"_

Harry cofnął się gwałtownie i potknął. Upadł na plecy i odsunął się od krwawiącego ciała, od mięsa, od _jakże przepysznego posiłku._ Popełnił błąd. _Świetnie się sprawił._ Musiał uciek- _dokończyć, co zaczął._ Zerwał się na nogi _i doskoczył do ofiary._ Wycofał się, obrócił, puścił biegiem _i zatrzymał._ Nie chciał- _chciał wrócić i się posilić._ Z największym wysiłkiem, powolnym krokiem opuścił zaułek. Ręce mu drżał. Czuł- _wzbudzał ogień w żyłach. Rozniecał go. Och, jak błogi żar!_ Musiał go stłumić, opanować, stłamsić, _rozpalić!_ Nie mógł dłużej zostać na ulicy. Musiał wrócić do mieszkania- _wyjść na żer!_ Szedł dokładnie tą samą drogą, co wcześniej. Minął ten sam srebrny samochód i przeszedł przez jezdnię. Skręcił za róg i wpadł na kogoś, lądując na chodniku w kupie pomieszanych kończyn.

\- Uważaj, gdzie idziesz! - usłyszał dziewczęcy głos. Pozbierał się z ziemi i zobaczył jego właścicielkę, _tak kusząco bezbronną._

\- Pr-przepraszam. - wycharczał. Nie poznawał brzmienia własnego głosu.

\- Tak przy okazji, nie widział pan mojego psa? Uciekł mi… - dalsze słowa utknęły jej w gardle. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę na niego spojrzała. Wiedział, co zobaczyła. _Obnażył kły i przesunął po nich językiem. Źrenice mu się rozszerzyły, gdy pochłaniał jej widok. Cienka blada skóra. Delikatna, krucha sylwetka… idealna jako danie główne._ Odwrócił się. Przynajmniej próbował. Cofnął się o krok. - Źle się pan czuje? - zapytała, jakby nie zauważyła jego potwornych rysów, _jego nienasyconego głodu. Głupia, naiwna dziewczyna. Zaraz ją_ ostrzeże. Musi ją ostrzec.

\- _Uciekaj. -_ zawarczał jako ostrzeżenie i groźbę naraz.

* * *

" _Harry?"_ odezwał się niepewnie.

'Nawet nie próbuj. Nic nie mów.'

Zamilkł.

'To był twój pierdolony pomysł. Twoja zachcianka. Kurwa, czemu nie miałem dość rozumu, żeby cię zignorować.'

" _Ale przeżyła."_

'Nie dzięki tobie! O Merlinie, jak można być takim debilem! Potwór prosi cię o krew, a ty mu ją dajesz, brawo Harry, żeś się kurwa popisał.'

" _Nie miałeś wyjścia. Klątwa…"_

'Nic mi nie mów o klątwie! Jedyną klątwą, na jaką cierpię, jesteś ty! Twoje przeklęte towarzystwo, twoja obecność w mojej głowie. Wszystko twoja wina! Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa!'

"..."

'Właśnie, nie odzywaj się. Nie jesteś mile widzianym rozmówcą. Przy pierwszej okazji się ciebie pozbędę. Tak, właśnie to zrobię. I… i znajdę Hermionę, ona na pewno będzie wiedziała, jak to zrobić. Ona zawsze wie. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, ma dobre pomysły, nie prowadzące do napadania ludzi w biały dzień w sercu Cambridge i potyczek z mugolską policją! Jak jej słucham, nie kończę z psychopatycznymi odruchami, nieodpartą żądzą mordu i tuzinem ran postrzałowych! Nadal mam uczucie, jakbym jednej nie znalazł. _Co najmniej_ jednej. Wiesz, jak cholernie boli wyciąganie z siebie kul? Oczywiście, że nie, bo to ja muszę sprzątać po tobie cały ten bałagan, bo nie mogę ci zaufać nawet na pół minuty, żebyś nie próbował kogoś zabić!'

" _Demonizujesz."_

'JA?! Ja demonizuję?! To ty demonizujesz! I to dosłownie, zamieniasz się w cholernego demona zniszczenia, jak tylko spuszczę cię z oczu!'

" _Wcale mnie nie spuściłeś z oczu."_

'Tym gorzej!'

* * *

Nad Hogwartem zapadł zmrok i wszyscy uczniowie udali się już na spoczynek (przynajmniej oficjalnie). Ci nieliczni, których nie obchodziło utrzymywanie pozorów legalności, znaleźli inne powody by nie zakłócać nocnej ciszy. Chociażby unikanie bliższego spotkania z patrolującymi zamek aurorami, którzy bynajmniej ciszy nie zachowywali. Jednak ani jedni ani drudzy nie stanowili przyczyny dla bezsenności dyrektora. Nie, powód był znacznie prostszy. Miał spłaszczony, owalny kształt, rozmiar kurzego jaja i zrobiony był ze srebra. Leżał na dębowym biurku w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, pod czujnym okiem wyżej wymienionego.

Zegar wybił godzinę drugą, a Albus nadal siedział nad medalionem. Co kilka minut rzucał kolejne zaklęcie z listy, nie otrzymując żadnych rezultatów. Czasem mruczał coś w sobie tylko znanych starożytnych językach, albo testował jakąś nową teorię. Nic nie działało. Już tuzin razy przeszedł całą listę zaklęć, które powinny ujawnić naturę leżącego przed nim przedmiotu. Wypróbował już wszystkie znane i nieznane sobie metody, przewertował pokaźną kolekcję ksiąg, jednak nie znalazł niczego użytecznego. Medalion nadal emitował trudną do uchwycenia i niemożliwą do określenia aurę. Nadal nasycał magią otaczającego go powietrze i nadal zdawał się skupiać swoją moc na samym Dumbledorze. Krótko mówiąc, Albus wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co to właściwie jest.

Na początku zamierzał zachować przedmiot w tajemnicy, ale w obliczu własnej bezsilności wyjawił sekret Alastorowi. Moody, jak to on, podszedł do sprawy prosto i bezpośrednio: "Po prostu zniszcz ten szajs. Widać, że komuś bardzo zależało, żeby nikt nie odkrył co to jest, a to nigdy nie może być nic dobrego, jeśli ktoś nie chce, żeby ludzie się o tym dowiedzieli. To na sto procent jakiś instrument śmierci. Zniszcz go, mówię, będzie problem z głowy."

Gdyby to było takie proste! Medalion stanowił pamiątkę po Założycielach, starożytny artefakt należący niegdyś do samego Salazara Slytherina. Gdyby tylko udało się go otworzyć, może świat odzyskałby fragment pradawnej wiedzy, utraconej przez wieki. Ten czarodziej bez wątpienia dałby radę ukryć coś takiego. Obiekt niepojętej mocy pod postacią zwykłej błyskotki. Tak, to zdecydowanie pasowałoby to Slytherina. Schować coś tuż pod nosem swoich następców. Tak jak zrobił z Komnatą Tajemnic. Gdyby tylko dało się go otworzyć! Albus zmierzył wzrokiem szmaragdowego węża. To może wymagać zdolności wężoustych. Czegoś, czego Dumbledore z całą pewnością nie posiadał. Po tysiącu lat zostały tylko dwie osoby z tym talentem. Jeden życzył mu śmierci, a drugi… Wystarczy powiedzieć, że kryształowa kula lokoskopu pokazywała jedynie wyjątkowo ciemną mgłę.

Psychopatyczny morderca i mały chłopiec. Tak wiele ich różniło, a jednocześnie mieli tyle wspólnego. Można było mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka ich taki sam los. Na szczęście sam los zapowiedział, że tak nie będzie. _Żaden nie może żyć, jeśli drugi przeżyje._

Teraz jednak dyrektor miał przed sobą inny problem. Nie miał szans na otwarcie medalionu ani odkrycie jego tajemnic. Może by mu się to udało, ale wymagałoby to poświęcenia absurdalnej ilości czasu na badania. Czasu, który trzeba poświęcić na bardziej naglące sprawy. Teoretycznie mógł zachować artefakt i zająć się nim kiedy indziej, ale stwarzał w ten sposób duże ryzyko. Przedmiot nie powinien leżeć w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu z podobnych powodów co w tym na Grimmauld Place. W ostatecznym rozrachunku najlepiej się go pozbyć. Moody miał rację, jak trudne by to nie było do przyznania.

Wymierzył różdżkę w wysadzany szmaragdami medalion i wykonał odpowiedni gest.

\- Reducto. - wyszeptał. Zaklęcie odbiło się od srebrnej powierzchni i uderzyło w sufit, obsypując czarodzieja pyłem. Można się było tego spodziewać. Ten, kto tak starannie ukrył naturę przedmiotu, wysilił się też rzucając zaklęcia ochronne. Albus westchnął ciężko. Teraz czekały go długie godziny szukania odpowiednich narzędzi zniszczenia.

Na swoje nieszczęście Dumbledore nie mógł zauważyć ciężkiej księgi obitej w czarną skórę, którą sam przeniósł do tego gabinetu lata wcześniej, a która zawierała odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego pytania.

* * *

\- Mój panie. - odezwał się drżącym głosem, kłaniając się nisko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przynosisz mi lepsze wieści niż ostatnio. - wysyczał jego pan cudzymi ustami, wskazując na pół tuzina ciał, bezładnie rozrzuconych po sali, zmarłych w niewyobrażalnych cierpieniach.

\- Tak panie. Wszystko gotowe, tak jak obiecałem.

Uśmiechnął się. Może jednak ten nędznik się jeszcze na coś przyda.

* * *

 **Przypis:**

Haha! Skończyłem.

No, przyznać się, kto uwierzył, że Harry nie żyje? ;p

A teraz mam zaszczyt przedstawić państwu… Mortimera, głównego bohatera tej opowieści! Znanego również jako Harry Potter. Dlatego właśnie nie ma go w spisie bohaterów. Chociaż jest. Sprytnie, co?

Przepraszam za mój francuski. Uczyłem się go zaledwie trzy dni i to dziesięć lat temu. Tłumaczenie zapewnione przez Google.

Za rosyjski… nie przepraszam. Bo mam z nim niezły ubaw ^^

Wilkor - nazwę dodałem, ale samo stworzenie istnieje w kanonie. 'Wilkołaki' w Zakazanym Lesie, których boi się Malfoy w 1. części, to tak naprawdę potomstwo dwójki wilkołaków, poczęte podczas pełni. Nie mają ludzkiej postaci, nie mogą się przemieniać, za to zachowują swoje ludzkie rozumy. Nie atakują ludzi.

W książkach wilkołaki nie wyglądają tak, jak w filmie Więzień Azkabanu. Wyglądają jak normalne wilki, tylko są trochę większe i mają pędzelkowate ogony. Tak więc na potrzeby tego opowiadania zapomnijcie o tym, co jest w filmie. Wilkołaki wyglądają jak wilki. End of story.

Wszystko inne powinno być jasne i zrozumiałe… (taki żart - specjalnie piszę tak, żeby namieszać).

Trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego rozdziału. Ten jest celowo trzy razy dłuższy od poprzednich. Następny też taki będzie, więc zanim się pojawi, pewnie minie drugie tyle, jeśli nie więcej. Nie czekajcie :p

BerseskLittleCook


	8. I'm on My Way

Harry Potter należy do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

* * *

Część II

 **Twin Souls**

Rozdział 8.

 **I'm on My Way**

Majestatyczna fala białych włosów płynęła przez korytarze Ministerstwa, zapowiadana stukiem srebrnego okucia mahoniowej laski o bazaltową posadzkę. Zwieńczona nią głowa wypełniona była niemal całkowicie jedną myślą: wykonać zadanie. Oh, oczywiście każdemu zależałoby na sukcesie w misji nadanej przez samego Nieśmiertelnego. Taki wybraniec poświęciłby całą uwagę poprawnemu przeprowadzeniu każdego etapu operacji. Jednak nie o takim myśleniu tu mowa. Ów białowłosy dosłownie myślał tylko tyle: "Wykonać zadanie, wykonać zadanie, muszę wykonać zadanie." Okazjonalnie rodziły się w nim wątpliwości: "Co będzie, jak nie wykonam zadania?", jednak momentalnie je tłumił. Wiedział doskonale, co by się stało w takim przypadku, więc nie dopuszczał do siebie wizji takich wydarzeń. Bowiem właściciel owej majestatycznej czupryny, jak również zdobnej laski, miał to nieszczęście, że wzbudził niezadowolenie swojego Pana. A nawet człowiek formatu Lucjusza Malfoya musiał liczyć się z możliwością bardzo nieprzyjemnej śmierci, jeśli szybko nie odzyska przychylności Lorda Voldemorta.

Z drugiej strony jego sytuację można by uznać za fortunną. Otrzymał szansę na poprawę. Niewielu dostąpiło takiego zaszczytu. W dodatku jego zadanie było wykonalne. Ba, może nawet proste. Okazało się wręcz legalne, w przeciwieństwie do innych aktywności Lucjusza. Wystarczyło skorzystać z jednego z licznych przywilejów, zdobytych w wątpliwy sposób, wymyślić odpowiednią przykrywkę i pokazać strażnikowi przepustkę podpisaną osobiście przez samego Ministra. W ten sposób pan Malfoy uniknął wzroku ciekawskich i znalazł się za czarnymi drzwiami, w wielkim, kolistym przedsionku, sam na sam z owym strażnikiem, który miał go eskortować.

Wspierając się na lasce prawą ręką, zakręcił rzeźbionym wężem niewielką spiralę, zakończoną subtelnym skinieniem w stronę czarodzieja przed nim. Niczego niepodejrzewająca ofiara nawet nie poczuła, że zaklęcie Confundus zaczęło działać. Przeprowadziła Lucjusza przez odpowiednie drzwi i czekający za nimi labirynt pomieszczeń.

Weszli do olbrzymiej sali i skręcili w prawo, podążając od regału do regału. Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć… Dziewięćdziesiąt sześć… Dziewięćdziesiąt siedem. Stanęli. Malfoy odszukał wzrokiem plakietkę z imieniem jego Pana. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na połyskującej kuli. Jednak nie mógł jej stamtąd zabrać.

* * *

Od tak dawna nie był na ulicy Pokątnej, że niemal zapomniał, jak wygląda. Kolorowe szyldy na krzywych budynkach od nowa wypalały mu się w pamięci. Wziął głęboki wdech. Zapachy sklepów, ludzi, zwierząt w klatkach, składników, kociołków, pergaminu i kurzu unoszącego się od Ollivandera, wszystkie naraz wypełniły mu nozdrza. Niektóre znane, niektóre nowe, razem łączyły się w specyficzną woń magicznej społeczności, niemożliwą do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. Był to dla niego zapach, dzieciństwa dawno zapomnianych marzeń i utraconych bliskich. Zdecydowanie nie coś, co chciał czuć dłużej, niż to konieczne. Jednak wilczych zmysłów nie dało się wyłączyć na zawołanie, a on musiał załatwić kilka spraw w okolicy. Przyspieszył kroku.

Przed wejściem do Gringotta spotkała go niespodzianka. Na drodze stanęło mu dwóch aurorów.

\- Proszę podać cel wizyty i okazać różdżkę dla potwierdzenia tożsamości. - odezwał się znużonym głosem niższy z nich. Remus ledwo zauważył jego obecność, oszołomiony widokiem górującego nad mężczyznami dementora. Pospiesznie wyciągnął różdżkę i przywołał srebrzystą mgłę, tworząc tarczę między sobą i obleśnym stworem.

\- Co to _coś_ tu robi?!

Czarodzieje zupełnie się nie przejęli jego pytaniem, choć wyższy z nich zwrócił uwagę na Zaklęcie Patronusa.

\- No, no. Ktoś tak uzdolniony by nam się przydał.

\- Słucham?

\- Ten tu nawet drobnej mgiełki by nie wyczarował. - zaśmiał się szyderczo z towarzysza.

\- Daj pan wreszcie tę różdżkę i wchodź. - warknął wyśmiany, daremnie próbując opanować dreszcze wywołane obecnością istoty za jego plecami.

W końcu potwierdzili, że w istocie jest Remusem Lupinem i posłali do środka. Za drzwiami czekała go druga kontrola, przeprowadzona przez gobliny. Przez cały czas pobytu czarodziej zastanawiał się, co dokładnie wywołało te zmiany. Gobliny zdawały się nerwowe, ale to żadna nowość. Cały gatunek zachowywał się, jakby mu ktoś wcisnął Zamiatacza od drugiej strony jelit.

Na spotkaniu z Tergrykiem, goblinem odpowiedzialnym za majątek Harry'ego, usłyszał dość niespodziewane pytanie.

\- Czy wyznaczył pan już dziedzica?

\- Co proszę? - spojrzał na stwora zdezorientowany.

\- Dziedzica. Kogoś, komu przypadnie fortuna w przypadku pana śmierci. - wyjaśnił niecierpliwie goblin. - Według naszych informacji nie ma pan dzieci, rodzeństwa, małżonki ani żadnych żyjących krewnych. I choć nasz bank przyjąłby fortunę Black-Potter z bardziej niż otwartymi ramionami, zakładam, że nie należy to do pana zamiarów. Mogę przeprowadzić analizę i zaproponować najbardziej korzystną partię, jeśli pan sobie życzy. Usługi matrymonialne nie są przez nas często udzielane, ale dostępne.

Remus słuchał z coraz niżej opadającą szczęką. - Przecież majątek należy do Harry'ego.

\- Niestety panicz Potter nie przebywa obecnie wśród żywych. Moje kondolencje. - powiedział bez krzty współczucia. - Jego pogrzeb był bardzo dużym, publicznym wydarzeniem. Założyłem, że pan wie.

Remus nie chciał ciągnąć tematu. Zakończył spotkanie najszybciej, jak mógł, i niemal wybiegł z banku.

"Harry żyje." powtarzał sobie. "Sam widziałeś, jak ucieka w las. Podążałeś jego śladem. Ach, gdybym tylko ruszył za nim szybciej! Ale Hermiona mnie potrzebowała. Choć i tak jej nie pomogłem… Nie! Nie mogę obwiniać się o chęć pomocy. Przecież nie wiedziałem, jakie są skutki ugryzienia. Czy on też się o to obwinia? Czy w ogóle wie? Będzie wściekły, gdy…" odruchowo uchylił się przed świetlistym promieniem. Nie rozpoznał klątwy, ale natychmiast zlokalizował jej źródło. Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy jakiś chłopak walczył z… Arturem Weasleyem?! Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegł, by dołączyć do pojedynku. Zbliżając się, już zaczął rzucać uroki, jednak młodzik okazał się na tyle szybki, że odbijał i je, tak samo jak grad strzałów od strony rudzielca. Do walki dołączył jeszcze jeden czarodziej, jednak nawet we trzech nie mogli rozbroić chłopaka. W przeciągającym się ciągu zaklęć, bloków, uników i ripost Remus zaczął odczuwać znużenie. Zbyt długo minęło od jego ostatniego pojedynku. Wyszedł z wprawy i wiedział o tym, jednak nie zmniejszyło to jego szoku, gdy promień ugodził go w pierś. Mężczyzna upadł i zaczął rzęzić. Klątwa krztusząca! Pamiętał przeciwzaklęcie. Znał je, ale nie mógł użyć. Poruszał ustami, próbując mówić, ale nie wyszła z nich nawet sylaba. Spróbował je rzucić niewerbalnie, bez skutku. Czuł, jak mięśnie mu wiotczeją. Świat ciemniał mu przed oczami. Powoli osuwał się w mrok, w chłód… w nicość. Nad jego głową nadal toczyła się walka, ale już jej prawie nie słyszał. "Znowu ich zobaczę." pomyślał. "Już za chwilę."

Powietrze wypełniło mu płuca tak gwałtownie, że aż zabolało. Otworzył oczy. Kto go uratował? Artur leżał na ziemi, a kawałek dalej młoda dziewczyna. Po przeciwnej stronie ich przeciwnik wisiał w powietrzu, trzymany w najohydniejszym uścisku świata. Momentalnie Remus zrozumiał, na co patrzy, i krzyknął ochryple: - Expecto Patronum!

Zebrał się z ziemi i pobiegł do chłopaka. Jego oczom ukazało się coś, czego miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Twarz człowieka, któremu odebrano duszę. Upewniwszy się, że patronus utrzymuje ohydę w bezpiecznej odległości, wrócił do towarzyszy. Już zaczęli się podnosić. Artur wydawał się chorobliwie blady, a ta… Chwila. Skąd ona się tu wzięła? Dziewczyna była już na nogach i odpędzała zbierających się gapiów. Zachowywała się jak auror na służbie, ale w walce towarzyszył im mężczyzna, prawda? Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi na widok przydużego uniformu kobiety. Uniformu, który powinien być na nią przyduży i chwilę wcześniej na pewno był, a jednak teraz pasował idealnie.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi i że Artur coś do niego mówił już od pewnego czasu.

\- Skąd się tu wziął ten dementor? - zapytał, ignorując wszystkie poprzednie słowa Weasleya.

\- Rozkaz Ministra. Każdy patrol aurorów…

\- Od kiedy to jesteś aurorem?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. - Dawno cię nie było, co? Mój dział został wcielony do Biura Aurorów. Też pomysł Ministra. Poza tym, ciągle rekrutujemy…

\- Też pomysł Ministra?

Artur kiwnął głową i wyciągnął pomiętą ulotkę z kieszeni szaty bojowej. - Masz. Przyjmują prawie każdego, a z twoimi zdolnościami nie powinni narzekać. Wilkołak czy nie, każdy może bronić kraju.

Lupin podniósł wzrok znad ulotki. - Przed kim?

Za odpowiedź otrzymał skinienie głową w stronę drzwi sklepu, przed którym odbyli pojedynek. Drzwi, na których wciąż się żarzył wypalony Mroczny Znak. - Potrzebujemy cię.

Przytaknął, pogrążony w mrocznych myślach. "Czyli ten atak, to naprawdę… Muszę go znaleźć. Teraz naprawdę muszę go znaleźć, zanim On to zrobi."

Srebrzysta poświata przyciągnęła jego uwagę do dementora, zapędzonego w kozi róg przed świetlistego wilka. Zacisnął zęby. Ujawnił się w miejscu publicznym. Jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przejmowanie się tym. Musiał odszukać Harry'ego i to szybko.

* * *

Stał na ulicy, przed niczym się nie wyróżniającym podmiejskim domem. Zerknął na trzymaną w ręku kopertę i jeszcze raz sprawdził adres. Wszystko się zgadzało, od hrabstwa po ulicę i numer domu. Jednak na skrzynce pocztowej wyraźnie było napisane "państwo Watson". Ale to z tego miejsca Hermiona wysyłała do niego listy. I to wcale nie tak dawno. Czy to możliwe, że jej rodzina się przeprowadziła w międzyczasie? Może właśnie dlatego, że ją stracili? Nie zamierzał jednak odejść bez odpowiedzi. Może ci ludzie przynajmniej wiedzą, co się stało z poprzednimi mieszkańcami.

Podszedł i zapukał. Drzwi się otworzyły, a on zaniemówił na widok tego, kogo zobaczył.

\- Dzień dobry? - odezwała się niepewnie kobieta.

Stał jak słup soli i się gapił. Nawet nie zauważył, że szczęka mu opadła.

\- Dzień dobry. - powtórzyła. - Kim pan jest?

\- Jestem… Martin Potter. - usłyszał własny głos.

\- I dlaczego konkretnie gapisz się na moją żonę, Potter? - zapytał groźnie mężczyzna, wynurzając się zza małżonki.

\- Bo jest bardzo piękną kobietą. - odparł bezczelnie Mortimer. - Ale nie dlatego przyszedłem. - dodał, napotkawszy spojrzenie mugola.

\- Więc czego tu szuka ktoś taki jak ty? - zapytał mężczyzna z pogardą.

Dopiero wtedy Harry uprzytomnił sobie, że mugolskie ubrania nie starczą, żeby wyglądał jak ktoś normalny. Dawno nie patrzył w lustro, ale spodziewał się zobaczyć więcej blizn niż zdrowej skóry. Dodał do tego niewymiarowe ubrania, burzę coraz dłuższych i dzikszych włosów i brak porządnej kąpieli od zbyt dawna.

\- Chciałem spytać, czy oddali już państwo swoje życie naszemu Panu i Zbawcy? - wypalił Wilk.

* * *

\- Genialnie! Po prostu cudownie! - krzyczał Harry, nie zważając na innych ludzi w parku.

" _A co miałem zrobić?"_

\- Cokolwiek sensownego, byle nie wyskakiwać z tekstami o Jezusie jak jakiś Jehowy!

" _A w co innego by mi uwierzyli?"_

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ci uwierzyli?! Przecież wyglądam jak bandyta!

Zaklęcie Niepozorności dość łatwo złamać. Wystarczy gadać z kimś, kogo nikt nie widzi, krzycząc przy tym na całe gardło. W miejscu publicznym.

" _No właśnie. Jakbyś wcześniej zadbał o nasz wygląd, to może bym wymyślił bardziej przekonującą wymówkę. Może nawet byśmy się czegoś dowiedzieli."_

\- Nie zrzucaj winy na mnie! Poza tym, _ja_ się czegoś dowiedziałem! W czasie gdy _ty_ robiłeś z siebie pośmiewisko.

" _No to słucham, Sherlocku. Do czego doszedłeś?"_

\- To byli rodzice Hermiony. Jestem pewien. Przecież ta kobieta wyglądała dokładnie jak ona. Ktoś zmodyfikował im pamięć i zmienił tożsamość. Może to Ministerstwo? Może to standardowa procedura na wypadek śmierci mugolaka? A może ktoś coś próbuje zatuszować.

" _Zapominasz w tym wszystkim, że ta kobieta jest w ciąży. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby mama Hermiony była. Chyba byśmy o tym wiedzieli?"_

\- Chyba że sama nie wiedziała. Przecież ich nie widziała od ponad trzech miesięcy!

" _Nie ważne, i tak jej tu nie znajdziemy."_

\- Przepraszam, pójdzie pan z nami.

Harry odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z dwoma policjantami, zbliżającymi się ostrożnie.

" _No i było tak się wydzierać? Ktoś nasłał na nas gliny."_

'I to moja wina, tak?'

" _A nie?"_

\- Proszę zachować spokój i zaniechać oporu. - powiedział mundurowy, wyciągając dyskretnie kajdanki.

\- Chyba śnisz! - krzyknął Harry, już uciekając ile sił w nogach.

* * *

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy go gonić? - zapytał jeden funkcjonariusz drugiego.

\- A czy płacą nam za każdego złapanego świra?

* * *

\- Siemasz, Roneczku. - powitali go jowialnie bracia. - Co tam porabiasz?

\- Takie tam… - odburknął w odpowiedzi. - prace domowe.

\- Czyli nic ważnego. To dobrze.

\- Chodź z nami.

\- Ale…

\- Nie tylko ty masz górę pergaminu do wypełnienia bzdurami.

Ron westchnął ciężko. - Dajcie mi się tylko spakować.

W końcu pozwolił im się odciągnąć od stolika i zaprowadzić do jednej z 'nieużywanych' klas, obecnie okupowanej przez nich trzech w celach eksperymentalnych.

\- No, to co tam macie?

\- Patrz i podziwiaj! - zawołał jeden z bliźniaków, a drugi teatralnym gestem odsłonił talerzyk z trzema czerwonymi cukierkami.

Ron spojrzał na nie krytycznie. Wziął jedną z galaretek i przełamał. Porównał odcienie obu połówek.

\- Krwotoczki truskawkowe? Wersja trzydziesta pierwsza?

\- Trzydziesta druga.

\- Jeszcze nie przeszło mi po trzydziestce!

\- Nam też nie…

\- ...Ale wielkie wynalazki wymagają wielkich poświęceń.

Przewrócił oczami. - A próbowaliście… ?

\- Tak. - przerwał mu Fred (prawdopodobnie).

\- A sprawdziliś…?

\- Tak.

\- A dopilno…

\- Za kogo ty nas masz? Oczywiście, że tak!

\- A możecie…

\- Nie.

Prychnął. Był święcie przekonany, że powiedzieli mu o swojej mocy tylko po to, by móc go drażnić. I wcale nie zaprzeczali.

\- W takim razie wiecie, o czym jeszcze myślę.

Chyba-George kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do bliźniaka. - To akurat bardzo celna uwaga. Jak to możliwe, że sami na to nie wpadliśmy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale przynajmniej Ron okazał się nie być zupełnie bezużyteczny.

Patrzył bezczynnie jak wprowadzali w życie pomysł, który wyjęli wprost z jego głowy, nawet mu nie dziękując. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze z nimi trzymał. Dlaczego jeszcze nie wybuchł i nie wypowiedział im wojny. Gniew płonął w nim tak gorąco, tak jasno, że można by od niego oślepnąć zaledwie patrząc na twarz rudzielca. Jednak bracia zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać lub nie dbać dostatecznie, by zareagować. Mieli być wspólnikami, a chowali przed nim tyle tajemnic. Rzadko kiedy dopuszczali go do produkcji. Ostatnio pominęli go przy testach. Nawet nie powiedzieli, który z nich jest który!

\- Ron, chcesz czynić honory? - spytał jeden z nich, oferując zmodyfikowanego cukierka.

\- Odpuszczę sobie ten wątpliwy zaszczyt.

Bliźniak wzruszył ramionami i odgryzł połowę galaretki. Natychmiast dostał takiego krwotoku z nosa, że musiał się pochylić, żeby nie zakrztusić się własną krwią. Z trudem trafił drugą połową do ust. Krew dalej się lała, lecz coraz wolniej i wolniej, aż zostawiła po sobie tylko dwie, czerwone strużki i całkiem ustała.

* * *

" _Lucjusz Malfoy cierpi na smoczą ospę." -_ głosił tytuł na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego, leżącego na stercie innych niepotrzebnych rzeczy, zawalających stolik w sypialni Dziurawego Kotła. Tuż obok Remus przepakowywał torby, szykując się na kolejną wyprawę. Nie dbał o ten artykuł. Bez czytania mógł powiedzieć, że jest w nim informacja o kwarantannie i luźne spekulacje na temat potencjalnego leku. Ludzie umierają na smoczą ospę codziennie - tylko Malfoy dostał pierwszą stronę.

Nieopodal gazety leżała ulotka Ministerstwa. "Potrzebujemy cię!" - krzyczał raz po raz żywy wizerunek aurora, wymachując różdżką na wszystkie strony. Remus żałował, że dotąd nikt nie wymyślił zaklęcia wyciszającego. Naprawdę starał się ignorować głos z obrazka, ale przychodziło mu to z wielką trudnością. Perspektywa legalnej, dobrze płatnej pracy związanej z jego specjalnością była bardzo, ale to bardzo kusząca. Mógł zignorować element niebezpieczeństwa, bo wojna i tak się zbliżała, ale nie zaniedbał by swoich zobowiązań względem Harry'ego. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że On wcale nie wrócił, a ci nowi Śmierciożercy to tylko banda szaleńców. "Nie ma żadnych powodów by sądzić, że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać powrócił zza grobu. Kult Nieśmiertelnego to pomniejsze zagrożenie, z którym szybko się uporamy." - twierdził Minister. A jednak postawił na nogi cały Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i ogłosił pobór do Biura Aurorów. I wyciągnął te ohydne stworzenia z Azkabanu. Znowu. Remus wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tego ostatniego Pocałunku. Po czym nieuchronnie przypomniał sobie przebieg tego pierwszego. Błagania. Wołanie o pomoc. Przeraźliwy krzyk. A kiedy dobiegł na miejsce kaźni, było już za późno nawet na samobójczą misję ratunkową. Nawet nie udało mu się zranić tej po stokroć przeklętej poczwary. Czy one muszą być nieśmiertelne?! Gdyby tylko dało się je zniszczyć… Dumbledore na pewno by wiedział, jak. Na pewno by mu powiedział. Ale nie. Demony nadal krążą po ziemi, a Dumbledore znowu pozwolił, by Knot je spuścił ze smyczy. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nic nie robi? Dlaczego nie szuka Voldemorta? Dlaczego jeszcze nie zwołał Zakonu?

Remus opierał się o łóżko, dysząc ciężko. Przed sobą miał otwarte, na wpół spakowane torby. Za sobą miał kupę śmieci i ulotkę rekrutacyjną. "Nawet jeśli go znajdę, nie będę w stanie go ochronić." Odwrócił się. Podszedł do stolika i uniósł ulotkę. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę się jej przyjrzał i ją otworzył.

Niemal zakrztusił się z szoku. Po wewnętrznej stronie, przysłaniając szczegóły rekrutacji, przymocowane było czerwone, ptasie pióro.

\- Ten Dumbledore. - szepnął, biorąc je do ręki.

Pióro zapłonęło, a wraz z nim cały świat wydał się stanąć w płomieniach.

* * *

Znowu stał przed dobrze znanym, podmiejskim domem.

\- O nie, nie ma szans, że tam wejdę.

" _Nie ma lepszego wyjścia."_

\- _To_ nie jest wyjście!

" _Musimy się dowiedzieć, czy to była standardowa procedura."_

\- Są na to lepsze sposoby, niż spotkanie z _nimi._

" _Ale to jest najprostszy, najszybszy i najbezpieczniejszy sposób."_

 _-_ Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? W tym nie ma nic prostego!

" _Może ja siebie nie słyszę, za to ciebie pewnie słychać na drugim końcu ulicy!"_

-To nie ma…

" _Nie, to nie ma nic do rzeczy, masz rację. Słuchaj, nienawidzę tych ludzi tak samo jak ty, ale to naprawdę jest najprostszy sposób. Jeśli nie chcesz z nimi rozmawiać, spetryfikuj i obejrzyj ich wspomnienia bezpośrednio."_

\- Nie mógłbym zrobić czegoś takiego!

" _Tak szybko zapominasz, co czytałeś?"_

 _-_ Nie o to chodzi. To po prostu by było niewłaściwe.

" _Mhmm, a kradzież książek jest w porządku."_

 _-_ To ty kazałeś Stworkowi to zrobić!

" _Jakoś nie słyszałem protestów. I nadal z nich korzystasz."_

 _-_ Nawet nie mogę kazać mu ich odnieść!

* * *

Jako gospodyni rozpierała ją duma z tego, w jak dokładny i nieskazitelny sposób wypełniała swoje obowiązki. Z tego też powodu z odrobinę większą niż średnia częstością wyglądała przez okno, by podziwiać swój zadbany trawnik, niemal lśniący na tle pozostałych. Tego dnia ta czynność miała dodatkowy cel: dopilnować, by żaden pożółkły liść nie śmiał opaść na jej terytorium. I choć żaden zaschnięty chuligan nie zmącił jej spokoju, ktoś to zrobił.

\- Vernon. - syknęła. - Jakiś obdartus gapi się na nasz dom i mówi do siebie.

\- Hmmm? - zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc wzrok znad gazety.

\- Vernon, zróbże coś!

* * *

\- Hej, ty!

Harry stanął jak wryty na widok zbliżającego się wuja.

\- Wynoś mi się stąd!

Usłyszał ostrzegawcze kliknięcie. 'Niemożliwe.' pomyślał. Wuj nigdy nie wyciągnął na niego broni.

" _W ogóle nigdy jej nie wyciągnął na Privet Drive. Musi być naprawdę wystraszony."_

\- Głuchy jesteś? Wynoś się, bo wezwę policję! Nie chcę tu ludzi twojego pokroju!

'Coś jest nie tak. On mnie nie poznaje. I lepiej niech tak zostanie.'

\- Najmocniej pana przepraszam, szukam państwa Dursleyów. - odezwał się w końcu. Vernon wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie, nie zdejmując ręki z broni.

\- To żeś znalazł. A teraz wynocha!

\- Przychodzę z ramienia Ministerstwa. - oznajmił, dając do zrozumienia, dokładnie jakiego pokroju jest człowiekiem. Wuj cofnął się jak oparzony, ale szybko odzyskał nad sobą panowanie.

\- Czego chcecie? Nie ma go tu! Moja rodzina nie ma z wami nic wspólnego!

\- Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie ma tu pana Pottera. - odparł ze stoickim spokojem. - Jednak jako jego najbliższa rodzina mają państwo prawo dowiedzieć się o jego śmierci.

Pan Dursley otworzył usta, że coś powiedzieć, i nagle zamknął. Kiedy informacja dogoniła wreszcie jego galopujący umysł, na świńskiej twarzy zakwitł niecodzienny, niemal ludzki wyraz. W tej krótkiej chwili, gdy wuj zdawał się zupełnie oszołomiony, Harry po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, może pierwszy w ogóle, zdobył się na ten wysiłek i naprawdę mu przyjrzał. Zawsze postrzegał go jako górę mięsa zwieńczoną wąsem. Teraz stwierdził, że wcale nie jest aż tak wysoki ani umięśniony. Większość masy stanowił tłuszcz. Nie posiadał żadnej szczególnej siły ani wytrzymałości. 'Że też się go bałem.' pomyślał Harry. Mógłby go powalić jednym ciosem. Mógłby go zabić w tej chwili. Nie zdołałby uciec, choćby chciał. A jego skóra wyglądała na tak miękką, mięso tak tłuste i soczyste…

\- Czy to już wszystko? - głos wuja wytrącił go z tych wyobrażeń .

\- T-tak. - wyjąkał, uświadomiwszy sobie, _o czym_ właśnie myślał.

\- No to wynocha! - warknął Dursley, wciąż mierząc do niego z biodra.

Chłopak odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa.

'Co to miało być?' pytał się.

" _Mówiłem ci, że klątwa wymaga krwi."_

'Niby mam uwierzyć, że to nie twoja sprawka?'

" _W takim samym stopniu jak twoja. Jestem tobą."_

'Nie. Wcale nie. To nie może być prawda. Nie wierzę. Nie wierzę…"

* * *

\- Nie wierzę. - wydusiła Petunia.

\- Tak właśnie powiedział.

Zacisnęła wargi jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle, o ile to możliwe. Z twarzy całkowicie spłynęła barwa. Odwróciła się do okna.

\- Kochanie…

\- Wyjdź.

\- Ależ skarbie…

\- Wyjdź! - wrzasnęła tak przeraźliwie, że ją samą zabolały uszy. Dopiero, gdy została sama, pozwoliła sobie na cichy, beznadziejny płacz. Skuliła się w kącie kuchni przyciskając kolana do piersi. Ledwie dostrzegalne łzy kapały nieśmiało na perfekcyjnie wyprasowaną spódnicę. Zduszony w gardle szloch nie tyle rozlegał się, co stąpał na palcach, byleby nie dać się nikomu dosłyszeć. - Zawiodłam cię, siostrzyczko.

* * *

Nie było żadnych obrotów, ani ucisku w żołądku, ani wszechogarniającej ciemności. Jedynie jaskrawe płomienie, zasłaniające świat, i kilka chwil oczekiwania, aż oślepione w ten sposób oczy znowu zaczną działać. Kilka chwil, które mogły kosztować go życie, gdyby po drugiej stronie czekał nieprzyjaciel. Podsumowując, był to najprzyjemniejszy środek transportu, z jakiego przyszło mu korzystać.

W rzeczywistości w miejscu docelowym czekał na niego… nikt. Remus rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Pojawił się pośrodku sporego gabinetu, urządzonego w staroświeckim stylu. Misternie rzeźbione, mahoniowe meble, lekko przypalony, bordowy dywan obszyty złotem. Na blaknącej, czerwonej tkaninie, pokrywającej ściany, widniało niewielkie drzewo genealogiczne. Zawierało jedynie trzy pokolenia: na samym dole trójkę dzieci, nad nimi rodziców, a wyżej dziadków. Co wydało się Remusowi dziwne, to że nad dziadkami z prawej strony, których nazwisko bez wątpienia brzmiało 'Dumbledore', nie znaleźli się żadni przodkowie. A przecież korzenie tej rodziny sięgały o wiele, wiele dalej. Podkusiło go, żeby przyjrzeć się wizerunkowi małego Albusa, jednak z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że obraz zupełnie stracił barwy. Tak właściwie, to czemu Dumbledore go tu ściągnął? Mógłby przynajmniej się stawić, gdy 'zapraszał' gości.

Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w domu, zrobił to, co podpowiadał mu instynkt: zaczął szperać. Cokolwiek miał znaleźć, było tu pozostawione specjalnie dla niego. Zwrócił uwagę na starannie odtworzone warstwy kurzu, wyglądające jakby nikogo tu nie było od lat. Oczywista zmyłka, jednak dla większości wystarczająca. Niewielu czarodziejów miało węch dość czuły, by wychwycić niknącą woń cukierków, pozostawioną przez Dumbledore'a. Remus wiedział dokładnie, które szuflady były otwierane, które przedmioty ruszane. Nie znalazł w nich jednak nic interesującego. Stare albumy, traktaty naukowe, rękopisy ksiąg… Nic, co by go bezpośrednio doprowadziło do Zakonu. Oparł się o tył krzesła i westchnął. 'Coś tu musi być.' powtarzał sobie. Jednak nie umiał tego znaleźć. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może nie tylko on miał to znaleźć. Może pominął coś bardziej oczywistego. Tak prostego, że nikt by się tego nie spodziewał po kawalerze Orderu Merlina. Spojrzał przed siebie. Zobaczył biurko. Na nim zalany woskiem świecznik. Zakurzone zwoje czystego pergaminu. Równo ułożone gęsie pióra. Ramkę z niewielkim portretem dyrektora. Wszystko zdawało się na miejscu. Z tym że… obraz się nie ruszał. To było mugolskie zdjęcie. Coś, co Śmierciożercy uznaliby za fanaberię typową dla mugolubnego dziwaka. Jednak każdy, kto znał Dumbledore'a, wiedział, że jest ono nie na miejscu. Remus podniósł ramkę i wyjął z niej zdjęcie. Na jego odwrocie znalazł szkic ptasiego skrzydła. Wiedziony przeczuciem przyłożył do niego pióro feniksa, które go tu przeniosło. Nagle, jak za dotknięciem różdżki, biblioteczka na ścianie po prawej odsunęła się, ukazując spoczywającą we wnęce kamienną misę.

Remus nie zastanawiał się długo.

* * *

Miał zamiar zrobić coś głupiego. Bardzo głupiego. I wiedział o tym. Lecz nie powstrzymało go to przed wcieleniem planu w życie. Siekał i wyciskał i miażdżył i mieszał. Prawo. Lewo. Lewo. Lewo. Prawo. Kolor wydawał się już prawie właściwy.

Potrzebował informacji. Tego rodzaju, których nie poda miła pani w okienku. Starał się odnaleźć osobę, którą państwo uznało za zmarłą, rodzina nie pamiętała, a wszelkie zasady logicznego myślenia mówiły, że leży parę stóp pod ziemią.

" _Nie przesadzaj."_ odezwał się cichy, irytujący głos z tyłu głowy. _"Nie jest aż tak źle. Przecież mamy trop."_

O tak, mieli trop. A może lepiej powiedzieć - domysł. Zakładali, wbrew własnemu doświadczeniu, że tamto ugryzienie nie było śmiertelne. A przynajmniej nie od razu. Rannych przenosi się do szpitali, a czarodzieje mają tylko jeden, co znacznie zawęża pole poszukiwań. Zamierzali więc odnaleźć akta pacjentki, najlepiej jej lekarza, i wydobyć z nich prawdę, jakakolwiek by nie była.

Rodziło to jeden problem. Mianowicie szpitale to do siebie mają, że zawierają chorych i rannych, a ci z kolei kultywują taki zwyczaj, że pachną krwią. Czasem też innymi… wydzielinami, ale ta akurat sprawiała najwięcej problemów. Dlatego też teraz pewien konkretny młody wilkołak stał nad kotłem pełnym czegoś, co lepiej pozostawić nieokreślonym.

Plan był prosty: wejść, wyjść, nikogo nie zabić. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że najedzony wilk to spokojny wilk.

* * *

 _Kamienne ściany były zupełnie nagie, nie licząc pojedynczych, drewnianych drzwi. Sufit wisiał nisko nad głowami zebranych, których spojrzenia zdradzały, że też nie mają pojęcia, gdzie się znajdują. Pomieszczenie niemal w stu procentach wypełniał długi, prosty stół. Po jednej stronie siedzieli państwo Weasley, Minerwa McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, jakiś wysoki, ciemnoskóry czarodziej oraz ta dziewczyna, która walczyła na ulicy Pokątnej. Po drugiej stronie Aberforth, brat Albusa, Severus Snape, Sturgis Podmore i kilka nowych twarzy. Wiele krzeseł pozostało pustych. Na końcu stołu przy drzwiach zasiadał Hagrid, dokładnie naprzeciw Remusa, który nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, czyje miejsce zajmował. Po lewej miał Snape'a (dopomóż Merlinie), a krzesło po prawej właśnie odsunął sobie Moody._

 _\- No, to możemy zaczynać. - odezwał się głos za plecami Lupina, po czym usiadł dokładnie na jego miejscu. Wilkołak musiał się wychylić do przodu, żeby widzieć cokolwiek przez nie do końca przejrzystą powłokę, która okazała się twarzą Dumbledore'a._

 _Stary czarodziej wyciągnął różdżkę i dodał jeszcze kilka zaklęć ochronnych, by zapewnić możliwie największą dyskrecję._

 _\- Niniejszym otwieram siedemdziesiąte ósme walne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. - powiedział wcale nie uroczystym głosem._

 _\- A to nie osiemdziesiąte trzecie? - zapytał ktoś z sali._

 _\- To chyba już nowa wojna, możemy liczyć od początku._

 _\- Nie istotne. - ucięła McGonagall. Nikt nie chciał z nią dyskutować. - Powiedz, Albusie, czemu się zebraliśmy._

 _\- Sprawa jest prosta. - odparł dyrektor. - Voldemort wrócił._

 _Wszyscy zamarli. Jedynym ruchem na sali były dreszcze wywołane dźwiękiem tego imienia._

 _\- Jak to możliwe?_

 _\- Nie wiemy._

 _\- Czy odzyskał pełnię mocy? - dopytywał ktoś inny._

 _\- Tego też nie wiemy._

 _\- Jakie są jego cele?_

 _\- Co planuje?_

 _\- Czy ktoś go widział?_

 _\- Skąd mamy pewność, że to on?_

 _\- Dość! - warknął Moody. - Może na chwile uciszycie jadaczki i pozwolicie staremu mówić?_

 _Zapadła cisza._

 _\- Dziękuję, Alastorze. Tak, Voldemort wrócił. Wiemy to na pewno, bo młody Harry się z nim zmierzył. Nieprzyjaciel miał wtedy formę widma, które opanowało ciało innego czarodzieja. Nie wiemy, jak jest teraz. Obawiam się, że istnieją rytuały, zdolne utworzyć mu nowe ciało. Zebrał też nową grupę popleczników. Nazywają się Uczniami Nieśmiertelnego. To z nimi walczy Ministerstwo, choć nie chce przyznać, że to o niego chodzi. To on odpowiada za sierpniowy atak._

' _Jakby to nie było dość oczywiste.' Remus przewrócił oczami. 'Olbrzymi Mroczny Znak na niebie to dość mocna wskazówka'_

 _Na sali panowała grobowa atmosfera. W czasie, gdy Snape rozpoczął swoją część opowieści, Lupin wstał i obszedł stół dookoła, żeby mieć lepszy widok._

 _\- Czarny Pan jest bardzo… ostrożny, jeśli chodzi o swoich dawnych zwolenników. Nic dziwnego, skoro wszyscy, którzy nie siedzą w Azkabanie, wyparli się go i wymigali w taki czy inny sposób. Wiecie, że byłem jednym z nich. Noszę jego znamię. Kiedy tylko chce, może wezwać każdego z nas, ale tego nie robi. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Albo utracił tę zdolność, albo świadomie się ogranicza w tym zakresie. Stawiam na to drugie, bo to dla nas mniej korzystne._

 _\- A co ze Znakiem? - wtrącił Moody._

 _\- Jest już całkiem wyraźny. - odparł Severus, patrząc na niego spode łba. Zwrócił się do Albusa. - Jak wtedy, gdy był u szczytu mocy._

 _\- Istotnie, niepokojące. - odrzekł Dumbledore, gładząc się po brodzie. - Dlatego was tu zebrałem. Potrzebujemy informacji. Musimy wiedzieć, ilu ich jest, jakie ma plany, czy zbiera sojuszników… Skoro o tym mowa, Rubeusie, chciałbym, żebyś odwiedził swoich krewnych w górach. Kingsley, dowiedz się, jak daleko posunie się Minister. Dedalusie, jeśli ci się uda, skontaktuj się z wampirami. Remusie, - spojrzał w przestrzeń gdzieś nad głowami zebranych, zupełnie nie tam, gdzie stał Lupin. - wiesz, co robić._

 _\- Przecież go tu nie ma. - mruknął Snape._

 _\- Severusie, twoje zadanie będzie najtrudniejsze i szalenie niebezpieczne._

 _\- Wszystko na jedną kartę… - skinął głową. - rozumiem._

 _\- Minerwo, nasza szkoła powinna być bezpieczna w czasie Turnieju, z tą całą dodatkową ochroną… ale uważaj na nich. Sturgis, wybadaj nastroje w Ministerstwie. Arturze, czy artefakt jest bezpieczny?_

 _\- Jest._

 _\- Dla pewności podwój zabezpieczenia. Panno Tonks?_

 _\- Profesorze?_

 _\- Chciałbym, żebyś sprawdziła, czy w Departamencie Tajemnic nie mają nadmiarowej przepowiedni. W miarę możliwości należy ją odzyskać, w razie konieczności - zniszczyć._

 _\- Tak jest, sir._

 _Spojrzał na nią krytycznie, ale nie skomentował wojskowej postawy._

 _\- Pozostali niech się dowiedzą, czego mogą, i niech złożą mi raport w przeciągu tygodnia. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Ruszamy!_

 _\- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, Al? - uwagę zebranych skupił na sobie mężczyzna najbardziej oddalony od dyrektora. Jego krzesło było odsunięte tak, że można powiedzieć, że wcale nie siedział z nimi przy stole._

 _\- O czym takim, Aberforthie?_

 _\- No nie wiem… Może o tym, że nie mamy najmniejszych szans? O twoim złotym chłopcu, wcielonym cudzie, który poprzednim razem uratował nam wszystkim tyłki, zanim jeszcze nauczył się porządnie srać! O tym, że szczeniak wziął i zdechł! Drugi raz nas nie wyręczy! Nie mamy co liczyć na kolejny cud, a bez niego jest po nas._

 _Albus już miał otworzyć usta, gdy wtrącił się Szalonooki._

 _\- Ale ty jesteś głupi. Jesteś mężczyzną, czy nie?! Może tak długo siedziałeś z kozami, że się w jedną zmieniłeś?_

 _\- Alastorze… - odezwał się Dumbledore._

 _\- Nie Albusie, powiem to, co muszę. Przecież jesteśmy czarodziejami, do stu piorunów! Nie będziemy siedzieć jak kaczki i czekać, aż Lord W-Modrę-Go nas powystrzela. Choćbyśmy mieli zerowe szanse, lepiej jest walczyć, niż poddać się tej nędznej wymówce czarnoksiężnika. - widząc, że nikogo to nie przekonało, dodał: - A o chłopaka się nie martw, jest bezpieczny._

 _\- Słucham?_

 _\- Myśl. - zastukał sękatym palcem w skroń. - Specjalnie go ukryliśmy. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyje, bo my tak chcemy. To plan doskonały. Wyszkolimy chłopaka na wojownika, którego nam potrzeba._

 _\- Ale to jeszcze dziecko! - protestowała pani Weasley._

 _\- Już niedługo. - odciął Moody. - W czasie wojny dorasta się szybciej. A wojna już tu jest._

* * *

Wynurzył się z myślodsiewni, sprawnie łapiąc równowagę. Stanął przed nią. I tak stał. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co robić. Dumbledore stwierdził inaczej i właśnie w tym tkwił problem. Kusiło go, żeby obejrzeć wspomnienie raz jeszcze, poszukać jakichś wskazówek, ale to po prostu nie miało sensu. Albus wyraził się jasno. Nie ważne jak niezrozumiale. Oczekiwał od niego, że pójdzie i spróbuje nastawić wilkołaki przeciwko Voldemortowi. Że porzuci swoje poszukiwania. Moody mówił, że to oni mają Harry'ego, ale to niemożliwe. Gdyby tak było, wiedziałby. On, Remus, by wiedział. Powiedzieliby mu… prawda? Nie pozwoliliby mu latać po świecie jak oszalały, szukając kogoś, kogo sami ukryli. Chociaż może dodałoby to wiarygodności ich historyjce… Nie, to bez sensu. Gdyby chcieli, żeby Harry zdawał się martwy, to przekonaliby go do udziału w spisku. Pogrążony w żałobie ojciec to przekonujący obraz. Ale w takim razie czego od niego chcieli? Naprawdę miał się układać z wilkołakami? Może to tylko przykrywka dla jego poszukiwań? Ale czemu mieliby je ukrywać przed resztą Zakonu?

Te i wiele innych myśli przebiegało mu przez głowę, gdy tak stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w srebrzystą powierzchnię wspomnień pozostawionych w myślodsiewni. Widząc poziom paranoi, jaka opanowała Zakon, ciężko było nie pomyśleć o dawnych czasach, sprzed upadku Voldemorta. Sprzed Harry'ego. Kiedy nikt nikomu nie mógł ufać, kiedy każdy mógł okazać się Śmierciożercą. Kiedy jego osądzili jako niegodnego zaufania, a bardziej zaufany przyjaciel ich zdradził. Peter. Kiedy go spotka,zabije na miejscu, bez ostrzeżenia. Bez wahania. Ale skąd mogli wtedy wiedzieć, że jeden z nich okaże się tchórzem? I jak mogli pomyśleć, że jeden z nich zdradzi z własnej woli? Brak zaufania, dezinformacja… Wojna dopiero się zaczęła, Nieprzyjaciel jeszcze nie wyszedł z cienia, a oni już byli podzieleni. A może 'nadal'? Nieważne. I tak nie mógł zostawić takiego stanu rzeczy. Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Pójść do Dumbledore'a i wyjaśnić sobie z nim pare spraw.

* * *

Sam nie mógł bezpiecznie przeprowadzić tej części przygotowań. Usiadł i patrzył, jak podstarzały skrzat raz po raz nabiera z kotła czerwonawej cieczy, przelewa ją do niewielkiej fiolki, znika i po chwili wraca, żeby do większego kotła wylać butelkę czegoś gęstego i szkarłatnego. Harry zatkał sobie nos, a i tak czuł woń krwi, coraz bardziej wypełniającą pomieszczenie. Wyszedł więc, rzucając przez ramię rozkaz powiadomienia go, gdy praca dobiegnie końca. Przechadzał się ulicami miasta, starając się nie myśleć o nadchodzącej wyprawie. Chociaż to nie sama wyprawa wzbudzała w nim najgorsze uczucia. Musiał przyznać, że gdyby nie Stworek, z niczym by sobie nie poradził. Będzie go musiał jakoś nagrodzić, gdy to wszystko już się skończy. O ile się skończy.

W końcu skrzat się pojawił z wiadomością, że 'kolejny etap błyskotliwego planu jego genialnego pana został ukończony'. Harry szczerze wątpił w swój geniusz, biorąc pod uwagę, że następny etap polegał na wypiciu całego kotła świeżej, ludzkiej krwi.

* * *

Sam Stworek też miał swoje wątpliwości, choć zupełnie innej natury. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, był szczęśliwym elfem. Po latach opuszczenia znów miał zaszczyt służyć głowie Szlachetnego i Pradawnego Rodu Blacków. I to ostatniemu dziedzicowi! Żaden z jego przodków nie mógł się pochwalić tak doniosłą funkcją. W dodatku jego pan wciąż wysyłał go na niezwykle ważne misje. Takie jak ta, chociaż właśnie ona budziła wątpliwości skrzata. Miał zdobyć krew mugoli, więc zdobył. Osobiście uważał, że pan zasługuje na najlepszą, najczystszą krew. Ale kim on był, by kwestionować decyzje syna Lilly Potter, najwspanialszej z czarownic? Otrzymał rozkaz i wykonał rozkaz. Wydoił tych brudnych mugoli i napoił tym eliksirem, choć uzupełnianie ich krwi wydawało mu się zbytnią łaską dla tych nędznych stworzeń. Może pan potrzebował ich krwi, żeby je zniewolić? Może chciał je zabić w innym terminie, albo najpierw torturować? Przecież czarodziej tak wielki jak Harry Black-Potter nie chciałby mieć nic wspólnego z mugolami.

Tak sobie rozmyślał, ukrywając się w sąsiednim mieszkaniu, gdzie na podłodze leżała trójka wciąż nieprzytomnych mugoli, którymi się wcześniej zajął. Zupełnie ignorował nieludzkie odgłosy dobiegające zza ściany. Pan kazał ignorować, to ignorował. Nie musiał wiedzieć, jakie demony przyzywał.

* * *

Otworzył oczy, ale i tak nic nie widział. _"To dlatego, że jesteśmy w kotle."_

'W…?' Po omacku odnalazł wylot, zasłonięty przez podłogę. Jego druga ręka podważyła krawędź i odrzuciła kocioł, który z łoskotem uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę. Wstał chwiejnie i rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w ciemnym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu pełnym zniszczonych rzeczy. Krew ściekała z sufitu, pokrywała ściany i wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

'Co się stało?'

" _Wypełniliśmy twój plan."_

'Mieliśmy to wypić, nie rozchlapać.'

" _Trochę straciłeś kontrolę… ale większość wypiliśmy."_

'Trochę…' zbadał śmieci rozsypane po podłodze. Wcześniej były to meble, księgi, ubrania… Nic się nie ostało. Ten mniejszy kociołek wyglądał teraz jak talerz. 'To jakiś cud, że wilk się nie wyrwał na zewnątrz.'

" _Podziękuj Syriuszowi, jak go spotkamy."_

'Nieśmieszne.'

" _Nie miało być. Idziemy?"_

'Jeszcze chwila.'

Przywołał odłamki szkła i wyczarował z nich lustro. Musiał zadbać o odpowiedni kamuflaż. Od czasu ucieczki zmienił się tak bardzo, że pewnie nikt by go nie poznał, ale idąc do szpitala musiał wyglądać bardziej niepozornie. Skrócił czarne, sięgające ramion włosy i je rozjaśnił. Ukrył blizny, pokrywające każdy cal skóry gęstą siatką. Dorobił sobie szare, nudne oczy. Najwięcej czasu zabrały mu rysy twarzy. Ciężko je zmienić tak, żeby wyglądały naturalnie. Ostatecznie użył wizerunku jednego z aktorów, których pamiętał jeszcze z Privet Drive. Zabawne. Teraz, gdy mógł robić wszystko, co mu się żywnie podoba, wcale nie miał ochoty oglądać filmów.

" _Bo są ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Idziemy."_

Poszli.

* * *

Dotarł do Świętego Munga bez żadnych incydentów. Dopiero gdy wszedł z mugolskiej ulicy do wnętrza magicznego szpitala, ktoś go zatrzymał.

\- Proszę okazać dowód tożsamości do kontroli. - odezwał się auror po prawej stronie drzwi. Harry spojrzał na niego tępo. Chyba nie chodziło mu o dowód osobisty?

\- Różdżkę, panie, daj pan różdżkę. - ponaglił go facet z lewej. Z wahaniem chłopak ją wyciągnął, a kontroler wyrwał mu ją z ręki.

\- Nazwisko. - powiedział ten z prawej, przeglądając pergamin, trzymany w ręku.

\- Dudley. - wypalił bezmyślnie. - Vernon Dudley.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, po czym wrócił do przewijania zwoju. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Harry znalazł się na cieńszym końcu swojej różdżki.

\- No, no, Dungo - zamruczał niższy z aurorów, ten po lewej, stając naprzeciw chłopaka, podczas gdy ten drugi zaszedł go od tyłu. - Wiedziałem, żeś nędzna szumowina, ale żeby wkradać się do szpitala i to w tak żałosny sposób?

\- Eee… co?

\- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, Dungo. Kamuflaż całkiem nieźle ci poszedł, ale zapomniałeś o jednym, drobnym szczególe. - szturchnął go czubkiem różdżki. - Ta różdżka jest zarejestrowana na ciebie.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. - Harry cofnął się i wpadł plecami na drugiego aurora.

\- Nosisz różdżkę Mundungusa Fletchera. - odezwał się facet zza niego. - Na liście nie ma żadnego Vernona Dudleya. Przestań rżnąć głupa i gadaj: dla kogo pracujesz?

\- Wygrałem tę różdżkę! Niedługo po tym, jak przyjechałem z Ameryki!

Auror parsknął. - Jakoś nie brzmisz amerykańsko. Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy cię też zatrzymać za nielegalne przekroczenie granicy. - trzepnął go pergaminem po głowie. - Bo nadal cię tu nie ma.

" _Ja to załatwię."_

'Co? Nie!'

\- No dobra, będę gadał.

" _Wiem, co robię. Po prostu mi zaufaj."_

'Tobie? A niby na jakiej podstawie?'

Harry poczuł, jak jego ręce same się unoszą, a palce splatają za głową.

\- Pójdę z wami. - jego usta powiedziały na tyle głośno, żeby gapie usłyszeli. Wcześniej nie zauważył ich obecności, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zebrał się całkiem pokaźny tłumek. - Nie mam nic do ukrycia. - mówił dalej, równie głośno. - Rozumiem potrzebę bezpieczeństwa. Mam nadzieję, że zdążę jeszcze odwiedzić ciotkę Marge, zanim umrze. - wśród gapiów rozległy się pomruki.

\- Skurczy-bany, chce nas pokazać w złym świetle. - mruknął niższy auror, chwytając go za ramię i prowadząc w stronę drzwi naprzeciw recepcji.

\- Zachowaj spokój. - szepnął ten drugi.

" _Amatorzy."_

\- Mamusiu, czy ciocia tego pana umrze? - zakwiliło jakieś dziecko.

\- Ależ nie, kochanie, wszystko się ułoży. - Harry zerknął przez ramię na kobietę, próbującą uspokoić córkę.

\- Patrz przed siebie. - warknął górujący nad nim mężczyzna, dźgając go różdżką w bok, wypalając dziurę w ubraniu. Przed sobą Harry zobaczył drzwi, a na nich niedbale przyczepioną kartkę, głoszącą: "Tymczasowe biuro ochrony". Kiedy ten niski na chwilę spuścił chłopaka z różdżki, żeby je otworzyć, Harry poczuł, jak jego palce rozplatają się, mięśnie napinają i chwytając głowy obu aurorów, zderzają je ze sobą. Dwaj mężczyźni upadli jeden na drugiego, a on zabrał różdżkę jednego z nich i puścił się biegiem w głąb szpitala. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać.

* * *

Przemierzając korytarze w poszukiwaniu właściwego pomieszczenia, postanowił wykorzystać chwilę względnego spokoju na rozmowę z samym sobą.

'Nie mów mi, że to wszystko zaplanowałeś.'

" _Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu jestem dobry w improwizacji."_

Mentalnie prychnął. 'Lepszy ode mnie?'

" _Fakt, że ja zdołałem nas wydostać z tych tarapatów, a ty nie, chyba o czymś świadczy."_

'Sam bym sobie poradził, gdybyś się nie wtrącił.'

" _Mhmm. Tak sobie powtarzaj."_

Na skrzyżowaniu skręcił w lewo, a właściwie jego ciało skręciło bez konsultacji z umysłem.

'Co ty wyprawiasz? Oddział lykantropi jest w przeciwnym kierunku.'

" _No właśnie. Nie chcę, żeby nasz cel był zbyt oczywisty. Najpierw wejdźmy gdzieś i zmieńmy kamuflaż."_

Pobiegli wzdłuż korytarza i w górę schodów. W prawo, w lewo i znowu w lewo. Wślizgnęli się do losowej sali i po szybkim skanie terenu, schowali za parawanem.

'Lustro, lustro, gdzie jest lustro?'

" _Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie?"_

'Czasem sam nie wiem.' odciął się Harry, przypominając sobie ruchy i słowa potrzebne do przywołania żądanego obiektu. Już po chwili przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu, zmieniając zakrywającą go iluzję. Tym razem zdecydował się na bardziej rozpoznawalną postać, żeby nikt go nie powiązał z poprzednią. Wysnuł czarne, zwisające do ramion włosy, dodał bliznę na lewym policzku i zmienił każde oko na inny kolor. Rozjaśniwszy też odcień skóry, odwrócił się od lustra i przygotował do wyjścia pewnym krokiem człowieka, który ma pełne prawo być tu, gdzie jest.

" _Może powinieneś był udać Neville'a."_

'Dlaczego?' zapytał, zanim spojrzał. Przed nim na łóżkach szpitalnych leżało dwoje ludzi przed czterdziestką. Tabliczki na ramach głosiły, że nazywali się oni odpowiednio Alice i Frank Longbottom.

* * *

Monsieur Escamillo poderwał głowę na dźwięk gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał przybysza, który zamiast odpowiedzieć, pozbawił go różdżki, zanim pomyślał, by po nią sięgnąć. Zobaczył błysk czerwonego światła. Następne, co zapamiętał, to że wisi głową w dół we własnym gabinecie, opleciony linami na całej długości ciała i ma knebel w ustach. Zaczął się wiercić, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę napastnika.

\- No, nareszcie. - odezwał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna, siedzący za jego biurkiem. - Słuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz. Jest tylko jeden sposób, w jaki możesz opuścić to miejsce żywy. - mówił całkowicie płaskim, pozbawionym emocji głosem. - Powiesz mi wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. Dasz mi wszystkie informacje, których zażądam. Nie myśl o próbie ucieczki albo wzywaniu pomocy, bo nic nie dadzą. Zabiję cię, zanim ktoś przyjdzie. Nie chcę tego robić, więc mnie nie zmuszaj. Nie lubię marnować żyć, a twoje mi się jeszcze przyda. - uśmiechnął się sztucznie. - Widzisz? Wszyscy tu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Teraz wyjmę ci to z ust i odpowiesz mi na pierwsze pytanie: Gdzie lekarze, którzy tu urzędowali przed tobą?

Medyk jęknął, gdy zaklęcie przywołujące nagle wyrwało mu chustę z ust. - Nie wiem, jestem tu od niedawna. - obcy zmarszczył brwi. - Naprawdę! - panikował. - Nie wiem nawet, jak się nazywali! Słyszałem tylko plotki.

\- Daj mi plotki.

\- Podobno… - zawahał się. - Podobno gdzieś tu, w szpitalu, ktoś przeprowadzał eksperymenty na ludziach.

\- Eksperymenty?

\- Nielegalne badania, próby użycia nieprzetestowanych zaklęć medycznych. Podobno zostali nakryci i osadzeni w Azkabanie.

\- Ktoś zginął?

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę to tylko plotki!

Przybysz przybrał zamyśloną minę. - Wiem, że przed tobą pracował tu inny uzdrowiciel. Być może zostawił po sobie dokumentację. Sprzątałeś ją?

\- B-były tu papiery, kiedy przyszedłem. Karty pacjentów, raporty… Są w najniższej szufladzie, po twojej prawej.

Nieznajomy sprawdził szafkę na obecność klątw i otworzył ją, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Szuflada wysunęła się na o wiele większą długość, niż podpowiadał rozmiar szafki, dotykając przeciwległej ściany.

\- Jak są ułożone?

\- Chronologicznie, jak je zastałem.

Długowłosy sięgnął po najnowsze pliki i wyłożył je na biurko. Zajrzał w nie i zwrócił się z powrotem do Escamilla. - Chyba mam to, czego szukałem. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, obudzisz się jutro we własnym łóżku i nikt więcej nie będzie cię niepokoić. - wymierzył w niego różdżkę. - Dziękuję za współpracę.

Następne, co zarejestrował Escamillo, to że leży we własnym łóżku, we własnym domu, obok własnej żony. Gdy ją spytał, twierdziła, że poprzedniego dnia wrócił wcześnie z pracy i wydawał się jakiś niewyraźny. Jedno tylko zastanawiało młodego medyka: dlaczego napastnik zostawił mu te wspomnienia?

* * *

Minęło kilka godzin, zanim Harry uspokoił się na tyle, by wrócić do zabranych papierów. Siedział na podłodze swojego już czystego mieszkania (Stworek usunął wszystkie zniszczone rzeczy, czyli dosłownie wszystkie), przerzucając strony w tę i we wtę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział dokumentacji własnej choroby, ale po pierwszym przejrzeniu jej, nie miał ochoty na powtórkę. Te dokumenty leżały metr od niego. Przed sobą miał opis leczenia Hermiony. 'Leczenia'. Było jasne, że uzdrowiciele natychmiast powiązali incydent pod Stadionem z przypadłością Harry'ego. I mimo wszystkiego, co napisali w jego plikach, jak to jego przypadek jest fascynujący i przełomowy i ile otwiera potencjalnych ścieżek badań, nie chcieli dopuścić do powstania drugiej takiej istoty. Ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne, chyba że potraktuje się je mieszanką dyptamu i srebra. To powszechnie znany fakt. Jednak ci 'uzdrowiciele', odmówili dziewczynie tego zabiegu. W raportach bronili się, że Harry nie był normalnym wilkołakiem, więc nie mogli ufać tradycyjnym metodom. Ale każdy półgłówek przejrzałby tak oczywistą wymówkę. Chcieli, żeby umarła. I w tym momencie pismo się zmieniło. Jakaś inna ręka napisała, że tamci panowie zostali odsunięci od sprawy i pozbawieni prawa wykonywania zawodu. I dalej, że Hermiona wyzdrowiała po kilku dniach i została wypuszczona. Było też załączone oficjalne pismo potwierdzające wypis dziewczyny. Co zszokowało Harry'ego, to że nie zostało podpisane przez uprawnionego lekarza. Co jeszcze bardziej go zszokowało, to że rozpoznał ten podpis. _Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział za blatem swojego mocarnego biurka, kiedy przez kominek wkroczył czarodziej. Brązowe włosy, lekko łysiejący. Gęsty zarost poprzerywany bliznami, pokrywającymi większość twarzy. Remus Lupin, we własnej osobie.

\- Jaka była ostatnia rzecz, jaką Albus Dumbledore powiedział Remusowi Lupinowi, zanim zginęli Lilly i James? - zapytał wilkołak, mierząc w niego różdżką.

\- Jest ładny zachód słońca. - odparł spokojnie Albus.

\- Twoja kolej.

\- W jakim celu? - zapytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Bo mamy wojnę, to diabła!

\- Owszem. Mając to na uwadze, spodziewałem się, że pójdziesz wykonać powierzone ci zadanie. Chyba że przyszedłeś dlatego, że nie odebrałeś wiadomości?

\- Odebrałem! Żebyś wiedział, że odebrałem! I jestem bardzo niezadowolony z tego, co się dowiedziałem. Znów popełniasz stare błędy, Albusie! - wytknął mu, ledwo panując nad gniewem. - Wiedziałeś, że szukam Harry'ego od miesięcy, a mimo to nic mi nie powiedziałeś! Nawet nie raczyłeś mnie wezwać na zebranie Zakonu, tylko zostawiłeś urywki wspomnień! I jeszcze się dowiaduję, że trzymasz chłopaka w ukryciu! Co to ma znaczyć, Albusie? Przecież wiesz, że właśnie taki brak zaufania doprowadził do śmierci Lily i James'a!

Starzec wysłuchał go cierpliwie. - Wręcz przeciwnie, Remusie. Uważam, że to zbytnie zaufanie wobec Petera doprowadziło do tej tragedii.

\- No właśnie! Ograniczasz krąg zaufanych osób, ale skąd możesz wiedzieć, kto z nich zdradzi? Równie dobrze możesz wtajemniczyć wszystkich! Będziesz mieć takie same szanse na zaufanie zdrajcy! - przestał wrzeszczeć, uspokoił nieco oddech i odgarnął mokre od potu włosy z czoła. - Ale tym razem sprawa jest nawet prostsza. Jestem opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego. Jego _ojcem_. Więc teraz powiesz mi, co się z nim dzieje. Wszystko, co wiesz.

Albus obserwował w milczeniu nietypowo wyzywającą minę swojego dawnego ucznia. - No cóż, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… Podejrzewam, że nie zaszkodzi przekazać ci parę rzeczy. Chociaż przyznaję, że wolałbym, abyś udał się na pakty z wilkołakami. Nikt nie nadaje się do tego lepiej od ciebie. - Remus nie odpowiedział. - No cóż… - zabębnił palcami o stół. - Zacznijmy od tego, że Harry naprawdę zaginął. Alastor chciał tylko uspokoić nerwy co po niektórych. Nie wiemy jeszcze, gdzie jest, dlatego też nie widziałem powodu, żeby się z tobą kontaktować. Zebraliśmy trochę informacji. Odwiedził Grimmauld Place. Przez chwilę był w jakimś mieście, którego nie rozpoznałem… tyle ich widziałem w życiu, rozumiesz, że nie wiem, które to. - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Remusa, który cały czas piorunował go spojrzeniem. - A niedawno pojawił się w Świętym Mungu. Alastor właśnie tam jest.

\- Śledzicie jego ruchy?

Dumbledore wskazał konstrukcję w głębi pomieszczenia. Podszedł do niej, prezentując ją dumnie. - Oto mój najnowszy wynalazek. Lokoskop.

\- Nazwę wziąłeś od tego ekranu wymontowanego z fałszoskopu, ta? - zapytał wilkołak, pochylając się nad wyżej wymienionym.

\- Wymyślanie oryginalnych nazw nigdy nie należało do moich mocnych stron. - przyznał z uśmiechem Albus. - Pewnie dlatego połowa moich tworów nadal pozostaje bezimienna.

\- Wracając do tematu, - niecierpliwił się Lupin. - jak to działa?

\- Cóż, to rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawy mechanizm. - zaczął Albus, ciesząc się, że ktoś chce o tym słuchać. - Wykorzystując więź między różdżką a czarodziejem…

\- Tyle wystarczy. - przerwał mu. - Wykorzystuje więź między różdżką a czarodziejem. I tu pokazuje jego miejsce pobytu.

\- Owszem. A tu, ten szmaragd sygnalizuje, czy więź w ogóle istnieje.

Remus spojrzał na niewielki klejnot, emitujący słaby, zielony blask, który przywodził na myśl bystre spojrzenie oczu Lily, tak różne od pełnego bólu, gniewnego spojrzenia Harry'ego. Spędził tyle czasu błądząc bez celu po pustkowiach, goniąc cienie i chwytając się każdego tropu, który miał choć cień szansy na doprowadzenie go do chłopca… i oto jest, namacalny, niepodważalny dowód na to, że cały ten czas nie był zmarnowany. Że Harry nadal żyje. W tej jednej chwili zalała go niezmierzona ulga, przysłaniająca nawet gniew na dyrektora, który powinien był mu to pokazać dawno temu. Po chwili sobie uświadomił, że jedna rzecz się nie zgadza.

\- Skoro więź jest aktywna, a tutaj ma być widoczna lokalizacja, to dlaczego pokazuje się tylko bardzo gęsta mgła? Harry chyba nie stoi w środku chmury.

\- Nie, to raczej mało prawdopodobne. - przyznał Albus z niegasnącym uśmiechem. - To tylko chwilowe trudności. Niewątpliwie znów zobaczymy poprawny obraz. Moja prywatna teoria głosi, że taką reakcję wywołują zaklęcia chroniące niektóre miejsca przed magią namierzającą.

\- To znaczy, że on może być gdziekolwiek! - zdenerwował się Remus.

\- Mówiłem, że Alastor jest na jego tropie…

\- Bo _był_ w Świętym Mungu. Co znaczy, że już go tam _nie ma._

Albus zaczął formować odpowiedź, ale jego uwagę zwrócił ekran lokoskopu. Ukazał tą samą lokalizację, której wcześniej stary czarodziej nie umiał rozpoznać. Wilkołak ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Remusie…

\- Idę.

\- Ale…

\- Zaraz wracam.

Dumbledore dogonił go przed kominkiem i chwycił za ramię. - Powiedz gdzie, a Fawkes nas tam zabierze w mgnieniu oka.

* * *

'Dumbledore, Dumbledore, dlaczego wszystko zawsze sprowadza do Dumbledore'a?'

" _Może dlatego, że jest największym czarodziejem ostatniego stulecia?"_

'I to mu daje prawo do wciskania nosa w każdy kąt?'

" _Spójrz na to z innej strony. Znajdujesz go za każdym rogiem, więc może to znaczy, że interesuje się twoim życiem."_

'Hmm.'

" _Mhm."_

'Myślę, że ją porwał.'

" _Kto, Dumbledore?"_

'A o kim innym rozmawiamy? Pomyśl o tym. Wiemy, że Dumbledore nas szuka. Nadal ma ten swój loko-sok, chociaż jakiś czas go nie widzieliśmy. A jak nas znajdzie, co powie?' - przybrał głos zachrypiałego starca, zupełnie niepodobny do dyrektora. - ' _Drogi chłopcze, Lord Voldemort powrócił. Ktoś musi go powstrzymać, a tobie tak dobrze szło od pierwszego roku_. Ale profesorze, z moją klątwą jestem równie niebezpieczny dla przyjaciół, co dla wrogów. _Nie przejmuj się chłopcze, po serii śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych eksperymentów na pannie Granger wierzę, że znalazłem rozwiązanie.'_

" _Harry…"_

'Co?'

" _Powiedziałeś nas."_

'Wcale nie!'

" _Wcale tak. Użyłeś liczby mnogiej."_

'Tylko sobie nic nie wyobrażaj. Toleruję cię z konieczności, nic więcej.'

" _Oczywiście. Potrzebujesz mnie. Beze mnie uznałbyś, że Dumbledore naprawdę porwał Hermionę, żeby przeprowadzać na niej szalone eksperymenty. I pewnie z miejsca poleciałbyś do Hogwartu ją ratować."_

'... właśnie to chciałem zrobić.'

" _No widzisz? Beze mnie zginiesz."_

'Ale… nadal uważam, że powinniśmy tam iść.'

" _Zgłupiałeś? Przecież sam właśnie powiedziałeś, że jesteś niebezpieczny nawet dla przyjaciół! Nie tak dawno próbowałeś nas zabić, żeby usunąć to zagrożenie, a teraz chcesz do nich iść!? Przecież tam jest Ron! I Ginny i Neville i setki innych ludzi!"_

'W Świętym Mungu nam się udało! Wystarczy nasycić Wilka świeżą krwią i nie robi problemów.'

" _Tak, ale czyją krwią? Ile osób jeszcze naszprycujesz eliksirem uzupełniającym krew?"_ Nie skomentował faktu, że Harry mówił o Wilku jak o osobie trzeciej. Obaj całkiem świadomie przemilczeli ten drobiazg.

'Nie wiem. Na jak długo starczy ostatnia akcja? Czy to musi być ludzka krew? Można zapolować na coś w Zakazanym Lesie…'

" _Tak, świetny plan, wejdź do lasu pełnego śmierci i spróbuj ją zjeść, zanim ona pożre ciebie. Jeśli brakowało ci pomysłów, jak mnie zabić, to właśnie wygrałeś w totka."_

'Nie przesadzaj. Nie może być aż tak źle.'

" _Może być gorzej. Dumbledore i Remus właśnie pojawili się w słupie ognia przed naszą kryjówką."_

'Całe szczęście zniszczyliśmy wszystko w środku. Wezwij Stworka, nie chcemy, żeby go złapali.'

* * *

Zwykły człowiek byłby się nabrał i obszedł bezdomnego szerokim łukiem, nie zauważywszy subtelnych śladów iluzji, ale Remus musiałby być skończonym idiotą, żeby uwierzyć w kloszarda, który nie cuchnie. Obrócił się na pięcie i posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie ogłuszające, dając Albusowi sygnał do działania. 'Nieznajomy' najwyraźniej miał nadludzkie zmysły, bo uskoczył na długo, zanim urok go doścignął, i spojrzawszy na nich z niedowierzaniem, zniknął.

\- Jak? - Dumbledore wyszeptał.

\- To był Harry.

\- To wiem, ale jakim cudem zniknął? Chłopiec w jego wieku nie może się deportować.

\- Najwyraźniej ma pomoc.

Podczas gdy dyrektor został, badając miejsce deportacji, Remus udał się do 'tajnej kryjówki' Syriusza, do której przyjaciel ściągał sobie panienki. Z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że jest pusta. Przynajmniej nie musiał patrzeć na łóżko, z którego korzystał Black. Nigdy więcej.

* * *

\- Więc nie macie nic?! - Moody warknął.

Pokręcili głowami. Chłopak nie zostawił żadnych śladów. Nie wiedzieli nawet, gdzie był wcześniej, a co dopiero, dokąd zmierzał. W dodatku wskaźnik lokoskopu zgasł.

\- A co z Mungiem?

\- Ci kretyni zadeptali wszystkie ślady, zanim zdążyłem je obejrzeć! - auror wysapał gniewnie. - Ale mam kilka rzeczy. - wyłożył na biurko czarną różdżkę w kształcie kruka. - Należała do Dunga. Kojarzycie go? Taki szemrany mały typek, przydatne źródło informacji. Te dwa półgłówki pilnujące wejścia myślały, że chłopak to Dung w przebraniu. W tej chwili używa różdżki jednego z nich, Stephena Claymore'a. Podejrzewam, że zamieni ją na kogoś, pod kogo może się podszyć. Ja bym tak zrobił.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Dwie sprawy. Ukradł trochę dokumentów, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Dokumentację swojej choroby. Może będzie próbował nad nią zapanować, ale nie robiłbym sobie nadziei.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chłopak zupełnie nie ma nad sobą kontroli. Uciekając od aurorów, zderzył ich głowami i rozgniótł je jak surowe jaja.

* * *

Remus patrzył przed siebie niewidzącymi oczami, pozwalając słowom obu starszych czarodziejów przelatywać mu nad głową. Zasypywali go argumentami, choć wcale ich nie słyszał. Zawiesił się na pierwszym zdaniu. Miał zostawić Harry'ego?

\- Że co? - wydusił z siebie i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na Albusa.

\- Naprawdę potrzebujemy ich wsparcia w tej wojnie. Nikt inny ich nie przekona.

\- Słucham?

\- Musisz iść się z nimi skontaktować. Posłuchają cię.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Niech to sobie powtórzę. Chcesz, żebym poszedł paktować z wilkołakami?

\- Tak. - Albus się ucieszył, widząc jego zrozumienie.

\- Chcesz, żebym zarzucił poszukiwania Harry'ego i poszedł w dzicz?

\- Tak.

\- Właśnie wyciągnąłem z ciebie potrzebne mi informacje i rozwiązałem problem, z którym się męczyłeś od Merlin wie jak dawna. a ty chcesz, żebym się z tego wycofał?!

\- Uspokój się, szczeniaku! - fuknął Moody. - Staruszek by nie prosił, gdyby miał wybór.

Remus wcale nie miał wrażenia, że jest proszony. Raczej zaganiany.

\- Beze mnie go nie znajdziecie. Beze mnie możecie nawet znaleźć się w promieniu dwóch metrów od niego, ale go przegapicie. - spojrzał wymownie na Dumbledore'a. - Potrzebujecie mnie. Spójrzcie prawdzie w oczy.

\- O nas się nie martw. Już raz go namierzyliśmy, zrobimy to znowu.

Zmierzył aurora wzrokiem.

\- Nie. Nie zrobicie tego. Ja sam też nie dam rady. Ustaliliśmy, że Harry ma kogoś do pomocy. Robi rzeczy, których normalny czternastolatek by nie potrafił. Niektórych sam go nauczyłem. - wymamrotał.

\- Nie musisz porzucać swojej misji. - Albus go zaskoczył. - Przecież możemy pozostać w kontakcie i wzywać cię, gdy znajdziemy dobry trop.

Remus gapił się na niego w zdumieniu. Nie brał tego pod uwagę. Miał swoje wątpliwości. Co jeśli…

Nagle poczuł, że to wspaniały pomysł. W ten sposób może brać udział w obu przedsięwzięciach naraz. Kiedy już znajdzie Harry'ego, będzie mógł go wesprzeć armią wilkołaków. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Mam coś, co idealnie się dla nas nada.

* * *

Podczas gdy Lupin demonstrował działanie lusterek do rozmów, Moody polerował swoją różdżkę kawałkiem szaty. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał, nigdy nie chował, zawsze był gotowy do akcji. Bardzo wygodna cecha - ludzie przestają zwracać na ciebie uwagę. Błąd. Tylko skończony kretyn ignoruje broń w ręku swojego rozmówcy. Zwłaszcza, że jeden ruch nadgarstka może dramatycznie zmienić efekt rozmowy.

Ludzie naprawdę powinni bardziej się silić na stałą czujność.

* * *

Olbrzymi, czarny wilk wynurzył się spomiędzy drzew i ruszył spokojnie w kierunku opuszczonej chaty. Chwilę później młody człowiek otworzył drzwi, wycierając krew z ust. Przemknął gnijącymi korytarzami do sypialni, gdzie nałożył wreszcie ubrania na trzęsące się z zimna ciało. Rzucił się na łóżko, skrzypiące przeraźliwie pod jego ciężarem, i zamknął oczy.

Nie spał. Nie mógł spać w takich warunkach. Od dwóch tygodni siedział w tym rzekomo nawiedzonym miejscu i powoli tracił do niego cierpliwość. Gdyby nie ten drugi, już dawno zrównałby je z ziemią.

" _O, wróciłeś. Jak to miło, że dałeś znać."_ odezwał się cichy, lecz zawsze obecny głos z tyłu głowy.

'Tak jakbyś sam nie wiedział.' odparł z irytacją.

" _Umówiliśmy się, że odezwiesz się po polowaniu i zamienimy się miejscami. To teraz oddaj ster."_

'A to niby dlaczego?' zatrzymał rękę, sięgającą samowolnie po różdżkę.

" _Bo mamy misję do wykonania."_ druga dłoń chwyciła tę pierwszą, przyciskając ją do materaca.

'Ale dlaczego to akurat _ty_ masz tam iść? Jeszcze nawet nie udało ci się wejść do zamku!'

" _I myślisz, że akurat tobie się uda? Bo co? Bo panujesz nad ciałem wilka lepiej niż ja?"_

'Powód dobry jak każdy inny.'

" _Zauważ, że ja lepiej panuje nad naszym, przepraszam,_ moim _ludzkim ciałem."_ przewrócił oczami na tę oczywistą ironię.

'A ty zauważ, że w niczym ci to nie pomogło.'

" _A w czym ci pomoże forma wilka? Myślisz, że aurorzy przegapią wielką, śmiercionośną górę mięsa, paradującą sobie bezczelnie po błoniach?"_

'Lepsze to niż twoje próby przemknięcia pod kamuflażem obok ludzi, którzy są szkoleni do rozpoznawania kamuflażu.'

" _Dobra, nieważne! Oddawaj stery!"_ teraz jego nogi próbowały wstać bez pozwolenia.

'Nie.' przydeptał jedną stopę piętą drugiej.

" _Mieliśmy układ, pamiętasz? Chyba nie chcesz, żebym znowu próbował nas zabić?"_

'Obiecałem tylko, że nikogo nie zabiję do wiosny. Nie było mowy o całkowitym posłuszeństwie.'

" _Oj, coś mi się widzi, że panowie aurorzy zaprowadzą nas do Azkabanu. Jak dawno nie widziałem dementorów."_ złośliwy głos udał rozmarzenie.

'Już nie mogę się doczekać.'

" _Wyobraź sobie te krzyki, ten chłodny oddech, ostatni moment zanim staniesz się posiłkiem dla upiora i wreszcie będę miał spokój."_

'Zapominasz, że znajdziesz się w jego żołądku razem ze mną.'

" _Może warto zaryzykować."_

'To może warto dać mi szansę? Może przynajmniej jeden z nas jest na tyle kompetentny, żeby choćby rozpocząć przeszukiwanie szkoły.'

" _Kusząca propozycja…"_ głos się zastanawiał, ale Mortimer wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Odpowiedź była z góry ustalona. _"Wiesz, co? Nie."_

* * *

Jakieś pół godziny później Harry wynurzył się z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, otrzepując kurz z szaty. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył w kierunku Hogsmeade. Ta druga osoba, która w niepojęty dotąd sposób pojawiła się w jego głowie parę miesięcy temu, najwyraźniej traciła cierpliwość. Robiła się coraz bardziej bezczelna, ale wciąż miał nad nią przewagę. Czym jak czym, ale siłą woli ją przewyższał. Po raz kolejny stanął przed pytaniem, czym było to coś, co go opętało, ale nie pokusił się o odpowiedź. Niechybnie wywołałaby falę oburzenia i zapewnień, że jest tylko Harrym.

Szybko dotarł do wioski i jeszcze szybciej zniknął za drzwiami baru Pod Świńskim Łbem. Stary barman zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, jak pewnie każdego ze swoich nowych i stałych bywalców. Chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie i położył na blacie dwie sztuki srebra.

\- I pięć knutów. - burknął gospodarz znajomym głosem. Miało to sens, jako że Harry często go odwiedzał, ale od pierwszego spotkania wydawał się znajomy. Najwyraźniej w tym przybytku każdy zasługiwał na otrzymywane podejrzliwe spojrzenia.

\- Ostatnio były dwa. - zaprotestował.

\- Ostatnio było taniej. - mężczyzna kiwnął głową. - Pięć knutów.

Chłopak odliczył pięć brązowych drobniaków, upuszczając je z brzękiem na blat. - Żeby mi to było ostatni raz. - silił się na złowrogość.

\- Jasne, jasne. - odburknął barman, podając mu brudny kufel wcale nie czystszego piwa.

Harry odszedł na swoje stałe miejsce, zrezygnowany. Nie żeby był skąpy. Po prostu nie znosił kraść, a w obecnej sytuacji nie miał innych źródeł dochodu. Poczuł tępy ból w piersi na myśl o swojej krypcie pełnej złotych galeonów. Dawniej nie doceniał tak oczywistych rzeczy jak dach nad głową, przypalony tost na śniadanie, za duże ubrania czy garść monet trzymanych w skarpecie.

Popijając powoli tani alkohol, mielił w głowie swoje opcje. Istniało siedem tajnych wyjść z zamku, a więc siedem tajnych _wejść_. Z tym że jedno zostało zawalone zanim otrzymał swoją pierwszą lekcję magii, a pięć innych było pilnowanych na obu końcach. Jedno zostawili bez nadzoru, ale tylko dlatego, że nie prowadziło za mury, lecz na błonia. No i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zbliżał się do Bijącej Wierzby.

Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że aurorzy nie wiedzieli o tych przejściach, tylko obstawili cały teren Hogwartu i Hogsmeade. Harry spędził w wiosce dostatecznie dużo czasu, by wyczuć atmosferę wojny unoszącą się w powietrzu. Przynajmniej ktoś coś robił, żeby opóźnić postęp Voldemorta, ale w tym przypadku nie pomagało to Harry'emu. Nie mógł wejść do szkoły otwarcie ani potajemnie, nie mógł się aportować, a zresztą bariery zamku by go powstrzymały. Mógłby podejść do strażników i powiedzieć "Jestem Harry Potter, chcę wejść do mojej szkoły", ale pewnie by go wyśmiali, a potem wsadzili do oddziału magicznych uszkodzeń umysłu u Św. Munga. W niczym już nie przypominał siebie, zwłaszcza że ten on był martwy.

Najbardziej go niepokoiła kwestia Stworka. Wysłał go do zamku na zwiady i skrzat nadal nie wrócił. Pomijając fakt, że był bardzo przydatny i bez niego Harry słabo sobie radził, oznaczało to, że ktoś go wykrył. Porwał. Aresztował. Przesłuchiwał. A Harry zapomniał nałożyć mu obowiązek dochowania tajemnicy. Ktoś już teraz mógł o nim wiedzieć, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Jego uwagę przykuły barwne obszycia szat szkolnych. Srebrne i zielone, błękitne i brązowe. Kilku uczniów podeszło do lady i wyraźnie próbowało zyskać coś od starego barmana. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie ma darmowych napojów. Nie tutaj. Ale skoro tu przyszli, to musi być sobota z wypadem do Hogsmeade. Kogo może dziś spotkać?

Dokończył swój trunek i wyszedł na ulicę. Tak dawno ich nie widział, z nikim nie rozmawiał, skazany na wyłączne towarzystwo swojego złego alter-ego.

" _Ej, kto tu jest zły?!"_

Wypatrzył czubek rudej głowy, kierujący się do sklepu Zonka. Ruszył za nim, zatrzymując się dopiero przed witryną, żeby zajrzeć do środka. Ginny. W nagłym przypływie radości sięgnął po klamkę, otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i… zamknął je. Przecież nie mógł tak po prostu podejść i się przywitać. To zbyt ryzykowne. Zbyt niebezpieczne. Dla niej. Harry Potter umarł. I nie bez powodu.

" _Chyba sobie kpisz. Teraz się wycofujesz? Teraz?! Przecież opracowaliśmy metodę na ugłaskanie wilka - ryzyko jest żadne! A i tak ją spotkasz, jak w końcu raczysz się dostać do zamku. Odwlekasz tylko nieuniknione!"_

Nie słuchał. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie, czyli prosto w kolejnego ucznia Hogwartu. Jednego z pary.

\- Uważaj, gdzie leziesz! - warknął na wysokiego rudzielca, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Panie. - pierwszy bliźniak odparł przekornie.

\- Niech jego Wielmroczność raczy wybaczyć naszą niezdarność. - drugi dodał z poważną miną.

Harry obdarzył ich miną zwykle zarezerwowaną dla kiepskich kłamców, polityków i wariatów. Dużo dłużej nie mógłby powstrzymać śmiechu, więc przepchnął się między nimi i odszedł w kierunku Chaty.

" _Długo jeszcze będziesz unikać wszystkich, na których ci zależy?"_

'Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy.' odpowiedział, opierając się o płot przed nawiedzonym domem.

" _Nie moje? Która część unikania moich znajomych mnie nie dotyczy?"_

'To moi znajomi, nie twoi.'

" _Nie moi… Dobra, to ty sobie niszcz swoje znajomości, a ja się zajmę swoimi."_

'Co?'

Cisza.

'Halo, Ziemia do Wilczka!'

Nadal nic. Nie dał się sprowokować, więc Harry się nie dowiedział, o co chodzi. Nie żeby go to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż fochy wytworu swojej wyobraźni.

Również ta obelga pozostała bez odpowiedzi, ale Harry się tym nie przejął. Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby dostać się do zamku.

\- Tylko jak? - mruknął do siebie.

\- Co jak? - zaskoczył go głos z lewej strony. Chyba Fred, sądząc po tym, że odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Słyszałem, że jaki dają bardzo dobre mleko. - dodał chyba-George, zachodząc go z prawej.

\- Wracajcie do szkoły, dzieciaki. - fuknął na nich. - Sprawy dorosłych was nie dotyczą.

\- To nie jest sposób, w jaki wita się przyjaciół. - odparł, szczerząc się, jeden bliźniak. - Prawda, Gred?

\- Szczera prawda, Forge. - drugi obdarzył go identycznym, zębatym uśmiechem. - Zwłaszcza, jeśli wraca się z długich wakacji w krainie umarłych.

\- Chłopcy… - zaczął groźnie. Musiał się ich pozbyć, zanim będzie mógł zrobić choć krok w kierunku szkoły.

\- Ach, więc jednak planowałeś odwiedzić nasz zacny ośrodek edukacyjny. - zgadł lewy rudzielec z przerażającą dokładnością.

\- Kim wy w ogóle jesteście? - nie mógł pozwolić, żeby go zdemaskowali.

\- Za późno, już cię rozgryźliśmy, Złoty Chłopcze. Zimny pot spłynął mu po plecach.

\- Czy wy…?

\- Tak. - odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- No nie… - musiał szybko coś wymyślić. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, dowiedzą się _o nim_ , a to by była katastrofa.

\- O nim? Jak nim? - spytał niewinnie Gred.

Nie mógł o niczym myśleć, bo od razu się o wszystkim dowiadywali. Musiał więc niemyśleć. 'Nie myśl. Nie myśl. Nie myśl.'

\- Myśleć o tym, żeby nie myśleć? Całkiem sprytne. - Forge udał podziw.

\- Chociaż przeciw wyszkolonemu zawodnikowi na nic by to się nie zdało. - dodał ten z lewej.

\- Święta racja, o najprzystojniejszy z moich bliźniaków.

Harry zagapił się na nich w oszołomieniu.

\- Nie martw się, nie zdradzimy nikomu twoich tajemnic.

\- Nawet nie będziemy dociekać, kim jest twój sekretny przyjaciel.

Prychnął mentalnie.

\- A więc sekretny wróg.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Możecie przestać?

Spojrzeli po sobie. Na niego. Znowu po sobie i z powrotem na niego.

\- Nie. - odparli razem.

\- Nie, żebyśmy nie chcieli…

\- Szanujemy twoją prywatność…

\- Bo cię lubimy…

\- Ale to jest…

\- Tak jakby…

\- Wrodzone.

Wzrok Harry'ego biegał od jednego do drugiego Weasleya, aż poplątał sobie nogi i upadł na twarz.

\- Ale że jak?

\- A tak, nasz ulubiony denacie, że komunikujemy się w ten sposób dłużej niż umiemy mówić.

\- Nie możemy tak po prostu przestać, bo sami nie wiemy, jak to robimy.

\- Patrzymy na kogoś i od razu wiemy, o czym myśli.

\- To po prostu przestańcie na mnie patrzeć! - zaczynał tracić do nich cierpliwość.

\- Patrzcie go państwo, jaki cwany.

\- Możnaby pomyśleć, że coś ukrywa.

\- Możnaby pomyśleć, że będzie milszy.

\- Kiedyś był.

\- No niestety, śmierć zmienia człowieka.

\- Dobra, już dobra, i tak nic przed wami się nie ukryje. Powiem wam, co się dzieje, ale przestańcie mi czytać w myślach!

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Było tak od razu mówić.

* * *

Fred, lub George (choć tak właściwie to chyba bez różnicy), zmarszczył brwi, przetwarzając wszystko, co Harry zdecydował się im powiedzieć.

\- Chwila, niech to sobie powtórzę. - podrapał się po brodzie. - Tak naprawdę nawet nie byłeś bliski śmierci, ale wszyscy myślą, że umarłeś, Hermiona umarła, ale myślisz, że żyje, więc postanowiłeś jej tu szukać bez żadnych poszlak, a tak przy okazji to Sam-Wiesz-Kto wrócił.

\- No, to by się zgadzało. - odparł, sącząc kremowe piwo.

\- Wiesz, że to brzmi jak szaleństwo?

\- Wiem. - przyznał szczerze. - To jak, pomożecie?

\- No jasne! - krzyknęli razem.

\- Dzięki tobie rozwijamy biznes.

\- To dla nas drobnostka.

\- Dla ciebie jesteśmy gotowi na dużo więcej.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Jak będę się chciał wydostać, to też się do was zgłoszę.

\- Z tym to akurat nie będzie problemu. - Fred machnął ręką. - Damy ci dobrą wymówkę, żeby być w zamku.

\- Jaką?

Fred wyszczerzył się, podsuwając mu kopertę.

\- Co wiesz o Turnieju Trójmagicznym?

* * *

Wracając do zamku na noc, Fred (tak, konkretnie i stuprocentowo Fred) nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że o czymś zapomniał.

\- Powiedzieliśmy mu, że pierwsze zadanie jest jutro, tak?

\- Tak. I że ma udawać charłaka i gdzie będziemy na niego czekać z jego różdżką.

\- I że Turniej jest na stadionie Quidditcha?

\- Też.

\- I żeby nie patrzył nikomu w oczy?

\- Noooo…

\- Hmm… Co to mogło być?

\- Nie wiem. Daj temu spokój, mój najprzystojniejszy z braci. Wyobraź sobie minę Ginny, jak się dowie, że jej ulubiony czarnowłosy okularnik do niej wrócił!

\- Właściwie to do niej nie wrócił… I nie ma okularów. Jak on bez nich widzi?

\- Kto powiedział, że w ogóle widzi?

Zaśmiali się unisono.

\- No, ale wyobraź sobie jej minę. - powtórzył George. - Widzisz?

Fred uśmiechnął się na tę wizję. - Ledwo będzie mogła stać z radości, a i tak będzie udawać, że jest na niego zła!

\- Nooo, a wyobraź sobie minę Rona!

Fred zatrzymał się, ciągnąc brata za ramię. Wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Ojć…

* * *

\- Ginny, mamy do ciebie sprawę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na braci z kanapy, na której siedziała z koleżankami. Zachowywali się bardziej podejrzanie niż zwykle, a to z ich strony nie lada wysiłek.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Chodź, pogadajmy na osobności.

Przewróciła oczami. Cokolwiek to było, prędzej czy później postawiliby na swoim, więc lepiej ich wysłuchać.

\- Wybaczcie, dziewczyny, muszę się zająć swoimi beznadziejnymi braćmi.

Wstała i poszła z nimi.

\- Słuchaj, Ginny, chcemy cię prosić o przysługę.

'Skąd wiedziałam, że o to chodzi?'

\- Jaką?

\- Pamiętasz tę mapę, którą oddaliśmy Harry'emu?

\- No. I?

\- Więc chcemy ją odzyskać. Daliśmy ją Harry'emu, nie Ronowi, a teraz on z niej korzysta, jakby mu się należała.

\- W jaki niby sposób mapa Harry'ego należy się wam?

\- Bo to my mu ją daliśmy!

\- No dobra, to czemu sami jej nie weźmiecie?

\- Ron nam jej nie odda… nie z własnej woli. I nie chcemy, żeby wiedział, że to my mu ją zabraliśmy.

\- Ostatnio dobrze nam się z nim pracuje. - dodał drugi bliźniak.

\- A wszystko, co robicie, wygląda tak, jakbyście wy to zrobili. Łapię. A to ja z tego będę miała?

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Dopuścimy cię do naszego najnowszego spisku.

\- Już to zrobiliście.

\- Prawda, ale jest w tym więcej. Spodoba ci się.

\- Wolę złoto. Wiem, że ostatnio wam go nie brakuje.

\- No nie wiem, Fred, chyba możemy rozstać się z kilkoma galeonami?

Zanim George odpowiedział, Ginny się wcięła.

\- Dla kilku tego nie robię. Mimo wszystko, mówimy o naszym bracie.

\- Daj spokój, to wcale nie jest kradzież…

\- … bardziej odzyskanie własności.

\- Dobra dobra, usprawiedliwienia zostawcie sobie. Ja chcę złoto. Dziesięć teraz, dziesięć po sprawie i jeszcze dwadzieścia, jeśli wasz sekret mi się nie spodoba.

\- No no, nasza mała siostrzyczka się targuje.

\- Ja się nie targuję. Stawiam warunki.

Z bliźniakami trzeba postępować stanowczo, inaczej człowiek mógł obudzić się z ręką w łajnobombie, czy co tam jeszcze wymyślą.

\- No dobra, niech będzie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła ręce podane na zgodę. Nie musieli wiedzieć, że i tak planowała podobną akcję.

* * *

Ron poderwał się w środku nocy, zimny pot spływał mu po plecach.

'To tylko sen.' powtarzał sobie. 'Tylko sen.'

\- Ron? - odezwał się zaspany Neville. Świetnie, znowu kogoś obudził.

\- Pająki. - odparł tylko, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Jego kolega kiwnął głową i po trzech sekundach znowu spał. Gdyby to było tak proste.

Znowu śnił o Harrym, o czerwonych ślepiach i białych kłach. O zębach zatapiających się w mięśniach. O… nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Sięgnął po mapę, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są w łóżkach. Wyrobił sobie taki zwyczaj, bojąc się, że znowu ktoś coś spiskuje. Przecież co roku ktoś coś knuł. Jak dotąd niczego podejrzanego nie zauważył, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Podniósł pożółkły kawałek pergaminu i zaczął rozkładać. Przyłożył różdżkę do środka mapy i wyszeptał: - Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Wokół czubka różdżki materiał zaczął ciemnieć, jak atrament przebijający się przez stronę, tworząc złożoną sieć korytarzy, ścian i komnat. Jednak nie był to układ, który Ron znał. Na samym środku, gdzie powinno widnieć pozdrowienie od 'Panów Lunatyka, Glizdogona, Łapy i Rogacza', stały napisane tylko dwa słowa: 'Twoja wina'.

Zszokowany Ron odrzucił od siebie mapę, która rozłożyła się do końca, ukazując wyrysowaną ścieżkami idealną podobiznę jego przyjaciółki.

Rudzielec przetarł oczy, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Gdy odciągnął ręce od powiek, w miejscu mapy stała sama dziewczyna, wyciągając w jego stronę oskarżycielski palec. Chłopak odskoczył i spadł na ziemię po drugiej stronie łóżka.

\- Twoja wina. - odezwał się zimny, okrutny głos.

\- Nie!

\- To przez ciebie zginęłam.

\- Zostaw mnie!

\- Gdybyś tylko był silniejszy, bardziej odważny…

\- Odejdź! - sięgał po omacku pod łóżko, gdzie strącił różdżkę.

\- Mogłeś mnie uratować.

Podniósł się na równe nogi, stając twarzą w twarz z Hermioną, patrzącą na niego zimnymi, martwymi oczami.

\- Nie zasługujesz na miano Gryfona, ani mojego przyjaciela.

Ron wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, myśląc z niebotyczną prędkością. Ktoś go próbował nabrać. Ktoś wiedział, czego najbardziej się boi. Ktoś użył zaawansowanej iluzji lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne…

\- Riddikulus! - zawołał, wyobrażając sobie Hermionę w formie kota, tak jak ją widział na drugim roku. Natychmiast się przemieniła zgodnie z jego wizją, wykrztusiła kłaczek sierści i uciekła z wieży.

\- Co się tu u licha stało? - zapytał Seamus zaspanym głosem.

* * *

Cała czwórka Gryfonów, która widziała tę nocną aferę, została zbudzona i zwołana na poranny apel wieży Gryffindoru, co nie należało do częstych okazji. Ubrana w szlafrok, wyraźnie zła McGonagall krążyła jak lwica od jednego do drugiego końca szeregu.

\- Słuchajcie mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzać. - mówiła głosem kobiety, która zabiłaby dla porannej kawy. - Tej nocy ktoś z was _coś_ zrobił. Ta osoba wie, o co chodzi. Być może myślicie, że to śmieszne, - rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie na bliźniaków Weasley. - ale zapewniam was, że mi nie jest do śmiechu. Jak się dowiem, _kto_ to zrobił, wyrzucę go ze szkoły z takim hukiem, że nawet pani Pomfrey go nie poskłada. Waszą jedyną szansą jest przyznać się do winy i oddać to, co zabraliście. Profesor Dumbledore bardzo pragnie to odzyskać.

\- Ktoś okradł Dumbledore'a?! - Fred się zachłysnął.

\- Toż to dowcip stulecia! - wykrzyknął George.

\- _Profesora_ Dumbledore'a, - McGonagall spiorunowała ich spojrzeniem. - tracicie dziesięć punktów za brak szacunku dla dyrektora. I zapewniam was, że on nie docenia tego kawału. Choć niewątpliwie ten wyczyny wymagał kunsztu i doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie. - cały czas patrzyła wymownie na bliźniaków.

\- My nic nie wiemy! - oznajmił Fred, podnosząc ręce do góry.

\- Możemy zeznawać pod serum prawdy! - dodał George, naśladując brata.

\- Chociaż żałujemy, że nie możemy przypisać sobie tej zasługi. - kontynuował pierwszy bliźniak.

\- Bo jest to naprawdę imponujące. - zakończył drugi.

Mistrzyni Transmutacji głośno westchnęła.

\- Jeśli do śniadania nikt się nie zgłosi, zaczniemy przeszukiwanie. I nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie znajdziemy winnego.

\- Przepraszam, pani Profesor. - Parvati podniosła rękę. - Skąd wiadomo, że to ktoś od nas? Może odpowiedzialny jest jakiś Ślizgon?

\- Bardzo bym chciała, żeby to była prawda, panno Patil. Jednak przesłuchaliśmy portrety przy wszystkich dormitoriach i jedynie Gruba Dama zauważyła, że ktoś wychodził, choć niestety nie może powiedzieć, kto.

Ginny ledwo powstrzymywała się od triumfalnego uśmiechu. Całe szczęście spodziewała się takiej reakcji i schowała swoje skarby poza dormitorium.

* * *

\- Dumbledore! - Crouch krzyknął na starca krążącego po gabinecie. - Zbieraj się, człowieku, nie mamy całego dnia!

\- Nadal nie odzyskałem swojej własności. - odparł nerwowo czarodziej.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że ktoś zabrał ci jedną z twoich magicznych zabawek! Za pięć minut masz być na stadionie, albo zaczynamy bez ciebie! - po tych słowach wypadł z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Albus westchnął ciężko. Rzeczywiście, musiał dołączyć do reszty na pierwsze zadanie Turnieju, inaczej okazałby się kiepskim gospodarzem. Minerwa by mu tego nie zapomniała.

Schodząc tajemnym przejściem, żeby wyprzedzić Croucha, wciąż się zastanawiał, jak mogło dojść do tej kradzieży. Ktoś dostał się do jego gabinetu, nie alarmując ani gargulca ani portretów. Jedyne, co zniknęło, to różdżka Harry'ego. Kto mógł wiedzieć, że ona tam jest, potrzebować jej i mieć możliwość, by ją ukraść niepostrzeżenie? Może sam Harry, bardzo dobrze mu wychodziło ukrywanie się. Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, gdzie jej szukać? Wydawało się, że ktoś sabotował działanie lokoskopu, ale nikt o nim nie wiedział prócz Alastora i Remusa, a im mógł ufać. Może to Voldemort uznał, że wrzucenie nazwiska Harry'ego do Czary nie wystarczy? Bez sensu, w takim wypadku zabiłby samego Albusa we śnie. I jeszcze ten drobny szczegół, że Gruba Dama przysięgała, że ktoś wymknął się z dormitorium tej nocy. Czy miał słuszność, łącząc te dwa fakty? Co prawda panna Weasley przywłaszczyła sobie pelerynę-niewidkę Harry'ego, ale nie znała hasła do gabinetu ani nie wiedziała, że różdżka Harry'ego tam się znajduje. Chociaż motyw miałaby dobry, bo przecież Czara Ognia miała ściągnąć chłopaka i zmusić do udziału w zadaniu. Oddanie mu różdżki, żeby zwiększyć jego szanse, wydawało się genialnym pomysłem. Może sam powinien był to zrobić parę dni temu, zamiast podglądać poczynania chłopaka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i czekać, aż sam dostanie się do Hogwartu. Nie chciał go wystraszyć. Ale przynajmniej mógł wierzyć, że Harry rzeczywiście się dostał, jeśli jego spotkanie z Weasleyami na cokolwiek wskazywało. Chociaż o czym dokładnie rozmawiali, pozostało tajemnicą. Dlaczego wcześniej nie pomyślał, żeby dodać dźwięk do obrazu z lokoskopu? Teraz już po ptakach.

Wszedł do namiotu reprezentantów z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

\- Panowie, mademoiselle, nadszedł ten czas, już za kilka minut wyjdziecie na stadion by pokazać światu, jak wygląda prawdziwa magia, by udowodnić, że to właśnie wasza szkoła jest najlepsza, by…

\- Może ja wprowadzę naszych uczestników w szczegóły zadania. - Crouch przerwał Bagmanowi. Zwrócił się do zebranej młodzieży. - Na pewno chcecie wiedzieć, na czym polega wasze zadanie. - wyczarował przed nimi miniaturę stadionu Quidditcha, zapełnioną skałami, drzewami i innymi przeszkodami. - Tak w tej chwili wygląda nasza arena. Waszym zadaniem będzie przejść tę trasę - wskazał wąwóz tworzący pętlę na stadionie. - i w każdym z tych punktów - cztery niewielkie kręgi pojawiły się na różnych odcinkach trasy. - zebrać jedno ze smoczych jaj. Złote jajo jest warte pięćdziesiąt punktów, srebrne trzydzieści i brązowe dwadzieścia. W każdym gnieździe czekają trzy i z każdego można zabrać jedno, więc maksymalnie można zdobyć dwieście punktów. Nie wolno wam dotykać pozostałych jaj ani w żaden sposób uniemożliwiać przeciwnikom zabrania tych, które zostawiliście. To zadanie będzie dostatecznie trudne. Jak wspominałem, są to smocze jaja, - dodał, zanim któryś z uczestników zdążył zapytać. - dlatego każde gniazdo będzie strzeżone przez prawdziwego smoka. Panie Bagman, jeśli można. - wziął od niego skórzany worek, z którego wyłożył na makietę cztery miniaturowe, ruszające się smoki. - W pierwszym gnieździe czeka na was Walijski Zielony. Dalej będzie Szwedzki Krótkopyski, Chiński Ogniomiot i na końcu chluba rumuńskich hodowców, Rogogon Węgierski. - jaszczurka zaryczała i rozłożyła skrzydła, próbując zastraszyć uczestników i wygonić ze swojego terytorium. Byłoby to ich rozbawiło, gdyby nie perspektywa zbliżającego się spotkania z jej pierwowzorem. - Jakieś pytania?

\- Czy… czy musimy zabierać jaja? - spytał roztrzęsiony Cedric.

\- Nie, teoretycznie nie ma takiego obowiązku, jednak bez nich wasz wynik drastycznie spadnie. Możecie chcieć zignorować niżej punktowane jaja, żeby wyprzedzić rywala i zdobyć wyżej punktowane, ale to ryzykowne. Każdy kolejny smok będzie trudniejszy do minięcia. Wasz wynik będzie zależał od zdobytych jaj, czasu ukończenia trasy, oceny stylu przez sędziów i ewentualnego łamania zasad. Nie wolno wam wnieść na arenę niczego poza różdżką i ubraniami, które macie na sobie. Żadnych ukrytych ostrzy ani zaczarowanych naszyjników ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Jeśli coś macie, to lepiej teraz to oddać dyrektorowi swojej szkoły. - ku wyraźnemu zaskoczeniu Cedrica, Fleur zaczęła wyjmować rozmaite drobiazgi z różnych skrytek w szacie, a Zmeyev wyciągnął z rękawa dość spory miecz, tarczę z kaptura a nawet włócznię z kieszeni. Sam Cedric stał jak wryty i wzruszył bezradnie ramionami na pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. - Doskonale, to wszystko? Panno Delacour, a te kolczyki? - wyciągnęła je z uszy i złożyła w jego wyciągniętej dłoni. - Tak też myślałem, całkiem sprytny czar. Jeśli przypadkiem zdarzyło wam się zapomnieć o jakiejś ukrytej przewadze, radzę wam nie przypominać o niej sobie w czasie zadania. Będziemy ujmować za to punkty, tak jak za wyrządzenie jakichkolwiek trwałych szkód któremuś ze smoków. Z kolei wyrządzenie trwałej szkody któremukolwiek z uczestników grozi całkowitą dyskwalifikacją. Mam nadzieję, że przejdziemy przez wszystkie trzy zadania w pełnym składzie. Coś jeszcze? Jakieś pytanie, panie Zmeyev?

\- My nichego ne mozhem prinesti, da? I yesli chto-to sluchayno poyavitsya? My mozhem yego ispol'zovat'?

Crouch patrzył na niego bezradnie, aż Karkarow się nad nim zlitował i przetłumaczył.

\- Petr chce wiedzieć, czy jeśli przypadkiem znajdzie się tam coś, czego nie wnieśli, to czy mogą tego użyć?

\- Tak, panie Zmeyev. Nie wolno wam niczego fizycznie wnieść na arenę ani przyjąć od nikogo spoza niej. Cokolwiek wyczarujecie, jest wasze.

Petr kiwnął głową ze skupioną miną, wyraźnie już planując wykorzystanie tej luki w przepisach. Crouch jeszcze chwilę patrzył na niego zdumiony, bo skoro chłopak rozumiał każde jego słowo, to czemu sam nie mówił po angielsku?

\- Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś pytania?

* * *

 **Przypis autora:**

Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania? Wszystko proste, jasne i zrozumiałe, prawda? Świetnie.

Trochę mi to zajęło, ale jestem zadowolony z tego rozdziału. Dodałem kilka ważnych szczegółów, zrezygnowałem z kilku niepotrzebnych (choć bardzo kuszących!) pomysłów. Wątki zaczynają się łączyć i akcja będzie bardziej zwięzła. Opowieść, gdzie każda postać jest na innym końcu świata nie jest moim ideałem.

Z tego mojej wiedzy wynika, że Świadkowie Jehowy nie czytają takich pogańskich tekstów jak Harry Potter, ale żeby nie było: nie miałem zamiaru nikogo obrazić. To samo tyczy się rudych, Rosjan, policjantów itp. itd. (i tak będę pisał, co mi się podoba)

Z moich obliczeń (czyt. wskazań Google Docs) wynika, że dobijamy do 60 tys. słów, czyli średniej długości książki wg. danych Amazona. Sukces! Prawie jakbym napisał pełną książkę. Z tym że żaden wątek nie jest jeszcze zamknięty... Ooops

To by było na tyle. Wysyłam w końcu ten rozdział, na wypadek jakby ktoś na niego czekał.

Trzymajcie się!

BerserkLittleCook


	9. Choose Your Wizard

_\- Ciekawe… bardzo ciekawe._

 _\- Przepraszam, a co jest takie… ciekawe?_

 _\- Dobrze pamiętam każdą książkę, którą czytałem. Tak się składa, że ten autor, którego własność intelektualna znajduje się w pana książce, stworzył inną sagę. Ale. tylko. jedną. Ciekawe, że postanowił pan pisać akurat w tym świecie, do którego zawartości_ nie ma pan praw _. - Ollivander położył wręcz bolesny nacisk na te ostatnie słowa, mierząc mnie z góry na dół krytycznym spojrzeniem._

 _\- Ach, wiem. - odparłem, drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Nie musi mi pan przypominać. - westchnąłem ciężko na tę ponurą myśl. - To jak będzie z tą różdżką, dostanę ją czy nie?_

 _\- Ależ tak, oczywiście, każdy czarodziej potrzebuje różdżki bez względu na jego pisarskie upodobania. - rozwinął magiczną tasiemkę. - Która ręka ma moc?_

 _Spojrzałem na niego bezradnie. - Jestem oburęczny._

Część II

 **Twin Souls**

Rozdział 9.

 **Choose Your Wizard**

Przez bramę weszli uczestnicy, jak gladiatorzy na najbardziej absurdalne igrzyska świata. Sama arena pokrywała całą powierzchnię boiska, trzy-czterokrotnie rozszerzonego, jeśli dobrze pamiętał jej oryginalny rozmiar. W dole coś zaczęło się dziać, choć nie mógł być pewny co, bo z tej wysokości ludzie wyglądali jak mrówki. Fakt, że nie miał na nosie okularów, też mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Sam zbytnio się tym nie przejmował. Gdyby chciał oglądać rywalizację, ukradłby komuś omniokulary (bo osiemdziesiąt galeonów za niedorobioną lornetkę to rozbój w biały dzień! Zwłaszcza, że nie miał przy sobie nawet pięciu). Ale nie po to tu był. Korzystając z tego, że wszyscy się tu zebrali, miał zamiar zakraść się do zamku i dokładnie go przeszukać. Miał na to mniej więcej tyle czasu, co zawodnicy na pokonanie swojej trasy - czyli Merlin wie ile. Poszedłby od razu, ale Fred się uparł, że lepiej zaczekać na 'niespodziankę', którą przygotował. A może to był George… nie ważne!

Zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Turniej. Zdawało się, że cała trójka stoi w miejscu, a z różnych stron nadlatuje w ich kierunku całe mnóstwo przedmiotów, jak gdyby przywoływali wszystkie zepsute zabawki Dudleya (no, może ciut mniej). Jak narazie szło dobrze. I nie miał na myśli wygłupów reprezentantów ku uciesze tłumu. Przeszedł przez kontrolę w fałszywym zaproszeniem, uprzejmością Freda i George'a, podając się za Martina Evansa, charłaka. Dzięki temu wszedł na błonia bez problemu, po czym odebrał od bliźniaków swoją różdżkę, bo przecież aurorzy nie mogli być tak głupi, żeby uwierzyć mu na słowo, że jej nie ma. Poszedłby od razu do szkoły, ale porwał go tłum (z niewielką pomocą dwóch zaprzyjaźnionych rudzielców). 'W ten sposób wzbudzisz mniejsze podejrzenia' mówili. 'Cierpliwości, znamy idealny sposób na dostanie się do zamku' mówili. I teraz czekał i czekał, a oni siedzieli tuż obok i emocjonowali się widowiskiem, jak gdyby zapomnieli o swoim planie.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, czy to jest…? - jeden brat szturchnął drugiego. - O tam, patrz!

\- O raju… Też taki chcę. - wskazywali na dość długi przedmiot, trzymany przez reprezentanta Durmstrangu.

'Wielki miecz.' pomyślał. ' Co w tym niezwykłego? Ludzie, potraficie wyczarować zwierzęta z powietrza i zachwycacie się czymś takim?'

" _Hermiona by powiedziała, że to jakiś bardzo ważny artefakt. Zabójca smoków, goblińskie ostrze, albo broń używana w wojnach z trollami w tysiąc pięćset dwudziestym trzecim."_

W jego piersi zaległ tępy, ćmiący ból na wspomnienie dziewczyny. Nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z pasażerem na gapę, mieszkającym w jego głowie. Ich układ tego nie wymagał.

" _Rozmawiasz ze mną za każdym razem, gdy pomyślisz choć słowo."_

" _Ignorujesz mnie?"_

" _To może zacznę śpiewać? Nawet najlepsza piosenka może zbrzydnąć po tygodniu słuchania bez przerwy."_

" _Tak, grożę ci. Nie odpowiesz?"_

" _Sam tego chciałeś."_

Usiłował zagłuszyć irytujące myśli, skupiając się na turnieju. Niewiele to pomogło.

" _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la"_

(dla większego wczucia się w sytuację Harry'ego, polecam wysłuchać piosenki Da Coconut Nut. Można ją znaleźć na YT. _Ostrzeżenie:_ naprawdę może utknąć w głowie na tydzień lub dłużej. Słuchasz na własną odpowiedzialność - przyp. tłum.)

Pędził z całych sił, próbując zmniejszyć dystans do Francuzki, truchtającej spokojnie w dali. Nie musiał się obracać, żeby określić pozycję Rosjanina. Pobrzękiwanie zbroi mówiło wszystko. Brakowało mu jedynie skrzydlatego konia - na szczęście nie próbował przywołać abraksana Beauxbatons. Fleur miała przewagę i bez niego.

Coś uderzyło go w plecy, popychając do przodu. Upadek przemienił w przewrót w przód, stanął na równe nogi i pognał dalej, ale ta chwila zwłoki pozwoliła przeciwnikowi go dogonić. Cedrik wymierzył w Zmeyeva kilka trafnych uroków, ale te odbiły się od stalowych płyt zbroi, zmuszając Puchona do unikania własnych zaklęć. Petr zaśmiał się ochryple i posłał w jego kierunku dodatkowe klątwy. Diggory odskoczył od jednej, uchylił przed drugą i zatrzymał się, by uniknąć trzeciej, ale kolejna trafiła go w nogi, wywołując niekontrolowany taniec. Nie tracąc czasu na zdjęcie uroku, Cedrik ruszył do przodu walcowym krokiem. Przechodząc płynnie w tango, wycelował w plecy przeciwnika. Wystrzelił, ale tor zaklęcia odchylił się przez zmianę tańca w polkę. Poczekał jeszcze chwilę i wystrzelił po raz drugi, tuż po przejściu w krakowiaka. Zbroja Zmeyeva rozdęła się i pochłonęła go jak skorupa żółwia. Dogonił turlającego się chłopaka baletowym krokiem i przeskoczył nad nim w piruecie.

Do Fleur nadal miał kilkadziesiąt metrów. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie przygotował się jak inni. Nagle go olśniło i wycelował w niebo.

\- Accio miotła!

Nic się nie stało.

Przeszedł w fokstrot.

Publiczność grzmiała w językach, których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i nie miał nadziei zrozumieć. Zachęty, przekleństwa i śmiechy przelatywały mu nad głową, wymagając zniecierpliwienie. Bliźniacy komentowali głośno, pokazując palcami, prawie jakby cokolwiek widzieli z tej wysokości. Nagle poczuł dźgnięcie w bok i zgiął się odruchowo.

\- Zejdź na schody. - usłyszał szept.

Obrócił się, ale za nim stali jacyś pierwszoroczni, których nigdy na oczy nie widział.

\- Chodź. - tym razem głos dobiegł z drugiej strony, od balustrady wieży. Spojrzał na bliźniaków, którzy nadal oglądali rozgrywki. - Oni zostają. Chodź. Pomogę. - nie widząc lepszego wyjścia, usłuchał. Zszedł na półpiętro, gdzie nikogo nie było. - Stój. - ktoś go pociągnął za tył szaty i zarzucił mu worek na głowę. Mrugając raptownie, zrozumiał na co patrzy. Przez zwiewny materiał wyraźnie widział wszystkie szczegóły otoczenia. Obrócił się, by spojrzeć w przyglądające mu się z zainteresowaniem, brązowe oczy.

\- Niespodzianka. - powiedziała, wodząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Nie odpowiedział. Powoli, z wahaniem, uniosła dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka. Gdy się nie cofnął, poprowadziła palec wzdłuż blizny, biegnącej poniżej kości policzkowej, przechodząc na drugą i kolejną, w końcu sięgając tej najstarszej.

" _Lubię ją. Dodam ją do listy moich nowych przyjaciół."_

Zignorował go. Przynajmniej przestał śpiewać.

\- Nie jestem duchem, wiesz. - oderwała dłoń, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Wiem.

Ledwo mieścili się pod peleryną, więc zbliżył się, nie chcąc odsłaniać ich stóp przed oczami niepowołanych.

" _Nie masz przypadkiem trochę_ innych _powodów?"_

\- Co ci powiedzieli? - spytał ją w końcu.

\- Bliźniacy? - spojrzała w górę. - Niewiele. Że będą na mnie czekać z przyjacielem i że mam mu pomóc.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? - naciskał.

\- Zobaczyłam twoje nazwisko na mapie. - wyciągnęła ją, rozłożyła i pokazała mu dwie kropki w tłumie innych. W gąszczu liter rozróżnialne były słowa: "Harry Potter". Westchnął z ulgą.

\- Czyli nie czytasz w myślach jak twoi bracia. Dobrze, przynajmniej twojego wzroku nie muszę unikać.

" _Taaak, to by była prawdziwa tragedia. A tak to możesz patrzeć w te śliczne oczęta ile tylko zechcesz."_

\- Moi bracia…?

\- Fred i George? Ci, którzy ci o mnie powiedzieli?

\- Fred i George potrafią czytać w myślach?! Nic mi o tym nie mówili! Niech no ja ich tylko dorwę… - ruszyła w stronę schodów, ale chwycił ją za nadgarstek i zatrzymał.

\- Nie teraz. Musimy iść do zamku i znaleźć Hermionę.

\- Hermionę? Nie nadążam. Skąd…

\- Chodź. - pociągnął ją w dół schodów. - Nie wiem, ile mamy czasu, a musimy tu wrócić przed końcem wyścigu. Wytłumaczę ci po drodze.

Właśnie zmieniał rytm z quickstepa na rumbę, gdy coś zaświszczało i uderzyło go w głowę, posyłając twarzą w ziemię. Uśmiechnął się. Jednak _jakaś_ miotła przyleciała. Nie była to jedna ze szkolnych, które najpewniej zostały zamknięte, ale równie dobra. Wsiadł na nią i wzleciał, plując ziemią. Nogi nadal mu podrygiwały, ale dogonił Fleur, mierzącą się z pierwszym smokiem. Obleciał go dookoła, szukając otwarcia. Nie musiał go nawet dotykać, wystarczyło mu jajo. Wypróbował na nim zaklęcie przywołujące. Ani drgnęło. W dole Francuzka przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę i kręciła się z gracją, jakby sama również była pod wpływem tanecznej magii. Lub większą. On nie umiał tańczyć, wszystko robił za niego urok, za to ona poruszała się w taki sposób, że nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. To unik, to sprint, to rzucona klątwa - wszystko, co robiła, przepełnione było jej nieodpartym wdziękiem. Oczywiste było, że to ona powinna wygrać, nie on, nie ten nieokrzesany rusek, tylko ona. Powinien paść przed nią na kolana i wręczyć Puchar Trójmagiczny z ucałowaniem bladej, aksamitnej dłoni…

Wstrząsnął głową. To nie tak. Ona była przeciwnikiem, przeszkodą na jego drodze do sukcesu. Przypomniał sobie, co o niej mówili. To wila! Po spotkaniu cheerleaderek na mistrzostwach świata powinien być na nie gotowy, jednak…

Postanowił skorzystać z chwili spokoju i przyjrzeć się smokowi. Był ponoć najłagodniejszy z całej czwórki. O ile w ogóle można użyć takiego słowa wobec bestii wielkości stodoły, ziejącej ogniem na trzydzieści metrów. Większość magii nie miała na nią wpływu, a łuskę miała tak twardą, że miecz Zmeyeva równie dobrze mógłby być wykałaczką. Cedrik przełknął ślinę. Nie należał do osób tchórzliwych, ale musiałby być przeklętym Gryfonem, żeby walczyć z tym czymś. Postanowił wcielić w życie jedną z cenniejszych lekcji profesora Moody'ego i ruszył dalej, nie żałując utraconych punktów.

Spróbował wzbić się ponad krawędź kanionu, ale odbił się od niewidzialnej bariery. Pewnie ją tam wstawili, żeby zatrzymać smoki w środku, ale przez to on sam był uwięziony z nimi. Świetnie. Musiał wymyślić sposób na obejście kolejnego smoka, nie dając się spalić żywcem.

Ignorując śmiechy i oburzenie widowni, popędził naprzód.

Ginny wpatrywała się w Harry'ego, gdy przeglądał mapę Huncwotów, coraz bardziej rozkładając pozaginane fragmenty. Nadal ciężko jej było uwierzyć, jak bardzo się zmienił odkąd ostatnio go widziała. Niesforne włosy opadały na oczy ciężkimi, pozlepianymi strąkami. Twarz, jak zwykle zapadnięta z niedożywienia, wyciągnęła się, odsłaniając kości policzkowe. Harry zawsze był blady, ale teraz dodatkowo pogłębiała to sieć srebrzystych blizn, obejmująca każdy widoczny kawałek skóry. Niektóre wyglądały na świeże, wciąż zaognione, a wszystkich było wiele więcej niż ran zadanych w walce z Szalonookim. Rozbudowane mięśnie i poszerzone ramiona dopełniały obraz człowieka, który właśnie wrócił z wojny z goblinami. Chociaż taki zazwyczaj wracał w ratach.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - zwrócił się do niej. Nagle stwierdziła, że patrzy prosto w te szmaragdowe oczy, które tak często nawiedzały ją po nocach, ale nawet w najdzikszych snach nie widziała w nich takiego… zmęczenia.

\- Tak… chyba masz rację. - nie miała pojęcia, z czym się zgadza.

\- Jesteś pewna? - odgarnął włosy z czoła. Zauważyła, że coś brązowo-rudego zostało mu na palcach. - Nie musisz się zmuszać.

\- Mną się nie przejmuj. W tej chwili to _ty_ jesteś w strasznym stanie. - skinęła na jego dłoń.

\- Ach, to? To tylko krew. Później się tym zajmę, nie mamy czasu.

\- Tylko krew?!

\- Nie krzycz. - przyłożył jej palec do ust. Też zakrwawiony. Strzepnęła go.

\- Bo co? Przecież w całym zamku nikogo nie ma, poza kilkoma duchami! Sprawdziłeś każdy kawałek mapy pięć razy, powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Wiem. I właśnie dlatego musimy sprawdzić miejsce, którego nie ma na mapie. Chodź.

\- Dokąd? - pociągnął ją za rękę. - Przynajmniej zmyj tę krew z rąk! Kto cię wpuścił na stadion w takim stanie?

\- Jakiś czystej krwi idiota. Pasowałem do jego wizji charłaka.

\- Ale poważnie, musisz się umyć. - zmarszczyła nos.

\- To dobrze, że idziemy do łazienki.

Nagle zrozumiała. I pobladła.

Pozbył się wreszcie uroku wymuszonego tańca. Nie mógł ryzykować w pobliżu smoka. Podleciał do ujścia kolejnej pieczary. Bestia leżała na boku, być może spała, ale Cedrik nie chciał ryzykować. Okrążył ją jak największym łukiem, praktycznie czołgając się po ścianie, aż dotarł do przeciwległego wyjścia. Zatrzymał się. Zostawić jajo, czy nie zostawić? - oto jest pytanie. Zdecydowanie bezpieczniej byłoby iść dalej, ale wtedy nie będzie miał szans na wygraną. Chociaż wieczna chwała nie brzmi tak dobrze w obliczu pewnej śmierci, a smok zabije go przy pierwszej sposobności.

Tknięty tą myślą, wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wycelował w spory kamień po drugiej stronie pieczary, skąd przyszedł, i zmienił go w szkockiego teriera. Bestia drgnęła, wybudzona irytującym szczekaniem biegającego w koło pieska. Jeden oddech, jedno nerwowe chrapnięcie, i zwierzak zniknął w pióropuszu ognia.

Cedrik przełknął ślinę. Może lepiej iść dalej.

W całym zamku nie było żywej duszy, więc nie tracąc czasu na podchody, popędzili do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Właściwie to Harry popędził, ciągnąc za sobą roztrzęsioną Ginny, skutkiem czego poślizgnął się na zalanej przez ducha posadzce i wylądował między kałużą a dziewczyną.

\- Czy mogłabyś… - wysapał, starając się nie nabrać wody w usta.

Pospiesznie zebrała się na równe nogi i pomogła mu wstać.

\- Dzięki. - natychmiast zabrał się za poszukiwanie właściwego kranu. - Otwórz się.

Nic się nie stało.

\- Mu-musisz użyć jęz-zyka węży. - przypomniała mu Ginny.

\- Nie robię tego? - odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

" _Nie, nie robisz tego."_

Pokręciła głową.

Zmarszczył brwi. Skupił się na wyżłobieniu w kształcie węża, wpatrzył się w niego z całych sił i zasyczał.

Nadal nic.

W jego głowie rozległ się donośny śmiech.

'No nie mów, że…'

" _Dokładnie, braciszku, jest dokładnie tak, jak myślisz."_

'Wszystko to, czego ja nie mogę zrobić…'

" _Ja się w tym specjalizuję. Jak dotąd wszystko na to wskazuje, więc teraz powinno być tak samo."_

'To na co czekasz? Otwórz to.'

" _Nie tak prędko, kolego. Najpierw odpowiedz mi na jedno, niezwykle ważne pytanie: Co ja będę z tego miał?"_

Cały stadion wstrzymał oddech, widząc jak fala ognia otacza rosyjskiego reprezentanta. Gdy płomień się rozwiał, chłopak nadal szedł na przód, jego zbroja lśniła w blasku pożogi. Przed sobą miał tarczę, nad głowę uniósł miecz, ruszył z opętańczym krzykiem na smoka, jak gdyby chciał urżnąć bestii głowę. Jedno machnięcie kolczastego ogona wystarczyło, by posłać go z hukiem w ścianę wąwozu. Już miał nadejść drugi cios, gdy uwagę gada zwróciła smukła, kobieca postać, uciekająca z jego złotym jajem ile sił w nogach. Potwór zaryczał.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie wejdziemy do Komnaty? - spytała Ginny z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Oczywiście, że wejdziemy. Daj mi tylko chwilę, jakoś wyszedłem z wprawy. - odparł Harry, ledwo panując nad gniewem.

'Jak to co będziesz z tego miał?! Uratujesz Hermionę, czy to nie wystarczy?!'

" _Nie."_ odpowiedział spokojnym tonem.

'Umawialiśmy się. Pamiętasz? Jeśli ty złamiesz swoją część umowy, ja złamię moją.'

" _Ależ ja dotrzymuję swojej części. Tylko że nigdy w niej nie było słowa o ratowaniu kogokolwiek, pamiętasz?"_

'A właśnie, że tak! Jeśli jej nie uratujesz, to pozwolisz jej umrzeć, a to tak jakbyśsam ją zabił!'

" _Twoja logika do mnie nie przemawia."_

'W takim razie skończę z nami. Tu i teraz.'

" _Czyżby?"_

'Masz dziesięć sekund.'

" _Poczekam. Jestem ciekaw, jak chcesz tego dokonać z nią za plecami. Wyobraź sobie jej szok, jej zawód, gdy się okaże, że jej ulubiony Gryfon jest zwyczajnym tchórzem, który nie ma nawet odwagi spotkać się z najlepszym przyjacielem!"_

Nie odpowiedział.

" _A widzisz. Trafiłem w dziesiątkę, co? Boisz się…"_

'Nic o mnie nie wiesz.' przerwał mu.

" _A ty cokolwiek o mnie wiesz? Cokolwiek? Jak mam na imię? Pamiętasz jeszcze w ogóle, jak ci się przedstawiłem? Wiesz może, skąd się wziąłem? Jakie mam cele, marzenia? Co…"_

'Czego chcesz?'

" _No nie wiem, niech pomyślę. Może, tak na początek, żebyś przestał mnie traktować jak wroga! W czym ci zawiniłem, co? Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałem zrobić ci krzywdę? Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, to ty próbowałeś nas zabić jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt siedem i pół raza! A ja? Powiedz, ile razy ja próbowałem nas zabić?"_

Milczał.

" _No mów!"_

\- Zero. - wyszeptał.

\- Co?

\- Jeszcze moment. Już prawie to mam. - zapewnił ją.

" _Masz? Masz? Gówno masz, tyle ci powiem."_

'Jakie są twoje warunki?'

" _Bardzo proste. Widzisz tę dziewczynę za nami? Ginny Weasley? Jest na mojej liście przyjaciół. Ty nigdy nie byłeś z nią szczególnie blisko, więc nie jest twoją przyjaciółką. Od teraz jest moją. I to_ ja _będę decydował o kontaktach z_ moimi _przyjaciółmi. Więc kiedy któregoś spotkamy, przejmuję stery. A ty się nie wtrącasz. Jasne?"_

'Nie pozwolę ci krzywdzić niewinnych ludzi.'

" _Kto tu mówi o krzywdzeniu? Nie ja. Jeśli by im coś bezpośrednio zagroziło, możesz wkroczyć. To jasne. Ale ja decyduje o relacjach z nimi. Jeśli chcę kogoś pochwalić, obrazić, przytulić lub okłamać, to nie twoja sprawa. Nawet jeśli chcę komuś powiedzieć, że ty to nie ja, a ja to nie ty, to też nie twoja sprawa."_

'Mówisz o mojej największej tajemnicy, to _jest_ moja sprawa!'

" _Nie, mówię o_ mojej _największej tajemnicy. Jeśli będę chciał kogoś wtajemniczyć, to moja sprawa. Ty możesz sobie być błędnym rycerzem, stojącym samotnie przeciw światu. Ja nie zamierzam. To jak, stoi?"_

Westchnął ciężko. 'Stoi.' zgodził się. Nie żeby miał jakiś wybór.

" _To posuń się, mam Komnatę do otwarcia i przyjaciółkę do wsparcia. No już, rusz siedzenie."_

Zasadniczo nikt się nie spodziewał, że Zmeyev się podniesie. Ani że zacznie rzucać klątwy siekące tak długo, aż wyłupi smokowi oczy, ani że pobiegnie i skoczy na bestię, ani że wbije jej miecz pod łopatkę, ani że obali ją na ziemię z hukiem. Więc kiedy doszło do tego wszystkiego, a potem jeszcze Rosjanin kopnął gada w niewymowne i splunął na wijącą się po piachu poczwarę, co wrażliwsze osoby straciły przytomność z emocji. Niektóre co mniej wrażliwe też padały, żeby sprawić wrażenie wrażliwszych i zwrócić na siebie uwagę płci przeciwnej, najlepiej tego uzbrojonego po zęby młodzieńca, który podniósł z gniazda srebrne jajo i niespiesznie ruszył dalej, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia uzdrawiające.

Niestety dla nich, z tej odległości chłopak nie dojrzałby kto i gdzie zemdlał, nawet gdyby go to obchodziło. A że go to zupełnie nie obchodziło, to już inna kwestia. Ze zgrzytem kamienia ocierającego się o kamień, umywalka usunęła się z drogi, odsłaniając szeroki, ciemny tunel, cuchnący krwią i zgnilizną. Dużą ilością zgnilizny.

\- Przepraszam, że cię tu zaciągnąłem. - powiedział, odwracając się do przerażonej dziewczyny. - Miałem nadzieję w ten sposób pomóc ci przezwyciężyć strach, ale nie powinienem robić tego bez twojej zgody. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zawrócić. Zrozumiem.

Obserwował z zaciekawieniem jej wyraz twarzy, jak powoli twardniał i stabilizował się, aż to, co przed chwilą było drżącą maską strachu, stało się ucieleśnieniem gotowości i zdecydowania.

\- Pójdę z tobą. - odparła krótko. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaoferował jej rękę. Stanęła obok niego, ściskając podaną dłoń w poszukiwaniu wsparcia.

Nachylił się nad ziejącą otchłanią przed nimi.

\- Ostatnio wskoczyłem tam bez zastanowienia. Nie miałem drogi wyjścia, Fawkes musiał nas stamtąd wyciągać.

\- Pamiętam.

\- Myślisz, że Salazar Slytherin też miał feniksa? A może sam umiał latać?

\- Kiedyś czytałam, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto umiał latać, ale…

\- Ale?

\- Ale ta sama książka mówiła, że ukradłeś mu całą jego moc i jesteś wcieleniem Merlina.

Pokręcił głową nad wyobraźnią czarodziejów.

\- W takim razie gdzieś tu musi być inne wejście, takie dla ludzi. - zaczął się rozglądać za drugim wężem.

\- Harry. - chwyciła go za ramię. - Nie mamy czasu. Znalezienie tego wejścia zajęło tysiąc lat, a mamy może z pół godziny...

\- A wylot drugiego wejścia i tak znajdziemy na dole! Jesteś genialna!

Nawet piegi pokrywające jej twarz nie mogły ukryć rumieńca, który ją zalał. Obserwował z rozbawieniem jak odwraca się zawstydzona i oświetla tunel, próbując przekierować jego uwagę. Szczerze nie rozumiał, jak Harry mógł nie widzieć, co ta dziewczyna do niego czuje. Chociaż z drugiej strony Harry nie przyznawał się do własnych uczuć nawet przed samym sobą, znaczy przed nim.

Zdziwił się, że chłopak nie zaprotestował przeciwko myśleniu o nich jak o jednej osobie, ale nie poświęcił temu drugiej myśli. Co robi Harry, to jego sprawa. On sam przyciągnął do siebie Ginny, wyszeptał: "Trzymaj się mocno" i postąpił krok do przodu.

Harry milczał. Milczał i obserwował. Przysłuchiwał się myślom tego drugiego, przypatrywał jego poczynaniom. Próbował odgadnąć jego motywy. W końcu do niego dotarło, że naprawdę nie wie absolutnie nic o osobie, z którą dzielił ciało. Zastanawiał się, czy dałby radę skłamać. Nigdy nie próbował i, choć wciąż oskarżał o to tego drugiego, nawet nie wiedział, czy to możliwe. Będzie musiał sprawdzić.

Właśnie zjeżdżali rurą do Komnaty Tajemnic, a… no właśnie, jak on się nazywał? Kiedyś chyba nadał sobie jakieś imię i nawet się przedstawił. Tylko co to było? Wtedy nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, nie próbował go zapamiętać. Nie wydawało się to ważne. Jak ono brzmiało? Coś głupio brzmiącego? Coś na M?

Narazie M wystarczy.

Tak więc nadal zjeżdżali, a M zagadywał Ginny, próbując odwrócić jej uwagę od okoliczności, w których się znaleźli. A przynajmniej tak sobie mówił. Jego intencje mogły być inne, ale Harry musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to jak coś, co sam by zrobił. Choć może to tylko miało tak brzmieć, a była to tylko gra, żeby uśpić czujność Harry'ego. Powoli zaczynał się w tym gubić.

W końcu dotarli na dół i wylecieli z zakrętu rury na zimną, mokrą skałę. M pozbierał się z ziemi i pomógł dziewczynie wstać. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że zamortyzował większość upadku i nic się jej nie stało. Raz jeszcze Harry nie umiał rozstrzygnąć, czy M dbał o nią czy udawał, żeby go zmylić.

Ich marsz w wgłąb jaskini został gwałtownie przerwany zduszonym okrzykiem Ginny.

\- To… to on był tak wielki? - wskazała olbrzymią, jadowicie zieloną skórę węża, rozciągniętą wzdłuż ściany tunelu.

\- Nie. - poprowadził ją pod przeciwną ścianą, omijając gadzie resztki. - To tylko wylinka.

\- Ale to znaczy, że był jeszcze większy!

\- Odrobinę.

Zostawiając za sobą siedmiometrową wylinkę, ruszyli dalej. Niestety, ich podróż znowu natrafiła na przeszkodę.

\- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem… - mruknął do siebie.

Tunel przed nimi kończył się hałdą kamieni, niepozostawiającą nawet miejsca na rękę, co dopiero na przejście na drugą stronę.

\- No tak… - westchnęła Ginny. - Ostatnio mieliśmy feniksa, który nas aportował.

\- Strasznie przydatne stworzenia, co? Aż dziwne, że się ich nie hoduje masowo.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Feniksów nie da się hodować.

\- A szkoda. Chciałbym takiego na urodziny.

\- Urodziny… Właśnie! Mam coś dla ciebie. - sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, wyciągając bardzo znajomy kawałek drewna.

Oszołomiony wyciągnął dłoń i ujął w nią różdżkę z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa. Zdawała się tak bliska a jednocześnie tak obca. Jego palce oplotły dobrze znane drewno, znajdując swoje zwyczajowe miejsce, jednak trzymało się ją inaczej. 'Jest mniejsza' uznał. Rozumiał jednak, że to on się zmienił, nie ona. Uśmiechnął się. Nadal miała na sobie wisiorek z kształcie znicza. Obrócił go w palcach.

\- Będzie się majtać podczas rzucania zaklęć.

Ginny wierciła się w miejscu.

\- Możesz go zdjąć. - wymamrotała.

Ściągnął zawieszkę z trzonka różdżki i zastanowił się.

'Harry, musisz mi pomóc.'

" _Muszę?"_

'Daj spokój, też ją lubisz. Chcę tylko zwiększyć sznurek, żeby zrobić z tego bransoletkę.'

" _Ach tak… Niech będzie. Użyczę ci swojej magii."_

'Naszej magii.'

" _Z tego, co pamiętam, to ja mam nad nią kontrolę, nie ty. W moich oczach straciłeś do niej prawo, gdy zamordowałeś tamtego śmierciożercę."_

'Długo jeszcze będziesz mi to wypominać?'

" _Do usranej śmierci."_

'Ty chyba lubisz się nade mną znęcać.'

" _To twoja wina. Masz na mnie zły wpływ."_

'Dobra, dobra. Nie każmy jej czekać, bo zaraz wybuchnie z niecierpliwości.'

" _To też twoja wina."_

\- Engorgio. - wyszeptał i założył bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Zauważył, że Ginny przygląda mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Coś nie tak?

\- Nie nic. - odparła szybko. - Tylko… och, nie mogę! - wybuchła nagle. - Myślałam, że w ten sposób pomogę, ale to na nic!

\- Słuchaj, wszystko jest w porządku…

\- Nie! - chwyciła go za przedramię. - To nie jest w porządku. - sięgnąwszy po różdżkę, zakręciła nią nad wisiorkiem i powiedziała: - Specialis Revelio.

Nad brelokiem rozbłysły kolorowe światełka i zawirowały, układając się w kształty i słowa, reprezentujące zaklęcia ciążące na przedmiocie. Praktycznie ignorując stan, w jakim znalazła się dziewczyna, jak również wzbierający w nim gniew Harry'ego, przyglądał się symbolom, oddzielając je od siebie i rozszyfrowując ich znaczenie.

" _Zaklęcie uspokajające, namierzające i tarczy…"_ Harry nazywał je, ledwo nad sobą panując. _"To jest… to jest...!"_

'Próba opanowania naszej przypadłości.'

" _To jest zdrada!"_

'Daj spokój. To nic innego, jak środek uspokajający z warstwą ochronną.'

" _A namierzacz?"_

Zwrócił się do dziewczyny po potwierdzenie swoich podejrzeń. - Wiedziałaś, że ucieknę?

Kiwnęła głową, ocierając łzy rękawem. - W-widzieliśmy, że próbujesz się odsunąć. Myślał-łam, że pomogę ci nad tym zapanować, a potem… Bałam się, że nas zostawisz. Że odejdziesz i więcej cię nie zobaczę. - opanowała się. - Fred i George pomogli mi z zaklęciem namierzającym. Tylko nasza trójka jest w stanie je wykorzystać. Myślałam, że nawet jeśli odejdziesz, to weźmiesz różdżkę ze sobą. Bez niej jak bez ręki, prawda?

Przytaknął. - Nie spodziewałaś się, że zrobię coś głupiego i zarobię szlaban od Remusa. - uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. - W sumie nie powinienem się dziwić, że ktoś próbował mnie śledzić, tylko że tak mało osób się na to zdecydowało. W końcu jestem Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem-O-Którym-Inni-Wiedzą-Więcej-Niż-On-Sam.

" _Nie mów, że tak po prostu jej to odpuścisz."_

'Co więcej, mam zamiar zatrzymać jej prezent.'

Harry nie odpowiedział.

\- O czymś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć? Mam rozumieć, że wydębiłaś moją różdżkę od Remusa?

\- Nie. Miał ją Dumbledore.

Skamieniał. Zdawało mu się, że Harry przesadzał z nieufnością do dyrektora, ale oto dostał kolejny powód, by powiedzieć 'A nie mówiłem?' O dziwo, chłopak nie skorzystał ze sposobności.

Przeczesał włosy ręką. - Więc skąd ją wzięłaś?

\- Zabrałam z jego gabinetu. Trzymał ją w jakiejś kupie śmieci, między różowym czajnikiem a starą skarpetą.

\- Okradłaś Dumbledore'a? - zdziwił się.

\- A miałam wyjście? - broniła się. - Myślałam, że potrzebujesz różdżki, a on zabrał twoją bez pozwolenia.

\- Szacun. - powiedział z absolutnie poważną miną. - Nie jesteś przypadkiem trzecim bliźniakiem?

Cedrik dotarł do kolejnego prześwitu w wąwozie. Stąpając na palcach, rozejrzał się w koło, trzymając różdżkę w gotowości. Niczego nie widział. W tym właśnie tkwił problem. Coś takiego jak smok raczej ciężko przegapić. Czując rosnącą panikę, cofnął się w głąb kamiennego korytarza. Chwilę potem polanę zalał deszcz ognia. Chłopak spojrzał w górę. Przełknął ślinę. 'Znalazłem swoją zgubę'.

Przed oczami skała, w ręku różdżka. Jeden kieruje drewnem, drugi - magią. Zaklęcie po zaklęciu, głazy zaczęły się poruszać. Te w środku usuwały się z drogi, te u góry łączyły się ze sobą i z sufitem. Powoli nabierało kształtu łukowate przejście. Czuł w ręku subtelne wibracje, lecz nie miał pojęcia, czy pochodzą z drewna, czy z magii.

" _Nie jest to idealna współpraca, ale styknie."_

'Marudzisz. Ja jestem zadowolony.' I naprawdę był. Satysfakcji z tego wyczynu nie mógł porównać z niczym innym. Owszem, lubił polować, uwielbiał ten dreszcz emocji, gdy pokonywał zdobycz wyłącznie siłą własnych mięśni, ale to? To zupełnie nowy poziom. Dokonał czegoś, co powinno być niewykonalne. On, który narodził się mniej niż pół roku temu!

Rozkoszował się tym, jak idealnie różdżka leżała mu w dłoni, tym jak delikatnie buzowała i spływały na niego fale ciepła i chłodu, które emanowała przy pracy. To była _prawdziwa_ moc.

" _Dobra dobra, ty mi się tu nie rozmarzaj. Idziemy dalej."_

'Ym, ty to wszystko słyszałeś?'

Harry przewróciłby oczami, tylko akurat nie miał żadnych pod ręką. _"Nie. Jesteś tak wspaniały, że ty słyszysz moje myśli o każdej porze dnia i nocy, a ja twoich wcale."_ Miał ochotę prychnąć. _"Ruszaj się, mamy damę do uratowania!"_

Spojrzał przez ramię na wciąż pobladłą Ginny.

\- Już. Sklepienie nie powinno się nam zwalić na głowy.

\- Nie powinno? Bardzo pocieszające.

Odstąpił od przejścia i wykonał prześmiewczy ukłon. - Panie przodem!

Przewróciła oczami i oświetliła korytarz po drugiej stronie.

\- Patrz, już niedaleko. - wskazała różdżką. - Widać drzwi.

Funkcję _drzwi_ tak naprawdę pełnił ogromny właz z rzeźbionymi wężami. Wilkołak zauważył, że dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz na ten widok.

\- Wiesz, nie musi…

\- Muszę. - uciszyła go. Jej głos drżał, ale nie brakło w nim stanowczości. - Jeśli nie dla ciebie, to dla siebie.

Nie kłócił się. Zwrócił się ponownie do włazu i rozkazał:

\- _Otwórz się._ \- co ów bezzwłocznie uczynił.

Deszcz ognia nie ustawał.

Przed sobą Cedrik miał ścianę śmierci. Za sobą - przeciwników depczących po piętach. Turlał różdżkę w palcach, zastanawiając się nad następnym ruchem. A musiał ruszyć się szybko. Nie mógł iść na przód, nie mógł się cofnąć, nie mógł nawet zobaczyć tej przeklętej bestii. A musiał ją jakoś obejść. Spojrzał na skały po prawej i lewej stronie. Mógłby wydrążyć tunel, tylko nie miał gwarancji, że ściany ciągną się przez całą drogę.

Nagle go olśniło. Jest jeszcze jedna, trzecia ściana, która na sto procent powiedzie go aż na drugą stronę. Podłoga. W dodatku oznaczała najkrótszą drogę i przy okazji mógł podkopać się pod gniazdo i zwinąć złote jajo! Natychmiast wziął się do pracy.

Niesamowite, jak śmiertelne zagrożenie wzbudza w człowieku kreatywność.

Stanęli ramię w ramię na posadzce Komnaty i oświetlili ją blaskiem swoich różdżek. Kilka rzeczy na raz rzuciło im się w oczy.

Pierwszą i najbardziej oczywistą stanowił okropny odór. Jego źródłem była druga rzeczy - długi na kilkadziesiąt stóp wąż, gnijący u stóp pomnika Slytherina.

Ostatni zauważyli brak jakichkolwiek zmian od ich ostatniej wizyty. Bazyliszek nadal leżał tam, gdzie go zostawili. Czarna maź, która wyciekła z dziennika Riddle'a nadal plamiła to samo miejsce przy sadzawce.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma. - powiedział to, co oboje w oczywisty sposób myśleli. - I nie było.

" _Chyba że ktoś bardzo dobrze zaciera ślady."_

Machnął różdżką i zaczął zapalać po kolei wszystkie pochodnie. Przechadzając się między filarami, rozważał na głos:

\- Tutaj nikogo nie ma, a na mapie nie widać Hermiony. Wygląda na to, że jednak się pomyliłem, chyba że istnieje inne pomieszczenie, którego nie widać na mapie. Albo Dumbledore przetrzymuje ją gdzieś indziej. Bo ślady wskazują na to, że on ją ma. Albo przynajmniej wie, co się z nią stało. Hmmm, może jednak powinienem się z nim spotkać. Chociaż ostatnio nie skończyło się to zbyt dobrze. Nadal mam blizny. Ale w sumie blizny to nic wielkiego. Nie mam się czym przejmować. Nie, Ginny? Ginny?

Nie odpowiedziała. Pewnie wcale go nie słuchała. Gdy się odwrócił, klęczała w miejscu, gdzie zabił wspomnienie Toma Riddle'a.

Płakała.

'No to klops.' pomyślał, podchodząc ostrożnie. 'Co się robi, gdy dziewczyny płaczą?'

Jego druga połowa nie była specjalnie pomocna. Jedyna odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał, to dość niejasne uczucie kojarzące się z wzruszeniem ramion.

'Eh, będę musiał to załatwić sam.'

Zatrzymał się. Oczywiście, że musiał to załatwić sam. Przecież sam o to prosił! Taki był warunek jego współpracy. Teraz miał okazję, żeby coś zmienić.

Zbliżył się do dziewczyny, uśmiechając się szerzej, niż podpowiadała sytuacja.

\- Hej, - kucnął obok niej. - co jest?

Odpowiedział mu szloch.

\- No, Ginny, co jest?

Uzyskał jedynie więcej łkania.

Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Gin… - przerwał zaskoczony, gdy oparła się o niego, wytrącając z równowagi. W efekcie wylądował na ziemi, z dziewczyną na wpół leżącą i ściskającą jego koszulkę i płaczącą mu na piersi.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że dziewczyny lubią się tulić, więc otoczył ją ramionami. Skąd ten pomysł? A tak, Hermiona. Niesamowite, jak mocno umiała człowieka ścisnąć. A Harry ją lubił… musiał być masochistą.

" _Ej!"_

Widownia buczała z niezadowolenia, że cała trójka reprezentantów ominęła śpiącego smoka. Za to sam gad chrapał w najlepsze, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak mruczenie z zadowolenia. A przynajmniej brzmiałoby, gdyby ktokolwiek był w pobliżu, żeby usłyszeć.

Tymczasem dwójka obcokrajowców ścigała się w wąskim korytarzu, wymieniając sporadyczne uroki. Panna Delacour nie widziała w nich większego sensu, gdyż jej odbijały się od wgniecionej zbroi, jedynie dodając do jej brzęczenia, a Rosjanin nie mógł jej trafić.

W ten sposób dotarli do kolejnego prześwitu - pustego, nie licząc gniazda z trzema metalowymi jajami. Natychmiast przyspieszyli kroku. Biegli łeb w łeb, wiedząc, że pierwsza osoba, która dotknie złotego jaja, zdobędzie znaczną przewagę.

Za nimi rozległ się huk jak z pieca, ogień sięgnął ich pleców, skoczyli. Przepychali się w powietrzu, próbując powstrzymać to drugie przed sięgnięciem po nagrodę. Już prawie wylądowali, już prawie dopadli, już prawie wydrapali sobie oczy, gdy nagle rozstąpiła się pod nimi ziemia.

Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jaką nauczył się od Harry'ego, była cierpliwość. Właściwie nie tyle od niego, co znosząc jego nieustanne humory.

" _No dzięki."_

Dlatego nie miał większego problemu z czekaniem, aż Ginny się uspokoi. To i tak nie trwało zbyt długo. W końcu ucichła, choć go nie puściła. Jeszcze po cichu łkała, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, ale po chwili dźwięk się nasilił i okazał się zadławionym łzami, szarpanym śmiechem.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet. - mruknął, czym wywołał kolejny atak wesołości.

\- ! - coś próbowała powiedzieć, ale przez ten śmiech nie dało się nic zrozumieć.

\- Co? Co? Ginny, mów wyraźnie.

Ponownie wybuchła. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym uspokoiła się na tyle by powiedzieć: - Śmierdzisz! - i znowu eksplodować.

Uniósł brew. A potem pachę. Powąchanie nic mu nie dało. Najwyraźniej już się przyzwyczaił. Kiedy to ostatnio się mył?

\- Ale co w tym śmiesznego?

Przyciągnęła się bliżej i zanurzyła twarz w jego, poniekąd śmierdzącej, piersi. Nie za bardzo rozumiał, po co, ale widocznie pomogło jej to w zapanowaniu nad sobą. Coś wybąkała, ale przytłumione słowa do niego nie dotarły.

\- Nie słyszę. - poinformował.

Przechyliła głowę na bok, odsłaniając usta. - Myślałam o tym, jak długo marzyłam o czymś takim.

\- O siedzeniu na ziemi w zaginionej komnacie, w pobliżu gnijącego potwora, w objęciach śmierdzącego chłopaka?

\- To ostatnie. I właśnie dlatego się śmieję, przez te pozostałe rzeczy. I bo śmierdzisz! - parsknęła śmiechem.

Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie bardzo rozumiem.

\- Nie? Nie sądzisz, że to ironiczne?

\- Nie?

Pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana. - Ach, chłopcy. No dobra, znajdźmy tę twoją Hermionę.

\- Właśnie mówiłem, że jej tu nie ma.

\- Kiedy?

\- Zanim miałaś ten swój atak.

Prychnęła.

\- Ten mój atak, dobre sobie. - przerwała. - A ty zapomniałeś o jeszcze jednym miejscu.

\- To znaczy?

Wskazała palcem usta ogromnego posągu.

Widownia zaryczała, gdy dwoje czempionów zniknęło w pióropuszu ognia, a potem nagle ucichła, widząc wznoszącą się chmurę pyłu. Co się działo tam na dole? Nawet sędziowie nie wiedzieli, co nie wspierało procesu oceniania.

Z obłoku wyleciał strumień ognia. Drugi. Trzeci. Rozległ się ryk, nagle urwany, jakby ktoś złamał róg, gdy ktoś jeszcze na nim grał.

Jedna smukła postać wybiegła. Trzymała pod pachą dwa złote jaja. Ruszyła dalej, zatrzymała się przed legowiskiem ostatniego smoka. Publiczność nadal rzucała okiem na opadającą chmurę pyłu, ale poczynania Fleur zdawały się bardziej interesujące.

Wyczarowała torbę, do której włożyła jaja, i rzuciła na nią jakieś zaklęcia, pewnie ochronne. Przerzuciła ją przez ramię, obserwując ruchy bestii. Zdecydowała, ruszyła sprintem prosto na nią, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Potwór odchylił głowę, szykując się do strzału, ale w tym momencie dziewczyna skręciła pod kątem prostym. W ten sposób, slalomem, pokonała całą długość polany. Dotarła do przeciwległego korytarza, nie zwalniając ani na moment.

Smok splunął najdalej, jak mógł, ale jej nie dosięgnął. Zaryczał rozwścieczony, że ktoś tak z niego zadrwił. Ruszył w pościg, ale nie mógł się przecisnąć przez kanion. Wzleciał, ale nie mógł przelecieć nad skałami, uwięziony pod magicznym polem ochronnym. Uderzył w nie. Wylądował.

Ponownie wzleciał.

Opadł.

Po raz trzeci ruszył na barierę, z premedytacją, ale nie przemógł jej.

Nagle coś błysnęło. Bestia podniosła łeb. Zionęła ogniem na próbę. Uniosła się w powietrze i przeleciała nad skałami, tak jakby bariery wcale tam nie było. Ruszyła w pościg za dziewczyną, ale ta zniknęła już z areny. Zwierzę dyszało z frustracji. Nikt nie odbiera ofiary smokowi. Nikt.

Ludzie na widowni zaczęli uciekać w popłochu przed rozjuszoną, wolną bestią. Wpadali na siebie nawzajem, tłoczyli się u wejść, wyobrażali sobie, że tak czuli się ludzie na Stadionie w ostatnich chwilach.

Pośród całego tego zamieszania nikt nie zauważył, że obłok pyłu opadł, odsłaniając dwóch wspierających się na sobie młodych mężczyzn. W ich dłoniach metalowe jaja, dookoła porozrzucane części powykręcanej, dymiącej zbroi, a za nimi leżało wielkie, gadzie truchło.

Wchodzenie antycznemu posągowi do ust wywołuje w człowieku dziwne uczucia, zwłaszcza jeśli za chodnik służy mu język tego posągu.

Trafili do miejsca, z którego wypełzł bazyliszek. A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, choć z biegiem czasu (i z przebytą odległością) narastały ich wątpliwości. Już dawno zostawili za sobą wargi założyciela, a język jakby się nie kończył. Prowadził ich dalej w głąb i dalej wzwyż, przez tunel zbyt wąski, by pomieścić potwora. W końcu dotarli do ściany i zanim zdążyli się zastanowić, nad nimi otworzył się kamienny właz.

M wychylił się na zewnątrz i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby stąd przychodził bazyliszek.

\- Czemu? Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Na stadionie Quidditcha. Trzy metry pod ziemią.

Wygramolili się na powierzchnię.

Powiedzieć, że byli zdezorientowani, to jakby nie powiedzieć nic.

Znaleźli się na środku spopielonej polany wyciętej głęboko w skale. Jej kamienne ściany otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron, dając jedynie dwa możliwe wyjścia.

Wystarczyłoby samo to, że wyszli z dość dużej dziury w ziemi pośrodku tej polany wyciętej w skale (a więc dziury w dziurze). Ale oprócz tego znaleźli wielkiego, martwego smoka i resztki zniszczonej zbroi, najwyraźniej spalonej przez owego smoka.

I żeby nie było zbyt przyjemnie, nad ich głowami latał jeszcze jeden, całkiem żywy i ognisty, zionąc na trybuny z desperacko broniącymi się czarodziejami.

\- FRED! GEORGE! RON! HARRY, ONI TAM SĄ!

Natychmiast otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia. Przeanalizował sytuację. Było tylko jedno sensowne wyjście.

Uniósł rękę i zawinął język, szykując się do strzału.

'No dawaj, Harry, ten jeden raz.'

" _Chyba sobie żartujesz!"_

'To nawet nie jest człowiek. Nie wsadzą cię za to.'

" _Nie bez powodu są niewybaczalne!"_

'Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, oni zginą! Tego właśnie chcesz?! Porzucić przyjaciół na pewną śmierć?!'

Harry zacisnął szczękę. M wziął wdech. Wstrzymał oddech.

'Będę tego żałował.' pomyślał Harry.

'Może. Ale przeżyją.' odparł M.

'Oby.'

Poderwał różdżkę. Przekręcił. Opuścił.

\- Avada Kedavra. - wypowiedział.

Ze zgrozą, podziwem, obrzydzeniem i satysfakcją patrzył, jak wzbierająca magia formuje nienaturalne, zielone światło na końcu różdżki z ostrokrzewu. Zaklęcie pomknęło z prędkością magii ku niebu, między skałami i trybunami, prosto do celu.

Potwór nawet nie poczuł, że coś go ugodziło. Obrońcy nie widzieli, co to było.

Jedyne, co pozostało w pamięci ludzi, to groza zbliżającej się śmierci, narastające zmęczenie ciągle podtrzymywanych zaklęć ochronnych, coraz większe gorąco i płynący z czoła pot.

Nagle wszystko ustało. Otaczające ich płomienie zgasły, a bestia zniknęła im z oczu.

Dopiero po chwili ocaleni przypomnieli sobie, że ziejące ogniem latające góry nie znikają tak po prostu. Spojrzeli w dół i znaleźli smoka roztrzaskanego o skały na arenie.

Kryjący się wśród skał Cedric nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. A pokazywały mu utytłanego we wszystko, co możliwe, włóczęgę, który nagle wyrósł spod ziemi i zrzucił smoka z nieba zaklęciem uśmiercającym, a następnie ruszył w dół kamiennego korytarza, nawet nie zauważając zawodników. I towarzyszyła mu dziewczyna z Hogwartu!

\- On spas nas. - odezwał się Zmeyev. Cedric spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - On nas uratovat'.

\- Ale użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Czarnej magii.

Tym razem to Rosjanin się zdziwił.

\- Ty ubil drakona. On ubil drakona. Ty menya uratovat'.On nas uratovat'. Gde raznitsa?

Wydostanie się ze stadionu nie sprawiło im większego kłopotu. W końcu i tak każdy chciał to zrobić. Aurorzy byli wszędzie, ale zajmowali się gaszeniem pożarów i ratowaniem poparzonych. Nie mieli głowy do uczennic i włóczęg, nawet idących ramię w ramię.

\- Co dalej?

\- Nie wiem. - powiedział szczerze. Spytałby Harry'ego o pomoc, ale z tamtego obszaru ich umysłu dobiegało tylko echo poczucia winy.

\- Nie będzie łatwo cię tu znowu przemycić. Powinieneś zostać.

\- Tylko jak mam się ukryć? Nie mogę spędzić życia pod peleryną niewidką.

\- Coś wykombinujemy. Tylko najpierw muszę się upewnić, że moi bracia są cali. A ty musisz się umyć.

Nadszedł wieczór. Ginny zeszła z braćmi na kolację, a pan Bagman ogłosił wyniki pierwszego zadania.

\- Na pierwszym miejscu panna Fleur Delacour, otrzymuje sto pięćdziesiąt punktów za zebranie dwóch złotych jaj i ukończenie trasy jako pierwsza, w perfekcyjnym stylu. Na drugim miejscu, pan Cedric Diggory, za zebranie jednego złotego i jednego srebrnego jaja oraz ukończenie trasy mimo przeciwności, uzyskuje sto dwadzieścia punktów. Na trzecim miejscu pan Petr Zmeyev, otrzymuje sto punktów za zebranie dwóch srebrnych i jednego brązowego jaja oraz ukończenie trasy jako ostatni. Gratulujemy wszystkim reprezentantom ich wyników. - rozległy się słabe oklaski. - Dziękujemy też oficerom ochrony ich bezbłędnej reakcji na uwolnienie się smoka. Dzięki nim nikomu nic się nie stało i możemy kontynuować turniej spokojni o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

Nie był do końca szczery. Co prawda nikt nie zginął, jednak kilkadziesiąt osób zostało okrutnie poparzonych i swoje życia zawdzięczali nie tyle aurorom, ile wynalazcy maści przeciw oparzeniom od smoczego ognia. Dodatkowo, nadal nikt nie wiedział, kto powalił smoka, więc Bagman przypisał zasługi tam, gdzie się przydały.

Harry wyszedł spod prysznica. Uznał, że bycie nieucieleśnionym głosem w czyjejś głowie nie jest najlepszą sytuacją do radzenia sobie z gryzącym sumieniem, więc zamienił się z M, który nawet nie protestował.

Owinął się w pasie ręcznikiem i potrząsnął głową, obryzgując ściany wodą. Jego włosy urosły o wiele bardziej niż podejrzewał. Wszystko przez zlepiający je brud. Teraz mógłby uchodzić za dziewczynę, gdyby nie jego okaleczona twarz.

Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. 'Sam siebie nie poznaję.' pomyślał. 'Ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. Dawny Harry nie używał zaklęć niewybaczalnych.'

M nie odezwał się, choć się tego po nim spodziewał.

" _Co mogę powiedzieć, czego już nie wiesz? Gdyby nie ty, wszyscy by zginęli."_

'Tak.' zgodził się. Ale nie był z tego dumny. Dawny Harry zabił bazyliszka mieczem. Quirrella gołymi rękami i zupełnie przypadkiem. Dementorów przegonił magią.

Zakłuło go w piersi na myśl o Syriuszu. Jedyny raz, gdy udało mu się wyczarować Patronusa, dzięki niemu, żeby jego uratować. Ale Snape dopiął swego i ludzie z Ministerstwa skazali Syriusza na śmierć. Oddali go potworom, przed którymi Harry go uratował.

Czy tak miało być i teraz? Czy śmierć smoka, poświęcenie Harry'ego mają pójść na marne?

M bardzo wymownie milczał.

'Muszę wziąć się w garść. Jeszcze żyję. To tylko zaklęcie, jak każde inne. Tylko efekt ma straszny, ale w nim samym nie ma nic złego.' wmawiał sobie. 'Nie ma dobrej i złej magii, wszystko zależy do czego jej używamy. Uratowałem tych ludzi. Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Nic mi nie będzie.'

Założył świeże szaty i opuścił łazienkę. Pokój wspólny był cichy i ciemny. Harry wszedł, uważając na niewidoczne meble.

\- Pssst. Co tak długo? Chodźże, nogi nam odpadają. - wyszeptał prawdopodobnie Fred.

\- Wiesz, jak długo już tu stoimy? - dodał drugi bliźniak.

\- Nie.

\- My też nie.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie niecierpliwimy.

\- No dobra, już idę. Idę.

\- Nie tak głośno, bo duchy usłyszą!

\- Wskakuj pod niewidkę.

\- Dokąd właściwie idziemy? - spytał, wykonując polecenie.

\- Do kryjówki.

\- Jakiej kryjówki?

\- Co to by była za kryjówka, gdybyś wiedział, gdzie jest?

Ron dyszał ciężko. Powinien uspokoić oddech, inaczej go usłyszą.

Śledził swoich braci i ich tajemniczego znajomego, starając się pozostawać poza zasięgiem wzroku. Kim był ten trzeci?

Wiedział, że to Ginny gwizdnęła mu mapę. Nikt inny nie zrobiłby tego tak efektywnie. Nikt inny nie miał peleryny niewidki Harry'ego. Podrzucenie mu bogina też było mocną wskazówką.

Teraz niewidkę miał ten koleś. Albo dała mu ją Ginny, albo pożyczyła ją bliźniakom. Tak czy inaczej, czemu miałaby to zrobić? Nie oddałaby tak cennej pamiątki bez powodu. Nie widział jej też na trybunach. Na pewno coś spiskowała w tym czasie, inaczej czemu by przegapiła rozgrywkę? Zauważył też, że Fred i George zachowują się jakoś bardziej niewinnie niż zwykle, przez co o wiele bardziej podejrzanie. Przez nich znalazł się tutaj i zobaczył tego trzeciego. Czemu go ukrywali?

Podążał bardziej za stukaniem butów niż widokiem braci. Krążyli przez dłuższy czas, ale w końcu weszli do jednej sali, niewątpliwie opuszczonej i przystosowanej do ich niecnych celów. Podszedł bliżej i przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Nigdy bardziej się nie cieszył, że nie istnieją zaklęcia wyciszające.

\- Witaj w naszych skromnych progach. - powiedział jeden z bliźniaków.

\- Czy to…?

\- Nasza pracownia, naturalnie. Tutaj wykorzystujemy twoje hojne dotacje.

'Jego dotacje?' zdziwił się Ron. 'Czy znaleźli nowego inwestora w miejsce Harry'ego?'

\- Co to?

\- Krwotoczki Truskawkowe. Narazie nasz największy wyczyn. Ugryź z tej strony.

Po chwili rozległo się głośnie 'ugh!'

\- Teraz resztę. Szybko, resztę!

Cisza.

\- Co to miało być?

\- Najnowszy krzyk mody, mój drogi.

\- Chyba okrzyk bólu. - odparł cierpko.

\- Wyobraź sobie, siedzisz na strasznie nudnej lekcji i bardzo chcesz się wyrwać. Co robisz? Zjadasz połowę cukierka i dostajesz krwotoku. Profesor odsyła cię do Pomfrey, a ty za drzwiami zjadasz resztę. Jesteś zdrowy i wolny!

\- Genialne. Jak to nazwiecie?

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy. Wahamy się między Mieszanką Studencką a Cuksami Wolności.

\- Pfff. Potrzebujecie lepszej nazwy.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Może coś mi się przyśni.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówili. Przez dziurkę od klucza niewiele było widać, więc Ron zarzucił próby podglądania.

W końcu coś usłyszał. Jedynie przyciszone szepty, tak jakby dopiero teraz rozmawiali o rzeczach naprawdę tajnych. Mimo to, Ron wychwycił niektóre słowa.

\- ...knuję coś niedobrego.

\- ...tutaj. A tu…

\- ...nie ma na mapie…

\- ... jesteś pewny…

\- Dumbledore!

\- Ćśśśś…

\- … obudzić…

\- ... czemu miałby…

\- … gabinet…

\- … przechadza się…

\- … często to robi…

\- … bezpieczny…

\- … nie znajdzie…

\- No dobra, to chyba już idziemy. - przestali szeptać.

\- Musisz być bardzo zmęczony.

\- Strasznie męcząca robota.

\- Ratowanie nam tyłków.

\- Dobra, dobra, tylko nie dajcie się złapać.

\- Zostawiamy ci mapę. Może jeszcze ją znajdziesz.

\- Nie będzie wam potrzebna do powrotu?

\- No co ty, znamy ten zamek jak własną kieszeń.

Wtedy Ron zdał sobie sprawę, że musi znowu się ukryć, bo zaraz w niego wejdą. Wskoczył za gobelin i wstrzymał oddech. Pozwolił sobie wyjść dopiero, gdy ich kroki całkiem zamilkły.

Stanął przed dylematem. Trzeci spiskowiec i odpowiedź na jego pytania znajdował się za tymi drzwiami. Z drugiej strony, czy powinien się teraz ujawniać? Co jeśli obcy go pokona? Na sto procent miał różdżkę. Każdy w zamku miał. Może powinien wracać. Ale czy da radę ominąć wszystkich patrolujących aurorów? W tę stronę podążał za braćmi, a oni mieli mapę Huncwotów. Gdyby ją miał, wróciłby bez problemu. A ona była za drzwiami. Razem z peleryną niewidką. Obu ich potrzebował, nie tylko teraz. Przyda mu się każda przewaga, gdy w końcu będzie mógł dokonać zemsty. 'Najwyższy czas zmierzyć się z tym obcym.' pomyślał, chwytając za klamkę.

Patrzył na niego znad mapy, leżąc na prowizorycznym łóżku. Zapuszczony, kudłaty, pocięty. Prawie nie do poznania. Ale Ron był jednym z niewielu, którzy widzieli jego nowe blizny, nabyte w wakacje. Teraz miał ich jeszcze więcej. Przenikliwe zielone oczy. Kruczoczarne niesforne włosy. Cień uśmiechu na ustach.

Harry.

Zupełnie go zamurowało. Planował ten moment tyle razy. Ani przez chwilę nie wierzył w jego śmierć. Musiał żyć, bo widział jak ucieka w las. Miesiące temu. Planował ten moment tyle razy, a jednak nie był gotowy. To nie miało być teraz.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Zapanował nad sobą. 'Zemsta.' przypomniał sobie.

Podniósł różdżkę.

\- Expelliarmus.

I złapał drewno ostrokrzewu w powietrzu.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry. - odezwał się Harry.

Ron oblizał wargi i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Zbliżył się z uniesioną różdżką, zastanawiając się, czy najpierw go zabić czy zadawać pytania.

\- Oddaj mapę. - powiedział w końcu.

\- Moją mapę?

\- Oddawaj. Nie zasługujesz na nią. Pelerynę też.

\- Weź ją sobie. - mówiąc to, Harry podniósł się z zadziwiającą szybkością, schował oba przedmioty do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął zza pazuchy drugą różdżkę, przyjmując pozycję obronną.

\- A jednak będziesz walczył? - wysapał.

\- Nikt nie lubi być atakowany. - odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Myślisz, że Hermionie się podobało?! - krzyknął, rzucając pierwszą klątwę. Harry uskoczył przed strumieniem ognia, który uderzył w ścianę za nim i zmienił jej porcję w magmę.

\- Przynajmniej nie próbowałem jej usmażyć.

\- Myślisz, że martwym to robi różnicę?! - kolejny strzał, kolejny uskok, kolejna dziura w ścianie.

\- Hermiona nie jest martwa. - powiedział z naciskiem.

\- Kłamiesz! - znowu zaatakował. Harry nie próbował się bronić. Skąd wiedział, że tego nie da się odbić?

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?

\- Żeby ocalić swoją skórę! - tym razem strzelił Harry'emu pod nogi, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się i zostawiając kałużę lawy.

\- Jest tak samo martwa jak ja.

\- A więc nie ma dla niej nadziei!

Ron zbliżał się coraz bardziej, więżąc Harry'ego między dwoma ścianami a morzem płynnego kamienia. W końcu nie mógł podejść bliżej, ale coraz bardziej zmniejszał wysepkę stałego gruntu pod stopami przeciwnika.

Harry opuścił ramiona i spojrzał na niego z takim smutkiem, że prawie w niego uwierzył. Ale nie. Nie mógł mu zaufać. Musiał go ukarać. Dla Hermiony.

\- Wiesz, na twoim miejscu pewnie bym zrobił to samo.

Ron milczał. Został mu tylko jeden strzał. Nieważne, co on mówi. Zaraz go wykończy.

\- Jeśli umrę, nigdy jej nie znajdziesz. Ja wiem, że ona żyje. Mam trop. Możemy poszukać jej razem.

\- Ty kłamco! - wrzasnął. Rzucił ostatnie zaklęcie i w tym samym momencie Harry wyskoczył. Poleciał nienaturalnie daleko i wylądował tuż obok Rona, na krawędzi roztopionej podłogi. Jednak Ron nie stracił tempa i już był w połowie kolejnej klątwy, gdy zobaczył jego twarz. Miał go na końcu różdżki. Wystarczyło jedno jego słowo, jeden ruch nadgarstka i by to zakończył. Ale widząc go z tej odległości, nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

\- Ja wiem, że ona żyje. - powtarzał jak mantrę. - I wiem, że ty też wiesz.

\- Widziałem, jak ją zagryzłeś. Widziałem, jak umiera.

\- To nie byłem ja. Jestem waszym przyjacielem. Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

\- Ale zrobiłeś. Może kiedyś byłeś moim przyjacielem, ale już nim nie jesteś. - wycedził. - Jesteś potworem, który nosi jego twarz.

\- Ja wiem, że jej nie zabiłem! To ugryzienie nie miało jej zabić, jedynie zarazić!

\- I MYŚLISZ, ŻE TO LEPIEJ?! Zupełnie odjęło ci rozum!

Przygotował się. Teraz już nawet widok twarzy jego przyjaciela go nie powstrzyma. Z tej odległości nie mógł użyć ognistej klątwy, bo sam by się zranił. Ale nie musiał.

Opuścił różdżkę o parę centymetrów i rzucił zaklęcie tnące.

Harry upuścił kradzioną różdżkę i chwycił się za gardło. Krew przeciekała mu przez palce. Zachwiał się i Ron go chwycił, ale tylko po to, żeby wyciągnąć pelerynę i mapę. Puścił go, pozwalając mu spaść w płynny kamień. Harry przetoczył się spazmatycznie, unikając ognia, ale wiedział, że to za mało. Już miał mroczki przed oczami. Mimo roztopionej podłogi tuż obok, robiło mu się zimno. Ostatnie, co zobaczył, to pochylający się nad nim z zaciętą miną Ron, celując w niego różdżką.

I tak powinna się zakończyć nasza opowieść. Ale tak się nie stało. Harry Potter nie umarł wykrwawiając się przez rozciętą tętnicę szyjną na podłodze opuszczonej klasy w Hogwarcie, zabity przez własnego przyjaciela. Za to w tym samym czasie zmarł pewien samotny, starszy pan, wiele kilometrów dalej, w pewnym starym mieście, w swoim mieszkaniu, w bloku w którym jeszcze nie tak dawno temu słyszał potępieńcze krzyki. Jego ciało znalazła lokalna policja, wiele dni później, razem z ciałami pozostałych mieszkańców tego bloku. Właściciel nieruchomości uznał, że jest przeklęta, i kazał sprowadzić egzorcystę. Po przeprowadzonych modłach nic podobnego się nie powtórzyło. A kiedy po pewnym czasie właściciel zgłosił się na policję, twierdząc że w jego bloku znajduje się jedno mieszkanie za dużo, funkcjonariusze wezwali dla niego karetkę, twierdząc że cierpi na udar mózgu.

'Dlaczego nie jestem martwy?'

" _A dlaczego wszystkie twoje próby samobójcze zawiodły?"_

Nie wiedział. Dotychczas się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu przyjął za fakt, że został przeklęty i nadludzka wytrzymałość jest tego częścią. Ale to nie wyjaśniało, jakim cudem przeżył poderżnięcie gardła.

Usiadł na posadzce. A przynajmniej próbował. Zrobił szybki test położenia kończyn i stwierdził, że leży związany całkiem porządnym węzłem.

\- Nie ruszaj się. - usłyszał Rona.

\- Dlaczego żyję?

\- A żebym to ja wiedział. Zabiłem cię już trzy razy, a ty ciągle wstajesz. Miałbyś przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby kurwa umrzeć jak człowiek!

'Trzy razy.' pomyślał. 'Jak bardzo trzeba kogoś nienawidzić, żeby zabić go trzy razy?'

" _Ty próbowałeś ze sto."_

'...pamiętasz może, jak mnie przekonałeś, że Hermiona żyje?'

" _Widziałeś moje wspomnienia. Nie miałeś większego wyboru, a i tak się upierałeś."_

\- Kurwa, myśl Ron, myśl. Co może zabić wilkołaka?

\- Srebro. - podsunął Harry.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Srebro tworzy wilkołaki, zmieszane z dyptamem. Nie zabija ich. A wilkołaki nie regenerują się ze śmiertelnych ran w przeciągu minut! - chwycił się za głowę. - To wszystko nie ma sensu! Czym ty w ogóle jesteś?!

\- ...nie wiem. - musiał przyznać.

" _Mam pomysł. Pozwól mi z nim pogadać."_

'Jesteś pewny?'

" _Możesz sam przekazać mu moje słowa, ale tak będzie łatwiej."_

'...ok.'

Zamienili się.

\- Posłuchaj mnie Ron.

Ron prychnął. - Miel jęzorem ile chcesz.

\- Doszliśmy do swego rodzaju impasu, nie uważasz?

\- Nie.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie się mnie pozbyć, ani ja ciebie. - pominął ten drobny fakt, że mógł w każdej chwili rozerwać więzy jak również samego Rona. - Powinniśmy działać razem.

\- Nadal się upierasz przy swoim kłamstwie?

\- To nie kłamstwo. Szczerze w to wierzę.

\- A więc szczerze się mylisz.

\- Mówisz, że widziałeś jej śmierć, tak?

Ron tylko patrzył na niego beznamiętnie, wycieńczony.

\- Kiedy to było? Pod Stadionem?

Nadal żadnej reakcji.

\- A wiedziałeś, że zabrali ją potem do Świętego Munga? Że trzymali ją tam potem przez pewien czas i dopiero potem uznali za zmarłą?

\- Co ty bredzisz. Pochowaliśmy ją od razu.

\- Pochowaliście? - zdziwił się Harry.

\- Mhm. - przytaknął. - Na mugolskim cmentarzu niedaleko jej domu.

\- A… czy mnie też pochowaliście?

To zadziałało. Widział na twarzy dawnego przyjaciela, że coś do niego dotarło, nawet jeśli nie chciał się przyznać.

\- Tak właściwie, to twój grób jest tutaj. W Hogwarcie.

\- CO?!

\- Mówiłem im, że to bez sensu. Że przecież ty żyjesz, że nawet nie mają ciała. Ale Minister się uparł, żeby zrobić z ciebie męczennika. Na początku roku zrobili tę wielką uroczystość, posadzili w Wielkiej Sali zdjęcia wszystkich zmarłych, a przed stołem nauczycieli położyli niby twoją trumnę. - zaznaczył cudzysłowy w powietrzu. - A potem wyprowadzili nas na zewnątrz i pochowali ją nad jeziorem. Wyczarowali taki ładny, marmurowy pomnik i w ogóle.

\- Pogrzebali mnie na błoniach Hogwartu? - Harry nie umiał ubrać w słowa swoich uczuć.

\- Knot chciał cię wystawić w Ministerstwie, zrobić z ciebie symbol, ale Dumbledore wybił mu to z głowy. Sam by cię położył obok rodziców, ale Knot się uparł. Poza tym, Dumbledore wiedział, że żyjesz. Sam mu powiedziałem.

Po prostu odebrało mu mowę. Poruszał ustami, ale żadne dźwięki nie wychodziły. Dopiero gdy M przejął kontrolę, powiedział:

\- Pokażesz mi, gdzie to jest?

\- Twój grób?

\- I Hermiony też.

\- Teraz? W środku nocy?

\- Nie widzę lepszej opcji.

Ron milczał. Widocznie rozważał swoje opcje, bo w końcu powiedział:

\- Nie mogę się ciebie pozbyć, ani nie mogę cię zostawić samego, bo znowu kogoś zabijesz. Chyba jestem na ciebie skazany.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

Cisnęli się razem pod peleryną niewidką, co byłoby strasznie niewygodne, nawet gdyby Ron nie trzymał różdżki przy gardle Harry'ego, gotów w każdej chwili go tymczasowo zabić.

Widok własnego grobu nie zrobił na nim takiego wrażenia, jak się spodziewał. W końcu wiedział, że go tam nie ma. Jedynie spory blok białego marmuru z ledwo widocznym w ciemności grawerunkiem: _Tu leży chłopiec, który przeżył dla nas._

Kusiło go, żeby zniszczyć pomnik. Zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Ogłosić światu, że żyje. Ale nie, lepiej go zostawić. Niech wierzą, w co chcą.

\- Napatrzyłeś się już? - spytał Ron.

Tak, napatrzył się. Zwlekał nie dlatego, że coś go tu trzymało. Po prostu bał się tego, co zobaczy następne. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał, że się myli.

" _Ja wiem, że się nie mylę. Wiem, że jej nie zabiłem."_

Ale co, jeśli zabił ją ktoś inny?

Ruszyli dalej, kryjąc się na skraju lasu i dosiadając szkolnych mioteł. Stamtąd polecieli do Hogsmeade, gdzie skorzystali z zawsze otwartego połączenia Fiuu pod Świńskim Łbem.

Przez całą podróż Harry nie mógł się uspokoić. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wcześniej działał bardzo samolubnie. Przez całą swoją 'misję' skupiał się tylko na tym, żeby przeżyć, nie dać się złapać i znaleźć Hermionę, która gdzieś tam na niego czekała. A teraz…

Teraz nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Cała tajemnica wokół Hermiony nie miała sensu. Kto ją porwał i dlaczego? Czemu udawali, że jest martwa? Dlaczego ogłosili jego śmierć, skoro nie mieli ciała? Skoro Dumbledore wiedział? Dumbledore… czy mógł tak go zdradzić? Przecież dawniej nigdy go nie zawiódł!

Przypomniał sobie ich starcie w wakacje. Tę… ekhm… rozmowę. Żałował, że dał się wtedy ponieść. To mogła być jego ostatnia szansa na normalne życie. Wtedy wszystko zepsuł, prawda?

Znaleźli się w końcu na cmentarzu. Zajmował spory teren, poprzecinany alejkami i zagajnikami, ale Ron prowadził ich bez wahania. Dobrze znał drogę.

Leżała obok swoich dziadków. Pod niskim wiązem, osłaniającym ich przed oczami ciekawskich. Kilku takich się znalazło. Unosili się nad zimnym kamieniem, obojętni, bladzi, przejrzyści. Nie tak wyraźni jak w zamku, ale wciąż obecni. Ronowi przeszedł dreszcz po karku. Niby mieszkał z nimi od lat, ale człowiek nigdy się do końca nie przyzwyczai.

Obserwował reakcję Harry'ego. Ten patrzył na nagrobek z zaciśniętą szczęką. Jeździł wzrokiem po wyrytym imieniu. _Hermiona Jean Granger_ \- brzmiało. Wiele razy je czytał. Zbyt wiele czasu tu spędził. Wszystko wina Harry'ego, oczywiście. Gdyby tylko pił ten swój eliksir regularnie, tak jak należało. Teraz Hermiona nie żyła. Przez niego. Tak samo jak Syriusz zginął przez Remusa. Nie wolno im ufać. Wilkołakom. Sami sobie nie powinni ufać.

\- Trzeba podnieść płytę. - odezwał się Harry.

\- Że co?!

\- Jak inaczej chcesz sprawdzić, czy tam jest?

\- …czemu niby miałbym chcieć?

\- Albo podasz mi różdżkę i razem zdejmiemy tę płytę, albo ją zerwę gołymi rękami. - powiedział z naciskiem.

Ron westchnął z rezygnacją. Nie miał większego wyboru. Kusiło go, żeby zabić Harry'ego po raz czwarty i sprawdzić, czy znowu wstanie. Już dał mu trzy nowe blizny: długie cięcie na szyi, wgłębienie nad sercem i poparzenie na piersi. Wszystkie rany zarosły się na jego oczach. Może gdyby wrzucił go do wulkanu, to by się udało, ale nie miał ochoty na wielodniowy lot nad oceanem.

Wręczył mu różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. Wcześniej się upewnił, że Harry nie ma trzeciej, a tamtą drugą spalił. Razem, bardzo ostrożnie unieśli płytę i oparli o sąsiedni nagrobek. Ron odwrócił się, czując rosnącą gulę w gardle. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł się zmusić, żeby spojrzeć na trumnę.

\- Ron, popatrz.

Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Łzy już cisnęły mu się do oczu.

Harry chwycił go za ramię i obrócił gwałtownie. Stał w grobie, pod ziemią, obok otwartej trumny. Świecąc końcem różdżki, wskazał na miejsce, gdzie powinna była leżeć Hermiona.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Przez chwilę nawet wierzył, że ona może tu być.

" _Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, srałeś ze strachu."_

No tak, srał ze strachu na myśl, że ona może tu być. Wtedy nigdy by jej nie odzyskał.

Za to Ron wydawał się znosić to o wiele gorzej. Upuścił różdżkę na ziemię, rozdziawił usta i gapił się na Harry'ego jak na ducha. Nie na pusty grób, na Harry'ego.

\- Trzymasz się, stary?

\- Ja… - poruszał ustami, nie mogąc znaleźć słów, albo bojąc się tych, które znalazł.

\- Tak?

Rudzielec usiadł ciężko na ziemi, o mały włos nie łamiąc własnej różdżki. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko chwycił się za głowę i zaczął płakać, chowając twarz między kolanami.

" _Mam wrażenie, że już to gdzieś widziałem."_

'Nie! Nie będę go przytulać! Nie ma mowy!'

" _Mogłoby nie zadziałać. Przecież nie jest dziewczyną."_

Pozostali tak przez pewien czas. Gdyby ktoś ich widział (a przecież duchy ich nie zauważyły), miałby nie lada zagwozdkę, co tu się stało. Jeden chłopak stał w otwartym grobie, po ramiona pod ziemią, a drugi kulił się na powierzchni, mając głowę mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie, i łkał jak potępieniec. _"Zabawne, nie uważasz?"_

'Nie. Wolałbym, żeby ludzie przestali zachowywać się jak pojebani.'

" _Ludzie tacy są. Nawet ty. Czego się spodziewałeś?"_

Nagle zapadła cisza.

\- Ron? Żyjesz ty tam?

\- Harry… - wycharczałł. - Dlaczego…

\- Ron, nie mam czasu na twoje dąsy. Zbierz się do kupy i wracamy.

\- Ale Harry…

\- Co?

Ron podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Ja cię zabiłem.

\- Przecież tu jestem i żyję!

\- Ale… ja cię zabiłem. Zabiłem cię bez powodu.

Dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, o czym Ron mówi. Jakoś go to nie dotknęło. 'Umierał' już tyle razy. Sam usiłował się zabić już tyle razy, że jakoś się przyzwyczaił. Ale sam fakt tego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel się zwrócił przeciw niemu, dopiero teraz do niego dotarł. Powinien się wściec, obrazić, wykląć go. Ale nie. Pozostawał dziwnie spokojny. Bardziej martwiło go to, że go to nie martwiło.

\- Było minęło. - machnął ręką. - Sam pewnie bym zrobił to samo. - wmawiał sobie.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Byłem tak pewny, że to twoja wina… Planowałem to od tak dawna. Planowałem to, Harry.

" _Ma rację. Nie możemy mu ufać."_

'Czy ja coś mówiłem o zaufaniu?'

" _Pozwoliłeś mu się zaciągnąć na ciemny cmentarz nie masz pojęcia gdzie."_

\- Wierzyłeś, że zabiłem Hermionę.

\- A ty mi wciąż mówiłeś, że nie!

\- Kiedyś sam wierzyłem, że zabiłem Hermionę. - przyznał.

Rona zamurowało.

\- To… to skąd masz tę pewność, że tak nie jest?

'Ups.'

Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie się ujawnił. Niby nic wielkiego, ale to wskazywało na fakt, że nie był wewnętrznie spójny. Cały.

\- To bardziej… intuicja. - skłamał.

\- No dobra. Nie chcesz, nie mów.

Ron pociągnął nosem i otarł go ramieniem szaty. Robiło się zimno. Harry wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

" _Co z nim zrobisz?"_

'Nie wiem.'

" _Coś powinieneś. Może się wygadać Dumbledore'owi."_

'Przecież go nie zabiję!'

" _Przecież tego nie sugerowałem."_

Harry zamrugał. Rzeczywiście. Skąd się w ogóle wzięła ta myśl?

" _Może stąd, że on cię zabił."_

'Nie przypominaj mi.'

\- Pomożesz mi szukać. - powiedział Ronowi. - Wierzę, że ona jest gdzieś w Hogwarcie, ale nie ma jej na mapie.

\- Komnata Tajemnic. - odparł natychmiast.

\- Już sprawdzałem.

\- Serio?

\- Serio. - wyciągnął do niego rękę. - No dobra, wstawaj. Już dość tu zamarudziliśmy.

Nie zmrużyli oka aż do świtu. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie na wyczarowanej kanapie, w zniszczonej pracowni bliźniaków. Przez długi czas się nie odzywali - Ron nie miał odwagi. Nadal nie bardzo wierzył, że Harry tak po prostu mu wybaczył. Nadal nie był pewny, czy on wybaczył jemu. W końcu porzucił go na wiele miesięcy. Pozwolił, i nadal pozwalał, wszystkim wierzyć, że nie żyje. Gdyby nie uciekł, pewnie by nie doszło do tego całego nieporozumienia.

W dodatku nadal miał z tyłu głowy myśl, że Harry stał się czymś nienaturalnym, czego nie da się zabić. Może zawsze był? W końcu nawet Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie dał rady, kiedy Harry jeszcze robił w pieluchy. Potem przeżył ugryzienie bazyliszka… Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że dość szybko przerzucił winę na przyjaciela. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu przygniatała go świadomość, że go zdradził, znienawidził i zabił. Trzy razy.

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Miał poczucie, że całe pomieszczenie aż cuchnie czarną magią. I nie chodziło tylko o wciąż dymiącą podłogę. Jego ognista klątwa tylko trochę naginała granicę.

Zastanawiał się, co dalej. Nawet jeśli odnajdą Hermionę, całą i zdrową, czy będą mogli żyć jak dawniej?

\- Jakie to uczucie? - zapytał.

\- Które?

\- Kiedy się umiera.

Harry milczał przez chwilę. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu… tracisz przytomność. Nie wiem, czy to się w ogóle liczy. Było tak samo, jak za każdym innym razem, gdy coś mi się stało.

\- To znaczy? No wiesz, nie każdy ociera się o śmierć co miesiąc.

Harry prychnął. - Nie, nie każdy ma takie szczęście. - westchnął. - Nie wiem, chyba już się przyzwyczaiłem. Zawsze pozostaje strach, że tym razem się nie obudzę, ale to… To tak, jakbyś stracił siły i zemdlał. Jak wtedy, gdy dementorzy wpadli na nasz mecz i spadłem z miotły. Albo wtedy, gdy Voldemort wyleciał z Quirrella i mnie zaatakował. Po prostu nie masz siły już walczyć, coś ci się wymyka i świat znika.

Ron pokiwał głową. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewał.

\- A potem się budzisz. - kontynuował niepytany. - Coś wraca. Zwykle pierwszy dotyk, świadomość że jesteś, masz ciało, ręce, nogi, wszystko. Potem coś słyszysz i przypominasz sobie, że to wszystko do czegoś służy. Budzisz się z bardzo głębokiego snu. Szukasz okularów, nawet jeśli już ich nie potrzebujesz. Otwierasz oczy i widzisz…

\- Co widzisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. - To zależy. Jeśli masz dobry dzień, to coś, co chcesz zobaczyć. Jeśli nie, to jesteś związany w ciemnej piwnicy. Albo leżysz w kałuży krwi. Albo widzisz twarz swojego przyjaciela, zawiedzionego że nie udało mu się cię zabić.

Ron skrzywił się.

\- Nie martw się, za tydzień zapomnę. Ostatnio ciągle ktoś próbuje mnie zabić.

Nie odpowiedział. 

Znowu siedzieli w ciszy. Harry z dziwnym, pozbawionym wesołości, uśmiechem na twarzy, a Ron…

Zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnio zaznał normalnego życia. Przy Harrym nigdy nie było nudno. Szaleni profesorowie, mordercze węże, OLBRZYMIE PAJĄKI, brrrr, dementorzy, animagowie, _wilkołaki_ … i Voldemort, oczywiście. Ani chwili spokoju.

Jeśli miał być szczery, to za bardzo mu to nie przeszkadzało. Był Gryfonem i Weasleyem, przygodę miał we krwi. Dlatego zaprzyjaźnił się z Harrym Potterem. Dlatego dał się wciągnął w serię niebezpiecznych wypraw, które doprowadziły go tutaj. Czy gdyby wiedział, co z tego wyniknie, nadal by chciał się kumplować z Harrym?

'Pewnie tak. Mały Ron lubił przygody.'

Właśnie tak zastali ich bliźniacy. Hogwart jeszcze spał, ale oni zakradli się do kuchni, żeby zapewnić Harry'emu prowiant. Widząc Rona, zatrzymali się w drzwiach. Dopiero potem zobaczyli skalę zniszczeń w ich bezcennej pracowni.

\- Co ty…

\- ...tu robisz?

\- Śledziłem was wczoraj w nocy.

\- I próbował mnie zabić.

\- I zrobiłem to.

\- Trzy razy.

\- Ale Harry się regeneruje.

\- W ciągu paru minut, podobno.

\- Nie podobno, tylko z zegarkiem w ręku.

\- Mam nowe blizny. Patrzcie.

Przyjrzeli się cienkiej linii w poprzek szyi Harry'ego.

\- Na gacie Merlina…

\- Czy mamy go ukarać?

\- Nie nie. Jest spoko.

\- Już to zrobił. - wtrącił Ron. - Zabrał mnie na grób Hermiony.

\- To ty mnie zabrałeś.

\- Po co? - przerwał bliźniak.

\- Popatrz sobie. - Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, wiedząc że wszystko z nich wyczytają.

Po paru chwilach bliźniak zamrugał i zagwizdał.

\- Huhuhu, czyli mamy kolejną parę oczu do szukania.

\- Jest na bieżąco?

\- Tak, mój przystojny bliźniaku.

\- Jednego nie wiem. - powiedział Ron. - Od czego zaczniemy poszukiwania?

\- My już zaczęliśmy. - brat położył przed nim stos grubych ksiąg. - Od biblioteki.

\- Nooo nieee…

\- Ja zacznę od poszukania bezpieczniejszego miejsca. To - machnął ręką na pomieszczenie. - nie jest zbyt przyjemne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że da się uratować wasze przepisy.

\- O to się nie martw. - powiedział Weasley. - Przepisy zawsze mamy przy sobie. - poklepał się po kieszeniach.

 _Czarny Pan siedział na swoim tronie, oczekując. Przez te wszystkie lata na wygnaniu nabrał pewnej..._ awersji _do czekania, jednak tym razem mu nie przeszkadzało. Spędził cały dzień szkoląc swoich podopiecznych. Wymagało to od niego wiele siły, więc teraz rozsiadł się wygodnie i czekał. Tylko Lucjusz czasem podrygiwał niekontrolowanie._

 _\- Mistrzu. - cichy głos wybudził go z drzemki._

 _Podniósł ociężałą głowę i spojrzał na Glizdogona, stojącego tuż przed drzwiami. Pokazał mu gestem, żeby podszedł._

 _Pettigrew pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i, przyklęknąwszy przed nim, położył na posadzce skórzaną torbę._

 _Voldemort obserwował go cierpliwie, spodziewając się tylko jednego wyniku. W końcu Peter był jego najlepszym uczniem._

 _Nie zawiódł go. Wyjął z torby lśniącą, szklaną kulę, wypełnioną wirującym dymem. Czarny Pan wyciągnął wychudzoną rękę i chwycił obiekt bladymi, kościstymi palcami._

 _\- Nareszcie. - wyszeptał. Odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania, powód wieloletniej udręki leżał mu w dłoni. Zacisnął palce na przepowiedni i rozkazał: - Wyjaw swój sekret._

 _Uniósł się z niej srebrzysty obłok, uformował widmową, kobiecą postać i powiedział pustym głosem:_

 _ **Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…**_

 _ **Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli. A narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…**_

 _ **A choć naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…**_

 _ **I jeden musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…**_

 _ **Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…**_

 _Przebiegł go dreszcz. Nie należał do niego._

 _\- Czemu drżysz, Lucjuszu? - zapytał, pozwalając mu na chwilę odzyskać władzę nad głosem. Nie skorzystał ze sposobności. - Glizdogonie, może oświecisz naszego przyjaciela, jak zdjąłeś przepowiednię z półki?_

 _Mały człowiek zarechotał._

 _\- Nie trzeba jej zdejmować, jeśli najpierw zniszczy się półkę._

 _Voldemort uśmiechnął się ustami Malfoya. Uwielbiał tę cudownie prostą wyobraźnię, jaką posiadał Pettigrew._

 _\- A jak tam nasza dywersja? Żadnych problemów?_

 _\- Najmniejszych, Mistrzu. Minister poświęcił tylu aurorów ochronie turnieju, że po drodze nie spotkałem ani jednego._

 _\- Wspaniale. Dobrze się spisałeś, Glizdogonie. W nagrodę nauczę cię mojego…_

 _Nagle opanował go atak gwałtownego kaszlu. Chwycił się za gardło. Próbował sięgnął po różdżkę, ale zamiast tego spadł z tronu. Zwijał się w konwulsjach obok zupełnie niewzruszonego Glizdogona. Przestał oddychać._

 _Uniósł się jak obłok czarnego dymu i spojrzał z góry na swoją dotychczasową powłokę. Miał nadzieję, że Lucjusz wytrzyma dłużej, ale cóż… spełnił swoją rolę. A kara została wymierzona._

 _\- Każ wysłać list do Proroka Codziennego. Mają wydać artykuł, chwalący wspaniałe życie Lucjusza Malfoya i lamentujący nad jego śmiercią. Tak, jak zwykle, żeby utrzymać jego wizerunek. Przyślij Narcyzę. Porozmawiamy sobie o przyszłości dziedzica jej rodu. I posłuży mi jako gospodarz._

 _\- Tak panie. - odparł Peter, kłaniając się. - Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, chyba znalazłem nowe wyjście dla twojego, ekhm, stanu._

 _\- Doprawdy? - Voldemort uniósłby brew, gdyby ją w tej chwili posiadał. Bezcielesność bywała naprawdę irytująca._

 _\- Tak, Mistrzu. Chciałbym pokazać ci jeszcze jeden dar, który przyniosłem z Ministerstwa. - powiedział, otwierając szerzej torbę._

 _Voldemort spojrzał i roześmiał się._

Uznał, że jednak najbezpieczniejsze miejsce dla niego leżało pod peleryną niewidką. Jedynym zagrożeniem był dla niego Dumbledore, który jak sam twierdził, potrafił _widzieć więcej_. Niestety, był też jedynym człowiekiem, którego Harry chciałby w tej chwili szpiegować. Co za marnotrawstwo niewidzialności.

Zjadł śniadanie w spokoju, z dala od męczącej go bandy rudzielców. Wczoraj ciągle rozklejali się w przypadkowych momentach… Brakowało tylko tego, żeby Fred i George jednocześnie wybuchli płaczem, łkając na zmianę.

Siedział na krawędzi Wieży Astronomicznej, kołysząc nogami, i rozważał obojętnie, czy mógłby bezpiecznie zeskoczyć na sam dół.

Zgniótł papier po kanapce i wyrzucił za krawędź. Przyglądał się, jak opada.

Próbował wyobrazić sobie, że to on. Wychyla się za krawędź i pozwala się objąć ramionom grawitacji. Wiatr huczy mu w uszach, siłą otwiera oczy i zrywa szatę. On mija dziesiątki metrów kamienia, ściany, okna, przypadkową sowę. A potem, gdy dociera do ziemi… no właśnie, co? Rozpada się na bardzo wiele mokrych kawałków. Tak mu podpowiadała intuicja. Czy klątwa mogła go przed tym ochronić?

" _Oswajasz się z nieśmiertelnością?"_

'Przecież nie skaczę.'

" _Ale to rozważasz."_

'To tylko taki… eksperyment myślowy.'

" _Mhm…"_

'A ty nie jesteś ciekaw, co by się stało?'

" _Nie. I nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu ty jesteś."_

'No wiesz, nie co dzień się wstaje z martwych. Trzy razy.'

" _Jestem przekonany, że już to kiedyś robiłem. Ba, trzy razy to nawet nie rekord!"_

Harry zamilkł. Nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusję. Choć musiał przyznać, że wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, jak to wygląda ze strony M.

" _Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś za bardzo zaaferowany sobą i swoimi problemami."_

'To nie było do ciebie.'

" _Nie do mnie? Pfff. To nie ma znaczenia, czy myślisz coś w moim kierunku czy nie. Słyszę wszystko to, co ty."_

'Miło by było mieć chociaż sekundę prywatności.' - westchnął.

" _Wierz mi, gdybym mógł sobie pójść, nie wahałbym się ani chwili."_

'Znowu mieć własne ciało, to by było coś.'

" _Mi by wystarczyło współdzielenie z kimś mniej przygnębiającym."_

'Ej!'

" _Serio, odkąd pamiętam tylko narzekasz, grozisz, uciekasz i obwiniasz. Przez ciebie wszystkie trzy miesiące mojego życia minęły jak pod kapturem dementora."_

'Gdybyś miał normalne życie, też byś się wściekał na pojawienie się dodatkowej osoby w twojej głowie. Nawet nie wspominając o klątwie zmieniającej cię w bezmyślnego mordercę.'

Milczeli. Tym razem naprawdę. Wypełniały ich rozmaite odczucia, których nie dało się zmieścić w pojedynczą myśl. Gniew, żal, frustracja, rozczarowanie… i coś więcej. Coś nienazwanego próbowało się przebić na powierzchnię, dać o sobie znać. Ale okazało się za słabe i jedynym efektem jego starań był nieco większy niż zwykle niepokój.

I tak, leżąc na plecach na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej z nogami zwisającymi za krawędź, Harry Potter zasnął pod swoją zaufaną peleryną niewidką.

Minął bardzo długi dzień.

 **Koniec Części II**

 **Przypis:**

 _Pan Ollivander wyciągnął z zakamarków szaty coś, co wyglądało jak różdżka wydrążona w środku._

 _\- Proszę ująć to w prawą dłoń. - tak zrobiłem. Strumień światła wyleciał z jej czubka i wyciągnął się na dobre trzy metry, sypiąc różnokolorowymi iskrami. Sprzedawca przyglądał się fontannie dobre kilka chwil, po czym kazał mi zmienić rękę. Efekt był podobny. - No tak. - skwitował starzec. - Rzeczywiście._

 _\- Mówiłem, że jestem oburęczny. - oddałem mu przyrząd pomiarowy._

 _Ollivander cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - Pozwoli pan ze mną. - ruszył wąskim korytarzem, między stertami i stertami pudełek z różdżkami. - Bardzo rzadko się zdarza, by czarodziej był prawdziwie oburęczny. Można by właściwie powiedzieć, że czegoś takiego nie ma. Po prostu niektórzy rodzą się praworęczni, a inni nie. Ci, którzy nie mają wrodzonej dominacji jednej ręki, z zasady wykształcają ją w latach rozwojowych. Stąd biorą się leworęczni. Dokonują nie całkiem świadomego wyboru, że chcą korzystać z tej ręki. Tak samo jest z magią. Jest po prostu kolejna czynność, którą instynktownie wykonujemy rękoma. Czasem, u wyjątkowo potężnych czarodziejów, występuje zdolność korzystania z różdżki słabszą ręką. Można powiedzieć, że są oburęczni, choć tak naprawdę mają jedną rękę dominującą. Pan do nich nie należy._

 _Zaprowadził mnie do magazynu tak dawno nieużywanego, że musiał pozbyć się pięciu boginów i małej akromantuli, zanim mogliśmy wejść do środka._

 _\- W pana przypadku, - ciągnął. - jakimś sposobem zdolność magiczna rozłożyła się równomiernie na obie ręce. Co jest dość sporym problemem, bo oznacza, że każdą ręką może pan wykorzystać tylko połowę swojego potencjału. Gdybym sprzedał panu zwyczajną różdżkę, o ile jakakolwiek zgodziłaby się pana wybrać, byłby pan niewiele więcej niż charłakiem. - wydobył długi pakunek spod jednego z regałów. - Na szczęście istnieją sposoby na obejście tego problemu. Żaden nie jest łatwy. - odwinął materiał i wręczył mi misternie rzeźbioną, drewnianą laskę ze sporej wielkości klejnotem na końcu. - To, dla przykładu, jest kostur maga. Używa się go obiema rękami naraz, jednak stanowi on jedynie relikt przeszłości. Nikt już nie uczy technik dla kostura, z tej prostej przyczyny, że są niezwykle trudne do opanowania i prawie nikt ich już nie zna. Oczywistym następcą kostura jest tak zwana różdżka dwuręczna. - podał mi coś, co wyglądało jak wyjątkowo długa różdżka z dwiema rączkami. - Jej też nie polecam. Używanie jej za pomocą tych samych technik, co zwykłej, jest co najmniej niezręczne._

 _\- A innych technik nie ma. - mruknąłem._

 _\- Istotnie. Mam tutaj też… - wygrzebał kawałek materiału wyglądający jak ucięta górna część starego swetra. - specjalny pas przenoszący strumień magii z jednej ręki do drugiej. Czasem się przydaje, gdy komuś zależy na każdej najmniejszej przewadze. - wśród skrzyń znalazł coś o kształcie procy i spalił to z obrzydzeniem. - Ktoś kiedyś nawet podjął próbę stworzenia różdżki o dwóch osobnych rączkach. Tragedia. A tu - podniósł niewielkie pudełko przywodzące na myśl zaręczyny. - mamy pierścienie skupiające. Teoretycznie mają zastąpić różdżki, ale ich możliwości są niewielkie. Użyłbym takiego tylko w celu przywołania różdżki do ręki, nie więcej. Żeby posługiwać się nimi efektywnie trzeba by otoczyć nimi całe ciało. - parsknął. - Co my tu jeszcze mamy… Ach, to była interesująca próba. Para różdżek, z tej samej gałęzi i tego samego włosa jednorożca. Idea była taka, że zaklęcie rzucone dwoma różdżkami naraz powinno być potężniejsze. Ostatecznie wyglądało to jak robienie na drutach._

 _Magiczny rzemieślnik wydostał się z góry szpargałów. - Osobiście poleciłbym panu ten pas przenoszący. No, może nie konkretnie ten. Mogę taki dla pana sporządzić, a potem spróbować dopasować różdżkę. Ale decyzja należy do pana. Wszystkie opcje są otwarte._

 _Spojrzałem na niego w zamyśleniu. - Jest pan najlepszym różdżkarzem w Brytanii, prawda?_

 _\- Na świecie! - odparł oburzony._

 _\- Mam pewien pomysł i zastanawiam się, czy byłby pan w stanie połączyć ze sobą kilka z przedstawionych rozwiązań._

 _Różdżkarz spojrzał na mnie spode łba. - Chłopcze, zostaw takie innowacje tym, którzy wiedzą, co robią. Ja się będę zajmował różdżkami, a ty pisz to tam, coś wymyślił. No bo co to ma być? Jeden rozdział na pół roku? W ten sposób nie zarobisz na życie! To tak jakbym tworzył jedną różdżkę rocznie. Co niby miałbym sprzedawać?_

 _Szczęka mi opadła._

 _\- Przecież nie mam z tego żadnych zysków!_

 _Minęło kilka dni, zanim przyszła sowa od pana Ollivandera. 'Pas gotowy.' brzmiała wiadomość._

 _Podniosłem się znad biurka, rozrzucając dziesiątki stron rękopisów. Chwyciłem się za głowę, ale machnąłem na to ręką. Posprzątam, jak wrócę._

 _Dotarłem do sklepu różdżkarza i popchnąłem drzwi. Pan Ollivander uniósł głowę na dźwięk dzwonka._

 _\- Ach, pan Cook. Zapraszam, zapraszam. - pokazał gestem, żebym szedł za nim na zaplecze. - Jest wspaniały, chłopcze, po prostu wspaniały! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć go w akcji. Wymagał tyle skupienia, tyle uwagi. Te drobne szczegóły, rozumiesz. Dopasowanie ich wszystkich to było wyzwania godne mnie._

 _\- Nie bardzo nadążam. Myślałem, że zrobił pan standardowy pas przenoszący?_

 _\- Taki miałem zamiar. - powiedział, wprowadzając mnie do swojej pracowni. - Ale twoja sugestia połączenia rozwiązań mnie zainspirowała._

 _Nie zdążyłem wchłonąć szczegółów tego nowego pomieszczenia, bo Ollivander podsunął mi pod nos spore, czarne pudło. Gdy je otworzył, moim oczom ukazała się para bardzo długich skórzanych rękawic bez palców._

 _\- No, na co czekasz? Przymierz je!_

 _Bez wahania wykonałem polecenie. Okazało się, że rękawice stanowiły jedną całość dzięki połączeniu idącemu przez plecy. Stwierdziłem ze zdziwieniem, że materiał jest o wiele bardziej sztywny, niż możnaby się spodziewać._

 _\- Tak, tak. - Ollivander potwierdził moje podejrzenia. - Na całej długości wszyłem drewniane listewki w stałych odległościach. Dzięki temu, że otaczają ramiona ze wszystkich stron, zachowują się jak pierścienie skupiające, mimo braku ciągłości. Ostatnia warstwa znajduje się dookoła palców, tuż przed końcem materiału. - wskazał na zgrubienia przy końcach palców rękawic. - W tym samym miejscu kończy się siatka przenosząca, rozciągająca się pod całą powierzchnią skóry. To tworzy dostateczny potencjał na palcach, żeby korzystać z różdżki a nawet rzucać drobne zaklęcia bez niej. Udało mi się też osiągnąć efekt, dzięki któremu możesz używać rąk zamiennie, wykorzystując pełen potencjał swojej oburęczności._

 _\- Jak się to panu udało? - zapytałem, patrząc z rosnącą fascynacją na własne ręce._

 _\- No no, chłopcze, prawdziwy mistrz nie zdradza wszystkich tajemnic. - klasnął w dłonie.- No dobrze, chodźmy dopasować panu różdżkę._

 _\- Okej. - ruszyłem z powrotem na przód sklepu i natychmiast się potknąłem o własne nogi._

 _\- Albo może zostawimy to na inną okazję. - pan Ollivander spojrzał na mnie z góry. - Chyba nie jesteś w najlepszej formie._

 _Podniosłem się na nogi. - Nie, nie spałem w nocy._

 _Różdżkarz uniósł brwi._

 _\- Śniło mi się, że poszedłem do Hogwartu, - wyjaśniłem. - i że studiowanie magii zajmowało mi tyle czasu, że nic nie napisałem przez cały rok szkolny. Więc obudziłem się w środku nocy zlany potem i pisałem aż do rana. Właściwie to aż przyszła pana sowa._

 _Ollivander odchrząknął._

 _\- Jestem pewny, że w Hogwarcie czeka cię wiele niezwykłych przygód, o których będziesz mógł pisać. A tymczasem, idźże i się wyśpij. Nie pozwolę ci dotykać moich różdżek w takim stanie._

~BerserkLittleCook


End file.
